Brèves de vies
by crystal of shadow
Summary: Petits passages dans la vie des personnages de la saga d'Harry Potter, qu'ils suivent le canon ou pas. Séries d'OS.
1. La stupidité n'a pas de mémoire

**_Note de l'auteur :  
_ _Il s'agit de moments de la vie des différents personnages de la saga Harry Potter.  
_ _Chaque histoire est indépendante les unes des autres et ne suivent pas forcément – pour ne pas dire du tout – le canon.  
_ _Comme le titre l'indique, ce sont des scènes brèves, qui se suffisent à elles-mêmes.  
_ _Si vous avez des idées, vous pouvez me les proposer_ _uniquement par PM_ _. Je ne promets pas d'automatiquement écrire une brève mais vous en aurez sûrement la surprise.  
_ _La publication sera très irrégulière mais j'espère simplement qu'elles vous plairont.  
_ _Bonne lecture  
Crystal of Shadow_**

* * *

 ** _La stupidité n'a pas de mémoire  
_**

Harry Potter entra dans le Bureau des Aurors qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, était totalement vide. Méfiant, il vérifia discrètement les alentours mais en ne faisant pas un geste vers sa baguette qui aurait pu alerter d'éventuels adversaires. Il s'avança vers la salle de pause et préféra faire léviter une chaise pour la faire entrer plutôt que de le faire lui-même. ** _  
_**

-SURPRISE !

Le brun écarquilla des yeux en apercevant la majorité de ses collègues en train d'applaudir. Il entra donc dans la pièce mais restait toujours tendu.

-Je voudrais vous féliciter pour les excellents résultats que vous avez eus depuis que vous êtes entré au Bureau, déclara le chef des Aurors, en poste depuis un an et demi. Aujourd'hui, vous avez atteint le record de cent affaires résolues en moins d'un an. Je vous remets donc un présent qui symbolise cette grande réussite.

La foule joyeuse s'écarta pour montrer une coupe déposée sur la table.

Le visage d'Harry ne changea pas d'un pouce quand il brandit sa baguette et lança un sort de Destruction sur l'objet qui se désintégra.

Toute la salle se tut, abasourdie.

-Vous aurez ma lettre de démission dans moins d'une heure, annonça glacialement Harry.

Il tourna des talons, sortit de la pièce, rassembla d'un coup de baguette ses affaires avant de quitter définitivement le Bureau des Aurors toujours bouche bée.

Quelqu'un applaudit lentement.

-Toutes mes félicitations, vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'abrutis, fit une voix dans un coin.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la silhouette de Ronald Weasley qui se dépliait lentement. Il était le seul qui avait été ouvertement contre cette petite surprise mais pour autant, il avait tenu à y assister. Et vu son sourire, tout s'était passé exactement comme il le pensait.

-Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, railla Ron, il y a quinze ans environ, un adolescent d'à peine quatorze ans avait été inscrit de force dans un tournoi réservé aux adultes. Les trois épreuves étaient truffées de dangers mortels. La dernière consistait à récupérer une coupe au milieu d'un labyrinthe. Sauf que quand l'adolescent l'a touchée avec son camarade, il a plongé en plein cauchemar.

Le roux observa l'assemblée suspendue à ses lèvres.

-Et Cédric Diggory est mort, laissa tomber Ron.

La compréhension et la honte apparurent dans le regard des Aurors présents. Cet événement était pourtant inscrit dans les livres d'histoire comme étant la date du retour de Vous Savez Qui. Tous les Aurors savaient que depuis ce jour, Harry Potter avait une aversion quasi phobique des Portkey. Il était également connu que le Sauveur refusait depuis qu'on lui offre des coupes.

Eux avaient tout oublié juste pour pouvoir encenser une idole qui ne faisait que son travail.

-Il ne peut pas démissionner ! balbutia le chef des Aurors

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Ron. Pourtant, le contrat magique illégalement signé avec son sang et sans son accord qui l'enchaînait au Bureau des Aurors pour dix ans a expiré il y a six mois, non ? Et ne me dites surtout pas que vous n'étiez pas au courant puisque c'est le premier document que votre prédécesseur a dû vous présenter quand il vous a passé la main.

Le teint blafard du chef des Aurors parlait pour lui.

-Il n'y a que deux personnes au monde qui pourraient le convaincre de rester, révéla Ron. La première est devant vous et ne tient pas à ce qu'il s'enferme dans un métier qu'il n'a pas choisi. La seconde … Je serais curieux de voir comment vous allez _la_ convaincre.

Tous les Aurors présents se mirent à trembler. Dans le Bureau, il y avait deux personnes à ne surtout pas énerver : Harry Potter, qu'on ne présentait plus, et Hermione Granger. Cette dernière avait réussi à faire virer tous les précédents chefs des Aurors dès qu'ils faisaient mine de faire autre chose que leur travail.

Du Trio d'Or, l'équipe d'Aurors la plus performante depuis la chute de Vous Savez Qui, le plus accessible restait Ron Weasley.

-Vous aurez également nos lettres de démission sur votre bureau en même temps que celle d'Harry, annonça Ron. Oh, et n'essayez pas d'inventer une histoire où vous serez les héros pour justifier notre « défection » aux médias. On est beaucoup moins gentils quand on veut manipuler la vérité.

Et il quitta à son tour le Bureau des Aurors.


	2. Le mariage de Ginny et d'Harry

**_Ginevra Weasley et Harrison Potter sont heureux de vous convier à leur mariage …_**

Harry jeta le journal sur la table au centre du groupe d'amis. Tous le lurent dans la plus complète des stupéfactions.

D'après le Daily Prophet, Ginny et Harry allaient bientôt se marier.

-Comment en sont-ils arrivés à cette conclusion ? hoqueta Hermione

-Ils nous ont vu entrer ensemble chez la couturière, renifla Ginny. Pour une fois, ils ont une base plausible à leurs élucubrations. D'habitude, ils inventent tout de A à Z.

-On fait quoi ? demanda Ron

-Rien, répondit Hermione avec un sourire mauvais. Enfin, si, on continue comme si cette ineptie n'existait pas.

Une semaine plus tard, le Quibbler (Chicaneur) avait un tout autre son de cloche.

 _Ginevra Weasley et Hermione Granger se sont dits oui !_

 _Les deux Sorcières se sont unies devant la Magie et les Sorciers lors d'une cérémonie intime samedi dernier. Seuls leurs proches et quelques amis triés sur le volet avaient été invités pour la cérémonie et le repas qui s'en suivait._

 _« Aucune de nous ne sait d'où vient la certitude du monde Sorcier que j'allais épouser Harry et Hermione Ron » déclara Ginny par rapport à l'article du Daily Prophet qui annonçait son mariage avec Harry Potter une semaine plus tôt. « Mais ceux qui nous connaissent bien savent qu'ils sont des frères pour nous. »_

 _« Nous avons toujours estimé qu'un couple était entre deux personnes et non avec le monde entier, railla Hermione Granger. C'est pour cela que nous avons fait en sorte qu'on ne soupçonne rien quand nous sortions ensemble. Mais malheureusement, il y en a toujours pour inventer des imbécillités comme celles que vous avez vues la semaine dernière. »_

 _Les deux Sorcières se sont mises en couple environ trois ans après la fin de la guerre et filent le parfait amour depuis maintenant cinq ans. C'était donc tout naturellement que la question d'unir leurs vies de façon plus tangible s'est posée et qu'elles ont décidé de se marier._

 _La cérémonie et le repas, sobre et intime comme leur relation, ont rassemblé un peu moins d'une quarantaine de personnes parmi lesquelles la famille Weasley dans sa grande majorité – Perceval Weasley, assistant du ministre de la magie anglais, s'était désolé de devoir s'éclipser après la cérémonie pour assister à une réunion du Conseil International des Sorciers en lieu et place du ministre qui avait, semble-t-il, préféré ne pas quitter le confort de ses vacances – ainsi les amis les plus proches des jeunes femmes, dont Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom et Luna Lovegood. Etaient également présents Daphnée Greengrass, Tracey Davies, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et Théodore III Nott._

 _« Contrairement aux idées reçues, les Slytherin n'ont pas la gale et ne mordent pas » railla Hermione après que le photographe du Quibbler ait été forcé de quitter les lieux pour avoir insulté les derniers invités. « La sacro-sainte opinion du peuple Sorcier ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Par leur étroitesse d'esprit, près d'un quart des élèves passant par Hogwarts croyait que seuls les Death Eaters allaient les accepter comme ils étaient. Certes, les Slytherin n'avaient pas une excellente opinion des Nés Moldus mais c'était surtout de la faute des Nés Sorciers qui, dans leur grande arrogance, n'avait pas voulu réaliser que les arriérés n'étaient plus les Moldus mais bien les Sorciers anglais. J'ai voulu me faire ma propre opinion de cette partie de la population qui était ostracisée sur la foi de stupides préjugés et je ne l'ai jamais regretté. Si Ginny et moi avons estimé que leur place était à nos côtés pour ce jour si important et pas le tout-puissant peuple Sorcier, posez-vous les bonnes questions. »_

 _Pour ne pas troubler leur tranquillité, les deux Sorcières n'avaient autorisé que la présence d'un photographe et d'un journaliste « ouverts d'esprit ». Malheureusement, il s'était avéré que mon collègue photographe ne remplissait pas les critères et les photos qu'il avait prises lui ont toutes été confisquées._

 _Ginevra et Hermione Granger-Weasley ont sélectionné la seule photo de leur union qui accompagnerait cet article qui illustrerait cette journée somme toute mémorable._

 _Au nom du Quibbler, nous leur souhaitons tout le bonheur possible._


	3. Comprendre ses erreurs n'est pas facile

**_Comprendre ses erreurs n'est jamais facile_**

-SORS D'ICI ! TRAÎTRE ! CONNARD ! SALAUD ! COMMENT AS-TU PU ME FAIRE ÇA !

-Mais Lavande …

-JE NE VEUX JAMAIS TE VOIR !

La porte claqua au nez de Ron. La minute d'après, toutes ses affaires lui tombèrent sur la tête.

Défait, le jeune homme ramassa tout ce qui était tombé et se rendit chez Hermione et Harry, qui habitaient tous les deux le manoir Black à Londres. La jeune femme lui ouvrit et quand elle vit son visage, elle lui offrit un sourire réconfortant avant de le laisser entrer.

-Jenni, peux-tu faire porter les affaires de Ron dans sa chambre ? pria Hermione

-Oui, maîtresse Hermione, s'inclina l'Elfe de maison en s'exécutant.

Elle conduisit ensuite son ami dans le salon et lui colla entre les pattes une tasse de thé bien fort.

-Est-ce que j'avais vraiment besoin de potion calmante ? sourit Ron après en avoir savouré une gorgée

-Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, haussa des épaules Hermione. Raconte tout à tata Hermione.

-Tu ne veux pas attendre Harry ? demanda Ron

-Je pense qu'il a une petite idée de ce qui te tourmente, sourit Hermione. Après, il est en train de se changer.

-Je préfère attendre, fit Ron.

-Comme tu veux, fit Hermione en lui offrant un câlin.

Dix minutes plus tard, le brun arriva et dédaigna immédiatement le thé pour servir trois verres d'alcool sous les gros yeux d'Hermione.

-C'est de circonstance, se justifia Harry.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, renifla Hermione. Allez, on t'écoute.

-Lavande m'a chassé de chez nous, annonça Ron.

-Si elle l'a fait après seulement deux mois de vie commune, c'est vraiment que tu devais être infernal, ricana Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'a pas supporté ? Tes ronflements la nuit ? Tes chaussettes sales qui traînaient dans le salon ? Non, je sais, tes posters de ton équipe préféré !

-Ne te moque pas de moi, pouffa Ron malgré lui.

-Est-ce qu'au moins, vous en avez discuté ? demanda Harry

-Elle ne m'en a pas laissé le temps, grimaça Ron. Avant même que j'aie pu ouvrir la bouche, elle m'a jeté dehors !

-Sérieux, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? fit Harry

-Que nous allions avoir un enfant, déclara Ron.

Hermione et Harry le regardèrent fixement.

-Sauf erreur de ma part, les hommes ne peuvent pas porter d'enfants, fronça des sourcils Hermione. Que ce soit dans le monde Sorcier comme dans le monde Moldu. Bien que les couples de même sexe soient relativement bien acceptés notamment grâce aux Veela qui ne se préoccupent que de la compatibilité magique au lieu du sexe.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Harry. Peu importe, ce n'est pas le sujet. Tu peux nous expliquer ?

-J'ai juste annoncé ça et Lavande s'est enflammée, avoua Ron.

-Tu m'étonnes, sourit Hermione. Tu viens littéralement de lui dire que tu l'avais trompée.

-Je ne l'aurais jamais fait ! s'insurgea Ron

-Contrairement à elle, persifla Harry. Mais vas-y, continue.

-Ginny doit assister à un séminaire de trois semaines aux Etats-Unis, expliqua Ron. Malheureusement, elle ne peut pas emmener Quinn avec elle. Maman est avec Angelina qui va bientôt accoucher, Fleur et Bill sont en mission pour Gringotts et ont eux-mêmes confié Victoire à sa grand-mère maternelle, Charlie bosse toujours avec ses dragons, Ginny refuse que Percy s'occupe de Quinn, Georges, eh ben, essaie d'assimiler qu'il va être papa, il ne restait que moi. Mais maintenant, je n'ai plus de maison et Quinn arrive dans trois jours.

-Tu pourras toujours venir ici, il y a assez de place, offrit Hermione.

-Tu comptes revenir vers elle ? demanda Harry

-Je ne sais pas, soupira Ron. Elle est hyper jalouse dès que je parle à une autre fille, encore pire quand c'est dans le cadre de mon boulot. Et dès que je suis à la maison, c'est moi qui doit faire la cuisine et le ménage parce qu'elle est trop fatiguée.

-On parle bien de la fille qui ne travaille que trois heures par jour trois fois par semaine, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione. Alors que tu bosses de huit heures à dix-huit heures cinq fois par semaine ? Mais elle se prend pour qui ?

-Sans oublier qu'en seulement deux mois de vie commune, c'est la sixième fois qu'elle te jette dehors sous des prétextes invraisemblables et tout autant que tu rampes à ses pieds pour que vous vous remettiez ensemble, ajouta Harry.

-Mais je l'aime ! protesta Ron

-Et elle uniquement le fait de sortir avec un héros de guerre, pointa Harry. Tu n'es qu'un faire-valoir pour elle, rien d'autre.

Harry fit venir à lui une enveloppe qu'il ouvrit. Il en sortit des photos et les tendit au roux.

-Regarde ça et dis-moi qu'elle t'aime aussi, provoqua Harry.

Ron ne put que laisser son regard errer sur les nombreuses photographies Sorcières qui montraient sa petite-amie Lavande Brown dans les bras de d'autres hommes et pas pour des étreintes amicales. Il y en avait même une où elle chevauchait Cormac McLaggen alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus.

-Des montages ? hésita Ron

-Les photos Sorcières ne peuvent pas être modifiées, déclara Hermione. Où as-tu trouvé cela ?

-Un ami me les a remises après avoir entendu parler de richissimes travaux qui auraient bientôt lieu dans le manoir Potter qui serait cédé à Ron, railla Harry. Dois-je préciser que c'était des confidences sur l'oreiller ?

-Cela va dans la continuité des rumeurs qui annoncent ton mariage imminent, réfléchit Hermione.

Ron avala d'une traite son verre et se redressa.

-Ça expliquerait aussi que mon boss soit désolé que je doive bientôt quitter mon service « pour prendre soin de ma famille » alors que j'avais dit à Lavande que je ne voulais pas d'enfants pour le moment, comprit Ron.

Il se mit sur ses jambes et récupéra toutes les photos.

-Je te les emprunte, déclara Ron. J'aimerai qu'elle m'explique tout cela avant que nous rompions définitivement.

-Oh, Ron ? fit Harry. N'oublie pas de lui signaler que le nom sur le bail est le tien et pas le sien.

Le regard du roux s'étrécit et un rictus mauvais orna ses lèvres avant qu'il ne parte.


	4. Ils eurent beaucoup d'enfants

**_Ils furent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants … et les ennuis qui vont avec  
_**

Minerva était trop vieille pour ces conneries.

Oui, elle était vulgaire, et alors ?

Un incident avait eu lieu et elle pressentait qu'avant la fin de la journée, elle avait avoir une migraine carabinée et qu'elle aurait envie d'en tuer certains.

Et non, elle n'exagérait pas.

Dans la salle spécialement conçue pour les confrontations « musclées » entre parents et professeurs, d'apparence calme, Minerva prit place derrière le bureau et observa les deux autres pièces où chaque camp en présence avait été séparé.

Dans un coin de l'une des pièces, Teddy Lupin-Tonks et Victoire Weasley, tous les deux en stage à l'infirmerie, attendaient calmement qu'on ait recours à leurs services. Minerva reconnaissait que leurs compétences en Médicomagie seraient un atout mais elle comptait surtout sur le fait qu'ils soient Lycan et Veela pour calmer les esprits les plus belliqueux qui allaient sûrement s'enflammer.

Et par la force, s'il vous plait. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être conciliante avec qui que ce soit aujourd'hui.

Les élèves présents avec Teddy et Victoire, conscients que s'ils faisaient mine de s'asseoir, ils perdraient en crédibilité, que leur âge dépréciait déjà énormément, étaient restés debout. Minerva les regarda attentivement un à un et se souvint que quand elle les avait convoqués pour qu'ils s'expliquent sur la situation, aucun n'avait baissé les yeux, sûrs de leur bon droit, même ceux qui avaient souffert de la situation qui les avait amenés là.

L'arrivée à Hogwarts de l'aîné du Sauveur avait été le coup d'envoi de l'arrivée dans le monde Sorcier de la « Next Gen », la génération issue de celle de la guerre et avait symbolisé le fait que le monde Sorcier avait enfin tourné la page Voldemort.

James Sirius Potter – « Par Merlin, je ne suis pas mon grand-père donc appelez-moi Jimmy » – en 6e année, reprenait avec brio le flambeau des Maraudeurs sans la cruauté dont ils avaient fait preuve envers les Slytherin. Lucy, la fille de Percy, 7e année, tenait dans ses bras Roxane Weasley-Johnson, celle de Georges Weasley et d'Angelina Johnson, en 1re année alors que son frère aîné Fred II Weasley-Johnson, en 3e année, lui caressait tendrement les cheveux tout en lui murmurant des paroles pour la calmer. Lily-Luna Potter, la sœur de James, et Hugo Weasley-Granger, le fils d'Hermione Granger et de Ron Weasley, tenaient chacun une main de James.

Et les Dragons.

Les quatre derniers étaient surnommés ainsi car même s'ils étaient dans chaque maison d'Hogwarts, ils étaient inséparables depuis leur première année. Aujourd'hui en 4e année, il ne viendrait à l'idée de personne de tenter de les séparer sans être sûr de s'y casser les dents.

Rose Weasley-Granger, Ravenclaw comme aurait dû l'être sa mère Hermione Granger.

Nathan Nott, Hufflepuff, d'une fidélité sans faille comme son père Théo III Nott.

Scorpius Malfoy, Gryffindor qui avait eu le courage de suivre un autre chemin comme son père Draco Malfoy.

Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin comme aurait dû l'être son père Harry Potter.

Les Dragons par rapport à la devise d'Hogwarts : « On ne titille pas le dragon qui dort ». Beaucoup l'avaient appris à leurs dépens.

Tous les quatre se tenaient les uns près des autres. A bien des égards, ils lui faisaient penser au Trio d'Or, formé par Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter, voire aux Maraudeurs, formés eux par Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et James Potter. Mais les Dragons étaient vraiment ce qu'on attendait des élèves d'Hogwarts, une unité par-delà les maisons et les convictions, une véritable amitié. Ayant appris de ses erreurs, Minerva ne laissait passer aucune de leurs frasques mais pour autant, elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour eux, malgré les préjugés qu'elle avait eu et qu'ils avaient détruits.

On frappa à la porte et Minerva autorisa l'ouverture. Elle ne put louper le soulagement dans les regards et les postures des enfants quand ils reconnurent les adultes qui arrivaient.

Hermione Granger-Weasley était une jeune femme épanouie. Alors que toutes les portes s'ouvraient devant elle, autant grâce à son intelligence qu'à son statut d'héroïne de guerre et son Ordre de Merlin, elle avait préféré reprendre en main le Service de l'Enfance puis avait pris la tête d'un autre, le Service de Liaison Sorciers Moldus, dans le but avoué de protéger le secret de leur monde, de protéger les Nés Moldus et de faire en sorte qu'ils aient une véritable place dans le monde Sorcier. Elle faisait désormais partie des figures clés du gouvernement sans pour autant négliger sa vie personnelle.

Son mari, Ron Weasley, était un Auror célèbre et très sérieux, contrairement à ce qu'il laissait entrevoir pendant sa scolarité. Il était un adjoint appréciable du chef du Bureau des Aurors mais même lui avouait qu'il ne voulait pas obtenir le poste plus tard. Tout comme Hermione, la chasse aux criminels n'empiétait pas sa vie personnelle.

Théodore Nott, en plus de rétablir à la force du poignet la réputation de sa famille, était un historien réputé à travers le monde. Excédé par les mensonges et les demi-vérités déversées – voire vomies – par le professeur Binns, le gouvernement Sorcier ou encore Voldemort, il s'était efforcé de rétablir la vérité sur de nombreux points. Pour bien faire les choses – et pour montrer aux Anglais qu'ils étaient des imbéciles complets – il avait publié dans toutes les nations Sorcières du monde avant d'autoriser la publication de ses travaux en Angleterre. Quand le peuple Sorcier anglais avait voulu s'insurger, ils avaient découvert qu'ils étaient la risée du monde.

Draco Malfoy était l'un des avocats les plus réputés du monde Sorcier. Spécialisé dans le droit des affaires et le droit Sang Pur, il s'était fait un devoir de faire évoluer les us et coutumes Sang Pur en Angleterre pour enfin les aligner aux autres pays. Comme Hermione, Ron et Théo, son travail ne prenait jamais le pas sur sa vie personnelle.

Harry Potter, enfin, était comme son meilleur ami Ron Auror. Autre adjoint du chef du Bureau des Aurors, lui aussi refusait ce poste tant convoité, malgré son statut de Sauveur. Du petit garçon qui découvrait le monde Sorcier il était devenu un homme qui savait ce qu'il voulait et pas se faire manipuler par des imbéciles en col blanc pour leur propre bénéfice.

Les enfants se précipitèrent vers eux pour une étreinte chaleureuse. Théo invoqua cinq canapés dans lesquels tous s'installèrent.

-Tout le monde n'est pas encore arrivé, prévint Teddy.

-Victimes ? Auteurs ? Témoins ? demanda simplement Draco

-Les trois, répondit Teddy. C'est ce que la directrice m'a dit de vous dire.

C'était un code entre eux. Les cinq adultes étaient régulièrement convoqués dans le bureau de la directrice et cela permettait aux adultes de savoir quelle ligne de conduite ils devaient adopter. Généralement, quand les Dragons étaient impliqués, seul l'un des parents était appelé. Mais que les quatre soient présents n'augurait rien de bon.

-C'est si mauvais que ça ? demanda Hermione

-Assez, soupira Victoire. J'ai dû donner une potion calmante à Roxanne.

-Alors je suis là pour mes nièces et neveux, décida Ron.

Minerva se retint de frissonner. Si le roux se mettait volontairement de côté … Hermione, Harry, Draco et Théo étaient en mode « maman ours protège ses enfants ». En clair, ils n'allaient épargner personne.

Dans un sens, c'était mieux.

Un brouhaha monstre s'éleva de l'autre côté de la porte, faisant sursauter Minerva. Soupirant lourdement, elle invoqua plusieurs fauteuils avant d'ouvrir les deux portes. Tout le monde entra et s'installa en silence puisque la plupart – pour ne pas dire tous – avaient eu Minerva McGonagall en tant que professeur et savait qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec elle. Les deux clans se formèrent immédiatement et la directrice attendit que d'avoir toute l'attention avant de prendre la parole.

-Si vous êtes tous réunis aujourd'hui, c'est parce que madame Prade ici présente souhaite déposer plainte contre certains élèves, plus particulièrement contre Rose Weasley, Albus Severus Potter et Nathan Nott, pour avoir attaqué sa fille Candy.

Contrairement à Harry, Draco, Théo et Ron, Hermione ne retint pas un reniflement de dédain. La quête des Parkinson – mais à ce stade, on pouvait plus parler d'obsession – pour entrer chez les Sang Pur par le biais des Malfoy ne s'était pas arrêtée avec Pansy Parkinson et Draco Malfoy. Pire, Pansy Parkinson, épouse Prade, avait patiemment instruit sa fille Candy pour qu'elle fasse en sorte qu'elle puisse épouser l'héritier Malfoy. Malheureusement pour elle, Scorpius ne voulait pas d'elle et les autres Dragons lui faisaient bien comprendre. Et le harcèlement durait depuis qu'ils étaient tous entrés à Hogwarts.

-Ma fille se plaint toujours que ces petits garnements s'en prennent toujours à elle ! piailla Pansy

-Comme tu avais l'habitude de m'insulter quand nous étions à l'école ? persifla Hermione. Désolée, Parkinson, mais vu le nombre de fois où elle a insulté ma fille, mon neveu ou leurs meilleurs amis, devant témoins comme devant les professeurs, je ne crois pas que tes accusations aient une quelconque valeur.

Pansy, à son corps défendant, rougit. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'elle cherchait tous les moyens pour éloigner Scorpius de Rose, Nathan et Albus Severus pour qu'ils fassent place nette pour Candy. En pure perte, bien sûr.

-Mais là, ils s'en sont physiquement pris à ma fille ! s'exclama Pansy

-S'ils l'ont fait, c'est qu'ils avaient une bonne raison, pointa Théo. Ils savent parfaitement que les coups doivent être la dernière solution, on le leur a bien fait comprendre.

-Les enfants ? demanda Harry

-Nous ne nions pas les faits, déclara Albus.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Draco

-Prade a voulu nous donner un « avertissement », renifla Rose. Avec des méthodes tout à fait pathétiques.

-Lesquelles ? demanda Draco

-Elle a réuni une petite équipe pour prendre au piège Roxanne et la tabasser, gronda Albus.

-Sauf que j'ai pris sa place, avoua Scorpius. Et ils ne se sont pas gênés pour avouer que Prade était à l'origine de la situation.

-Il ne nous a pas été difficile de découvrir la vérité, déclara Rose. Et on a fait en sorte qu'elle avoue devant le maximum de personnes.

-Ce n'est pas de notre faute si elle a estimé nécessaire de sortir sa baguette et de lancer des sorts qu'elle ne peut à peine maîtriser, renifla Nathan.

-Lucy ? Jimmy ? fit Ron. Est-ce vraiment ce qui s'est passé ?

-Roxanne était présente quand Scorpius a pris les coups à sa place, révéla Lucy.

-Et c'est cette garce qui a attaqué les Dragons en premier, gronda James.

-Langage ! claqua Ron

-Désolé pour la vulgarité mais c'est exactement ce qu'elle est, bougonna James en serrant Lily et Hugo contre lui. Les autres n'ont fait que se défendre.

-Mon fils n'aurait jamais fait ça, gronda une voix venimeuse. C'est cette blonde peroxydée qui le manipule !

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ce n'est pas ce qui te sert de fils qui a manipulé le mien ? cracha une autre voix acide

 _Et c'est reparti,_ soupira Minerva.

C'était la raison pour laquelle elle détestait positivement quand les Dragons étaient mis en cause dans une infraction du règlement et que leurs parents devaient être appelés. Ginny Weasley et Astoria Greengrass, respectivement mères d'Albus Severus Potter et de Scorpius Malfoy, se faisaient un devoir à chaque fois qu'elles se voyaient dans une même salle de rejeter la responsabilité de toutes les fautes commises par les deux adolescents sur l'autre. Quand elles épuisaient l'affaire, elles tournaient leur attention sur leurs pères en les accusant de mal élever leurs enfants.

Pères de leurs enfants mais surtout, ex-maris.

Astoria Greengrass avait accepté de signer un contrat de mariage avec Draco Malfoy qui stipulait qu'ils devraient divorcer quand l'héritier qu'ils auraient conçu ensemble aura atteint trois ans et qu'il était en excellente santé. La jeune femme, dans sa grande arrogance, avait pensé que Draco s'attacherait suffisamment à elle pour renoncer au divorce. Mais alors que Scorpius approchait de son troisième anniversaire et que Draco ne faisait pas mine de revenir dans son lit, Astoria avait pris peur et avait tenté d'empoisonner son fils.

Minerva se corrigea. Astoria n'avait pas tenté officiellement d'empoisonner Scorpius mais la rumeur disait qu'elle lui aurait inoculé la dragoncelle, maladie Sorcière mortelle dans quatre cas sur dix, statistique doublée pour les moins de dix ans et les plus de cent ans. Sensibilisé par la mort de son grand-père, Draco avait donc pris ses précautions par rapport à cette maladie et avait découvert rapidement ce qui touchait son fils. Le doute avait toujours plané et ça avait été avec soulagement que Draco avait activé les clauses du contrat de mariage, Scorpius se portant bien mieux.

Ginny, elle, avait été tout aussi extrême dans ses actes. Alors que James Sirius avait neuf ans, en rentrant de l'école avec son frère, sa sœur et leur nurse Cracmol Elisabeth, ils avaient découvert la rousse avec un homme dans le salon familial et pas en train de jouer aux cartes. Sans un bruit, Elisabeth les avait fait sortir de la maison et les avait menés avec un Portkey d'urgence vers la maison d'Hermione et de Ron puis avait avisé Harry de ce que les enfants et elle avaient vu. En retour, Harry avait immédiatement fait déménager les enfants vers le manoir Black dont il avait fait lever les barrières et avait déposé dans la maison vide la demande de divorce. Ginny avait bien évidemment refusé et avait essayé de faire pression sur Harry en donnant une interview larmoyante sur la demande de divorce et son incompréhension par rapport à celle-ci. Le brun n'était pas tombé dans le piège et l'avait laissé dire, ne cédant pas à la tentation de lui répondre par presse interposée. Quand le divorce arriva devant les magistrats, Ginny, portée par le peuple Sorcier qui avait pris faits et cause pour elle, était certaine d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, essentiellement un accès illimité aux coffres Potter et Black. Dans un silence de mort, Harry avait alors apporté les preuves que sa femme avait bafoué ses vœux de mariage dès qu'elle les avait prononcés, notamment avec une enquête minutieuse d'un détective privé mandaté trois jours après leur mariage, des photos datées et explicites ainsi que des témoignages de plusieurs de ses amants qui avaient juré sur leur magie des actes et des propos tenus par Ginny. Il produisit également le contrat de mariage qu'elle avait signé et dans lequel il était indiqué une liste d'actes dont ils ne devaient pas se rendre coupable sous peine de voir leur union dissoute, dont bien évidemment l'adultère. Humiliée, Ginny avait voulu faire valoir ses droits par rapport au fait qu'elle était la mère des enfants d'Harry mais ce dernier avait alors produit tous les articles de journaux qui relataient ses frasques dans divers soirées mondaines et lieux publiques tandis que lui ne se faisait connaître de la presse uniquement pour des événements familiaux ou encore avec ses enfants. Une fois que les magistrats eurent établis que même en vertu du contrat de mariage, Ginny n'avait droit à rien d'Harry, ce dernier avait activé son contrat de mariage et la rousse redevint la pauvre célibataire Ginny Weasley. Par égard pour ses enfants, Harry avait accepté qu'elle ait un droit de visite mais il était le seul à avoir l'autorité parentale.

Oui, les couples Malfoy et Potter étaient loin d'avoir été idylliques.

Comble de l'ironie, le divorce Potter avait occasionné un rapprochement entre Harry et Draco. Les deux Sorciers s'entendaient parfaitement bien. Des mauvaises langues avaient bien prédit qu'ils se mettraient en couple mais ils avaient tous les deux haussés des épaules et les avaient laissé parler dans le vent.

Minerva observa la pièce qui allait bientôt se transformer en ring de boxe grâce aux deux mères. Agacée, la directrice leva sa baguette et fit taire les belligérantes. Astoria et Ginny voulurent fusiller du regard l'auteur mais le regard polaire de la maîtresse de Métamorphoses leur fit renoncer.

-Enfin, nous nous entendons penser, sourit faussement Minerva. Mademoiselle Prade, je vais être directe. Avez-vous oui ou non demandé ou ordonné à des élèves de s'en prendre à Roxanne Weasley-Johnson ?

Elle vit la jeune fille ouvrir la bouche mais elle l'arrêta.

-Avant de répondre, je vais activer un objet enchanté avec un rituel de Vérité, annonça Minerva. Si le halo reste blanc nacré, alors vous aurez dit la vérité. S'il devient noir, alors c'est que vous aurez menti. Dans le deuxième cas, vous serez immédiatement renvoyée pour un mois et à l'issue de ce laps de temps, un conseil de discipline se tiendra pour statuer de votre renvoi définitif. Je soumettrai les Dragons à la même procédure et s'il s'avère qu'ils s'en sont pris à vous de manière gratuite et sans aucune provocation, ils encourront la même sanction.

Candy jeta un regard apeuré à sa mère. Hogwarts avait regagné ses lettres de noblesse et s'en faire renvoyer pour faute grave présageait des années difficiles au bas mot, surtout que les autres écoles européennes ne voudront sûrement pas qu'elle termine ses études chez eux. Par cette simple question, elle allait jouer son avenir et n'en déplaise à sa mère, elle ne voulait pas le gâcher pour une hypothétique union où elle ne serait même pas satisfaite. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle serait accusée d'avoir tout gâché.

Minerva, qui la regardait attentivement, comprit qu'elle avait fait son choix en à peine quelques secondes.

-Oui, j'ai demandé à ce que des personnes s'occupent de Roxanne Weasley-Johnson, avoua Candy en relevant la tête. Sur ordre de ma mère Pansy Parkinson-Prade, d'Astoria Greengrass et de Ginevra Weasley.

Et l'enfer se déchaîna.


	5. Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête

**_Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête_**

Harry avait été le premier à partir.

Peu avant la bataille finale, le brun avait affronté Fenrir Greyback qui l'avait mordu. Il avait donc quitté l'Angleterre pour trouver refuge dans une meute de loups garous pour apprendre à maîtriser sa nouvelle nature et également se préparer à vaincre Voldemort sans qu'on ne scrute à la loupe ce qu'il apprenait pour en informer immédiatement le camp ennemi. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, le peuple Sorcier lui avait tourné le dos à cause de sa nouvelle nature. Il était donc parti sans un bruit.

Hermione avait été la deuxième.

Pendant la bataille finale, des Vampires renégats avaient sillonné le champ de bataille et avait fait de nombreuses victimes. Hermione avait été l'une d'entre elles mais l'un d'entre eux l'avait transformé. Il l'avait emmené dans son clan pendant plusieurs semaines et elle était revenue pour prendre part aux hommages qui s'enchaînaient à travers le pays. Mais quand elle avait révélé sa nouvelle nature à ses proches, la plupart avait refusé de continuer de la fréquenter. Dégoûtée, elle s'était exilée.

Il ne restait que Ron.

-Je te demande pardon ? articula Ron

-Signe ça, ordonna Molly. Ce sont de dangereuses bêtes donc ils n'ont pas le droit d'avoir tout ça !

Le regard du roux s'étrécit. Quand ses meilleurs amis avaient quitté le pays, ils lui avaient donné procuration sur tous leurs avoirs. C'était un secret bien gardé depuis cinq ans mais quand des membres du Ministère avaient voulu mettre la main sur toutes ces richesses qui leur paraissaient abandonnées, son nom était apparu en lettres de feu. Cela faisait trois mois que le roux refusait inlassablement leurs propositions pour qu'il pioche pour eux dans les coffres dont il avait la garde et excédés, ils avaient décidé d'utiliser une nouvelle arme.

Sa mère, Molly.

Une Sorcière qui avait rejeté son premier fils parce qu'il avait accepté de travailler pour les Gobelins, race magique qu'elle méprisait ouvertement, puis pour avoir voulu épouser une Veela. D'ailleurs, ce n'était que parce qu'elle avait imaginé que les Delacour la snobaient qu'elle avait accepté que le mariage se tienne au Burrow.

Une Sorcière qui avait rejeté son deuxième fils parce qu'il ne cachait pas son homosexualité et qui avait préféré quitter le pays.

Une Sorcière qui avait rejeté son troisième fils car une fois qu'il avait fait la carrière que sa mère voulait qu'il fasse, il avait refusé de suivre ses « précieux » conseils.

Une Sorcière qui avait rejeté son quatrième et cinquième fils parce qu'ils étaient trop fantasques à ses yeux et qu'ils avaient refusé de courber l'échine devant une employée du Ministère qui osait torturer les élèves.

Une Sorcière qui avait rejeté sa seule fille car elle avait refusé de se marier dès sa majorité atteinte et avait osé voler de ses propres ailes sans prendre en compte les ordres de sa mère.

Ron était le seul à ne pas encourir le courroux de Molly Weasley. Il était un Auror avec d'excellents états de service, vivait seul dans un petit appartement dans un quartier Sorcier calme, rendait chaque semaine visite à ses parents, ne se droguait pas, ne buvait pas plus que de raison, avait des fréquentations honorables.

Bref, le fils parfait.

Plus pour longtemps.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ron

-Les créatures qui sont dangereuses pour les autres n'ont pas droit d'avoir des biens, déclara Molly. Tout le monde le sait !

-Quel dommage qu'on n'applique pas cette loi sur les Sorciers alors, grinça Ron.

Molly sursauta.

-Les Sorciers ne sont pas des créatures ! s'offusqua Molly

-Les Sorciers sont des créatures magiques, rappela Ron. Comme c'est étrange qu'ils l'oublient …

-Ce n'est pas le problème, gronda Molly. Signe ça !

-Pourquoi ? répéta Ron

-Ils n'ont pas le droit d'avoir des biens ! répéta Molly

-Alors pourquoi le Ministère ne se charge pas de les exproprier ? pointa Ron

Molly rougit et Ron s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel. Tous les deux savaient que si le Ministère ne faisait pas les choses lui-même, c'était parce que leur requête était totalement illégale.

Ron repoussa le document.

-Tant que tu ne donneras pas de raisons valables de priver arbitrairement mes meilleurs amis de leurs héritages, je ne réfléchirai pas à la question, déclara Ron.

Molly vit rouge.

-Cet argent servira à ceux qui en ont vraiment besoin ! s'exclama Molly. Tu ne voudrais pas vivre autre part que dans ce minuscule appartement ? Ou bien que ton père et moi vivions dans une maison digne de ce nom, pourquoi pas à Godric's Hollow ?

Ron ne bougea pas d'un cil. Avant d'être le lieu où Voldemort avait été défait pour la première fois, il s'agissait de l'un des villages Sorciers les plus prisés du pays, car la légende voulait que Godric Gryffindor y ait établi sa demeure. Toutes les grandes familles Sang Pur avaient un pied-à-terre sur ces terres et le village n'était occupé que par des familles Nées Sorcières vivant là depuis des générations. Pour s'y installer, donc, soit il fallait partir de ces familles, soit avoir beaucoup d'argent pour acheter l'une des propriétés présentes et vu la réputation des lieux, il était certain qu'il n'y en avait pas.

Soit il fallait être l'heureux bénéficiaire d'une expropriation.

-Je suis bien là où je suis, assura Ron. Et papa ne s'est jamais plaint de sa maison, surtout maintenant qu'il n'y a plus que vous deux.

Molly devint rouge d'agacement.

-Signe ! ordonna Molly

-Non, répondit calmement Ron. Et avant que tu ne te décides à me hurler dessus, sache que je peux toujours me jeter un sort de Silence pour ne pas t'entendre. Quant à m'attaquer … rappelle-toi que je suis Auror et que j'ai été entraîné avec Harry pour vaincre Voldemort.

-Ne prononce pas son nom ! siffla Molly

-Rassure-toi, il est bien mort, grinça Ron. Donc son nom ne porte plus malheur ou autre ineptie à laquelle tu crois dur comme fer.

Ron ne montra pas qu'il en avait marre. Mais heureusement pour lui, ce fut Molly qui céda la première et qui quitta l'appartement à grands pas.

Il attendit quelques minutes pour être sûr qu'elle ne reviendrait pas puis fit ses bagages et se rendit à Gringotts. Il fut immédiatement reçu par Ragnok, le directeur de la banque.

-Il est rare de voir des Sorciers nous rendre visite à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit, constata Ragnok.

-Parce qu'ils n'ont pas une mère qui leur tienne la jambe pendant des heures, renifla Ron. Tenez, je pense que ça pourrait vous intéresser.

Le Gobelin ne montra pas sa fureur.

-Oserais-je demander comment avez-vous pu avoir ce document en votre possession ? fit Ragnok

-Il se trouve que pour avoir un semblant de légitimité pour faire main basse sur les coffres et du patrimoine des Potter et des Black, sans oublier celui des Granger, le Ministère a pensé que je signerai tout ce que ma chère mère me présenterait, sourit vicieusement Ron. Comme par hasard, elle a oublié de reprendre cette feuille, au contraire des différents envoyés ministériels. C'est ce que vous cherchiez, non ?

-Si, confirma Ragnok. Nous pouvons maintenant enclencher le Codex Magia sur l'Angleterre. La loi est claire, personne ne peut retirer les biens d'un autre sous l'excuse qu'il est une créature magique. Le Conseil International des Sorciers et la Communauté Magique vont être enchantés d'enfin pouvoir dissoudre ce gouvernement.

-Et moi, je vais enfin pouvoir quitter le pays, s'étira Ron. Je commençais à en avoir marre de faire le voyage deux fois par semaine pour aller voir ma Nymphe. Heureusement que j'étais détaché par l'ambassade magique de France et que je n'étais qu'un agent de liaison entre l'Angleterre et la France.

-Vous n'êtes plus Auror anglais ? sursauta Ragnok

-Nope, sourit Ron. Auror français depuis … un an, déjà. Je faisais partie d'un programme d'échange. La seule raison pour laquelle personne n'est au courant est que le ministre de la magie français a fait signer un contrat de confidentialité au truc qui nous sert de ministre. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi. Hermione et Harry doivent être impatients de déclencher l'apocalypse sur ce pays …


	6. Pas assez rapide

**_Pas assez rapide  
_**

Ronald Weasley, vingt-six ans, était un Sorcier très envié. Meilleur ami du Sauveur depuis qu'ils étaient tous les deux entrés à Hogwarts la même année et dans la même maison, il avait été de toutes ses aventures. Il avait également été à ses côtés quand il avait vaincu Voldemort et depuis, il était considéré comme un héros de guerre et avait même eu une Médaille de Reconnaissance. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il n'avait pas eu droit à l'Ordre de Merlin alors qu'il en avait plus fait que d'autres, à commencer par ses propres frères. ** _  
_**

Aujourd'hui Auror, il avait la veille atteint le grade envié d'Auror Senior, ce qui voulait dire qu'il pouvait désormais choisir ses enquêtes et de surcroît, enquêter seul. Il l'avait annoncé à sa mère qui lui avait sous-entendu que ce serait le bon moment.

C'était pour cela qu'il se trouvait devant un pavillon Moldu, vêtu de sa plus belle robe Sorcière, un bouquet de glaïeuls (vous ne pourrez rien me refuser) dans les mains. En effet, sa mère lui avait donné l'autorisation de courtiser officiellement la femme de sa vie dans le but de l'épouser dans les plus brefs délais. Maintenant qu'il avait une place sûre, assez d'économie pour s'acheter une petite maison, enfin, qu'il était l'homme parfait, elle ne pouvait pas refuser d'envisager l'avenir avec lui. Il l'imaginait parfaitement en train de l'attendre quand il reviendrait du travail, lui mijotant de bons petites plats et élevant ses enfants … Le meilleur étant qu'elle s'entendait déjà très bien avec sa mère.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il appuya fortement sur la sonnette, ayant peur qu'elle ne l'entende pas. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

-Ron ?

-Bonsoir Hermione, sourit timidement Ron.

La jeune femme s'était embellie après la guerre. Prenant enfin conscience qu'elle n'avait qu'une vie, elle avait décidé d'en profiter tout en restant raisonnable. Elle n'hésitait plus à se mettre en valeur comme à défendre son point de vue de façon plus directe et percutante.

Un point que sa mère voulait corriger avec elle, d'ailleurs.

-Que puis-je pour toi ? demanda la brune

Le roux se tortilla sur ses jambes, indécis, avant de se souvenir de ce que lui avait montré la jeune femme quand ils avaient assisté à une demande en mariage. A son tour, il posa un genou à terre et lui tendit le bouquet de fleurs.

-Hermione, est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ? demanda Ron

La jeune femme rougit de gêne.

-Ron, fit Hermione, je serais honorée mais …

-Hermione ? fit une voix à l'intérieur

Quelques instants plus tard, une silhouette bien connue apparut.

-Bonsoir Ron.

-Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna Ron

Harry Potter, le Sauveur, se tenait aux côtés d'Hermione dans toute sa splendeur. Alors qu'une carrière d'Auror lui tendait les bras, il avait décidé de passer ses ASPIC en candidat libre et de faire des études de Médicomagie en France. Il pratiquait depuis deux ans et partageait son temps entre son cabinet en France et son siège au Magenmagot en Angleterre. Molly avait conseillé à Ron de s'éloigner de lui car sinon, il ne pourrait pas autant briller qu'il ne devrait. Ne comprenant pas ce revirement, Harry s'était battu pour avoir au moins une explication cohérente mais Ron n'avait jamais démordu des ordres de sa mère. Quand son inscription en école supérieure de Médicomagie en France avait été confirmée, le brun était allé voir une dernière fois son ami et lui avait signifié que s'il ne s'expliquait pas ici et maintenant sur le fait qu'il ne voulait plus le voir, alors il ne ferait plus un seul pas vers lui. Ron n'avait pas changé de comportement et Harry s'en était allé sans un regard en arrière et il avait tenu parole. Par exemple, chaque année, il organisait une grande soirée mondaine et chaque année, Ron était allègrement oublié. Ce qui faisait rager Molly à chaque fois.

-Je viens rendre visite à Hermione, répondit Harry. C'est ce que font les amis, tu sais.

Ron grimaça. Effectivement, quand Harry était en Angleterre, il se rendait très souvent chez des amis mais jamais il n'avait fait l'effort d'aller chez Ron.

Le roux nota qu'il avait son manteau sur lui.

-Tu allais partir ? sourit Ron. Vas-y, ne te gêne pas. Hermione et moi devons discuter de nous.

-Vraiment ? fit Harry. De vous ?

Le brun regarda la brune qui soupira.

-Ron vient de me demander à l'instant de sortir avec lui, révéla Hermione.

-Nous ferons un couple parfait ! coupa Ron, euphorique. Tu verras, nos enfants auront ton intelligence et ma force !

-J'ai hâte de voir ça, ricana Harry.

-Arrête un peu ! gronda faussement Hermione. Ron, je serais honorée de sortir avec toi …

-OUI ! rugit Ron

-Mais j'aurais aimé que tu fasses ta demande il y a sept ans, termina Hermione.

L'information eut du mal à remonter jusqu'au cerveau.

-Pourquoi ? demanda piteusement Ron

-Parce que ça fait six ans que je sors avec Hermione, annonça Harry. Et tu as de la chance, tu es le premier à savoir qu'elle a accepté de m'épouser. Hermione, voilà ton manteau, je rappelle que nous sommes attendus.

La jeune femme enfila son manteau, prit son sac et verrouilla la porte de sa maison, alors que roux était figé. Harry embrassa Hermione tendrement sur les lèvres.

-Je t'attends à la voiture, annonça doucement Harry.

Hermione se retrouva alors seule devant Ron. Elle posa une main gantée sur sa joue.

-Je t'ai attendue pendant des années, Ron, souffla Hermione. Depuis notre sixième année, pour être exacte. Mais tu n'as jamais fait un seul pas vers moi. Pire, d'après Ginny, tu m'as toujours crue acquise et que si tu n'avais pas estimé nécessaire de me séduire, c'était uniquement sur ordre de ta mère. Je t'ai beaucoup entendu parler de tes rêves de vie de famille et je suis désolée, je ne compte pas devenir femme au foyer pour toi. Ça, Harry l'a compris et il est vraiment ce que je cherche comme compagnon. Il ne m'aurait jamais enfermée dans un rôle que je ne voudrais pas et encore moins ordonné d'obéir aveuglément à quelqu'un comme tu sembles penser que je le ferais avec ta mère. Vis ta vie, Ron. Tu as laissé passer ta chance.

Elle l'embrassa doucement sur la joue et s'en alla, laissant le jeune homme abasourdi sur le pas de la porte, son bouquet de fleurs tête en bas et la neige tombant sur lui.


	7. Le héros de paille

**_Le héros de paille_**

Dans les rues du quartier Sorcier, la foule était en délire. En effet, le Sauveur, Ronald Weasley, venait de faire son apparition sur Diagon Alley. Depuis trois ans que Voldemort avait été défait définitivement, c'était à chaque fois le même cirque.

-Honnêtement, pourquoi lui ? fit Ginny. Sérieusement, tu n'aurais pas pu choisir quelqu'un de moins stupide ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry sourit et observa la foule en contrebas en liesse à la vue de leur idole depuis la terrasse d'un restaurant huppé qui donnait sur l'artère commerçante.

Après que Voldemort lui ait lancé le sort de mort et qu'il ait abandonné le corps dans la Forêt Interdite, Harry s'était réveillé et avait rapidement élaboré un plan pour le tuer. Il avait fait connaître sa présence dans la Grande Salle, faisant reprendre les combats, puis il s'était approché d'Hermione, avait lancé un puissant Bouclier autour d'eux et avait collé ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ainsi, il avait pu lui murmurer ses instructions sans que qui que ce soit ne s'en doute, trop choqués par le baiser. Il s'était ensuite enfui, poursuivi à la fois par Voldemort mais également par Ron, furieux qu'Harry embrasse sa future petite-amie sous ses yeux. Dédaignant le mage noir, le roux s'était précipité sur le brun et lui avait balancé des sorts pour se venger. L'un d'entre eux avait tué Voldemort …

Et depuis, Ronald Weasley était le Sauveur.

-Pourquoi lui ? répéta Ginny

-Honnêtement, est-ce que tu aimerais avoir un ami qui te tournerait le dos à chaque fois que tu es une nouvelle fois victime de quelque chose qui te tombe dessus ? demanda Harry. J'ai vu qui était réellement Ron dès que mon nom est sorti de la Coupe de Feu et depuis, je ne lui fais plus confiance.

-Pourtant, tu l'as emmené avec toi quand tu as dû échapper aux Death Eaters après le mariage de Bill, non ? pointa Ginny

-Parce que je ne pouvais pas m'en débarrasser, ricana douloureusement Harry. Il a décrété tout seul qu'il nous accompagnerait Hermione et moi et pas un seul jour, il ne se plaignait pas du confort de sa maison ou de la bonne nourriture de sa mère.

-Tu as vu ce que j'endurais depuis des années, railla Ginny.

-J'avais déjà établi que je pouvais très bien me passer de la « reconnaissance » des Sorciers anglais, continua Harry. Quand Ron est parti, Hermione et moi avons mis au point ce plan. Enfin, les grandes lignes. Surtout pour casser du sucre sur son dos.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? demanda Ginny

-Voldemort lui a fait rencontrer le mur avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de me lancer un sort, ricana Harry. Tu me connais, je serais capable de sauver un ennemi si je le pouvais alors j'ai réagi et comme nos baguettes ne pouvaient pas s'attaquer, ça s'est transformé en duel de volonté. Que j'ai gagné. Et il est mort.

-Et comment ça s'est transformé en histoire dont Ron est le héros ? railla Ginny

-Il se pourrait que je me sois écroulé quand il a repris connaissance, hésita faussement Harry. Ah, et aussi que je ne n'ai pas donné ma version de l'histoire. De quoi tu te plains ? Ton frère est un héros !

-Il ne se sent plus péter, oui ! grogna Ginny. J'ai dû squatter chez les Ravenclaw pour ne pas voir à le tuer à force de l'entendre répéter encore et encore comment il a tué Voldemort. Je me suis littéralement enfuie chez Fred et Georges pour ne pas qu'il me bassine avec cette histoire une fois l'école terminée. Plus personne ne va à la maison. Même papa fait des heures supplémentaires pour ne plus l'entendre ! Il n'y a que maman qui estime qu'il est la neuvième merveille du monde !

Harry éclata de rire devant l'agacement de la rousse.

-Désolé mais pour moi, c'est tout bénef ! sourit Harry. Plus personne ne s'occupe de tous mes faits et gestes, je peux enfin vivre ma vie sans avoir l'impression que je dois demander la permission pour chaque chose que je fais et cerise sur le gâteau, je peux faire payer toutes les personnes qui s'en sont prises à moi sans qu'on me taxe d'ingratitude.

Ginny sourit. En effet, dès que l'euphorie de la chute de Voldemort s'était calmée, Harry avait déposé plainte contre Rita Skeeter pour diffamation et Dolorès Umbrige pour actes de barbarie et torture sur mineurs. Bien entendu, pour que ça ait plus de poids, il avait directement saisi le Conseil International des Sorciers. Depuis un an, les deux Sorcières avaient été condamnées à des peines de prison exemplaires – cinquante ans pour Skeeter et la perpétuité à Azkaban pour Umbridge – et Harry dormait largement mieux la nuit.

-J'imagine leur tête quand ils vont découvrir que ce n'est pas Ron qui a tué Voldemort, pouffa Ginny.

-Tu vas être exaucée, sourit Harry en faisant glisser un livre vers elle. Le pire, c'est que Ron ne pourra même pas m'attaquer pour diffamation puisque je quitte le pays dans deux jours et que le livre porte le sceau du CIS.

Ginny lut le titre.

 _Les dérives d'une nation qui ne veut pas évoluer_

 _L'histoire de Voldemort_

 _Compte-rendu sous serment magique de l'audience explicative au Conseil International des Sorciers  
par Harry Potter_


	8. Intelligence ou arrogance ?

**_Intelligence et arrogance ne sont pas tout à fait la même chose_**

Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre adulée par le peuple Sorcier d'Angleterre, se promenait sur Diagon Alley. Depuis la défaite de Voldemort, voilà sept ans, elle était constamment sollicitée sur les problèmes de société. Elle avait passé ses ASPIC lors de la session supplémentaire de septembre suivant la Bataille finale et était par la suite directement entrée au Ministère. Elle était devenue une proche collaboratrice du ministre qui prenait très au sérieux son avis. Elle était devenue incontournable dans l'institution.

En jetant un coup d'œil distrait à travers la vitrine d'un restaurant, elle changea de direction et y entra pour se diriger vers ce qui l'avait interpellé.

-Harry ! Ron ! salua Hermione

-Hermione, répondirent les deux jeunes hommes alors qu'elle prenait place.

Comme elle, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley étaient sortis grandis de la guerre contre Voldemort. Contrairement à elle, ils avaient tenu à effectuer leur dernière année à Hogwarts et ils en étaient sortis avec des résultats satisfaisants à leurs yeux. Ils avaient alors entrepris de suivre des carrières différentes, ce qui avait achevé de les éloigner totalement. Ron était devenu à la surprise de tous un juriste très apprécié, surtout depuis que la Justice Magique avait été entièrement réformée et Harry avait essentiellement repris son titre de lord Potter.

Hermione commença à parler de ses derniers succès et Harry et Ron décrochèrent. Certes, leurs carrières respectives les avaient éloignés les uns des autres mais surtout, c'était les défauts de la jeune femme qui avaient éclaté au grand jour et qu'ils n'avaient plus la patience de supporter.

Quand ils avaient à leur tour quitté Hogwarts, ils avaient eu la surprise de découvrir chez eux un hibou avec la confirmation de leur inscription au programme des Aurors. Sachant parfaitement qu'ils n'avaient posé aucune demande, ils s'étaient renseignés auprès du directeur de l'école des Aurors qui leur avait avoué que c'était Hermione qui avait déposé leurs dossiers en leur nom. Ils avaient immédiatement fait annuler cette ineptie et décidé de ne pas confronter la jeune femme sur cette prise de décision unilatérale.

Ça avait été la première cassure.

Quand Harry avait commencé à se faire connaître au Magenmagot, Hermione avait déboulé et avait exigé qu'il présente ses dossiers pour qu'ils soient acceptés, « puisqu'il était le Sauveur ». Pire, il avait découvert que d'autres étaient en attente à son nom, dont il ne connaissait ni de Morgane ni de Merlin. Furieux, il lui avait renvoyé tous ses dossiers, en lui signalant qu'il avait déjà son programme à suivre.

Deuxième cassure.

Ron, après quelques années de formation, avait fait son entrée dans le service juridique du Ministère. Il avait été chargé de faire le tri de toutes les lois existantes et d'estimer celles qui devaient être changées voire abolies. En prenant connaissance de son poste, Hermione avait exigé qu'il s'occupe en priorité des lois concernant les Nés Moldus pour qu'ils aient les mêmes droits que les Sang Pur, rien que ça. Ron n'avait pas hésité à l'envoyer bouler, lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas à ses ordres.

Troisième cassure.

Comme Harry ne savait rien des droits et des devoirs Sang Pur, il s'était tourné vers Neville qui l'avait dirigé vers Draco Malfoy et Théo Nott. Espions pour l'Ordre du Phénix, ils avaient échappé à la vendetta contre leurs parents et même si le poids de leur nom se faisait ressentir, ils s'en sortaient bien. Ron et Harry avaient alors appris à les connaître au-delà des préjugés et étaient devenus amis. Mais Hermione, ayant toujours en tête les altercations qu'elle avait eues avec eux pendant leur scolarité, avait osé leur interdire de les revoir, arguant que ça nuirait à leurs réputations. Bien évidemment, ils avaient passé outre.

Quatrième et dernière cassure.

Le tout était saupoudré de diverses demandes qu'elle faisait en leur nom sans même leur demander leur avis, persuadée qu'ils ne diraient pas non et qu'ils ne seraient pas contre. Mais ça avait eu le don de les agacer à un tel point qu'ils avaient cessé de la fréquenter.

-J'ai fait organiser une soirée mondaine au Ministère le 03 mars, annonça Hermione. Le ministre sera sûrement d'accord. Vous serez là ?

-Il faut que je vérifie, déclara Harry. Je n'ai pas mon emploi du temps en tête, surtout que c'est dans quinze jours.

-Moi aussi, abonda Ron.

-Les invitations doivent être arrivées de toute façon, sourit Hermione. Oh, il faut que je file.

Et elle s'en alla sans même les saluer.

Ron se tourna vers Harry.

-On est bien d'accord que ça tombe le même jour que la soirée organisée par Draco ? demanda Ron

-Exact, confirma Harry.

-Qu'on ne peut organiser une soirée mondaine sans prendre en compte le calendrier Sang Pur ? continua Ron

-C'est ça, sourit Harry.

-Qu'aucun membre du Ministère ne se permet ce genre de fantaisie sans se faire désavouer dans la minute et perdre son poste dans la foulée ? cligna de l'œil Ron

-J'ai hâte de voir ça, sourit Harry. Et Draco ne va pas la manquer.

-Donc, en conclut Ron, elle vient de signer la fin de sa carrière.

-Quand on se croit tout permis, aussi, haussa des épaules Harry. Elle se croit tellement importante qu'elle n'a même pas vu que toutes ses propositions sont toutes rejetées à l'unanimité devant le Magenmagot parce qu'elle préconise que le monde Sorcier devrait devenir une variante magique du monde Moldu. Même les Nés Moldus ne croient plus en ses idées !

-Et dire qu'elle se croit intelligente … souffla Ron.


	9. Apparences trompeuses

**_Apparences trompeuses_**

Harry avait posé un genou à terre, un bouquet de roses blanches dans les mains, et avait fait sa déclaration devant tous ses fans qui étaient attendries qu'il ait demandé publiquement à Ginny Weasley de sortir avec lui de manière si voyante. Le couple était tellement évident ! Tous les deux se connaissaient depuis que le Sauveur avait mis les pieds dans le monde Sorcier, les Weasley étaient la deuxième famille d'Harry Potter, ils étaient tous les deux des héros de guerre, elle était rousse comme la mère du brun … Même Molly Weasley clamait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'ils feraient un couple merveilleux.

Et donc, Harry avait fait sa demande, quatre ans jour pour jour après la mort de Voldemort. La foule retenait son souffle.

-Non, répondit Ginny.

Les exclamations d'incrédulité mirent un moment avant d'exploser dans les airs.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, visiblement dépité

-Tu aurais fait ta demande juste après la guerre, j'aurais dit oui tout de suite, fit Ginny. Mais tu as attendu et je suis passé à autre chose. Tu n'es pas ce que je cherche chez un petit-ami et je suis persuadée que je ne suis pas celle que tu veux avoir à tes côtés. Nous serons bien mieux en tant qu'amis, tu ne penses pas ?

La foule vit une larme briller sur la joue du Sauveur avant d'être impitoyablement essuyée.

-Mais je t'aime, souffla Harry.

-Moi aussi, mais comme une amie, sourit tendrement Ginny. Si j'accepte, nos vies à tous les deux seront gâchées. Crois-moi.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

-Il est temps que tu cherches véritablement la personne qui te correspond, déclara Ginny. Ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde pense qu'on serait parfait ensemble que c'est vraiment le cas. C'est ta vie donc tu es le seul à décider. Je serais toujours là pour t'aider, d'accord ?

-Je peux au moins te serrer dans mes bras ? demanda Harry

-Toujours, sourit Ginny.

L'étreinte fut brève mais chaleureuse. Il lui tendit quand même le bouquet de roses.

-A l'une des plus merveilleuses Sorcières que je connaisse, s'inclina Harry.

-Tu es adorable, sourit Ginny.

Après un dernier salut, Harry transplana.

§§§§§

-Tu étais vraiment obligé de le prendre dans tes bras ? grogna Draco

-Arrête de faire ton dragon mal léché, taquina gentiment Ginny en s'asseyant sur ses genoux. C'était uniquement du spectacle.

Pour toute réponse, le blond enlaça la rousse pour l'embrasser.

Dans un autre canapé, Théo avait passé un bras assuré autour de la taille d'Harry.

-Honnêtement, tous les deux, vous pouvez enfin nous dire pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ? demanda Théo

-Dans l'absolu, pour que le monde Sorcier cesse de vouloir nous mettre ensemble, renifla Ginny. Mais ce que nous cherchions vraiment, c'était que maman et Hermione arrêtent d'organiser des « rencontres par hasard » totalement programmées.

-Ça fait presque quatre ans qu'elles essaient de nous coller ensemble, soupira Harry.

-Et numéro 6 ? demanda Draco

-Ron ? sourit Ginny. C'est lui notre taupe. Il nous prévient à chaque fois qu'elles tentent quelque chose.

-Hermione a beau dire qu'il a le quotient émotionnel d'une cuillère à café, en attendant, il a compris tout seul que j'étais le septième frère de Ginny et elle la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue, renifla Harry.

-Vous pensez vraiment qu'elles vont vous lâcher comme ça ? demanda Théo

-Oh, non, sourit Harry. Mais elles seront trop occupées à gérer la crise que Ron déclenchera quand il plaquera Hermione juste avant d'accepter un poste en France.

-C'est vrai ? bondit Ginny. Il a accepté de tenter sa chance avec Iris Delacour ?

-Ce n'est pas le nom de la championne de BeauxBâtons ? se rappela Draco

-Il s'agit de la cousine de Fleur, confirma Harry. Ce qui me fait penser ... Tu n'aurais pas une propriété en France ? La mienne est en pleine restauration et j'aimerai beaucoup ne pas faire l'aller-retour tous les jours entre ici et là-bas pour mon stage de fin d'études en Médicomagie.

-Je comptais proposer à Ginny qu'on s'y installe, sourit Draco. Après, c'est assez grand pour qu'on ne se marche pas dessus … même en invitant numéro 6 et en embarquant Théo.

-De toute façon, je n'aurais laissé Harry aller nulle part sans moi, haussa des épaules Théo.

-Tu penses qu'avec ça, ils comprendront qu'ils n'ont pas à se mêler de votre vie ? demanda Draco

-J'espère … souffla Harry.


	10. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre

**_Tel est pris qui croyait prendre  
_**

-Pardon ?

Albus Dumbledore avait littéralement fait un arrêt sur image. Alors que Voldemort venait de faire son retour officiel, le directeur avait renvoyé Harry Potter dans sa famille Moldue après sa cinquième année. Mais quand il avait voulu le faire venir au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, il s'était avéré que le jeune homme « déclinait son invitation ». Il avait fait le déplacement pour comprendre.

-Je refuse qu'il retourne dans cette école, articula exagérément Pétunia Dursley, la tante d'Harry. Êtes-vous sourd ?

-Mais Pétunia … protesta Albus.

-Pour vous, c'est madame Dursley, grinça Pétunia. Nous n'avons pas élevé les cochons ensembles !

-Hogwarts est l'école la plus sûre du monde ! protesta Albus

-Vraiment ? railla Pétunia. Vous trouvez donc normal que trois enfants de onze ans affrontent seuls un Troll ? Ou bien qu'on envoie sans aucun état d'âme tous les élèves dans les couloirs alors qu'une créature qui aurait pu les tuer s'y promenait ? Par deux fois, qui plus est ? Ou encore qu'on autorise qu'une créature magique se transforme sans aucun contrôle dans un endroit dont il peut librement s'échapper ? Je ne parle même pas du tournoi mortel qui a été organisé devant des esprits impressionnables et qui devait normalement interdire les candidats mineurs ! D'ailleurs, pendant que j'y pense, vous pourriez m'expliquer comment ça se fait qu'un professeur puisse torturer des élèves en toute impunité ?!

-Ce n'était pas grand-chose … tenta de se justifier Albus.

-Pas grand-chose ? gronda Pétunia. J'appelle ça de la mise en danger de mineurs ! Il est hors de question que mon neveu risque sa vie !

-Mais le monde Sorcier compte sur lui ! protesta Albus

-Quelle société est-ce pour vouloir qu'un adolescent fasse ses batailles à sa place ? pointa Pétunia. De toute façon, vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire. Il. N'ira. Pas. Point. Et il ne retournera pas dans votre école, tenez-le dit pour vous !

-Mais il y est inscrit depuis sa naissance ! s'exclama Albus

-Et il y a risqué sa vie cinq ans de trop, gronda Pétunia. Maintenant, sortez de chez moi !

Sentant les protections magiques agir contre lui, Albus se leva.

-Réfléchissez-y, tenta une dernière fois Albus.

-C'est déjà fait, grinça Pétunia. Bonne soirée.

Le directeur passa dans le couloir et avisa Harry dans les escaliers.

-Tu vas accepter cette décision arbitraire, Harry ? fit Albus

-Je trouve particulièrement déplacé de votre part que vous jugiez la décision de ma tante arbitraire, ricana Harry. Depuis que j'ai mis les pieds dans le monde Sorcier, je n'ai fait que ce que vous voulez de la façon dont vous vouliez sans que vous ne preniez mon avis en compte. Il est temps qu'on vous rappelle que la seule personne à avoir toute autorité sur moi est ma tante Pétunia. Grâce à vous d'ailleurs, puisque mon placement chez elle est complètement illégal selon les lois Sorcières. Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la guerre.

Défait, le directeur d'Hogwarts quitta le 4, Privet Drive. Dès qu'il eut quitté les limites du terrain, Harry entra dans le salon.

-Nous pouvons y aller, déclara Harry.

En moins d'un quart d'heure, le salon et l'entrée, dernières pièces encore occupées, furent vidées et placées dans des sacs sans fond.

-Tu es sûr ? demanda Pétunia

-Il veut une marionnette bien docile, gronda Harry. Bonne chance pour qu'il la trouve. Je ne suis pas né pour mener les batailles des autres.

Et il activa le Portkey qui les mena dans un endroit sûr.


	11. La mort de Voldemort

**_La mort de Voldemort_**

Finalement, Voldemort s'était rangé à l'avis de Peter Pettigrow et avait utilisé Bertha Jorkins pour retrouver un corps.

Dans la maison de son géniteur, il était resté quelques jours au calme, sans personne pour parasiter ses pensées.

Durant toute la période où il a erré sous forme d'esprit puis quand il a pu récupérer un semblant de corps, il avait partagé la vie d'un enfant abusé. Le pire, au fil des années, c'était qu'il avait compris qu'il l'était par sa propre famille ! Quand il était arrivé à Hogwarts greffé au crâne de Quirinus Quirell, il ne lui avait pas fallu que quelques instants pour mettre un nom sur l'esprit dont il voyait la vie misérable : Harry Potter. Contre son gré, il avait été admiratif que personne ne pouvait se doutait de sa vie hors de ses murs.

Il fallait dire aussi que tout le monde était aveuglé par son statut de Survivant et ne voulait pas se rendre compte qu'il dérogeait largement de l'image fantasmé qu'ils en avaient.

Les années suivantes, outre le fait qu'il cherchait par tous les moyens de retrouver forme humaine, il s'était interrogé sur la raison pour laquelle il pouvait voir la vie de celui qui était à l'origine de sa chute. Il n'avait pas cherché midi à quatorze heures pour comprendre qu'il avait créé un lien magique avec lui au moment où il avait voulu le tuer. Plus le temps passait, moins il avait envie de le tuer.

Par ailleurs, il en avait profité pour prendre possession de Sorciers pour de courtes durées – il avait appris la leçon avec Quirell – pour se renseigner sur l'impact qu'il avait réellement eu sur la société Sorcière quand il avait essayé de prendre le pouvoir.

Et le constat avait été désolant.

Les Sang Pur dont il se targuait de vouloir rétablir les droits étaient de plus en plus ostracisés. Les Nés Moldus repartaient encore plus vite dans leur monde d'origine puisque rien n'était fait pour les intégrer durablement dans le monde Sorcier.

Dumbledore faisait toujours sa loi depuis les hauteurs d'Hogwarts.

Pire, il façonnait sa future marionnette pour le vaincre une fois qu'il serait de retour.

Les plans du vieux Sorcier n'avaient pas été compliqués à comprendre. Isolé du monde Sorcier à la fois par son placement dans une famille Moldue et par sa célébrité, Harry Potter ne semblait pouvoir compter que sur Albus Dumbledore pour avancer dans la vie. Ce dernier, par des épreuves soigneusement orchestrées – il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre que si Quirell avait pu entrer à l'école possédé, c'était uniquement parce que le directeur le voulait bien – avait créé son champion de toute pièce pour qu'il corresponde exactement à ce qu'il voulait.

Le Sorcier ressuscité avait également compris le potentiel d'Harry Potter une fois sacrifié _« pour le plus grand Bien »_ : les richesses des Potter, léguées sans que le dernier héritier n'en sache rien, pour la reconstruction du monde Sorcier, pourraient parfaitement servir à remplir les poches de ceux qui s'étaient tourné les pouces.

Enfin bref.

Son but premier, avant même de réformer la société Sorcière anglaise, était de détrôner Albus Dumbledore qui maintenait le pays dans un immobilisme malsain, le renfermant sur lui-même. Il avait finalement compris que la manière dont il s'y était prise pour briser cet engrenage infernal n'avait fait que le consolider. Non, il lui fallait une autre solution. Et pour cela, il allait réparer l'une de ses plus grandes erreurs, les Horcruxes. Il les avait répartis sous la gardes de ses plus fervents Death Eaters pour plus de sécurité mais heureusement pour lui, quand il faisait des recherches, il ne s'arrêtait pas au but qu'il s'était fixé, il en faisait le tour.

Maintenant, il lui fallait un plan pour prendre Dumbledore à son propre piège.

§§§§§

Harry était surpris de recevoir une lettre alors qu'il marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs. Il avait préféré s'éloigner de ses amis, entre Ron qui rêvait de participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et Hermione qui lui listait toutes les raisons pour lesquelles c'était une mauvaise idée.

Méfiant depuis qu'il était entré dans le monde Sorcier, il testa la lettre et nota qu'elle n'était ni ensorcelée, ni empoisonnée. Il l'ouvrit.

 _Harry Potter,  
_ _Je sais que tu es surpris que je t'écrive mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.  
_ _Tu es le seul à pouvoir dire sans mentir que je suis encore vivant. Rassure-toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir mettre le pays à feu et à sang. Tu n'es pas obligé de me croire sur parole mais c'est la vérité.  
_ _Pour prouver ma bonne foi, tu pourras me rencontrer chez les Gobelins. J'ai accepté qu'ils me gardent en captivité jusqu'à que nous trouvions une solution aux divers problèmes que j'ai créés … ou que j'ai fait remonter à la surface.  
_ _J'aimerai entretenir une correspondance avec toi. J'aimerai connaître le Sorcier derrière l'idole et je pense qu'il serait temps que tu apprennes qui est réellement celui qu'on t'a désigné comme ennemi sans les œillères de ceux qui te sont « de bon conseil ».  
_ _La balle est dans ton camp.  
_ _Tom Riddle a. k. a. Voldemort  
_ _P.S. : Chaque enfant Sorcier doit avoir un entretien privé avec le gestionnaire de son coffre qui lui remets la clé de son coffre personnel en personne et l'informe éventuellement de ses possessions. Si tu ne me crois pas, demande à de vrais Sang Pur, comme le jeune Longbottom. Lui, tu ne pourras dire qu'il croit en moi, non ?_

Harry écarquilla des yeux. Si le post-scriptum était vrai, alors il y avait une entourloupe qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée. Le brun se rendit dans la Grande Salle et intercepta Neville avant qu'il n'entre.

-Neville, j'aurais une question … un peu délicate, on peut dire, hésita Harry.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute, sourit Neville.

-Je ne sais pas si mes parents avaient des biens … avoua Harry.

-Le Gardien des coffres des Potter ne t'a rien dit ? s'étonna Neville. C'est bizarre, il aurait dû avoir un entretien avec toi à tes onze ans, même si tu as tes parents qui sont encore vivants. En plus, en tant que dernier membre de la famille Potter, tu vas être à la tête d'une fortune colossale et ça ne se gère pas tout seul !

Harry tressaillait et Neville plissa des yeux.

-Harry … tu sais que ton père est issu d'une famille Sang Pur avec un siège héréditaire au Magenmagot ? demanda Neville

-Non … souffla Harry.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ton gardien t'a dit quand tu y es allé à ton onzième anniversaire ? pesta Neville

-Rien, répondit Harry. On m'a juste conduit à mon coffre pour que je retire de l'argent. C'était Hagrid qui avait ma clé.

-Harry … fit lentement Neville. Une clé est personnelle et nominative. Personne ne peut la prendre à ta place sauf avec ta permission. Hagrid n'aurait jamais dû te la donner et il n'aurait jamais dû l'avoir. Tu n'imagines toutes les conséquences …

 _Si,_ songea Harry. _Que Voldemort a raison._

Et donc, qu'on lui avait volontairement caché ce qu'il était réellement. Le brun n'avait pas à chercher bien loin pour comprendre qui pouvait être à l'origine de toute cette manipulation. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait son éducation dans le creux de la main et qui la malmenait depuis le début.

Le regard d'Harry s'étrécit. Comme d'habitude, les adultes étaient désespérants de stupidité. Il était donc inutile de leur faire confiance.

-Je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que tu dois m'apprendre, déclara Harry. Parce que je ne sais rien du monde Sorcier.

-Mais Ron … protesta Neville.

-On parle du type qui croit que les Slytherin sont le mal incarné, renifla Harry. J'ai besoin d'informations fiables et non vues à travers des préjugés. Tu peux m'aider ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Neville.

Tous les deux savaient qu'ils avaient fait un grand pas dans leur amitié. Et Harry savait que désormais, il aurait une personne à qui écrire pour lui montrer la face cachée du monde Sorcier et d'Albus Dumbledore …


	12. Sacrifice non consenti

**_Sacrifice non consenti_**

Severus se releva, hébété. La Marque des Ténèbres venait de les brûler atrocement avant de ne plus du tout se faire sentir. Ayant peur de ce qu'il allait trouver, il releva sa manche et découvrir une Marque pâle.

Comme si le Maître était mort.

-Lily … murmura Severus.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait annoncé qu'il comptait rendre une petite visite à deux familles qui lui tenaient tête depuis trop longtemps, les Potter et les Longbottom. Pour plus de discrétion, Severus se dirigea vers la dernière adresse connue des Potter et Bellatrix vers le manoir des Longbottom. Les autres devaient se planquer en attendant des nouvelles.

Le maître de Potions ne put que sentir les volutes de magie dans les airs quand il arriva à Godric's Hollow. Il ne pouvait pas rater la maison éventrée. Baguette en main, il entra et nota le corps sans vie de James Potter. Il ne regrettait pas sa mort, loin de là, mais il ne la méritait pas de la main de Voldemort. Il grimpa à l'étage et se figea devant le spectacle de désolation qu'il découvrit dans la nursery.

Le toit avait disparu et quasiment tous les meubles avaient été réduits en morceaux. Les restes d'une cape traînaient au milieu de la pièce. Et près du lit de bébé, un corps.

-Lily … s'étouffa Severus, les larmes aux yeux.

Il se précipita vers le corps et vérifia par acquis de conscience qu'elle était bien morte. Mais le souffle tremblant lui ramena l'espoir.

-Lily ! s'exclama Severus. Tiens le coup, les secours vont arriver.

-Trop … tard … souffla Lily. Sev … pro … tège … Harry.

-Tout ce que tu voudras, pleura Severus.

-Avec … Sirius … contre … Dum …ble … dore, continua Lily.

-Dumbledore ? s'étonna Severus

-Pro … tège … Har …ry, souffla Lily avant de s'éteindre définitivement.

-LILY ! hurla Severus

Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux mais il refusa de les laisser couler. A la place, il se reprit et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours pour voir où se trouvait le bébé.

Dans le coin de la pièce, une silhouette tenait Harry, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, comme s'il avait compris qu'il n'avait plus de parents.

-Black ?! s'étouffa Severus

Il allait enclencher l'une de leurs célèbres batailles verbales lorsqu'il leva les yeux.

Son regard était totalement vide. Sous le choc. Cela se comprenait, ils venaient tous les deux de perdre leurs meilleurs amis.

Le maître de Potions comptait bien ne pas déroger aux dernières volontés de Lily. Délicatement, il prit le bébé et le berça jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme puis qu'il s'endorme. Il invoqua un autre berceau – l'autre était couvert du sang de Lily – puis donna un formidable coup de poing à Sirius pour qu'il sorte de sa catatonie. Ce dernier bondit sur ses pieds et le fusilla du regard.

-MAIS T'ES MALADE ?! rugit Sirius

-On n'a pas le temps, rétorqua Severus, la gorge nouée. Il faut s'occuper de lui …

Le regard de Severus se tourna vers le berceau et celui de Sirius le suivit.

-Ils sont morts … souffla Sirius.

-Et il faut le protéger, déclara Severus.

-Gardes-le quelques instants, il faut que j'attrape ce sale rat ! cracha Sirius

-Attends ! fit Severus. Ecoute !

Tous les deux tendirent l'oreille et comprirent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

-…Gardien du Secret des Potter les a trahi, soupira une voix.

-Dumbledore, reconnut Severus.

-Professeur, fit une voix bourrue. Qui est le Gardien ?

-Hagrid, sourit tristement Sirius.

-Sirius Black, je le crains, avoua lourdement Albus.

Sirius voulut bondir hors de sa cachette mais Severus le retint.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? siffla Severus

-Il se passe que Dumbledore sait parfaitement que je n'étais plus le Gardien du Secret de James et de Lily, gronda Sirius. C'est lui qui a investi le nouveau Gardien !

Severus ne chercha pas plus loin. Il récupéra le bébé, prit le bras de Sirius et enclencha son Portkey d'urgence. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans un quartier sordide de Londres.

-Suis-moi, ordonna Severus en calant confortablement son colis contre lui.

Aveuglé par sa colère, Sirius obéit et ils sillonnèrent les rues de la ville jusqu'à un immeuble parfaitement Moldu qui semblait luire de magie. Ils entrèrent et tombèrent nez à nez avec des Gobelins.

-Héritier Black, Héritier Prince, et l'Héritier Potter, salua le Gobelin. Veuillez me suivre, le directeur veut vous voir.

Les deux Sorciers se regardèrent, surpris. D'après les informations qu'on leur avait données, ils n'avaient pas droit aux titres qu'on venait de leur donner.

Mais c'était Albus Dumbledore qui leur avait certifié qu'ils ne pouvaient pas y prétendre …

- _Sev … Protège Harry avec Sirius contre Dumbledore …_

La mise en garde de Lily prenait tout son sens.

Désormais, ce serait Severus Snape, Sirius Black et Harry Potter contre Albus Dumbledore et le reste du monde.


	13. La reconnaissance a des limites

**_La reconnaissance a ses limites_**

Harry s'était senti partir après qu'il ait jeté le journal de Riddle pour que le Basilic le morde. Le venin se propageait rapidement dans son corps et il songea qu'au moins, Hogwarts ne fermerait pas définitivement ses portes.

Soudain, il se réveilla dans un endroit inconnu. Il s'examina sous toutes les coutures et nota qu'il n'avait plus aucune blessure et qu'il ne portait même pas son uniforme.

-Mais où je suis ? s'étonna à voix haute Harry

-Dans les limbes, fit une voix.

Le garçon se retourna et resta bouche bée.

-Maman ?! Alors ça veut dire que je suis mort ?

-Pas encore, sourit Lily. Viens là, il y a deux choses que je rêve de faire.

Choqué, Harry s'avança pour que Lily le prenne dans ses bras. L'étreinte d'une mère était vraiment quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

Sa gifle aussi.

Le brun se recula, ébahi.

-Mais … Pourquoi ? haleta Harry

-Parce que ça me démangeait, grogna Lily. Je sais que Tunie n'est pas la plus aimante des tantes mais quelle est la seule leçon qu'elle ne t'ait jamais apprise ?

Harry se rappela alors la seule fois qu'il avait appelé sa tante Pétunia « maman ».

 _-Tes parents sont morts, avait asséné Pétunia. Tu ne pourras compter que sur toi-même pour être qui tu veux dans ta vie. Je vais te donner les outils pour que tu puisses te débrouiller tout seul mais ne fais jamais confiance à qui que ce soit sans qu'il ait fait ses preuves._

Il avait à peine quatre ans.

Et sans le savoir, il avait suivi cette règle immuable. Il lui avait fait confiance pour le tenir éloigné de Vernon. Pour que Dudley ne s'acharne pas sur lui quand elle était là. Pour qu'il devienne le plus vite possible indépendant.

Certes, elle ne l'avait pas aimé mais elle l'avait formé pour la vie, même si elle n'avait jamais voulu l'avoir sous son toit. Elle avait rempli son job de tutrice.

-Bien, sourit Lily alors qu'il se remémorait la scène. Tu peux donc m'expliquer pourquoi tu fais aveuglément confiance au professeur Dumbledore ?

-Mais c'est le directeur ! protesta Harry

-Tu étais censé être en sécurité avec Vernon mais est-ce que tu lui fais confiance ? pointa Lily

-Jamais ! se rebiffa Harry

-Alors réponds à ma question, fit Lily.

-Euh … fit Harry.

Et il se tut. Parce que même s'il était le directeur d'Hogwarts, le président du Magenmagot et le grand Manitou de Grande Bretagne, Albus Dumbledore n'avait rien fait pour mériter sa confiance.

Pire, il était coupable de négligence sur sa personne car il se vantait de l'avoir déposé chez Pétunia en toute connaissance de cause.

-On y arrive, railla Lily. Tu es bien comme ton père, dès qu'on lui désigne qui est gentil et qui est méchant, il ne remet rien en cause. Dès qu'Hagrid t'a dit que Dumbledore était la seule personne que Voldemort craignait, pour toi il est devenu Dieu. Sans même que tu te demandes pourquoi il laisse les élèves rentrer dans leurs salles communes alors qu'un Troll se promène dans les couloirs et qu'il aurait été bien plus sécuritaire de les laisser dans la Grande Salle. Sans même que tu te demandes pourquoi aucune enquête n'a été faite sur la raison pour laquelle ton balai est devenu fou. Sans même que tu te demandes pourquoi la Pierre Philosophale s'est retrouvée cachée dans une école pleine d'enfants et que **_tu_** aies pu apprendre son existence et son emplacement sans grandes difficultés. Sans même que tu te demandes comment trois gosses ont pu passer des épreuves censées arrêter toute personne qui voudrait prendre cette Pierre. Et je ne parle même pas de ce qui s'est passé cette année. Dis-moi, cher fils, quand as-tu cessé de te méfier du monde ?

Cela frappa Harry de plein fouet. C'était vrai, lui qui était tellement sur ses gardes à cause de ce que Vernon et Dudley pourraient lui faire, quand avait-il arrêté de se préoccuper de sa sécurité pour assurer celle des autres ? Ce n'était et ça n'avait jamais été son rôle ! Mais il savait également que les adultes pouvaient être désespérants quand il s'agissait de sa sécurité …

-Ce n'est pas faux, concéda Lily qui semblait suivre ses pensées. Mais si on revient sur ce qui s'est passé pendant ta première année, je ne crois pas que tu avais d'obligation envers la Pierre Philosophale. Certes, Voldemort la voulait mais ton rôle s'était arrêté au moment où tu as prévenu McGonagall qu'on voulait la voler. Tu n'étais pas obligé d'aller chercher cette Pierre.

-Mais sinon … protesta Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qui aurait empêché Dumbledore de simplement la changer de coffre ? pointa Lily. Les Gobelins sont toujours très soigneux des trésors qu'ils gardent et si tu te souviens bien, celui qui avait voulu les cambrioler n'a même pas eu le temps de profiter de son forfait. Il était donc inutile de la faire sortir de la banque par la personne la moins fiable du monde pour bien montrer que la Pierre serait désormais à Hogwarts. Je ne parle même pas de la mise en garde au banquet de la rentrée. Elle ne servait qu'à dire où se trouvait la Pierre, pas à protéger les élèves.

Harry réfléchit. Oui, c'était logique de ce point de vue.

-Maintenant que tu as récupéré ton cerveau, railla Lily, il serait temps que tu regardes le monde Sorcier tel qu'il l'est et non pas comme certains voudraient qu'ils le voient. Les Slytherin sont les méchants, les Gryffindor les gentils ? Depuis quand tout est si évident ?

-Maman … fit Harry.

-Oh, il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps, nota Lily. Dernière chose, Harry. Pourquoi ce sont les autres qui doivent te dire qui est ta famille ? Maintenant que tu sais que nous avons vécu dans ce monde, pourquoi tu ne fais pas de recherches ?

-Mais il y a tellement de choses à faire ! se plaignit Harry

-Oh, vraiment ? railla Lily. Ta priorité est donc de t'amuser et de jouer alors que tu sais parfaitement que le savoir est le pouvoir ? J'en veux à Tunie, ne te méprends pas, mais quand as-tu eu le temps d'être un enfant ? Est-ce que le monde Sorcier te laisse être un enfant ? Te laisse être toi et non une idole sans peur et sans reproche ?

-Non … souffla Harry.

-Viens là, mon chéri, sourit tendrement Lily.

-Tu ne vas pas me frapper encore une fois ? se méfia Harry

Lily éclata de rire.

-Non, tu n'en as plus besoin, dit Lily en le prenant dans ses bras. J'aimerai que tu fasses plusieurs choses pour moi une fois que tu seras revenu.

-Je ne vais pas rester ? souffla Harry

-Tu as beaucoup de choses à vivre, rappela Lily. Donc, j'aimerai que tu fasses quelques choses. S'il te plait ?

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, marmonna Harry.

-D'abord, commence par te renseigner par toi-même sur le monde Sorcier sans que qui que ce soit ne s'en doute, fit Lily. Et pas uniquement dans les lieux politiquement corrects. L'Allée des Embrumes n'est pas aussi mal famée qu'on veut te le faire croire, demande aux véritables Sang Pur.

-Mais je suis ami avec un Sang Pur ! s'écria Harry. Ronald Weasley !

-Alors tu peux me dire pourquoi il ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais également Sang Pur ? pointa Lily

-J'en suis un ? sursauta Harry. Je croyais que j'étais un Sang Mêlé !

-Si j'étais une Moldue, oui, confirma Lily. Mais je suis une Sorcière Née Moldue donc tu es Sang Pur par ton père. Et ça, tout le monde Sorcier le sait. Comme tout le monde sait pourquoi on appelle les Prewett « traîtres à leur sang ».

-Ce ne sont pas les Weasley ? s'étonna Harry

-Oh que non, assura Lily. Et ça, tu l'aurais su si tu avais fait tes recherches toi-même. D'ailleurs, quand as-tu arrêté de travailler pour toi-même ? C'est bien d'avoir une amie qui adore farfouiller dans les livres mais elle aura toujours une interprétation différente de la tienne, d'autant plus qu'elle n'est qu'une simple Née Moldue alors qu'à terme, tu devras gérer un clan entier, celui des Potter.

-Tu es en train de me dire que je devrais m'éloigner de mes amis ? demanda tristement Harry

-Non, que tu te demandes s'ils sont vraiment là pour toi ou pour le Survivant, corrigea Lily. Je me demande bien comment tu peux avoir toute confiance en quelqu'un qui, dès qu'il a appris ton nom, a exigé de voir ta cicatrice sans même se présenter ou qui pique des crises de jalousie parce que tu es plus riche que lui alors que tout le monde le sait. Ou encore une autre qui prétend te connaître parce qu'elle a lu tous les livres qui parlent de toi alors que tu as grandi caché dans le monde Moldu sans aucun contact avec le monde Sorcier. Je veux simplement que tu te poses les bonnes questions. Car s'ils sont tes amis, ils vont te suivre une partie de ta vie et il ne faut pas que pour une raison futile ils te fassent défaut alors que tu comptais sur eux.

La rousse lui caressa les cheveux.

-Et pour Dumbledore ? demanda Harry

Lily soupira.

-Je veux que tu fasses extrêmement attention à qui on te désigne « gentil » et qui on te désigne « méchant », souffla Lily. Ton ami Ronald prétend que le fils Malfoy est un Death Eater alors qu'il n'est qu'un gosse comme toi qui a eu une éducation différente de la tienne. Severus est un homme extrêmement amer qui te fait payer le fait d'être le fils de ton père mais d'une fidélité sans faille. Dumbledore semble être un mentor pour toi … mais il ne te donne pas les armes pour gagner ta place dans le monde Sorcier. Demande simplement à un Sang Pur ce qu'il doit savoir à onze ans et tu verras qu'en tant que garant Sorcier, il a failli à sa tâche.

Harry se sentit partir.

-Maman ! s'écria Harry

-Réfléchis à tout ce que je t'ai dit, fit Lily. Et sache que quoi que tu fasses, ton père et moi seront toujours fier de toi. Tu dois faire ta vie en fonction de toi, pas en fonction de ce qu'on aurait pensé. Nous sommes morts pour te protéger, ne laisse personne te manipuler en notre nom. Tu dois vivre pour toi et pas pour les autres ! Je t'aime !

L'instant suivant, Harry ouvrit les yeux et reconnut le plafond de l'infirmerie. Un trille joyeux retentit dans l'obscurité et un oiseau flamboyant vint se poser au-dessus de sa tête.

-Fawkes … souffla Harry.

Il tendit la main pour demander l'autorisation de le caresser et quand le phénix s'approcha, il passa une main douce sur ses plumes.

-Maman a raison, murmura Harry. J'ai laissé tomber toutes mes barrières en arrivant dans le monde Sorcier. Il est temps que je me reprenne en main.

Il nota alors qu'il portait encore son uniforme déchiré et la morsure du Basilic était encore luisante de sang.

-J'imagine que c'est toi qui m'a ramené ici, sourit Harry. Et que Ginny se trouve encore en-dessous. Tu penses qu'on devrait aller la chercher ?

Un trille mécontent lui répondit.

-Oui, tu as raison, attendons qu'on me trouve avant que je ne te suggère d'aller la récupérer, fit Harry. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle pense que je suis venu la secourir comme un prince charmant irait au secours de la princesse alors qu'elle s'est mis toute seule dans cette galère …


	14. Etre un Death Eater

**_Etre un Death Eater est une excellente idée …_**

Lucius Malfoy avait fait beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. Beaucoup d'erreurs aussi.

Et l'une d'entre elles venait de lui revenir en pleine face.

Alors qu'une semaine plus tôt, Dumbledore avait été enterré, il venait de se voir refuser l'accès au manoir Malfoy. Après plusieurs heures pour tenter de libérer le passage, les Death Eaters qui le suivaient, avec Voldemort à leur tête, avaient dû se réfugier autre part.

Et là, actuellement, au lieu de se trouver dans le salon des Lestranges, il se trouvait dans les cachots.

A tête reposée – c'est-à-dire après que Voldemort et ses chiens se soient défoulés sur lui – Lucius avait pu réfléchir à la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas pu accéder à sa propre demeure. La réponse s'imposa de lui-même et il ne put avoir qu'une seule réaction.

Il partit dans un fou rire hystérique qui perturba tous les Death Eaters et même Voldemort qui crut qu'il avait perdu la raison.

Après une heure à rire comme un fou, Lucius enfonça ses ongles dans ses doigts et fit couler son sang sur la bague des Malfoy. L'objet s'illumina de magie et le blond comprit que c'était le moment.

-J'accepte de me soumettre au jugement des Malfoy, prononça-t-il lentement.

L'instant suivant, toute sa magie hurla de douleur alors qu'il était transplané de force et passait les barrières et les protections des manoirs Lestranges et Malfoy.

Arrivé dans les cachots des Malfoy, il sut qu'il ne lui restait qu'une heure avant de passer de vie à trépas. Il écrivit donc deux lettres, une pour Narcissa où il lui disait qu'il l'aimait bien qu'il ne lui ait jamais vraiment montré, et une autre pour son fils où il lui demandait de revenir le plus vite possible au manoir Malfoy qui était désormais accessible que pour un Malfoy de sang et où il aura toutes les réponses qu'il voudrait par son tableau Sorcier qu'il allait s'empresser d'activer. Enfin, les deux lettres envoyées, Lucius réalisa le rituel pour copier tous ses souvenirs dans le tableau avant de s'allonger sur son lit et de rentre son dernier soupir.

§§§§§

Draco Malfoy était dans le jardin de la maison de Severus Snape à l'impasse du Tisseur. Depuis leur fuite d'Hogwarts, tous les deux se cachaient pour ne pas qu'on les exécute pour avoir tué Dumbledore. La mort du directeur lui avait fait un choc et il ne savait plus où il en était. Severus lui avait annoncé qu'ils attendraient que tout se tasse avant qu'il ne se rende au QG des Death Eaters pour qu'il puisse recevoir sa récompense, la Marque des Ténèbres.

Mais le jeune blond ne savait pas s'il avait envie de ce douteux honneur. Vivre dans la peur était une chose qui le révulsait mais tuer uniquement pour le plaisir de tuer … non, impossible.

Le jeune homme fut surpris lorsque l'un des hiboux du manoir Malfoy se posa sur la fenêtre. Méfiant, il lança une batterie de tests avant d'ouvrir la lettre.

 _Draco,  
_ _Depuis ton anniversaire, la magie familiale m'a déchu de mon titre et t'a désigné comme étant le nouveau lord Malfoy.  
_ _Cela ne s'explique que pour une unique raison : elle estime que la Marque des Ténèbres va à l'encontre de la Magie et donc, que Voldemort la mène à sa destruction.  
_ _Quand tu recevras cette lettre, je serais mort, soumis au jugement de la magie des Malfoy.  
_ _Je veux que dès que tu auras lu ces lignes, tu ailles récupérer ta mère et que vous vous réfugiiez au manoir Malfoy, qui a interdit l'accès à tous les porteurs de la Marque et aux sympathisants de Voldemort. Ensuite, je veux que tu invites Severus Snape à tes côtés. Je sais depuis des années qu'il fait tout pour faire tomber Voldemort et il est temps qu'il puisse trouver un endroit où il sera parfaitement en sécurité.  
_ _Dans tous les cas, ne va pas retrouver Voldemort ! Si tu le fais, alors la Magie estimera que tu n'as pas pris en compte l'avertissement de la magie familiale et donc, tu seras renié de la famille Malfoy et toute ta magie te sera retirée.  
_ _J'ai activé mon tableau pour que je puisse répondre à toutes tes questions.  
_ _Rentre vite.  
_ _Lucius_

Draco se redressa.

-SEVERUS ! hurla Draco, les larmes aux yeux

Le maître de Potions grimpa quatre à quatre les marches et déboula dans sa chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? gronda Severus avant de se figer

Il n'avait jamais vu Draco pleurer et là, il ne semblait pas le remarquer, concentré à ne pas lâcher la lettre qu'il avait entre les mains.

Doucement, il la lui prit et la parcourut. Comprenant que la vie du jeune homme était en danger, surtout qu'il n'avait pas la Marque des Ténèbres, il fit leurs bagages et les fit transplaner devant le manoir Malfoy où ils y retrouvèrent Narcissa, également en larmes. La blonde enlaça son fils et les sanglots devinrent déchirants.

-Je vais vous laisser … fit doucement Severus.

Ces quelques mots tirèrent Draco de sa léthargie.

-Non ! rugit Draco. Viens avec nous !

-Tu as protégé notre famille alors que je t'y ai forcé, souffla Narcissa. A nous de te protéger.

Severus hocha simplement la tête, capitulant. Draco essuya ses yeux et s'entama la paume de la main pour déposer sa main ensanglantée.

-Que le domaine des Malfoy s'ouvre devant son maître ! tonna Draco

Le portail s'ouvrit et rapidement, le blond entailla les mains de Narcissa et de Severus pour qu'ils puissent être reconnus par les protections.

Les grilles se refermèrent derrière eux, les mettant à l'abri du monde extérieur.


	15. Le parti idéal

**_Le parti idéal_**

-Non, asséna Ginny.

-Comment ça, non ? piailla Molly. C'est le meilleur parti du pays et tu ne veux pas sortir avec lui ? Tu ne vois pas que c'est la chance de ta vie ?!

Ginevra Molly Weasley, quinze ans et demi, se dressa contre sa mère.

-En quoi ça serait la chance de ma vie ? cracha Ginny. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir un homme pour être excellente en Métamorphoses, au point que le professeur McGonagall souhaite me présenter à plusieurs de ses confrères pour que je puisse passer ma maîtrise ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'être mariée à peine sortie d'école pour imaginer un avenir décent ! Tout le monde n'a pas tes aspirations de Sorcière au foyer, maman !

-Pourquoi ? demanda Molly

-A part le fait que j'ai l'intention de faire briller mon nom par moi-même ? railla Ginny. Harry est un gentil garçon, pas contrariant pour une Noise, toujours prêt à se sacrifier pour les autres, en clair une vraie serpillière !

Molly fut choquée.

-Mais c'est le Survivant ! protesta Molly

-Ouais, ricana Ginny. Vous l'avez tellement bien formaté qu'il ne fait que ce qu'on lui dit ! D'ailleurs, tu es bien placée pour le savoir puisque que tu donnes tes ordres à Ron qui t'obéit au doigt et à l'œil pour qu'il le répète à Harry.

-Ce n'est pas … fit Molly.

-Oh, tu vas me dire que si Harry t'a donné procuration sur son coffre, ce n'est pas parce que tu as fait en sorte que Ron le lui suggère ? railla Ginny

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! pesta Molly

-Je ne sais pas de quoi je parle ? s'indigna Ginny. J'étais là quand tu as donné tes ordres à Ron, encore là quand il a convaincu Harry, trop facilement d'ailleurs, et toujours là quand tu as retiré cinq mille Galions de son coffre ! Et ne me sors surtout pas que c'est pour faire des travaux à la maison, elle est toujours sur le point de s'écrouler !

-Il n'empêche ! siffla Molly

-Il n'empêche quoi ? grinça Ginny. Harry ne peut rien faire tant qu'Hermione et Ron ne lui disent pas qu'il peut le faire ! Je ne veux pas d'une marionnette, je veux un homme !

-Tu pourrais en profiter ! argua Molly

-Il n'y a qu'Hermione, Ron et toi qui aimez manipuler les autres pour satisfaire vos envies de grandeur sans avoir à vous retrousser les manches ! siffla Ginny. Je ne compte pas devenir la petite-amie entretenue du Survivant et s'il compte vaincre Voldemort, je ne tiens pas à devoir sacrifier ma vie pour m'occuper d'un type qui ne sait pas vivre !

Rageuse, Ginny rassembla ses affaires et ferma sa malle.

-Je vais vivre chez les jumeaux, annonça Ginny. Je ne tiens pas à me faire harceler parce que je tourne soi-disant le dos à la chance de ma vie. J'entends faire ma vie comme je veux et je ne veux pas m'encombrer d'un abruti qui ne voit pas qu'il se fait manipuler pour faire les batailles des autres ou servir de coffre !

La rousse claqua la porte du Burrow.

§§§§§

Harry sortit rapidement du salon et retourna dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron au Burrow. Il enleva sa cape d'invisibilité, la rangea soigneusement dans sa pochette sans fond puis se coucha non sans oublier de retirer le sort de Sommeil qu'il avait jeté au roux avant de descendre.

Contrairement à ce que pensait Ginny, il était parfaitement au courant des manipulations dont il était la victime. Seulement, il avait fait en sorte que ceux qui se foutaient ouvertement de sa gueule le paient au centuple. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait vu qu'Hermione et Ron ne le voyaient que comme le Survivant et non comme leur ami Harry et qu'il avait noté que tout ce qui intéressait Molly était ses coffres et non de lui donner l'amour dont il manquait. S'il avait demandé à Ginny de sortir avec lui avant les vacances, c'était surtout pour savoir où elle se plaçait dans cette grande machination.

Son refus avait été une surprise mais quand il avait entendu Molly vouloir parler à sa fille, il avait eu les réponses qu'il voulait. Maintenant qu'il savait à qui il pouvait faire confiance ou non, il était temps de mettre ses plans en place. Il allait être majeur l'année prochaine et il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il se traîne des boulets pareils, surtout s'il devait se débarrasser de Voldemort.

D'ailleurs, il allait falloir qu'il se remette à étudier le dossier que les Gobelins lui avaient remis sur la vie de Voldemort. La Coupe d'Hufflepuff était déjà à l'abri, le Médaillon de Slytherin et le Diadème de Revenclaw également, la bague des Gaunt avait été neutralisée grâce à l'arrogance de Dumbledore, le journal de Riddle détruit. Ne manquait plus que Nagini, son serpent, et lui. Mais même ce point était en passe d'être réglé puisqu'il devait se rendre le jour du solstice d'hiver à la banque pour effectuer un rituel de purification dans le plus grand secret. Après …

Voldemort n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.


	16. Bienvenue dans ton monde

**_Bienvenue dans ton monde_**

Une Sorcière !

Elle, Hermione Granger ! C'était incroyable !

Et pour ses parents aussi, malheureusement. Quand cette femme en robe écossaise – McGonagall, si elle se souvenait bien – s'était présentée à leur maison, ils n'avaient pas voulu la croire, même si Hermione était plus que prête à le faire. L'explication était pourtant logique – si la magie pouvait y être soumise – mais en tant que scientifiques, ça avait du mal à passer.

Visiblement, la femme l'avait noté et avait passé le message à son supérieur.

D'où la visite du directeur de cette fameuse école quelques jours plus tard.

L'avis de la jeune fille de onze ans était mitigé par rapport à ce curieux personnage. Albus Dumbledore, outre le fait qu'il s'habillait de manière assez … spectaculaire – pour ne pas dire carrément voyante – semblait, malgré ses paroles en faveur des enfants Sorciers nés dans le monde normal, ne rien connaître de leur monde. Pire, il était convaincu que les Sorciers étaient meilleurs que les gens normaux.

Mais ce qui l'avait fait vraiment tiqué, c'était la dernière phrase qu'il lui avait dite.

 _Fais-moi confiance._

Ces mots lui avaient hérissé les poils comme jamais et l'avait mise en état d'alerte. Si elle avait eu cette visite quelques semaines plus tôt, elle ne se leurrait pas, elle l'aurait cru sur parole. Seulement voilà, elle était entrée au collège et son cauchemar de primaire avait repris. Elle avait très vite compris que ce qui était valable dans son ancienne école l'était également dans celle-ci.

Les professeurs n'étaient pas là quand il le fallait.

Oh, elle leur faisait confiance pour lui apprendre ce qu'il fallait savoir dans la vie mais comme elle avait toujours eu une intelligence plus développée que les autres et donc, qu'elle avait été mise de côté très tôt sans que ses instituteurs successifs ne s'en inquiètent, elle les avait toujours regardés de manière circonspecte. Chaque année, elle espérait que son professeur remarquerait qu'elle se faisait harceler et qu'il arrêterait les coupables de manière si sévère qu'ils ne recommenceraient pas.

Et chaque année, elle déchantait.

A chaque rentrée scolaire, l'espoir se faisait de plus en plus faible. Et lors de son entrée au collège, comme une grande partie de ses camarades avait été dans la même école qu'elle, elle était traitée de la même manière que dans le primaire.

Donc non, elle n'allait pas faire confiance en ce professeur tant qu'il n'aurait pas fait ses preuves.

Ses parents et elle avaient profité du weekend pour se rendre la veille une nouvelle fois sur l'allée commerçante Sorcière – sans la présence de la dame écossaise qui était très gentille mais qui refusait de sortir des limites qu'elle avait fixé – et elle en avait profité pour farfouiller dans les rayons qu'elle avait fait semblant de ne pas voir comme politiquement incorrects.

Les Sang Pur, l'étiquette Sorcière, l'histoire du monde Sorcier – honnêtement, si les Gobelins étaient réellement l'ennemi à abattre, pourquoi les Sorciers continuaient à leur confier leur agent ? – l'importance d'une baguette magique, la législation Sorcière … tant de sujets couverts que le professeur écossais n'avait même pas indiqué comme pouvant lui servir. Pourquoi voulait-on les lui cacher ?

Elle avait découvert l'amère vérité outre-Manche.

Alors qu'elle passait quelques jours en France, elle en avait profité pour se rendre dans l'allée commerçante Sorcière française. Là-bas, elle avait trouvé bien plus d'ouvrages sur la vie Sorcière qu'en Angleterre mais également le point de vue étranger de certains grands événements Sorciers anglais.

Ainsi que le racisme et la xénophobie ambiants.

Pourquoi cacher aux enfants nés dans le monde normal qu'ils étaient considérés par les Nés Sorciers comme en bas de l'échelle sociale voire moins que rien ? Que quoi qu'ils feraient, ils n'auraient jamais une place à la hauteur de leurs capacités ? Que la majorité des métiers les plus intéressants du monde Sorcier leur serait refusé parce qu'ils n'auraient pas accès aux différentes magies nécessaires pour y prétendre ? Elle ne parlait même pas de la place des races magiques qui étaient ostracisés au même titre qu'eux, même pire !

Du haut de ses onze ans, Hermione ne voyait pas quels seraient les avantages à entrer dans le monde Sorcier. Si, un, celui d'apprendre à maîtriser sa magie. Mais c'était tout. Elle ne serait pas brimée aussi violement que dans son école primaire ou dans son collège mais elle serait toujours mise de côté de par ses origines.

A la vue de toutes ses réflexions, Hermione prit sa décision. Elle descendit dans le salon où ses parents prenaient une dernière tasse de thé avant d'aller se coucher.

-Hermione ? fit sa mère

-Je vais aller dans cette école, révéla Hermione. Mais je vais également passer mes examens dans le monde normal. J'appartiens aux deux mondes et il est hors de question que j'appartienne qu'à un seul d'entre eux …


	17. Vie arrangée

**_Vie arrangée_**

Voldemort était mort, le monde Sorcier débarrassé de sa menace.

Harry pensait que tout était terminé. Il allait pouvoir passer une dernière année sereinement, faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie, voyager …

Enfin, c'était dans un monde parfait.

Le document qu'il avait devant lui venait de le faire déchanter très vite.

-Un contrat de mariage ?! s'étouffa Harry

-Et encore, vous ne deviez être au courant que le jour du dix-huitième anniversaire de la fiancée, ajouta Gripsec.

Harry regarda une nouvelle fois le dossier. D'après lui, son tuteur, Albus Dumbledore – quand diable avait-il accepté cela ? – avait signé un contrat de mariage entre lui et Ginevra Prewett Weasley.

-Prewett ? releva Harry

-C'est ce qui permet à Molly Weasley, née Prewett, de signer le contrat en lieu et place de son époux, Arthur Weasley, chef de famille, expliqua Gripsec.

-Et comment ça se fait que Dumbledore ait pu prendre des décisions pour ma vie sans me consulter ? s'indigna Harry

-Tout Sorcier mineur qui se retrouverait sans tuteur est placé sous la tutelle du directeur d'Hogwarts jusqu'à sa majorité, répondit Gripsec.

-Je croyais que ma tutrice légale était Pétunia Dursley ? s'étonna Harry

-C'est le cas, assura Gripsec. Illégalement, je dois ajouter. Et uniquement dans le monde Moldu.

-Une tutelle ne peut pas être scindée en deux, non ? demanda suspicieusement Harry

-Non, confirma Gripsec.

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ?! pesta Harry

-Albus Dumbledore a octroyé votre tutelle à Pétunia Dursley jusqu'à ce que vous entriez à Hogwarts, révéla Gripsec. Normalement, si tout s'était bien passé, vous auriez été sous sa tutelle jusqu'à votre mort.

-Et comment il aurait réussi ce tour de passe-passe ? grinça Harry

-Très simplement, sourit Gripsec. Voici le document qu'il a fait faire lorsque la campagne de dénigrement pendant votre cinquième année a commencé. En s'appuyant sur les expertises médicales qu'il a commandées, cela dit en passant, il a fait avaler à un Magenmagot restreint que vous ne pouviez pas vivre seul avec ces antécédents psychiatriques. Le reste est allé tout seul.

-Le salaud ! cracha Harry. Mais il est mort !

-Les petites lignes en bas du document octroient votre tutelle à Molly Prewett, indiqua Gripsec.

-Et avec tout ça, j'imagine qu'il y a un testament qui fait des Prewett les seuls bénéficiaires de ma fortune ? railla Harry

-Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, fit Gripsec en lui montrant ledit document.

La rage et la magie d'Harry éclatèrent violemment. Mais il se reprit très vite.

-Si je récapitule, fit Harry. Dumbledore a eu ma tutelle à la mort de mes parents. Il l'a donné à Pétunia jusqu'à ce que j'aille à Hogwarts. Il en a profité pour faire cette ineptie de contrat de mariage et faire en sorte que je reste sous sa tutelle jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, puisque j'imagine que je ne devais pas survivre à Voldemort. Et dans le cas improbable où il devait mourir avant l'heure, tout ce qu'il a mis en place serait maintenu puisque Molly prendrait sa place. Je n'ai rien oublié ?

-Non, fit Gripsec. Enfin, si. Deux points.

-Lesquels ? demanda Harry

-A aucun moment, Dumbledore n'a été en position de récupérer votre tutelle pour l'octroyer à qui que ce soit ou pour lui-même, répondit Gripsec. Et ensuite, en étant Sang Pur, vous êtes soumis à des lois spécifiques liées à votre sang.

-Traduction ? demanda Harry

-A la mort de vos parents, votre tuteur est devenu Sirius Black et jamais il n'a cédé votre tutelle à qui que ce soit, déclara Gripsec. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il a pu signer votre autorisation de sortie à Hogsmeade. De ce fait, toute décision prise par Dumbledore ou Pétunia Dursley sont nulles et non avenues.

-Y compris ce contrat ? espéra Harry

-Y compris ce contrat, confirma Gripsec.

-Même s'il est allé en prison ? s'étonna Harry

-Vous êtes le premier à savoir qu'il n'a jamais eu de procès qui l'a déchu de ses droits et de ses devoirs, pointa Gripsec. Selon la loi Sorcière et la Magie, Sirius Black était responsable de vous.

-Et le deuxième point ? fit Harry

-Vous êtes Sang Pur, reconnu devant la Magie, rappela Gripsec. De ce fait, et comme vos parents sont morts, vous êtes majeur depuis vos seize ans.

-Concrètement parlant, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Harry

-Bien entendu, toute décision prise en votre nom après vos seize ans est caduque, sourit Gripsec. Mais le plus important, c'est que toute décision prise entre vos quinze et seize ans doit être un accord conjoint entre votre tuteur et vous.

-Si je comprends bien, dans le cas où le plan de Dumbledore aurait une valeur légale … fit Harry.

-Ce contrat de mariage aurait dû avoir votre signature, confirma Gripsec.

Harry s'arrêta de tourner en rond quelques instants.

-Est-ce que Ginny et Ron sont au courant de ça ? demanda Harry

-Difficile à dire, avoua Gripsec. Il est vrai que depuis votre entrée dans le monde Sorcier, ils sont toujours restés à vos côtés mais leur comportement ne parle pas en leur faveur.

-Dites-moi franchement, est-ce que je suis majeur ? demanda Harry

-Oui, confirma Gripsec.

-Peut-on le prouver ? demanda Harry

-Assez facilement, avoua Gripsec. Il existe deux moyens. Il faut avouer que l'un est plus spectaculaire que l'autre.

-La plus sage ? demanda Harry

-Apporter les preuves de tout ce qu'a fait Dumbledore avec vous depuis la mort de vos parents au Conseil International des Sorciers, déclara Gripsec. Ensuite, apporter la preuve que Sirius Black n'a jamais été déchu de ses droits sur vous ce qui aura pour conséquence que les actes de Dumbledore étaient totalement illégaux. Le meilleur dans cette solution est que le Conseil peut rappeler une âme devant l'assemblée pour qu'elle puisse témoigner, du moment qu'elle ne soit morte depuis plus de cent ans. Cette dernière ne peut pas ouvertement mentir.

-Intéressant, fit Harry. Mais l'Arche de la Mort …

-N'est qu'un artefact druidique, déclara Gripsec. Il était utilisé avant le roi-mage Arthur comme jugement. Si la personne qui passait à travers était innocent, il ressortait de l'autre côté sans une égratignure. Dans le cas contraire, son corps sans vie ressortait.

-L'arche n'a pas rendu le corps de Sirius, blanchit Harry.

-Il est en attente de jugement, expliqua Gripsec. Tant qu'on n'a pas posé la question pour laquelle il sera jugé, il restera enfermé dedans.

-Donc il est vivant ?! s'écria Harry

-Les protections des coffres ne l'indiquent pas mort, répondit Gripsec. Et ceux liés aux sièges héréditaires du Magenmagot non plus.

-Une minute, fit Harry. Cela veut dire que Dumbledore savait que Sirius était vivant ?

-Sûrement, haussa des épaules Gripsec.

-Donc toute ma vie il m'a manipulé … souffla Harry. Heureusement qu'il est mort …

-Je ne serais pas aussi affirmatif mais ce n'est pas le sujet, intervint Gripec. Je vous disais donc, il y a une autre solution plus … publique pour déclarer au monde Sorcier que vous êtes indépendant.

-Dites-moi, fit Harry.

-Reprendre le siège des Potter, annonça Gripsec. Les sièges héréditaires du Magenmagot ne peuvent être occupés que par des Sorciers libres de tutelle. Quand ce n'est pas le cas, le siège est retiré de l'assemblée. Naturellement, le président du Magenmagot a fait en sorte que les sièges inoccupés puissent être réactivés sans que qui que ce soit ne s'indigne et personne ne s'est aperçu que ces sièges agréaient toujours à ce que Dumbledore disait.

-Donc le siège des Potter et des Black ont servi ses intérêts, gronda Harry. Bien, on va commencer par le début. J'ai besoin d'une maison où personne ne pourra me faire chier. Ensuite … qu'ils aillent tous se faire enculer ! Je vais reprendre mon siège et je vais faire couler ce pays.


	18. Grandir

**_Grandir_**

Ça l'avait frappé d'un coup.

Harry était en train de leur raconter sa rencontre avec Remus Lupin, leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et leur avait appris qu'il était également un ami proche de ses parents.

 _Un ami proche de ses parents._

Un maelström de pensées avait fait alors rage dans la tête de Ron et alors qu'Hermione bombardait Harry de questions, il se surprit à le regarder plus attentivement.

Pas le Survivant. Pas Harry Potter.

Simplement Harry.

A sa connaissance, on ne pouvait pas se réjouir d'apprendre qu'il venait de retrouver un ami de ses parents. Du haut de ses treize ans, Ron se foutait royalement des amis de ses parents parce qu'eux-mêmes ne les côtoyaient pas si souvent que cela. Mais pas Harry. Parce qu'il pourrait enfin connaître par procuration ses parents.

Il l'avait également noté, Harry ne savait quasiment rien de ses parents. Le brun avait été très clair, sa tante et son oncle ne les avaient jamais appréciés et le roux en avait déduit qu'ils n'appréciaient guère son ami non plus. En retour, il ne parlait jamais d'eux, du moins positivement. Et même là, il disait que le strict minimum.

Ron se souvenait du moment où ses frères et lui étaient venus le chercher chez lui après que leurs lettres n'aient pas eu de réponse. Il avait vu les barreaux à la fenêtre et contrairement à ce que ses frères pensaient, il avait aussi vu l'intérieur de la chambre. Il savait qu'il avait des meubles de seconde main mais Harry, lui – Harry Potter, quand même ! – n'avait que des meubles bons pour la poubelle. Et les rares vêtements qu'il avait et qu'il acceptait de porter ! Ils n'étaient clairement pas à sa taille et pourtant, il s'acharnait à les porter, comme s'il était habitué ou qu'il n'avait connu que ça. Mais il était riche !

Ron ne se voilait pas la face, il avait toujours jalousé son ami qui restait l'héritier d'une famille Sang Pur aisée mais qui ne faisait pas mine de vouloir dépenser son argent. Bizarrement, Harry semblait croire que son coffre personnel était le seul qu'il aurait toute sa vie et donc, ne s'achetait que le strict nécessaire. A sa place, sachant que les coffres ancestraux des Potter renflouaient au moins une fois par an son propre coffre, il se serait fait largement plaisir.

Et si …

Et s'il ne savait pas ? Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses, à commencer par sa méconnaissance du monde Sorcier. La rumeur la plus tenace sur l'enfance d'Harry était qu'il avait été élevé dans le plus grand secret par une famille aimante et qu'il reviendrait dans le monde Sorcier quand il entrerait à Hogwarts. On pouvait honnêtement oublier la famille aimante puisque les Dursley ne semblaient pas être les personnes préférées d'Harry et pas parce qu'ils ne le pourrissaient pas. Dans le plus grand secret, ses frères et lui avaient pu facilement trouver où il habitait et comme personne ne les avait vu ou n'avait su qu'ils avaient récupéré Harry alors on pouvait en déduire qu'il n'y avait pas de protections magiques autour de son ami.

Mais ce qui gênait le plus Ron, c'était que tous les Sorciers concédaient qu'Harry serait éduqué dans la connaissance du monde Sorcier.

Alors que c'était faux.

Harry était une page vierge quand il avait mis les pieds sur le quai 9 ¾ pour la première fois. Il ne savait pas écrire avec une plume, ne connaissait pas de nom les sorts les plus basiques, les personnages les plus célèbres. Il ne connaissait pas la tarte à la mélasse, le jus de citrouille et bien d'autres plats typiquement Sorciers.

Il ne savait pas qu'il était célèbre, qu'on lui devait la paix après la disparition de Vous Savez Qui.

 _Il ne savait pas qui était ses parents._

Et il n'avait personne pour le lui expliquer, le soutenir, être sa famille.

Pour les Weasley, le tuteur magique d'Harry était Albus Dumbeldore. Mais Ron s'en apercevait maintenant, il n'avait pas préparé Harry à sa vie dans le monde Sorcier. Il était comme Hermione, à découvrir sa nouvelle nature _alors qu'il était né de parents Sorciers_.

Si on voulait être gentil, on aurait pu croire que le directeur attendait que le brun entre à Hogwarts pour faire son éducation Sorcière mais on était maintenant en troisième année et les connaissances d'Harry étaient toujours les mêmes que celles d'Hermione.

On voulait garder Harry dans l'ignorance. Et c'était injuste.

Ron enleva ses œillères et comprit que son ami n'était pas du tout à envier. Seul au monde, il s'était battu deux années de suite pour protéger une école de la fermeture alors que c'était le contraire qui aurait dû se passer. Tous les Sorciers savaient ce à quoi était destiné Harry mais aucun adulte ne faisait mine de lui donner les armes pour que sa vie future se passe bien, Albus Dumbledore le premier.

Et lui il lui en voulait pour des broutilles !

Il se souvenait avoir très mal réagi quand il avait appris qu'Harry parlait aux serpents. Certes, c'était une aptitude noire mais c'était surtout une capacité innée ! Ce n'était pas la faute d'Harry ! Et puis, il connaissait son ami, il ne pourrait jamais devenir un mage noir !

Alors qu'il avait laissé Hermione et Harry à la bibliothèque, Ron se rendit dans la salle commune des Gryffindor. Sa tête était prête à exploser et il fallait absolument qu'il en parle. Percy, c'était hors de question mais Fred et Georges, peut-être. C'était des fauteurs de troubles mais si le sujet était sérieux, ils seraient là. Son regard passa sur Neville et là, il eut l'illumination.

-Neville ? fit Ron. Tu peux venir, je dois te parler.

-OK, fit Neville en se levant.

Tous les deux se dirigèrent vers les jumeaux Weasley qui allaient lancer une blague mais en avisant l'air sérieux de leur frère, ils se turent.

-J'ai besoin que vous nous isoliez, demanda Ron.

Intrigués, Fred et Georges obéirent.

-Je sais que vous me reprochez tous ma jalousie, commença Ron. Que vous estimez que je ne suis pas un véritable ami pour Harry.

Il vit que les autres allaient réagir mais il leva la main.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir, coupa Ron. Je me rends compte que je ne n'étais pas génial. Mais ce n'est pas le problème. Je me suis aperçu qu'Harry ne savait rien du monde Sorcier.

-Il a vécu dans le monde Moldu, rappela Georges.

-Justement ! pointa Ron. Lily Potter était une Née Moldue. James Potter était Né Sorcier, Sang Pur même. En toute logique, il aurait dû vivre dans le monde Sorcier, dans une famille Sang Pur même, chez ses plus proches parents, ce que nous sommes tous.

-Il n'a pas tort, hésita Neville. Grand-mère s'est toujours étonnée qu'il n'ait pas été confié à une famille Sang Pur reconnue. Et à chaque fois que je lui parle d'Harry, elle fronce des sourcils, comme si quelque chose la gênait. Mais je ne sais pas quoi.

-Je crois savoir, fit Ron. C'est parce qu'Harry Potter est un Né Moldu.

-Non ! s'exclama Fred. C'est un Sang …

Il se figea, l'illumination se faisant dans son esprit.

-C'est un Sang Pur mais il n'en a pas l'éducation, termina Ron. C'est un Sorcier né de parents Sorciers qui n'en a pas l'éducation. Et qui n'en aura pas.

-Parce qu'Hogwarts ne la fournit pas, estimant que c'est le rôle des parents, chuchota Neville, l'horreur se peignant sur son visage.

-Mais les Potter savaient qu'ils risquaient de mourir, fronça des sourcils Georges. Ils ont dû prévoir quelque chose !

-Quoi qu'ils aient prévu, ça ne s'est pas fait, lâcha Neville. Et s'il ne sait rien, il va tout perdre, y compris tout ce qui faisait ses parents. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

-Je pense qu'en premier lieu, il faudrait voir ce que les Gobelins en disent, fit Ron. Ils gardent tous les testaments, non ?

-Ils sont les gardiens des héritages quand les futurs lords sont mineurs, répondit Neville.

-Et le directeur ne l'autorisera pas à aller chez les Gobelins sans escorte, grogna Fred. Sauf s'il est présent en tant que tuteur magique …

-Impossible ! bondit Neville. En tant que directeur d'Hogwarts, il ne peut pas être tuteur magique d'un élève !

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, se parlant sans un mot.

-Il y a une entourloupe quelque part, fit Georges. Il faut définitivement qu'Harry aille voire les Gobelins.

-Mais il n'a pas d'autorisation de sortie ! se rappela Ron

-Ce n'est pas le problème, balaya Fred. Il faut juste qu'il ait un moyen de ne pas se faire voir une fois dehors.

Ron pensa immédiatement à la Cape d'Invisibilité.

-On a ce qu'il faut, sourit Ron.

-Il y a une agence de Gringotts au village, révéla Neville. En tant que futur lord, je peux y accéder.

-Je vais occuper Hermione, se décida Ron.

Tous se retourna vers le rouquin.

-Je croyais que vous étiez inséparables tous les trois ! s'étonna Neville

-Ça ne me concerne pas et ça concerne encore moins Hermione, souffla Ron. Je ne nie pas que je suis curieux mais c'est à Harry de décider si nous devons être au courant ou pas. C'est sa vie et il est temps qu'il en sache plus !

Ne pouvant contrer cette affirmation, tous les quatre peaufinèrent leur plan.

Les premiers Lieutenants de l'Élu venaient de se révéler pour sa protection.


	19. Qui garde les enfants ?

**_Qui garde les enfants ?_**

-Ils ne sont pas de toi ! cracha Ginny

C'était douloureux mais c'était la stricte vérité. Harry ne pouvait rien y faire.

Après treize années de mariage, Ginny avait demandé le divorce. Ne voulant que son bonheur et surtout, conscient qu'ils ne s'aimaient plus, Harry avait accepté. Alors qu'il pensait que la séparation se passerait à l'amiable, le brun avait découvert que le seul but de sa future ex-femme était de faire sa fortune sur son dos. Refusant que son héritage ne soit aux mains d'une autre que lui et comme ils n'avaient pas signé de contrat de mariage, Harry s'était battu pas à pas pour que Ginny ne reparte qu'avec ce qu'elle avait apporté à leur union, soit les maigres économies qu'elle avait pu faire sur son salaire et ses immenses dettes. Le Sorcier avait longuement tergiversé pour savoir s'il allait lui donner un bien immobilier de son choix pour y vivre mais quand elle avait voulu réclamer Grimmaud Place, il s'était rétracté parce que le bien en question était la future propriété d'Al.

Les enfants …

Quand elle avait compris qu'elle n'aurait pas plus que ce qu'elle ne pourrait légitimement réclamer, elle avait abattu une carte que personne n'avait pu voir venir.

Elle avait certifié que les trois enfants Potter n'étaient pas d'Harry.

Ce dernier en avait été anéanti. Ce n'était pas tant le fait que Ginny l'avait trompé pendant leur mariage – et plusieurs fois de surcroit – mais plus que les enfants qu'il considérait comme siens ne l'étaient que de cœur. Certes, la naissance de Jay avait précipité leur mariage mais de là à dire que tout comme Al et Li, ils n'étaient pas les enfants d'Harry, c'était trop. Et le pire, c'était que le brun les avait reconnus comme sien devant la magie familiale, ce qui voulait dire que même si adultère il y avait eu, ils étaient des héritiers Potter.

Et chaque héritier Sang Pur disposait d'un coffre très bien fourni qui était alimenté continuellement sans justificatif, d'une maison et de nombreux avantages. Tout ce dont rêvait Ginny.

L'avocat des Potter avait été écœuré de la manœuvre.

-Les enfants viennent avec moi puisqu'ils ne sont pas de toi, déclara vicieusement Ginny.

-Ils ont assez grands pour choisir avec qui ils veulent vivre, répondit Harry.

Le juge regarda tristement les trois enfants. Leur garde était le dernier point pour rendre effectif le divorce. Devant la virulence de chaque parti, il avait demandé que les deux derniers enfants soient logés à Hogwarts avec leur aîné. Pendant les sept mois qu'avait duré la procédure, il était allé leur rendre visite et avait longuement discuté avec eux de ce qu'ils voyaient de leurs parents. Il avait été témoin de la relation qu'ils entretenaient et certains points lui avaient fait écarquiller des yeux.

-Aucun d'entre vous ne nous en voudra si on choisit l'autre ? demanda pour acquis de conscience Jay

-Bien sûr que non, balaya Ginny avec humeur. De toute façon, les enfants sont bien mieux avec leur mère, c'est prouvé !

Jay se tourna vers Harry.

-Je ne comprendrai pas, avoua Harry. Mais je voudrais toujours le meilleur pour vous. Et si vous vous sentez mieux avec votre mère, soit, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Jay serra contre lui Al et Li avant de regarder le juge droit dans les yeux.

-Nous voulons aller chez notre père, annonça Jay.

-QUOI ?! rugit Ginny. Comment osez-vous ?! Vous êtes mes enfants !

Ne voulant pas que les vociférations de la rousse ne perturbent les enfants, le juge érigea autour des enfants et lui une Bulle d'Intimité.

-Pourquoi ? demanda calmement le juge

-Même si papa n'est pas notre vrai papa, il n'a jamais changé de comportement, expliqua Al. Il me prépare toujours mon petit déjeuner comme je l'aime, il joue toujours avec moi quand je le demande et il m'explique toujours quand je ne comprends pas.

-Papa il vient toujours me border le soir et il me raconte des histoires, sourit Li. Il me fait des câlins tous les jours !

-Notre mère est rarement à la maison, déclara sombrement Jay. Papa aussi, je ne dis pas le contraire, mais lui, au moins, il faisait l'effort de passer du temps avec nous, même s'il est Auror et a un siège au Magenmagot. Parfois, on ne voyait pas maman pendant plus d'une semaine, voire plus, sans aucune explication.

-Quand papa n'est pas là, il nous prévient et il nous appelle tous les soirs, fit Li.

-Depuis que je suis à Hogwarts, papa m'écrit une fois par semaine, sourit Jay. Et depuis qu'Al et Li sont avec moi, il nous écrit à tous les trois. Maman passe parfois à l'école mais je ne la vois que cinq minutes, et encore.

-Depuis qu'ils veulent se séparer, maman nous donne beaucoup de cadeaux, fit Al. Papa non.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna le juge

-Il nous a toujours dit qu'un cadeau devait être exceptionnel, répondit Jay. Si on en reçoit trop, on n'a plus le plaisir d'en recevoir.

-On a des cadeaux qu'à Yule et pour notre anniversaire, fit Li.

-Et quand quelque chose vous fait envie ? demanda le juge

-Maman nous l'offre tout de suite, fit Li. Papa veut qu'on le mérite.

-Les enfants aiment recevoir ce qu'ils veulent, non ? fit le juge

-Papa nous a raconté ce qui se passait avec son cousin, répondit Jay. Tout ce qu'il voulait, il l'avait dans la seconde. Et il nous a montré ce qu'il avait fait de sa vie. Il est en prison parce qu'il a frappé quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas lui donner son argent.

Le juge grimaça. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les enfants avaient fait référence à ce fameux cousin Moldu, Dudley Dursley. Il avait demandé des explications à Harry Potter qui lui avait donné son casier judiciaire. Coups et blessures étaient l'accusation la moins grave de ce gosse pourri gâté depuis la naissance.

-Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas aller avec votre mère ? demanda finalement le juge

Jay hésita quelques instants avant de répondre.

-Maman ne fait pas tout ce que fait papa, avoua Jay. Les seules fois où elle reste avec nous, c'est quand elle a des invités ou qu'elle nous fait faire des photos pour les journaux. Même pour nos anniversaires, elle ne fait que passer en coup de vent. Et quand elle doit nous garder, elle nous laisse avec l'une de ses assistantes. Son travail lui prend tellement de son temps que mes copains se demandent si j'ai vraiment une maman. Même tante Hermione, qui est directrice du Département de l'Education, garde du temps pour Rose.

-Et comment vous prenez le fait qu'Harry ne soit pas votre vrai père ? demanda le juge

-Al et Li ne comprennent pas ce que ça veut dire, fit Jay. Mais pour moi, ça ne veut rien dire. Même quand il l'a su, papa a continué de s'occuper de nous, comme si nous étions de son sang. Il nous aime et c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que votre père soit très riche ? demanda le juge

-Il l'était avant qu'on naisse, rappela Jay. Et pas une fois, il ne l'a étalé devant nous. Nous avons toujours vécu très simplement donc je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait.

Le juge se redressa et annula la Bulle.

-Je valide la décision des enfants, fit le juge.

Ginny voulut se jeter sur eux mais un bouclier d'une grande puissance l'arrêta. Elle croisa le regard d'Harry et comprit qu'elle avait perdu.

Dans un cri de rage, elle s'en alla sans un regard pour ses enfants qui s'étaient jetés dans les bras du brun.

-Je ne vous ferais jamais regretter votre décision, murmura Harry.

-Tu es notre papa et ça, personne ne pourra nous l'enlever, assura Jay.


	20. Etre père, ce n'est pas si facile

**_Etre un père, ce n'est pas si facile  
_**

-Ron, tu es sûr que tu vas t'en sortir ? s'inquiéta Hermione

-Ce n'est que pour deux jours, fanfaronna Ron. Notre petite princesse ne verra même pas la différence !

-D'accord, capitula Hermione.

Elle embrassa son mari puis sa fille de sept ans avant de partir avec son fils de cinq ans qui devait subir une batterie de tests suite à la dragoncelle qu'il avait contracté quelques semaines plus tôt avec son cousin Al et sa cousine Lily. D'ailleurs, ils allaient les rejoindre pour ne pas qu'ils se retrouvent seuls.

La porte se referma derrière eux mais Hermione était toujours rongée par ce pressentiment.

A tort ou à raison ?

§§§§§

Quand Hermione revint deux jours plus tard, elle fut surprise de découvrir que sa fille Rose l'attendait sur les marches de l'entrée de la maison, malgré l'heure tardive.

-Sois gentille maman, grinça presque Rose. La prochaine fois que tu dois t'absenter plus d'une journée, envois-moi chez oncle Harry.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione

Rose lui résuma tout ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence :

\- Elle s'était réveillée en retard le matin parce que son père avait oublié de programmer son réveil et avait déréglé le sien

\- Elle avait failli se brûler en prenant son bain parce que son père avait tourné les mauvais robinets

\- Le petit déjeuner avait été oublié parce que son père avait fait fondre le grille-pain, congelé le lait et servi du pain rassis prévu pour le pudding du weekend

\- Elle s'était ridiculisée dans la rue parce que son père lui avait fait mettre une chemise de nuit en pensant que c'était une robe Sorcière, avait oublié où étaient rangés les chaussures de sortie et l'avait forcé à mettre ses chaussons en forme de cochon. Il avait même tenté de la coiffer avec une fourchette. Sur ce coup, elle devait remercier sa magie accidentelle parce qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans cette tenue devant son école Moldue

\- Exceptionnellement, les enfants devaient apporter leur repas et son père avait complètement oublié de le préparer

\- Idem pour le goûter

\- La fin des classes était à seize heures trente et son père n'était arrivé qu'à dix-sept heures quarante

\- Le cours de gymnastique commençait à dix-sept heures trente donc elle était déjà en retard mais en plus, son père avait apporté les affaires de foot de son frère. Sales, les affaires.

\- Refroidi par les péripéties du matin, son père avait voulu commander à manger mais il s'était trompé de numéro et elle s'était retrouvée sur une ligne pour adulte. Heureusement, son interlocutrice s'en était aperçue et lui avait signalé « qu'elle ne fournissait pas ce genre de services »

\- Et elle ne parlait même pas du lendemain …

Hermione embrassa sa fille avant de la raccompagner dans sa chambre pour la border correctement. Elle passa dans la cuisine pour réparer les dégâts, fit de même dans le jardin, la salle de bain et le salon où son époux s'était endormi, épuisé, puis s'enferma dans sa chambre pour téléphoner.

 _-Alors ?_ fit Harry

-Je me demande comment il a fait pour ne pas mettre le feu à la maison, pouffa Hermione.

 _-C'est qui qui ne me croyait pas quand je lui certifiais que Ron serait incapable de s'occuper d'un enfant ?_ ricana Harry

Hermione ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Elle explosa de rire.


	21. Sauvé par le prince charmant

**_Sauvé par le prince charmant  
_**

Le Bal de la nouvelle année était grandiose. Le Ministère, restauré, avait été décoré en grande pompe et toutes les personnes importantes de la société Sorcière avaient été invitées.

Harry Potter était là à deux titres. D'abord, en tant que Sauveur – Voldemort était mort de sa main en mai dernier – et en tant que lord Potter. Il était venu accompagné, comme l'exigeait la coutume, et sur son trente-et-un. Pour cela, il avait fait confiance à sa cavalière, Ginny Weasley.

Dès les premiers pas dans la salle, le brun avait senti que son couple faisait tiquer. D'après les regards, le fait que Ginny soit une Weasley devait jouer mais il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Même lui sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, à commencer par leurs tenues. Ginny était une rousse assez sulfureuse qui était arrivée une heure plus tôt chez Harry dans une robe longue d'un blanc virginal. Elle lui avait choisi une robe Sorcière rouge orangé – « pour rappeler mes cheveux et que tu es un Gryffindor » s'était justifié Ginny – et heureusement qu'il avait prévu une chemise et un pantalon noir ajustés ou sinon, il se serait promené avec seulement ses sous-vêtements, comme Ron avait l'habitude de le faire et ce qu'il avait en horreur. Le comportement de la rousse était également un peu étrange. Elle ne se décollait pas de son bras, le touchait de partout et surtout, elle avait piqué une crise quand il avait refusé qu'elle porte la broche aux armoiries des Potter – qu'elle avait trouvé en fouillant sa chambre, cela dit en passant.

Et là, elle voulait le traîner sur la piste de danse.

Il avait beau lui dire qu'il ne savait pas danser – il devait d'ailleurs remercier Parvati Patil pour avoir accepté de lui écraser les pieds lors de la danse d'ouverture du Bal des Trois Sorciers – mais Ginny n'en démordait pas. Pire, elle avait réussi à l'entraîner sur la piste pendant quelques instants mais il avait tout de suite arrêté le massacre. Il s'était réfugié dans une salle d'eau pour se rafraîchir et reprendre son calme.

Bilan des courses, deux heures après leur arrivée, Ginny Weasley lui ressortait par les yeux. Outre le fait qu'elle s'accrochait à lui comme une sangsue, elle lui interdisait littéralement d'aller voir ses amis, notamment Neville Longbottom accompagné de Luna Lovegood, ou encore de saluer les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix invités, comme Kingsley Shakelbot. Pire, la seule personne à laquelle il devait adresser la parole – mis à part elle, bien sûr – était Rufus Scrigmeour, le ministre de la magie qui n'allait pas tarder à perdre son poste d'ailleurs et pour lequel Harry ressentait le plus profond mépris.

Le brun sentit sa magie gronder sous sa peau et fit immédiatement quelques exercices de méditation. Sa magie était encore sensible à ses humeurs et les Médicomages français qui le suivaient – dès qu'il était sorti de St Mungo, il s'était renseigné sur les meilleurs hôpitaux Sorciers européens et avait préféré se faire faire un bilan médical complet à l'Hôtel-Magie, à Paris, n'ayant pas confiance aux Anglais pour garder confidentiel son état de santé – lui avaient conseillé de se mettre à l'Occlumencie pour avoir plus d'emprise sur sa magie récalcitrante. Son professeur avait eu bien plus de résultats que Severus Snape bien entendu et il lui était désormais plus facile de faire le vide dans son esprit.

Conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas rester enfermer dans cette pièce sans que Ginny ne vienne le chercher au pied de biche, Harry se recomposa un visage neutre et sortit des sanitaires. Mais alors qu'il allait entrer dans la salle de bal, il sentit sa main être happée et lui traîné sur la piste de danse.

-Suis mes pas, ordonna son cavalier imposé.

Harry mit quelques instants avant de reconnaître la personne qui était dans ses bras. Il voulut se dégager mais il resserra sa poigne.

-Malfoy ! siffla Harry en faisant en sorte qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre. Laisse-moi partir !

-Je suis en train de sauver tes fesses, répondit Draco sur le même ton. Longbottom refuse que tu fasses autant honte à ton titre et moi aussi.

Surpris, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Neville qui lui fit un signe d'acquiescement. Faisant confiance à son ami, il se détendit, ce que sentit le blond.

-Suis mes pas, répéta Draco à voix basse. Tu ne sais pas danser donc nous allons y aller doucement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry qui commença à tournoyer sans marcher sur les pieds de son cavalier improvisé

-Il se trouve qu'en moins de deux heures, tu as fait tous les faux pas qu'un Sang Pur ne doit pas faire, grinça Draco. On peut rattraper le coup et mettre ça sur le fait que tu n'as jamais été éduqué par l'un des nôtres.

-Quels faux pas ? s'étonna Harry

-D'abord, un héritier ou un lord non marié vient toujours seul lors d'une soirée officielle, expliqua Draco. Il y a une tolérance pour les fiancés.

-Tu es en train de me dire que tout le monde croit que je vais épouser Ginny ? hoqueta Harry

-Exactement, confirma Draco.

-Mais c'est elle qui m'a dit qu'on devait toujours être accompagné dans ce genre de soirée, s'exclama Harry.

-Sur ce coup, tu as été stupide, Potter, asséna Draco. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêchait de demander confirmation à des personnes qui fréquentent vraiment ce genre de soirée, comme Longbottom ?

Harry marmonna. Il n'avait pas tort.

-Ensuite, les tenues, critiqua Draco. Rouge-orangé, sérieusement ? Cette couleur ne te va pas du tout ! Tu aurais dix ans de moins, je ne dis pas, mais honnêtement, si tu tenais tellement à porter les couleurs de Gryffindor, tu aurais dû prendre une teinte de rouge beaucoup plus sombre. D'ailleurs, comme c'est ta première sortie officielle, tu aurais dû porter les couleurs des Potter, rouge sang et argent.

-Ginny a choisi nos tenues, avoua avec reluctance Harry. Et ma robe devait également rappeler la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle ne voulait rien entendre.

-Tu m'étonnes, ricana Draco. En plus, elle porte du blanc pur alors qu'on sait qu'elle est passée sous la moitié de sa promotion et de la nôtre. Elle se fout royalement de notre gueule ! Sans oublier qu'on en porte du blanc que lors des cérémonies magiques, par pour un bal ! Son comportement est parfaitement déplacé ! Encore un peu et on penserait qu'elle ne veut que se mettre à poil devant toi pour écarter les cuisses !

-Tu es dur, gronda Harry.

-Elle n'a aucune retenue, contra Draco en le faisant tourner sur lui-même. Sa tenue est vulgaire et elle n'a fait que te balader pour que tu restes exclusivement avec Scrigmeour qui ne va pas tarder à sauter. Elle profite du fait que tu ne saches rien de ton héritage pour te manipuler comme une marionnette. C'est d'ailleurs le fait qu'on sache tous que tu n'as pas d'éducation Sang Pur qui est en train de te sauver.

-Alors pourquoi je suis tes bras ? demanda Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux

-Ça sert tes intérêts autant que les miens, grommela Draco, troublé en détournant le regard. En dansant avec moi, tu assumes le fait que tu aies témoigné pour ma mère et moi et que tu comptes faire table rase de nos différends.

-Tu es en train de me forcer la main, là, nota Harry.

-Pas vraiment, fit Draco. Pour être clair, cela confirme que tu me différencies de mon père.

Harry garda le silence quelques instants.

-Soit, concéda Harry. Quels sont les avantages pour moi ?

-Le plus évident est que danser avec un homme prouve que tu ne soutiens pas la politique homophobe des Prewett, déclara Draco.

-Prewett ? releva Harry

-Comme Molly Prewett, la mère des Belettes, répondit Draco. Ce n'est pas pour rien que ses deux premiers enfants se sont exilés en France et en Roumanie. Elle n'acceptait pas que son premier-né soit bi et son deuxième gay. Je n'imagine même pas ce qu'elle a dû faire pour les jumeaux qui flirtent avec tout ce qui bouge. Je ne serais même pas choqué qu'ils aient tenté des trucs ensemble.

Harry sursauta.

-Je ne savais pas, souffla Harry.

-Tu aurais pu t'en douter avec les grimaces que faisaient les Belettes quand elles voyaient Thomas et Finnigan quand ils étaient un peu trop proches, railla Draco.

Il était vrai qu'Harry avait intercepté beaucoup de regards réprobateurs de la part de Ginny et de Ron vers Dean et Seamus quand leur comportement se faisait vraiment ambigu.

-Quoi d'autre ? demanda Harry, se promettant de réfléchir à ce point à tête reposée

-Regarde tes manches, ordonna Draco.

Harry fronça des sourcils en notant que sa robe Sorcière était maintenant rouge sang.

-J'ai changé la couleur, expliqua Draco. Il faudra juste que tu changes ta chemise en argent, pour que tu portes les couleurs des Potter. En rectifiant ta tenue, tu t'es aperçu des fautes que tu as faites. Tu montres une image de souplesse et que tu te rends compte de tes erreurs. Les Prewett sont extrêmement rigides.

-OK, fit Harry.

-Le fait que tu sois avec moi sur la piste de danse et non avec la Belette montre également que tu ne lui es pas soumis, pointa Draco. Votre relation, si relation il y a bien entendu, n'est pas déséquilibrée.

-Elle est juste mon amie, rappela Harry.

-Mais en venant à ton bras et en accordant vos tenues, très mal, je dois dire, elle a clamé qu'elle serait la nouvelle lady Potter, résuma Draco. Et en s'accrochant à toi et en te désignant les personnes à qui tu devais parler, que ce serait elle qui dirigerait la politique des Potter.

-Alors que c'est faux, comprit Harry.

-On y arrive, railla Draco.

-Avec tout ça, pourquoi elle n'est pas encore venue pour récupérer sa propriété ? ironisa Harry

-Parce que faire un esclandre serait en sa défaveur, répondit Draco. Elle sait qu'elle n'a pas sa place ici et qu'elle n'a pas le droit d'être invitée.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry

-C'est une traitre à son sang, déclara Draco.

-Ne commence pas, gronda Harry.

-Non, non, tempéra Draco. « Traître à son sang » est un statut, comme un Sang Pur, un Sang Mêlé ou un Né Moldu. Si les Prewett sont appelés ainsi, c'est qu'ils ont trahi la communauté Sorcière.

-Je pensais que c'étaient les Weasley, rappela Harry.

-Le mariage entre Arthur Weasley et Molly Prewett est un mariage d'amour, déclara Draco. Enfin, du côté d'Arthur, ça c'est sûr. Traitre à son sang est une insulte pour les Weasley pur souche, mais le statut des Prewett. Tu me suis ?

-Moui, fit Harry.

-Mais en jetant un coup d'œil sur les grimoires de généalogie, on s'est aperçu que le nom des Prewett, qui aurait dû mourir avec Molly, est de nouveau actif avec ses deux héritiers, Ronald et Ginny, reprit Draco. Si tu épouses une Weasley, on pensera que c'est un mariage d'amour mais si tu épouses une Prewett, alors la famille Potter sera décrédibilisée à jamais.

-Donc tu es en train de me dire que si je joue le jeu de Ginny, je n'aurais plus ma place parmi les Sang Pur ? réfléchit Harry

-Ça peut te paraître extrême mais c'est exactement ça, confirma Draco. Ah, ça y est, elle a perdu son calme.

Harry regarda discrètement autour de lui et nota que Ginny jouait des coudes pour les rejoindre.

-Va danser avec Longbottom, ordonna Draco. C'est ta chance pour ce que nous venons de faire soit vraiment pris au sérieux.

-Merci, souffla Harry.

-Nous en reparlerons plus tard, promit Draco.

Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent et Harry fonça sans en avoir l'air vers Neville.

-Bonsoir Neville, salua Harry. J'ai enfin appris à danser. Tu veux voir ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Neville en prenant sa main. Tu es plus maladroit que moi sur ce point !

Tous les deux firent mine de ne pas entendre le hurlement de Ginny et tournoyèrent sur la piste.

-Tu as donc pu discuter avec Malfoy, constata Neville.

-Comment ça se fait que je sois passé à côté d'autant de choses ? demanda Harry

-Disons qu'on s'est tous dit que même s'ils ne fréquentaient plus la société Sang Pur, les Prewett-Weasley ne passeraient pas à côté de ton éducation, déclara Neville, écœuré. Nous avions tort. Molly a vraiment failli gâcher ta vie.

-Pas Arthur ? nota Harry

-Non, fit Neville. Mais ce serait trop compliqué de te l'expliquer maintenant. Malfoy t'a parlé des conséquences de la présence de Ginny ?

-Je ne savais pas tout ce qu'il m'a dit, avoua honteusement Harry.

-On s'en est douté quand tu es arrivé, sourit Neville. C'est pour cela qu'on a réalisé cette mise en scène avec Malfoy.

-Pourquoi lui ? osa Harry

-Pour la même raison qu'il a reçu une invitation officielle et pas les Prewett-Weasley, répondit Neville.

-Prewett-Weasley ? releva Harry

-Le véritable nom de naissance de Ron et Ginny est Prewett-Weasley, révéla Neville. Ce qui correspond totalement à la différence qu'il y a entre eux et le reste de la fratrie Weasley.

-Il y a tellement de choses que je ne sais pas, se plaint Harry.

-Viens chez moi ces prochains jours, proposa Neville. Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir.

-Si seulement on pouvait partir tout de suite et planter Ginny, grogna Harry. Et Molly qui attend à la maison !

-J'ai une idée, sourit machiavéliquement Neville. Avec les autres héritiers Sang Pur, on peut faire en sorte que tu sèmes Ginny. Je pense que Malfoy se fera une joie de droguer l'un de ses verres pour qu'on force Molly à venir la chercher. Et pendant qu'elle est là, tu pourras verrouiller ta maison sur ton sang et rentrer avec moi sans qu'elle ne saccage ta maison.

-Ça me plait … sourit Harry.


	22. Préparatifs de mariages

_**Préparatifs de mariage – Apparences trompeuses 2**_

Ginny retint encore une fois un soupir d'agacement. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter qu'Hermione et sa mère viennent ?

Ah oui, pour ne pas avoir à les tuer le jour du mariage.

Quatre ans après leur départ d'Angleterre, Ginny et Harry étaient rentrés pour préparer leur mariage … respectif. Les deux amis se tâtaient de savoir s'ils s'exilaient définitivement en France ou non mais pour que leurs mariages soient reconnus par la magie familiale, il fallait qu'ils aient lieu sur un domaine ancestral anglais.

Les préparatifs n'avaient pas pu rester secrets bien longtemps et avant même qu'ils n'aient posé le pied sur le sol anglais, ils étaient envahis par les messages de félicitations pour leur union. Molly et Hermione campaient même devant l'appartement de la rousse quand elle arriva enfin pour charger les derniers meubles qui restaient et mettre en location l'appartement qu'elle s'était acheté toute seule. Quand elle avait compris qu'elles comptaient s'incruster pour l'« aider » à préparer son mariage, elle avait dû se résoudre à y emménager.

Ce jour-là, elles étaient toutes les trois chez la couturière pour la robe de mariée. Elle avait également convié Fleur, la femme de Bill, Audrey, celle de Percy, Angelina, celle de Georges, et Iris, une grande amie qu'elle s'était faite en France, mais curieusement, leurs invitations avaient disparu.

Ginny avait eu dans l'idée de demander une robe d'inspiration Moldue assez proche du corps. Jusque-là, tout allait bien mais dès qu'il fallut choisir le modèle, ce fut l'hécatombe. Molly et Hermione n'étaient d'accord sur rien, que ce soit sur la couleur – Molly tenait absolument que sa fille se marie en blanc pur, Hermione en blanc nacré alors que Ginny voulait de l'ivoire – la matière – Molly ne jurait que par le taffetas, Hermione pour la mousseline, et Ginny tenait à porter de la soie d'Acromentule – le style – Molly et Hermione voulaient énormément de froufrous, Ginny voulait quelque chose de simple qui ne la noyait pas – ou encore les accessoires – Hermione exigeait que Ginny porte un voile, Molly voulait qu'elle cache ses épaules et le haut de sa poitrine – et le tout avait le don de rendre Ginny folle. Heureusement, depuis quatre ans, elle s'était trouvé des trésors de patience puisqu'elle assistait sans cesse à des « discussions » qui tenaient plus du règlement de compte qu'autre chose. Et dire qu'eux étaient en fait amis …

Heureusement, après six heures à se disputer, Ginny portait enfin le résultat final. Elle soupira de soulagement.

-Tu veux qu'on reste avec toi ? demanda Hermione alors que la couturière fixait l'ensemble pour pouvoir se mettre au travail

-Non, ça ira, merci, refusa Ginny. Je dois partir après finaliser des articles et honnêtement, je ne sens plus mes pieds.

-Tu peux venir te reposer à la maison, proposa Molly.

-Je n'arriverai pas à travailler et j'aimerai terminer avant le mariage, fit Ginny. Allez-y !

Après s'être fait tirer l'oreille encore quelques minutes, Molly et Hermione finirent par partir. La couturière s'avança.

-Êtes-vous sûre de vouloir porter ça ? hésita la couturière

-Vous plaisantez ? ricana Ginny. Cette robe ne ressemble à rien ! Malheureusement, vous allez devoir la confectionner pour que vous puissiez la montrer à mon fiancé …

-Pardonnez-moi mais j'aurais honte de vous voir porter une telle tenue, s'excusa la couturière.

-Il ne faut pas, assura Ginny. Ce sera un parfait déguisement si je veux fêter Halloween. Aidez-moi à enlever cette horreur !

Dix minutes plus tard, Ginny était enfin à l'aise dans ses vêtements.

-Résumons, fit Ginny. Vous allez confectionner cette robe que vous allez me présenter dans quinze jours. Rassurez-vous, je ne la porterai pas.

-Mais alors, qu'est-ce que vous porterez ? demanda la couturière

-Je vais prendre un autre rendez-vous pour dans trois jours, sourit Ginny. Ce jour-là, je choisirai ma robe avec des personnes qui auront un goût plus sûr. C'est celle-là que je porterai.

-Je note le rendez-vous, sourit la couturière. Puis-je imaginer que votre mère et son amie ne seront pas présentes à cet essayage ?

-Elles ne seront même pas au courant, assura Ginny. Je tiens à ce que ce soit mon mariage et non le leur.

-Il en sera fait comme vous le voulez, s'inclina la couturière.


	23. Quand les enfants deviennent grands

_**Quand les enfants deviennent grands**_

-Pardon ?!

Albus jeta un coup d'œil à James qui s'étouffait de rire. Lily, quant à elle, s'était cachée derrière son frère aîné pour pouffer à son aise.

Devant la fratrie Potter se tenait leurs parents. Harry Potter, directeur de l'orphelinat Sorcier d'Angleterre, les regardait attentivement, un sourcil levé. Curieusement, il savait toujours quand quelque chose n'était pas normal. Et la nouvelle que venait de révéler Al faisait définitivement partie de cette catégorie.

A ses côtés se trouvait Ginevra Weasley.

Weasley. Et non Potter.

Alors que Lily avait à peine deux ans, Harry avait demandé le divorce pour faute grave. Cela avait entraîné une grande crise dans le monde Sorcier – qui ne comprenait toujours pas que la vie privée du Sauveur ne les concernait nullement – comme dans la famille Weasley et élargie des Potter car le divorce n'existait presque pas. Molly, la grand-mère, avait insisté pour régler cette histoire au sein de la famille mais Harry connaissait sa belle-famille et avait voulu faire les choses bien. Pour éviter qu'on l'accuse de circonvenir ses enfants, Harry avait confié ses enfants à Hermione et Ron, mariés et parents de deux enfants et leur avait interdit de les confier à Ginny voire à Molly tant que toute l'histoire n'était pas terminée. Bien entendu, les deux rousses avaient tempêté mais le couple, qui connaissait tous les tenants et aboutissants, avaient gardé soigneusement James, Albus et Lily et ne les avait confiés à aucun de leurs parents pendant les seize mois de la procédure. Mais pour autant, il n'y avait pas un seul jour où Harry ne leur rendait pas visite.

Ginny était tombée tête baissée dans le piège tendu. Pensant que les enfants lui reviendraient parce qu'elle en était la mère, elle n'avait pas changé ses habitudes et ne passait les voir que de temps en temps et encore, pour quelques minutes à peine.

Pire, profitant du fait qu'Harry était resté seul à Grimmaud Place – qui n'était pas leur résidence familiale, malgré ses cris – elle s'amusait à lui créer une vie dissolue par l'intermédiaire des journaux, uniquement pour qu'il ne l'attaque pas sur ses propres écarts et ses nombreux amants qu'elle lui avait caché.

Elle aurait dû se méfier.

Quand l'audience arriva, elle était tombée des nues en apprenant que la raison pour laquelle Harry demandait le divorce était parce qu'elle avait négocié en lieu et place du chef de famille les contrats de mariage de tous ses enfants, encore plus au désavantage net du clan Potter. Le Magenmagot, saisi à cause des retombées médiatiques, avait été outré d'apprendre qu'elle s'était arrogé des droits qu'elle n'était pas en droit d'avoir. Ça avait été sans aucun état d'âme qu'il avait donc accédé à la demande d'Harry et que le divorce et l'exclusivité des droits parentaux lui avaient été accordés. Outre le fait qu'elle n'avait plus le droit à rien provenant d'Harry, la plainte pour diffamation qu'il lui avait collée au cul l'avait mise sur la paille et elle avait dû fuir du pays la queue entre les jambes. Depuis, Harry ne voulait plus entendre parler de son ex-femme.

Pour les enfants Potter, l'absence de Ginny n'avait pas changé grand-chose. Dès que les enfants commençaient à faire leurs nuits, elle les abandonnait aux bons soins d'Harry parce qu'il s'occupait d'enfants toute la journée et elle partait par monts et par vaux aux quatre points de la planète pour des interviews au vitriol, comme si elle voulait reprendre le flambeau de Rita Skeeter, condamnée à l'international mais encensée en Angleterre. De ce fait, Lily n'avait honnêtement jamais connu sa mère et Albus pas plus. Seul James en avait quelques souvenirs et comme la rousse le considérait plus comme une poupée que son fils, ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il n'en tienne pas compte.

Mais Ginny n'avait pas voulu s'avouer vaincue.

Profitant de sa position de journaliste, elle avait vu prendre le public à partie pour les convaincre que la décision de justice était erronée. Comme les Sorciers anglais se passionnaient pour cette histoire, elle était assurée d'avoir une audience mais quand elle avait fait mine de se trouver du soutien outre-Manche et outre-Atlantique, Harry avait contacté les différents journaux dans lesquelles elle avait publié ses articles mensongers et leur avait expliqué point par point pourquoi Ginny n'était plus sa femme, en mettant en avant le fait qu'elle s'était érigée lady Potter alors qu'il ne lui avait pas accordé le titre – les Gobelins lui avaient fait part de leur méfiance par rapport à Ginny et ses connaissances des us et coutumes Sang Pur – et qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de fiancer ses enfants à la naissance avec des personnes qui n'avaient aucun lien avec les Potter. La levée de boucliers avait été douloureuse pour la rousse.

Quand James était enfin entré à Hogwarts, Ginny avait décidé de se faire plus présente dans la vie de ses enfants, non sans quelques aménagements. Quand, à la deuxième rencontre entre Ginny et James à Hogsmeade – après la guerre et la reconstruction de l'école, l'administration avait décidé d'ouvrir les sorties au village Sorcier à tous les élèves sans distinction et ce, tous les weekends – James s'était plaint à son père que sa « mère » était toujours accompagnée d'un photographe qui ne faisait que le mitrailler, sans oublier les questions tendancieuses qu'elle lui posait, Harry avait vu rouge. Ginny, plus qu'une autre personne, devait savoir qu'il n'avait aucune tolérance pour le harcèlement, l'ayant subi toute son enfance et son adolescence et le subissant encore. Il avait utilisé la manière forte pour exiger au nom de ses trois enfants une mesure d'éloignement à l'encontre de leur mère. Elle avait essayé de passer outre une fois et elle avait dû pleurer sur sa longue chevelure rousse. A la place, donc, elle passait régulièrement à Grimmaud Place où Harry la rencontrait et leurs « discussions » ne se terminaient que très rarement sans cris.

On aurait pu croire que Molly aurait pris corps et armes pour sa fille, surtout en apprenant qu'elle n'aurait plus aucun droit sur ses enfants, mais Muriel puis Arthur avaient pris les devants et avaient utilisé la magie familiale pour qu'elle ne bouge pas d'un cil. Eux-mêmes avaient examiné les fameux contrats de mariage et avaient également été indignés de ce que la jeune femme avait fait. Pendant cinq ans, Molly avait donc rongé son frein, devant garder ses opinions pour elle sous peine de répercussions douloureuses. Mais quand la mesure d'éloignement avait été rendue publique, elle avait bondi pour se rendre au manoir Potter, le domicile de la famille depuis le divorce. Elle avait hurlé sur Harry pendant des heures mais quand elle avait osé arguer que le public avait besoin de savoir comment vivait les enfants du Sauveur, le brun n'avait pas du tout apprécié. Lui qui avait voulu ménager la grand-mère maternelle de ses enfants, il lui avait froidement déclaré que le monde Sorcier devrait enfin apprendre la notion de vie privée et que ses enfants n'étaient pas nés pour leur amusement. Si Ginny aimait être sous les feux des projecteurs, c'était son problème, mais ce serait le choix de ses enfants d'étaler leur vie en place publique, quand ils seront en âge d'en comprendre les tenants et aboutissants. Par la suite, il avait interdit l'accès au domaine Potter à Molly et cette dernière devait désormais attendre l'accord d'Harry pour voir James, Albus et Lily. Molly s'en était indignée, bien sûr, mais Muriel et Arthur lui avaient fait comprendre qu'elle était allée trop loin et qu'elle avait de la chance qu'Harry n'ait pas décidé, aux vues du comportement odieux de la mère et de la fille, de renier la partie Weasley des héritiers Potter. Ce n'était pas la peine de dire qu'elle ne décolérait pas depuis.

Aujourd'hui, James était âgé de dix-neuf ans et était en deuxième année du programme des Aurors, Albus était en septième année à Slytherin et Lily en cinquième année à Ravenclaw. Pour les fêtes de fin d'année, les trois enfants étaient revenus au manoir Potter et visitaient régulièrement leurs amis. Après l'une de ces sorties, alors qu'ils voulaient parler avec leur père de leurs vacances pour l'été, ils avaient appris que ce dernier se trouvait à Grimmaud Place en compagnie de Ginny et leur sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Ils s'étaient rendus sur place et sans se concerter, avaient décidé de jouer un vilain tour à leur génitrice.

D'où la situation actuelle.

-Pardon ?! piailla Ginny

-Je sors avec Scorpius Malfoy, répéta Albus.

Ginny eut une grimace horrible. Quand Albus était entré à son tour à Hogwarts, il s'était lié d'amitié avec le fameux Scorpius Malfoy, fils d'Astoria Greengrass et de Draco Malfoy. Beaucoup avaient tempêté, à commencer par Ginny et Molly, mais Harry avait refusé d'ordonner à son fils de ne plus avoir de contact avec le jeune blond. Il en avait discuté avec Astoria et Draco – en fait, surtout Draco parce qu'il s'était avéré par la suite qu'Astoria avait le même point de vue que Ginny – et outre les retombées médiatiques, le lord Malfoy ne voulait pas imposer les fréquentations de son fils comme il l'avait subi à son âge. Les deux garçons étaient inséparables et il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que Scorpius était plus attiré par Lily voire Rose Weasley, sa cousine, plutôt que par Albus. Mais Harry pensait qu'ils avaient eu certaines expériences ensemble.

-Comment oses-tu ? gronda Ginny. Tu es la honte de la famille !

Elle voulut le gifler mais James lui attrapa fermement le bras pour l'en empêcher. Toute trace d'amusement avait disparu de la famille.

-De quel droit oses-tu le critiquer ? siffla James. De toute façon, la seule personne qui pourrait avoir à redire sur ce point c'est papa.

-C'est un anormal ! cracha Ginny

-Parce qu'il est avec quelqu'un avec qui il a une compatibilité magique ? renifla Lily. Personnellement, je trouve ça moins grave que de bafouer ses vœux magiques de mariage !

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, siffla Ginny.

-Alors qu'on nous rabâche depuis qu'on est en âge de comprendre que nos parents ont divorcé ? renifla Lily. Si tu veux tout savoir, nous sommes allés voir un Enchanteur pour comprendre quelles étaient les conséquences de tes actes et honnêtement, on se demande pourquoi papa n'a pas demandé carrément l'annulation de votre mariage avec ce que tu avais fait !

-Pourquoi tu leur as raconté des mensonges ? s'indigna Ginny en se retournant vers Harry

-Je n'ai appris ce qu'ils ont fait qu'après coup, déclara fermement Harry. Et avec un Serment sur sa magie qu'il disait la vérité, je doute que Dean Thomas aurait pu leur mentir sur le sujet.

Après la guerre, leur camarade Gryffindor s'était exilé avec son ami de toujours Seamus Finnigan et avait découvert ce métier qui avait assez peu de visibilité en Angleterre. Comme de nombreux bâtiments magiques avaient été en partie voire totalement détruits, une fois sa maîtrise en poche, il était revenu dans son pays d'origine et y avait commencé à travailler. Dean avait appelé Harry pour qu'il récupère ses enfants qui s'étaient rendus chez lui alors qu'ils avaient respectivement douze, dix et huit ans. Son ami lui avait indiqué qu'il s'était renseigné sur son divorce et que l'annulation était vraiment envisageable. Harry avait promis d'y réfléchir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches exactement ? demanda Albus. Que je sois avec un mec ou que ce soit un Malfoy ?

-Les deux sont indignes de la Magie ! assura Ginny

-Et bien sûr, tu es bien placé pour parler d'outrages, vu comment tu as bafoué tes propres serments à la Magie, ricana James.

-Mon fils ne sera pas une pédale ! cracha Ginny. Aucun Weasley n'est déviant !

-Tu devrais regarder autre chose que ton nombril alors, renifla Albus. James, Lily et moi avons eu la conversation sur le sexe hétéro avec papa mais pour le sexe gay, ça a été avec Charlie et Georges !

-Et pour le sexe entre filles, c'est Fleur qui s'en est occupée ! ajouta Lily

Harry laissa un sourire passer ses lèvres. Peu avant les treize ans de James, Georges l'avait approché et lui avait expliqué une tradition Weasley, la fameuse conversation sur le sexe. Comme il avait insisté sur le fait que tous les Sorciers avaient cette conversation l'année de leurs treize ans, le brun s'était donc renseigné. Neville le lui avait confirmé et avait ajouté que pour les Nés Moldus ou orphelins Nés Sorciers, il existait un cours d'éducation sexuelle en troisième année auquel, pour une raison inconnue, Harry avait échappé. Curieux, le brun s'était renseigné auprès de Poppy Pomfrey et avait remercié le destin d'avoir eu une prophétie qui régissait son adolescence parce que s'il avait été un adolescent lambda, il aurait été certain qu'il aurait été père à quinze ans. Et même à l'époque, qu'il n'ait pas eu une ribambelle d'enfants mais là, il devait remercier contre son gré Ginny qui avait toujours veillé à avoir une contraception efficace, surtout à cause de ses amants. Fort de ses nouvelles connaissances, il avait donc eu la fameuse conversation avec James puis avait appelé Charlie et Georges pour le sexe entre hommes. Par curiosité, il était resté et avait appris que les homosexuels étaient bien plus acceptés que dans le monde Moldu mais qu'il y avait des homophobes partout. Une fois James parti, les deux Weasley avaient mis en garde Harry en lui indiquant que les Prewett éduquaient les leurs à être homophobes. Bill avait dû apprendre à la dure que deux hommes ou deux femmes ensemble n'étaient pas forcément dégoutant – parce qu'avec une belle-famille Veela, il n'aurait pas pu garder ses préjugés longtemps, surtout en étant mariée à une Veela qui prônait l'amour avant toute distinction de sexe ou de mœurs – Charlie avait dû s'exiler pour vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait, Percy restait neutre depuis qu'il avait compris que les idées de sa mère n'étaient pas forcément les bonnes, Fred comme Georges n'en avaient toujours fait qu'à leur tête et cherchaient le plaisir là où il était et Ron avait fini par suivre Percy depuis qu'il voyait d'un autre œil sa mère qui, au moment du divorce de Ginny et d'Harry, avait tout excusé à Ginny, y compris le fait qu'elle ait bafoué ses vœux de mariage. Quant à Ginny, il suffisait de regarder ses articles sur certains homosexuels ou bisexuels célèbres, comme Blaise Zabini, pour se rendre compte qu'elle était profondément homophobe.

-Tu vas arrêter cette relation dégradante toute de suite ! rugit Ginny. Ça entachera ta réputation !

-Tu veux dire la tienne ? sourit Albus. Ce n'est pas mon problème. Je gère ma vie comme je l'entends et si je veux sortir avec Scorpius, ce n'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher.

-Je suis ta mère ! hurla Ginny en montant d'une octave

-Tu ne réponds plus à ce titre depuis que tu as préféré faire passer ta satisfaction personnelle devant notre bien-être, gronda James.

-Et quitte à choisir entre Albus et toi, dis-toi bien que tu ne seras pas gagnante ! renifla Lily

-Et tu ne dis rien ? cracha Ginny en se tournant vers Harry

-Il n'y a que toi que ça gêne, haussa des épaules Harry.

Excédée, la rousse renversa sa chaise et tourna des talons pour partir.

-Oh, Ginny ? fit Harry

La Sorcière se figea, attendant la suite.

-Je connais tes réactions disproportionnées quand quelque chose ne te convient pas, rappela Harry. Si l'envie te démange de t'en prendre aux enfants, le monde ne sera pas assez petit pour te cacher de ma vengeance.

-Tu me menaces ?! siffla Ginny en se raidissant

-Voyons, Ginny, tu me connais, sourit Harry.

Elle se détendit. Bien trop tôt.

-C'est une promesse, asséna doucement Harry. Que je tiendrais sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Elle se retourna et ce qu'elle vit dans le regard de son ex-mari la terrorisa assez pour qu'elle s'enfuie à toute jambe. Quand la magie du manoir se calma, signe qu'elle avait définitivement quitté les lieux, Harry regarda attentivement chacun de ses enfants.

-Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas quand vous prenez ma défense mais là, ce n'est pas passé loin, décréta Harry. Pourquoi une telle mise en scène ?

-Tu ne penses vraiment pas que je pourrais sortir avec Scorpius ? s'indigna Albus

-D'ici quelques années, je ne dirais pas, fit Harry. Mais pour le moment, ce blondinet est plus attiré par Lily et Rose. Mais je me doute que vous avez eu quelques expériences ensemble. Jusqu'où vous êtes allés est surtout la question que je me pose.

Albus rougit, gêné.

-Papa ! protesta Albus

-Nous en discuterons plus tard, rit Harry. Alors ?

-On voulait juste savoir à quel point elle ne nous connaissait pas, souffla Albus.

-Et surtout, malgré tous les articles où elle l'écrit, si elle nous aime vraiment au point d'accepter un fils gay, ajouta Lily.

-On a eu la réponse, tant que ça ne menace pas sa petite vie, nous sommes encore ses enfants, grimaça James.

Sans un mot, le brun serra dans ses bras ses enfants.


	24. Mariages(s) du siècle

_**Mariage(s) du siècle – Apparences trompeuses 3** _

Molly était folle de joie. Sa fille chérie allait se marier dans quelques heures à peine ! En plus, avec nul autre qu'Harry Potter !

La matrone était extatique. Au lieu de se dérouler au manoir Potter, le mariage se ferait à Stonehenge, l'un des plus hauts lieux magiques du pays. Dans le mythique cercle de pierre, seules les unions selon les anciennes coutumes étaient célébrées et elles avaient un caractère irrévocable. Ainsi, les Weasley feraient toujours partie de la famille Potter !

A ses côtés, Hermione scrutait la foule. Elle tentait désespérément de retrouver Ron, qui serait sûrement le témoin d'Harry. Elle avait longuement regretté qu'ils se soient séparés et depuis quatre ans, elle essayait de le retrouver pour qu'ils puissent recommencer leur histoire. Malheureusement, quand elle avait exigé d'avoir sa nouvelle affectation, on lui avait clairement signifié que sans lien tangible avec lui, et encore, elle ne pourrait pas avoir cette information, si d'aventure ils l'avaient eue.

Molly fronça des sourcils quand elle nota qu'elle était installée au deuxième rang alors qu'elle était la mère de la mariée. Hermione, sur le siège d'à côté, se faisait la même réflexion alors qu'elle était la meilleure amie d'Harry. Et elles furent horrifiées quand elles furent encadrées d'un côté par lord Gregory Goyle, sa femme Keira Yaxley et leur fils Anatole et de l'autre par Moïra Zaran veuve Zabini, son fils lord Blaise Zabini et sa compagne depuis deux ans, Susan Bones. Molly voulut s'insurger mais elle se rappela à la dernière seconde que tout acte négatif entraînerait son exclusion du site. Elle arrêta donc à la dernière seconde Hermione qui allait également s'indigner de son placement.

La cérémonie commença rapidement. Ginny était emmenée par Arthur qui rayonnait de fierté. Derrière lui, Harry venait avec à son bras Andromeda Tonks. Molly se sentit insultée parce que normalement, c'était elle la mère de substitution du Sauveur ! Elle se promettait de remonter les bretelles de cet enfant ingrat !

Pendant que Molly se perdait dans ses récriminations intérieures, Hermione nota que la procession n'était pas terminée. Elle écarquilla des yeux quand elle vit Ron s'avancer au bras de Muriel Weasley, la tante d'Arthur. Elle ne savait pas que Ginny avait choisi pour témoin son chef de famille. Derrière eux, Draco Malfoy avec à son bras sa mère Narcissa puis Théo Nott avec sa mère Anna, qui s'aidait d'une canne pour marcher, et enfin un homme d'âge mur avec une jeune femme qui ressemblaient tous les deux beaucoup à Fleur Delacour-Weasley.

Le mage marieur prit la parole après que les parents se soient éloignés de leurs enfants respectifs.

-Nous sommes ici pour unir Ginevra Weasley et Draco Malfoy, Iris Delacour et Ronald Weasley et Harrison Potter et Théodore Nott. Si quelqu'un s'oppose à ces unions, qu'ils parlent maintenant ou qu'ils se taisent à jamais.

L'information mit du temps à arriver au cerveau mais quand Molly et Hermione voulurent montrer leur désapprobation, elles avaient été rendues muettes et étaient figées sur leurs sièges par Gregory Goyle et Blaise Zabini.

Comme personne ne se manifestait, le mage prononça une incantation qui fit apparaître des rubans de magie pure et les enroula autour des poignets de chaque couple. Il entailla leurs paumes pour que quelques gouttes de sang de chaque paire tombent dans son calice et fit tremper les rubans dedans. Quand les rubans furent totalement imbibés de sang, ils s'illuminèrent et aveuglèrent l'assemblée.

-Vous êtes désormais unis devant la Magie, déclara le mage en souriant. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Quand les trois couples s'embrasèrent, Molly et Hermione s'évanouirent.


	25. Belle-mère versus belle-fille

_**Belle-mère versus belle-fille**_

Molly était un exemple dans le monde Sorcier.

En effet, dans une société en perte de natalité, elle était enviée par la plupart des Sorcières en ayant sept beaux enfants qui avaient tous réussis dans la vie. Même si elle en avait perdu un pendant la guerre, il était un héros et elle ne pouvait pas être plus fière de lui.

Elle n'avait qu'un seul regret, ne pas avoir eu plus de filles.

Oh, elle ne se plaignait pas de sa petite Ginny, la consécration de toutes ses grossesses, l'espoir secret en ayant autant d'enfants, mais dans une maison à grande majorité d'hommes, plusieurs filles n'étaient pas de trop.

Alors quand son dernier fils Ron avait enfin décidé de se déclarer à sa meilleure amie et l'avait demandé en mariage, la matrone ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse de pouvoir accueillir une nouvelle fille.

Il y avait eu des hauts et des bas. Malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire, être une Née Sorcière et être une Née Moldue n'était pas du tout la même chose, même si elles partageaient la magie. Molly avait dû ne pas s'insurger de voir Hermione faire les choses à la main alors qu'elle pouvait utiliser la magie et Hermione s'indigner de la méthode de Molly qui consistait à utiliser la magie pour tout, y compris s'occuper des enfants.

Molly avait découvert les joies d'un enfant indépendant qui refusait catégoriquement de se faire materner. Hermione, elle, avait subi les inconvénients d'une mère poule ce qui lui avait révélé une facette inattendue de Ron, celle d'un fils à maman qui n'arrivait pas à couper le cordon.

L'éducation des enfants du couple avait été un grand moment de solitude, pour la mère comme pour la grand-mère. Têtues l'une comme l'autre, avec un arbitre – Ron – qui ne voulait contredire ni l'une ni l'autre sous peine d'avoir sa rancune pendant des lustres, elles s'étaient affrontées pas à pas pour que leur point de vue sur l'éducation soit respecté. Molly voulait suivre la tradition Sorcière qui voulait que les enfants soient instruits à la maison jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en âge d'entrer à Hogwarts, d'où le nombre important des mères au foyer. Hermione, élevée par des parents qui travaillaient tous les deux, sensibilisée par le fait que des études avaient prouvé que plus les enfants se sociabiliser tôt, plus équilibrés à la vie adulte ils seraient, voulait inscrire ses enfants à l'école Moldue. Le débat ayant commencé juste après le mariage d'Hermione et de Ron, il avait eu une conséquence … choquante. Un jour alors qu'elles se disputaient sur le sujet en plein Diagon Alley, l'un des journalistes du Quibbler avait pris des notes et avait présenté son ébauche d'article à Luna, qui avait repris le journal de son père. Intéressée, elle avait donné le feu vert et une série d'articles avait vu le jour qui retraçait les différents arguments des deux Sorcières. La chronique avait intéressé de plus en plus de monde au point qu'elle était relayée dans les différents journaux du pays, dans l'inconscience des deux personnages principaux. Au moment où elles ne s'y attendaient le moins, le Magenmagot avait voté la création et la construction de la première école primaire Sorcière d'Angleterre.

Et Hermione et Molly continuaient quand même à se faire la guerre.

Harry, qui s'était exilé quelques années pour se reconstruire correctement, était revenu dans son pays natal et avait eu des sueurs froides en les entendant. Ayant quasiment le même point de vue qu'Hermione, s'il avait épousé Ginny, comme ça avait été son intention pendant la guerre, il aurait les mêmes discussions avec Molly et les mêmes batailles à mener.

Rien que pour ça, il était heureux de ne pas être entré dans la famille Weasley par le mariage …


	26. Obscurus

**_Obscurus_**

Albus Dumbledore était inquiet. Le hibou qui devait amener la lettre de bienvenue à Hogwarts d'Harry Potter était revenue sans être ouverte. Il avait retenté plusieurs fois mais le 31 juillet, il se décida à y aller lui-même.

Il fut d'abord surpris de découvrir que Pétunia Dursley ne vivait plus au 4, Privet Drive. D'ailleurs, la maison était laissée à l'abandon, ce qui faisait un contraste étrange avec la propriété immaculée qu'il avait entraperçu dix ans plus tôt. Comme il n'y avait personne, il se rendit à quelques maisons de là, où il avait placé une Cracmol pour surveiller Harry Potter. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, il s'était avéré que cette dernière était morte voilà six ans de cela. Le vieux Sorcier était maintenant inquiet. Persuadé qu'il avait fait le meilleur choix, il ne s'était pas préoccupé de la vie du Survivant, quand bien même de nombreux Sang Pur l'avaient harcelé pour savoir s'il lui donnait l'éducation à laquelle il devait avoir droit.

Il rentra chez lui et tira quelques ficelles pour savoir ce qu'il était advenu des Dursley. Il réussit à obtenir l'adresse de Pétunia Durlsey, qui avait repris son nom de jeune fille. Le sept août, il sonna à sa porte. A peine eût-elle ouvert la porte qu'elle plissa des yeux.

-Vous êtes l'un d'entre eux, siffla Pétunia.

-Albus Dumbledore, directeur d'Hogwarts, se présenta Albus. Puis-je entrer, madame Dursley ?

-Mademoiselle Evans, corrigea sèchement Pétunia. Depuis six ans.

Elle lui tourna le dos et laissa la porte ouverte. Prenant cela comme une invitation, Albus entra et la suivit dans le salon dans lequel elle s'était installée. Comprenant qu'elle n'allait pas se montrer courtoise, il fit apparaître un service de thé dont il lui servit une tasse mais elle ne fit pas mine de vouloir y toucher.

-Nous avons envoyé à votre neveu Harry Potter sa lettre de bienvenue pour Hogwarts, déclara Albus. Pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas autorisé à l'avoir ?

-Vous ne savez pas ?! écarquilla des yeux Pétunia

-Savoir quoi ? demanda Albus, perdu

A la place, Pétunia renversa sa tête en arrière et éclata d'un rire hystérique. Elle mit quelques minutes à se reprendre.

-Et le pire, c'était que dans votre lettre, vous aviez certifié que vous nous garderiez à l'œil ! ricana Pétunia. Foutaises !

-Pétunia, je vous en prie … tempéra Albus.

-Pour vous, ce sera définitivement mademoiselle Evans, grinça Pétunia. Nous n'avons pas élevé les cochons ensembles !

Albus cligna des yeux. Peu de personnes se permettaient de le remettre aussi vertement à sa place.

-Ouvrez bien vos oreilles, car c'est la dernière fois que je vais vous adresser la parole, cracha Pétunia. Quand vous vous êtes permis d'abandonner le fils de ma sœur sur le pas de ma porte comme un paquet encombrant, dans la lettre que vous avez laissée, vous aviez assuré que vous aviez posé des protections magiques sur notre maison. Sauf que le sortilège de Haine Douce a totalement dégénéré !

Albus sursauta. Le sort en question devait seulement permettre à Harry de devenir plus fort dans l'adversité.

-Oh oui, gronda Pétunia. Vernon est devenu extrêmement violent. Il a commencé par me rouer de coups et quand ça ne suffisait pas, il s'en prenait à Harry et Dudley.

Albus déglutit péniblement.

-Il a fini par perdre son travail et à passer ses journées à boire, continua Pétunia. Et il nous battait, encore et encore. C'était pire quand Harry avait des éclats de magie. Combien de fois nous nous sommes retrouvés en sang ? Trop pour les compter, malheureusement.

Albus prenait peur.

-Les garçons avaient cinq ans quand Vernon a imaginé dans les brumes de sa beuverie un moyen pour avoir de l'argent, déclara Pétunia les yeux secs. Un soir, j'ai découvert quatre inconnus dans notre maison.

Pétunia se redressa.

-J'ai été violée sous les yeux de mon mari qui n'en avait rien à faire, cracha Pétunia. Et quand j'ai été trop brisée pour les intéresser, ils se sont tournés vers une autre source de plaisir.

-Les enfants Sorciers ne peuvent être violés, certifia Albus d'une voix faible.

-Dites ça à Harry, répliqua Pétunia. Il a été le premier à passer et j'entends toujours ses hurlements de douleur et de désespoir dans ma tête, mêlés à ceux de Dudley. Une lueur noire est sortie et a tout fait exploser. J'en ai réchappé uniquement parce que je tenais les garçons que j'avais enfin pu récupérer dans les bras.

-Où sont-ils ? pressa Albus

-Ils sont MORTS ! rugit Pétunia en se levant brutalement. En tuant leurs bourreaux, certes, mais ils sont MORTS ! A cause de votre sort, Vernon est devenu un monstre ! La magie d'Harry était devenue instable ! Et Dudley a réprimé la sienne au point de devenir un Obscurus !

Les yeux d'Albus s'écarquillèrent. Le Survivant était mort ! Comment allait-il pouvoir combattre Voldemort qui reprenait des forces ?

Mais une petite voix émergea de sa panique.

-Comment savez-vous tout cela ? demanda Albus, suspicieux

-Les Gobelins sont arrivés dès que leurs alarmes leur ont indiqué qu'Harry était mort, répondit machiavéliquement Pétunia.

Albus blanchit.

-Après m'avoir soigné, ils m'ont expliqué que jamais je n'aurais dû avoir la garde d'Harry car selon les lois de votre monde, Harry aurait dû être élevé parmi les siens, cracha Pétunia. Ils ont ensuite examiné les lieux et ont découvert les sorts sur la maison. Ils m'ont demandé si j'étais au courant et je leur ai dit que c'était la personne qui m'avait abandonné Harry sur le pas de ma porte qui en était à l'origine, pour notre protection. Mais ils ont découvert qu'aucun des sorts n'avaient été lancé dans ce but. La Haine Douce, l'Attire-Attention sur Dudley … Tout avait été fait pour qu'Harry soit brimé pendant les premières années de sa vie ! Et les Sorciers ! Seul le fait que nous habitions dans le monde normal nous avait protégés. Il n'y avait pas de barrières de protection de quelque sorte que ce soit ! Et cette soi-disant protection du sang ! Elle n'aurait pu fonctionner que si Harry se sentait chez lui. Mais avec tout ce que vous avez fait, c'était impossible ! Vous avez détruit nos vies !

C'est là qu'Albus les vit. Les cicatrices sur la gorge et les mains de la Moldue. Celles sur son visage. Elle avait véritablement souffert.

-Maintenant que vous vous êtes inquiété que votre arme n'était pas à sa place, il va falloir vous justifier sur tout ce que vous avez fait, Dumbledore ! gronda Pétunia.

-Qu'avez-vous fait, pauvre folle ? se leva brusquement Albus, craignant le pire

-J'ai porté plainte contre vous, annonça Pétunia. Ainsi qu'au nom d'Harry Potter et de Dudley Dursley. Et pas devant votre gouvernement que vous manipulez à loisir mais devant la plus haute autorité de votre monde. Vous allez payer !

Albus s'empara de sa baguette. Si sa plainte arrivait devant le Conseil International des Sorciers, tout ce qu'il aurait entreprit pour l'Angleterre Sorcière serait réduit à néant !

Voyant la panique s'emparer du Sorcier, Pétunia repartit dans un rire hystérique. Elle ne réagit même pas quand il pointa sa baguette sur elle.

Et encore moins quand le sort de mort en sortit.

§§§§§

-C'est fait, fit Ragnok.

Le directeur de Gringotts Grande Bretagne surveillait attentivement les alarmes qu'il avait posées sur l'appartement qu'avait investi Pétunia Evans pour l'occasion. Quand Albus Dumbledore s'y était rendu, il s'était tenu sur ses gardes. Il avait pourtant prévenu Pétunia Evans des risques qu'elle courrait mais avait tenu à annoncer elle-même au Sorcier prochainement déchu de ce qui l'attendait.

-Heureusement que cet appartement n'était qu'un leurre, renifla Pétunia. Je n'ose imaginer dans quel état il est maintenant.

-Il est à votre neveu, indiqua Ragnok. Nous pouvons ajouter la dégradation de bien immobilier dans la plainte.

-C'est une bonne idée, sourit Pétunia. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

-Dumbledore ne sait pas qu'il a été viré de son poste de directeur d'Hogwarts depuis la fin de l'année scolaire, répondit Ragnok.

-Je parie qu'il pense que je viens à peine de déposer plainte, ricana Pétunia.

-C'était le but de la manœuvre, rappela Ragnok. Le Conseil International des Sorciers l'a déjà déchu de son titre de Grand Manitou d'Angleterre et le Magenmagot de celui de Président. Le procès va commencer dans trois jours.

-Dans le monde normal, l'école a une très grande importance, fit Pétunia. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour cette école magique ?

-Hogwarts est une entité qui a déjà choisi son nouveau directeur, sourit Ragnok. Lord Merrick Selwyn a bien évidemment accepté cette charge dès à présent et a entrepris de faire de nombreux changements, à commencer par rétablir des cours d'Etudes des Moldus, d'Etudes des Sorciers, d'Etudes des Créatures Magiques et d'Histoire du monde Magique dignes de ce nom.

-Et concernant celui qui a tué Lily ? demanda Pétunia

-Vous serez heureuse d'apprendre que nous l'avons appréhendé lors de la réunion des professeurs il y a une dizaine de jours, annonça Ragnok. Il comptait entrer dans l'école en possédant un professeur avec la bénédiction de Dumbledore. Les autres parties de lui ont toutes été récupérées et isolées.

-Donc il ne viendra plus, comprit Pétunia.

-Il ne reviendra plus jamais, confirma Ragnok.

-Tout est prêt ? demanda Pétunia

-Vos passeports sont là, indiqua Ragnok. La maison à Salem est déjà meublée et les inscriptions pour les garçons ont été confirmées.

Pétunia sourit. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit à Dumbledore, c'était que les Gobelins avaient pu faire repartir les cœurs d'Harry et de Dudley. Les enfants étaient restés quelques mois dans le coma, sous la surveillance étroite du pôle Santé Sorcière de Gringotts, en France. Quand ils s'étaient réveillés, Pétunia était également sortie de sa dépression et tous les trois avaient recommencé à vivre. Pour le monde Moldu, Dudley Dursley était mort en même temps que son bourreau de père et Pétunia Dursley se suiciderait après six ans de dépression. Mais avec l'importance des Potter dans le monde Sorcier, il leur avait été impossible d'utiliser la même méthode pour Harry. Mais dans leur malheur, les Gobelins avaient bien été aidé par les manipulations de Dumbledore qui avait caché aux Sorciers anglais la localisation exacte du Sauveur. La petite famille s'était alors installée en France et les deux enfants – Sorciers, on ne pouvait plus en douter – avaient eu une formation complète sur le monde Sorcier qui leur aurait fait défaut s'ils étaient restés en Angleterre. Pour protéger son fils et son neveu, Pétunia avait dû avoir une formation accélérée de ce monde qu'elle avait haï pour ne pouvoir en faire partie. Elle s'accoutumait désormais mieux et élever deux Sorciers était devenu un réel plaisir. Maintenant qu'il était temps pour eux de rejoindre une école de magie, Pétunia Evans, Dudley Evans et Harry Evans-Potter avaient décidé de se reconstruire une vie loin de l'esprit étriqué des Anglais.

Après … lord Potter allait leur apprendre la vie.


	27. Fier d'être un Sang Pur

_**Fier d'être un Sang Pur**_

La jeune femme était sublime.

Draco Malfoy avait eu la chance inouïe de pouvoir l'épouser. En tant que Sang Pur, qui plus est, un Malfoy de la branche principale, dont la fortune faisait baver la plupart des familles anglaises, il pouvait se permettre de sélectionner celle qui engendrerait la prochaine génération de Malfoy. Malgré les connaissances malheureuses de son père, le prestige de sa famille n'avait pas été amoindri, loin de là. Quand il avait fini ses études, les propositions de mariage avaient triplé et il avait porté son choix sur la belle Astoria Greengrass. La petite sœur de Daphnée lui avait tapé dans l'œil en cinquième année, quand elle avait commencé à montrer son potentiel. Il n'avait pas pu la courtiser dans les règles de l'art à cause des événements des années suivantes mais ça n'avait pas diminué ses chances. Elle avait accepté qu'il lui fasse la Cour et à peine six mois après, leurs fiançailles étaient annoncées et leur mariage célébré un an plus tard. Leur premier enfant était actuellement en route et allait arriver dans trois mois.

Oui, sa vie était parfaite.

-Draco …

Le blond caressa tendrement la joue de son épouse avec qui, à défaut d'en être amoureux, il s'entendait très bien.

-Draco …

Leurs enfants seraient magnifiques et de plus, il leur montrerait tout l'amour qu'il leur portait, contrairement à ce que lui-même avait vécu avec son propre père.

-DRACO !

Le blond se réveilla en sursaut.

-Draco ! piailla une voix horripilante. J'ai faim ! Rapporte-moi de la glace à la citrouille !

-J'y vais, soupira Draco.

Il se leva et enfila un peignoir pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Il le lui rapporta rapidement et s'isola dans son bureau.

Dans le monde réel, la réputation des Malfoy n'avait pas survécu à la déchéance de Lucius, condamné à Azkaban. Sa mère Narcissa s'était exilée en France et lui avait dû faire ses études en Belgique pour caresser l'espoir de les terminer sans se faire lyncher. Quand il était revenu dans son pays de naissance, il avait dû travailler dur pour regagner la confiance de la plupart des investisseurs.

Mais quand il avait fallu qu'il se marie …

Toutes les jeunes filles dont il rêvait s'étaient faites absentes, dont la sublime Astoria Greengrass. Ne voulant pas se lier à une famille qui n'avait pas su tirer son épingle du jeu, toutes les grandes familles avaient tourné le dos aux Malfoy. Seule une avait accepté.

Et pour cause …

Draco avait découvert avec horreur que son père avait conclu un contrat de mariage qui, si leur prestige n'avait pas été terni, aurait été au désavantage net des Malfoy. En fouillant dans les documents de son père, il avait découvert qu'il s'était fait bêtement piéger pour qu'il ne s'oppose pas à accorder la main de son fils. Bien entendu, il avait tout fait pour briser ce contrat mais il avait rapidement compris que c'était chose futile, à son plus grand désespoir.

Depuis maintenant six mois, il était donc marié et il avait eu de la chance, il avait suffisamment drogué sa nouvelle épouse pour qu'il n'ait à passer une seule fois dans son lit et maintenant, elle lui menait la vie dure, sous le prétexte qu'elle portait le nouvel héritier Malfoy. Mais Draco n'avait pas l'intention de s'encombrer de sa présence une fois son enfant né et travaillait activement pour la dégager de sa vie définitivement. Il se rendait compte que s'il avait montré autant de motivation à examiner sa situation actuelle que quand il avait fallu suivre Voldemort, il se serait évité bien des déconvenues, à commencer par devoir épouser Pansy Parkinson …


	28. La jalousie est un vilain défaut

_**La jalousie est un vilain défaut**_

L'un des plus grands défauts de Ron Weasley était sa jalousie.

Personne dans sa famille ne l'ignorait mais même si elle faisait tout pour qu'il comprenne que ça lui jouerait de très mauvais tours, le roux ne changeait pas d'un iota.

Quand il avait réussi par on ne sait quel miracle à devenir l'ami d'Harry Potter, il avait su qu'il avait gagné le jackpot. Et malgré sa bêtise, il était conscient que s'il voulait être reconnu un jour, il fallait qu'il s'accroche à tout prix à cette amitié.

Mais sa réflexion ne l'avait pas conduit à se dire qu'il fallait également qu'il change de comportement.

Donc, Ron Weasley était de toutes les aventures d'Harry Potter mais pour autant, il restait goinfre, jaloux, râleur, borné, fainéant et avait des manières horribles à table.

Quand Harry avait fini par vaincre Voldemort, le peuple encensait le héros.

Et Ron retomba dans ses travers et fut pris d'une intense jalousie.

Voulant lui aussi connaître la gloire, il avait forcé le laboratoire de la boutique des jumeaux et leur avait volé l'une de leurs dernières créations, leur bonnet Change-Forme qui permettait de prendre exceptionnellement l'apparence du Sauveur. Lors de leur dernier repas familial, Fred et Georges l'avaient présenté pour rire mais ils avaient prévenu qu'ils ne comptaient pas le commercialiser, uniquement faire des blagues dans la famille, avec l'accord du brun bien évidemment.

Ron avait donc volé l'artefact, s'était mis dans un coin de l'allée Sorcière pour l'enfiler et était apparu au grand jour.

Immédiatement, la foule se mit à lui sauter dessus, lui réclamant des autographes, voulant le toucher. Au début, Ron se gonflait d'orgueil mais plus le temps passait, plus il était oppressé. Quand il voulait aller d'un côté, il était tiré de l'autre, on lui posait des questions extrêmement personnelles, et d'autres choses encore. Il ne pouvait même pas tirer sa baguette pour se protéger parce que sinon, il blesserait quelqu'un.

La dernière chose qu'il sentit avant de tomber face contre terre, mort, c'était l'impact d'un sort entre les omoplates.

La dernière chose à laquelle il pensa fut que la vie d'Harry Potter n'était pas aussi géniale qu'il ne le pensait s'il pouvait se faire tuer en pleine rue par un Death Eater.

§§§§§

C'était fait.

Quand il était arrivé dans le monde Sorcier, Harry Potter s'était coulé dans le moule spécialement conçu pour lui : celui du Gryffindor naïf, qui fonce dans le tas avant même de réfléchir et qui est persuadé qu'il doit sauver le monde à lui tout seul.

Seulement voilà, un enfant maltraité depuis sa plus tendre enfance apprend très tôt ses leçons les plus importantes : _ne fais confiance à personne pour te sauver_ et _méfie-toi de tout le monde_.

C'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas fait confiance à Hagrid quand il lui avait expliqué le monde Sorcier selon sa version manichéenne. Encore moins au directeur qui se vantait à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait été maltraité et abusé psychologiquement durant toute son enfance. Pire encore, au monde Sorcier pour le soutenir dans la tâche qu'il avait posée sur ses épaules sans le moindre état d'âme de vaincre un Sorcier avec des dizaines d'années d'expérience de plus que lui.

Il n'était pas aveugle non plus. Il avait bien vu que ses deux meilleurs amis n'étaient avec lui que par intérêt. Si Hermione avait fini par réellement se lier d'amitié avec lui et ouvrir les yeux sur le monde Sorcier et le monde Moldu, Ron était toujours resté le petit con jaloux de tout et de tous incapable de comprendre que s'il voulait quelque chose, c'était à lui de se prendre en main au lieu d'attendre que ça lui arrive tout cuit dans le bec.

Avec la fin de la guerre, Harry avait décidé de faire le ménage dans ses connaissances. Il avait déjà établi qu'il ne serait pas en sa faveur de garder auprès de lui Ron donc il avait décidé de s'éloigner de la Grande Bretagne pour que le roux – et sa mère, qui, pour une obscure raison, voulait être la sienne alors qu'il s'était élevé tout seul, merci bien – lui lâche enfin la grappe par paresse.

Mais la nouvelle invention des jumeaux lui avait ouvert une possibilité à laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensé. Il avait bien vu l'éclat d'avidité dans le regard de son ex-meilleur ami et il était sûr qu'il allait voler le bonnet pour l'utiliser à son avantage. Donc, à la fin de la journée, il avait convié le roux à boire un dernier verre avec lui où il avait mélangé une potion bien précise.

Potion qui avait réagi avec le sort qu'il avait lancé sur le roux qui avait pris son apparence le lendemain.

Comme le porteur était mort, le bonnet avait cessé de fonctionner et tout le monde avait pu voir l'imposteur. Le brun avait suivi le mouvement de foule et dès qu'il avait pu, avait transplané jusqu'à l'entrée dans le monde Moldu de Gringotts. Il avait salué le garde en faction et était entré pour rejoindre le bureau qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes auparavant pour passer un appel. Son alibi en place – pas que les Sorciers allaient pouvoir vérifier puisque les Gobelins étaient particulièrement intransigeants lorsque ça concernait les règles de confidentialité des clients – il reprit son rendez-vous comme si de rien n'était.

La mort de Cédric Diggory et de Sirius Black lui avait appris que pour le monde Sorcier, il serait toujours responsable, même si ce n'était pas le cas. Alors il avait cessé de s'en faire pour les morts qui jonchaient son chemin.

C'était pour cela que sans état d'âme, Harry avait tué son « meilleur ami », autoproclamé il fallait le souligner.

Ron était une sangsue, il n'y avait qu'une chose définitive qui aurait pu le convaincre que son amitié n'avait pas que des aspects positifs. Et ça faisait longtemps que le brun ne le voyait plus comme un proche. En fait, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme un proche.

Alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, sa magie lui signala qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans le salon.

-Alors, c'est bon ? Tu t'en es débarrassé ?

Hermione Granger avait elle aussi des raisons de ne plus avoir Ron Weasley dans les pattes. Pour une raison inconnue, ce dernier était persuadé qu'ils feraient un couple merveilleux. Or, la brune aspirait vraiment à plus que de devoir entretenir un Sorcier qui refusait de faire quoi que ce soit de ses dix doigts. Elle était sur le point de sortir avec un Slytherin quand elle avait vu son meilleur ami glisser une potion dans le verre du pot de colle.

Harry s'installa en face d'elle et accepta la tasse de thé qu'elle lui offrait.

-D'ici une demi-heure, je pense que nous allons entendre cette chère Molly hurler que son fils chéri est mort, ricana Harry.

-Enfin ! soupira Hermione. J'en avais marre qu'il me suive partout et qu'il me pique des crises de jalousie alors qu'on n'est même pas ensemble ! Tu as couvert tes traces, au moins ?

-Ne me prends pas pour Ron ! s'offusqua faussement Harry. Bon, maintenant qu'on est libre, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Je me barre, grogna Hermione. Je ne compte pas régler leurs problèmes toute ma vie !

-Pareil, sourit Harry. J'ai une maison en France. Ça te dit qu'on y aille ?

-Sans rien dire aux pique-assiettes ? précisa Hermione. Mes bagages sont déjà prêts !

-Laisse-moi un mois et on y va, fit Harry.


	29. Et si ?

_**Et si …**_

-Je peux la voir ? demanda un garçon de onze ans, en apprenant l'identité de son interlocuteur

-Non.

Harry regarda le garçon de travers. Il avait bien compris qu'il était célèbre mais est-ce que c'était une raison pour ne pas se présenter ? Le roux lui rappelait Dudley à exiger des choses.

Le brun se détourna de lui et se plongea dans le livre qu'il avait pris. Si là, il ne comprenait pas qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler …

Mais non, il insistait.

-Allez, quoi ! se plaint le roux. Tu peux bien me la montrer ?!

-Alors c'est vrai, Harry Potter est là … fit une voix traînante.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers la porte pour découvrir un garçon blond de leur âge.

-Des cheveux roux, des tenues de seconde main … un Weasley, sans aucun doute, renifla le blond.

-Malfoy, cracha le roux.

-Weasley, répondit avec condescendance le dénommé Malfoy.

Ce dernier se tourna vers le brun qui n'avait pas dit un mot.

-Draco Malfoy, se présenta le blond. Je peux t'aider à voir qui est fréquentable et qui ne l'est pas. Tu ne le regretteras pas.

-Tu es un foutu mage noir ! cracha Weasley. Un Death Eater ! Le Survivant n'ira jamais avec quelqu'un qui pratique la magie noire ! Il est mauvais !

Harry le regarda étrangement. Depuis tout petit, il avait toujours estimé que rien n'était foncièrement bon ou mauvais, rien ne pouvait être catalogué blanc ou noir. Il existait une multitude de nuances à prendre en compte. Il avait l'exemple même de sa propre famille, qui était bien sous tous les rapports, mais qui le traitait comme un moins que rien derrière la barrière immaculée du 4 Privet Drive alors qu'il n'avait strictement rien fait.

Il avisa la main tendue du blond et réfléchit. Quand la lettre pour Hogwarts était arrivée, il s'était fait une promesse, celle de devenir quelqu'un pour faire s'étouffer les Dursley. Il ne se leurrait pas, la proposition de Draco Malfoy était intéressée mais il ne le cachait pas réellement et elle était beaucoup plus intéressante que ce Weasley qui semblait avoir une idée bien précise de ce qu'il devrait être alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer.

Son choix était fait.

Le brun serra la main du blond qui fut un peu surpris.

-J'accepte ton aide, sourit Harry. Mais fais gaffe, je ne suis pas forcément aussi malléable que tu ne le voudrais.

-Je … voulut protester Draco.

-Nous verrons ça, sourit Harry.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Harry ! rugit Weasley en se remettant de cette vision d'horreur. Tu es le Survivant ! Tu ne peux pas traîner avec des Death Eaters ! Tu fais partie des gentils !

L'agacement d'Harry atteint sa limite et l'instant suivant, le roux se retrouva avec ses bagages dans le couloir.

-Regarde-moi bien faire, grogna Harry.

Et il claqua la porte du compartiment sous les yeux exorbités de Ron Weasley.

§§§§§

Albus Dumbledore souriait en apercevant la silhouette d'Harry Potter, tellement semblable à celle de James Potter. Maintenant qu'il était sous sa responsabilité, il allait enfin pouvoir agir plus concrètement pour le plus grand Bien. Le garçon allait servir sa cause et avec Ronald Weasley à ses côtés, ce serait un réel plaisir.

-Potter, Harry !

La tête haute, le brun s'avança vers le professeur McGonagall et coiffa le Sorting Hat. Celui-ci sembla avoir une longue discussion avant de rendre son verdict.

-SLYTHERIN !

Albus s'apprêtait à applaudir lorsque l'information arriva au cerveau.

Un Harry Potter Gryffindor aurait été facile à guider sur le bon chemin.

Un Harry Potter Slytherin ? Il pourrait apprendre à se débrouiller seul dans le monde Sorcier en se passant de son aide précieuse. Et si Severus passait outre sa haine … Il aurait un Sang Pur dans toute sa splendeur.

La situation ne pouvait se résumer qu'en un seul mot.

 _Merde_.


	30. Vengeance glacée

**_La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid … très froid_**

Severus Snape était un héros.

Après une regrettable erreur de jeunesse, il avait sacrifié sa vie pour protéger tout un monde de sa destruction par Voldemort. Sans les informations qu'il ramenait du camp des Death Eaters, sa chute n'aurait pas été possible. Et cela, personne ne pouvait le nier.

Severus Snape était humain.

Ses qualités les plus indéniables étaient sa fidélité et son intelligence. Ses défauts … Sarcastique, froid et insensible seraient les premiers à venir à l'esprit de ceux qui le côtoyaient.

Mais le plus important d'entre eux était que Severus Snape était rancunier. Très rancunier.

Au point de reporter la haine qu'il avait contre James Potter – qui l'avait martyrisé toute sa scolarité et presque jusqu'à sa mort – sur son fils Harry qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de connaître ses parents biologiques. Cela, toute une génération d'élèves pouvait en témoigner.

Il avait pu se venger de toutes les personnes qui avaient fait de sa vie un enfer, notamment chez les Death Eaters – malgré un retournement de veste tardif, Lucius avait définitivement perdu toute prétention à la longue chevelure blond lunaire marque de fabrique des Malfoy et sa canne n'était désormais plus de la décoration et il s'était amusé à empoisonner Bellatrix pour que ses forces magiques lui fassent défaut au moment le plus critique, ce qui avait permis à Neville Longbottom de venger ses parents – comme dans l'Ordre du Phénix – cette chère Molly Weasley s'était vu gratifiée d'un potion la privant de sa voix comme cela, il n'aurait à l'entendre l'accuser d'être inutile à l'Ordre alors que c'était elle qui vivait à ses crochets, ou encore le non moins célèbre Albus Dumbledore qui avait dévoilé contre son gré toutes ses manipulations à l'encontre de la société Sorcière britannique devant le Conseil International des Sorciers, ce qui avait déclenché une enquête de très grande ampleur et montré qu'il avait sciemment bloqué le testament des Potter pour avoir illégalement tout droit sur la vie du jeune héritier – mais il y avait une vengeance pour laquelle il salivait d'avance.

Celle de Sirius Black.

Le fait qu'il l'ait volontairement jeté dans la gueule du loup – au sens propre – lui était resté en travers de la gorge. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de nuits où il revoyait encore et encore les crocs luisant de salive s'approcher de lui. Il n'en voulait pas à Lupin – du moins, pas pour cet événement – car à ses yeux, le seul responsable de cette catastrophe était Sirius Black.

Il avait estimé que son emprisonnement à Azkaban valait bien toutes les vengeances du monde – il avait eu l'occasion d'en tester le « confort » et honnêtement, il ne comptait pas y retourner – mais quand il s'était échappé, il s'était mis à réfléchir à comment faire payer à l'ancien prisonnier son comportement passé.

Severus avait donc commencé à l'observer.

Par certains côtés, il avait plaint Harry Potter car il avait été très vite clair que le jeune garçon n'était qu'un substitut du meilleur ami de son parrain, pas une personne indépendante. Pire, alors qu'il clamait sur tous les toits qu'il s'était enfui pour son filleul, le cabot ne faisait strictement rien pour essayer de se faire une place dans sa vie. Il aurait pu faire en sorte de se remettre en forme pour pouvoir protéger Potter, ou encore chercher à se faire innocenter … Mais rien. Il se complaisait à se remémorer ses coups les plus cruels de son adolescence ou à se lamenter sur son sort.

Il n'en attendait pas moins d'un Gryffindor mais quand même … les Black avaient toujours eu plus de couilles que ça. Sirius Black en était vraiment la honte.

Il avait espéré quand il s'était précipité au Ministère pour « sauver » son filleul qu'il se ferait tuer mais malheureusement, Lupin était intervenu avant qu'il ne tombe dans l'Arche de la Mort.

Mais il était patient … très patient.

Il avait trouvé le plan parfait quand il s'était souvenu qu'il brassait la Wolfbane contre son gré pour Lupin. Depuis le temps, il avait confectionné toutes les variantes de cette potion donc il lui était très facile de faire en sorte que l'agressivité du loup augmente exponentiellement. Encore plus de glisser une potion dans la nourriture de Black qui l'empêcherait de prendre sa forme Animagus et une autre pour altérer sa signature magique, le tout la veille de la pleine lune.

La catastrophe n'avait pas manqué.

Voir Lupin débouler dans l'infirmerie d'Hogwarts avec un Black en sang, visiblement mordu par le loup garou pendant la nuit, était un délice.

Mais la consécration avait été quand il avait balisé un chemin pour que les deux loups garous « s'amusent » dans Hogsmeade. En revanche, ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute s'il devait rencontrer deux Aurors spécialisés dans la capture des loups garous dans le bar de Mrs Rosemerta et qu'ils étaient rapidement intervenus pour les abattre, non ?

Maintenant, il pouvait profiter de la vie …

§§§§§

Pour beaucoup, Harry Potter n'avait pas la larme facile.

Donc lorsqu'il apprit la mort de son parrain et de son oncle de cœur, personne ne s'étonna qu'il ne pleure pas.

Seulement, personne ne se douta que le brun était très loin d'être triste. En vérité, il ne ressentait rien vis-à-vis de la mort des derniers Maraudeurs.

Il ne niait pas qu'il aurait aimé que Sirius le tire de chez les Dursley mais à treize ans, il aurait suivi n'importe qui du moment qu'il quittait cet enfer sur terre. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait, il se rendait compte que pour sa survie personnelle, c'était une bonne chose que Sirius n'ait pas pu récupérer sa garde.

Quand son parrain lui racontait ses exploits pendant sa scolarité et jusqu'à son emprisonnement, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir une version séduisante de Dudley Dursley.

Oui, Sirius Black était un gamin outrageusement capricieux, arrogant, narcissique …

Et un psychopathe en puissance.

Même s'il n'aimait pas Snape, jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'esprit de préméditer un meurtre en utilisant son meilleur ami comme arme ! Et il ne montrait pas une seule once de remords ! Surtout, quand il ne se concentrait pas sur Snape, il inventait des blagues plus dangereuses les unes que les autres pour attaquer les Slytherin.

Du peu qu'il avait pu voir au quotidien, si Sirius n'avait pas une armada d'Elfes de maison, il ne saurait pas tenir une maison ou prendre soin d'un autre que lui, et encore ! Ce n'était pas Lupin qui allait l'aider à devenir plus responsable puisqu'il s'aplatissait dès que quelqu'un ne faisait qu'élever la voix.

La transformation accidentelle de Sirius en loup garou ne l'avait pas étonné. Sirius avait toujours pris des risques et Remus n'avait jamais voulu s'entendre avec son loup. C'était même étonnant qu'une telle catastrophe n'ait pas eu lieu plus tôt.

Comme leur exécution en plein milieu d'Hogsmeade. Les Maraudeurs étaient irresponsables et inconscients du danger mortel qu'il y avait d'entraîner un loup garou près d'habitations, alors les voir répéter les mêmes bêtises n'était pas une surprise en soi.

Par contre, fallait arrêter de le prendre pour un con parce qu'il ne croyait plus aux coïncidences.

C'était pour cela qu'il s'était approché de Severus Snape alors qu'il savourait une tasse de thé pendant les funérailles de Sirius Black et de Remus Lupin.

-Potter, salua Severus.

-Maître Snape, répondit Harry.

Comme il n'était plus son élève et qu'il n'était plus professeur, le brun avait décidé de l'appeler par son titre, ce que ce dernier avait accepté.

-Que voulez-vous Potter ? grogna Severus

-Je viens vous remercier, répondit Harry.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Severus

-Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences, déclara Harry. Mais je sais aussi que s'ils n'étaient pas morts par leur propre bêtise, c'est moi qui les aurais tués parce qu'ils auraient été tout le temps sur mon dos à exiger que je me conduise comme James Potter. Donc, merci de ne pas me donner l'occasion d'avoir encore du sang sur les mains.

Severus l'observa attentivement avant d'hocher la tête. Finalement, le Golden Boy n'était pas si pur que cela. Il pourrait s'y faire …

-J'aurais une proposition à vous faire, sourit Harry. Je cherche pour les jumeaux Weasley un maître de Potions assez compétent pour les suivre dans tous leurs … défis.

Un sourire machiavélique orna les lèvres de Severus. Il connaissait désormais les auteurs du triste sort de Ginny Weasley. La pauvre enchaînait les déconfitures et les situations rocambolesques ce qui faisait qu'aujourd'hui, sa réputation était totalement détruite. Aucun rapport avec le fait qu'un an auparavant, elle avait donné une interview exclusive après avoir été jetée publiquement par Harry où elle avait répandu d'horribles mensonges sur son ex et ses frères qui n'avaient pas fait d'efforts pour qu'elle puisse remettre le grappin sur le Sauveur.

-Je suis tout ouïe, Potter …


	31. Calife à la place du calife

_**Calife à la place du calife**_

De l'avis de tous, la mort de Voldemort était montée à la tête de Ron Weasley.

Dès qu'il était sorti de St Mungo, il avait donné des interviews à tout va, se montrait partout, signait des autographes. Les médias n'allaient pas s'en plaindre puisqu'ainsi, ils avaient un héros de la guerre sous la main.

Car les autres membres du Trio d'Or avaient disparu.

Harry Potter avait été le premier. Il était juste venu à la grande cérémonie de la commémoration de la guerre puis avait argué qu'il avait besoin de prendre du temps pour lui. C'était deux mois après la Bataille d'Hogwarts.

Hermione Granger, elle, avait pris le temps de passer ses examens lors de la session spéciale des ASPIC trois mois après la Bataille avant de prendre l'avion rejoindre ses parents. On n'avait plus du tout entendu parler d'elle par la suite.

Depuis, Ron Weasley se pavanait.

Il dénigrait toutes les personnes qui n'avaient pas été avec lui quand le trio avait dû combattre Voldemort sur les routes, y compris Neville Longbottom qui avait mené la résistance depuis l'intérieure de l'école ou encore Kingsley Shacklebolt en prenant la tête de l'Ordre du Phénix après la mort d'Albus Dumbledore. Il minimisait énormément le rôle des deux autres membres du Trio d'Or dans la victoire finale, plus encore celui d'Harry puisque le duel dans lequel Voldemort était mort n'avait pas eu de spectateurs, tant et si bien qu'un an après la fin de la guerre, pour le peuple Sorcier, c'était Ronald Weasley qui avait tué Voldemort.

Sans rien ni personne pour contester sa version, le roux récoltait les fruits de sa nouvelle célébrité …

§§§§§

Ils s'étaient fait avoir.

Ron avait toujours montré une paresse sans pareille sauf devant une partie d'échecs donc ils ne s'étaient pas doutés qu'il aurait pu monter un tel plan de toute pièce seul.

Hermione avait été étonné quand le roux lui avait proposé de l'accompagner chez elle pour prendre un dernier verre, la veille de son départ pour l'Australie. Pour la brune, il semblait avoir bien pris le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir avec lui pour le moment donc elle avait accepté.

Quelle naïve …

L'instant d'avant, elle discutait tranquillement avec Ron, le suivant elle se trouvait dans une cave insalubre.

L'enfer s'était alors déchaîné et il lui avait fallu plusieurs semaines pour rassembler tous les éléments de cette machination.

Vraisemblablement, Ron avait drogué son verre pour la kidnapper et l'emmener dans ce qu'elle avait découvert être l'ancienne maison des Prewett, laissée à l'abandon depuis la mort de Fabian et de Gideon, les frères de Molly. Le roux avait retapé la maison pour y habiter et dès que ça avait été possible, il avait emmené Hermione pour la mettre sous _Imperium_. Là-bas, sans que personne ne le sache, elle était devenue son esclave, entretenant la maison, brassant les potions dont il avait besoin ou encore, réchauffant régulièrement son lit.

Mais le pire, c'était qu'elle n'était pas la seule.

Ça avait été une surprise pour la brune de voir qu'Harry était lui aussi dans cette maison de l'horreur. Pire, il était clair qu'il avait les mêmes ordres qu'elle, alors que Ron avait toujours bien affiché son homophobie. Il avait dû profiter du fait que le brun était encore choqué d'avoir pu tuer Voldemort pour le mettre lui aussi sous _Imperium_.

Seulement …

Ron avait oublié une chose. Ce n'était pas avec des fleurs qu'Harry avait vaincu Voldemort et ce n'était pas pour ses beaux yeux qu'Hermione était considérée comme l'une des Sorcières les plus intelligentes de sa génération.

Tous les deux avaient réussi à combattre le sort qui les maintenaient en esclavage en quelques semaines à peine. Mais ils étaient restés pour préparer leur vengeance. Car malgré un plan pas si mal élaboré, le roux avait laissé beaucoup de failles, à commencer par sa certitude qu'il pourrait maintenir ses deux anciens amis dans cet état indéfiniment et des ordres assez vagues pour pouvoir les contourner sans risques. Ainsi, Hermione et Harry avaient pu se renseigner sur ce qui se passait dehors et ils avaient compris avec écœurement que dès le moment où Ron avait assuré qu'il avait régulièrement des nouvelles d'eux – contrairement au reste de leurs amis – le monde Sorcier ne s'était pas inquiété de leur sort. Pire, puisqu'il était le dernier membre du Trio d'Or, les Sorciers faisaient exactement ce que Ron préconisait pour ne pas voir un nouveau mage noir émerger.

Bilan des courses, la Grande Bretagne était en train de sombrer encore plus que sous le règne de Voldemort.

Mais Hermione et Harry n'avaient pas l'intention de les sauver. Ils avaient voulu croire une histoire cousue de fils blancs, ils n'avaient pas l'intention de porter une nouvelle fois sur leurs épaules le poids de leurs décisions.

Alors que le premier anniversaire de la mort de Voldemort était célébré à travers toute la Grande Bretagne, les deux bruns droguèrent le verre d'alcool que Ron prenait généralement avant de se coucher puis, après qu'il se soit endormi, ils prirent leurs affaires et se réfugièrent à Gringotts. Les Gobelins furent heureux de les revoir et encore plus quand ils eurent l'ordre de transférer tout le patrimoine Potter et Granger en Suisse, hors de portée des Britanniques. La paire leur laissa également de nombreuses lettres à transmettre à leurs proches pour les prévenir de leurs intentions. Quand tout cela fut fait, ils quittèrent définitivement la Grande Bretagne, en direction du Conseil International des Sorciers.

Il était temps de remettre les pendules à l'heure et il était hors de question qu'ils se sacrifient une nouvelle fois pour le profit des autres …


	32. Prendre ses rêves pour la réalité

**_Prendre ses rêves pour la réalité_**

Voldemort était mort en mai dernier et les élèves qui avaient raté leur année avaient été invités à la refaire. Hermione, Harry et Ron avaient accepté, comme de nombreux élèves de leur année, et même quelques Slytherin les avaient rejoints.

La veille, le professeur McGonagall, directrice de l'école, avait annoncé la tenue d'un bal pour Halloween ou Samain pour les puristes, soit trois semaines plus tard. L'événement était depuis sur toutes les lèvres et chacun cherchait la ou le cavalier idéal.

A la surprise du Trio, Ron fut le premier à inviter sa cavalière. Pansy Parkinson avait cru que c'était une plaisanterie mais finalement, le roux avait réussi à la convaincre qu'il était très sérieux. Certes, quand elle l'avait appris – Ron cherchait encore qui était allé baver à sa mère – Molly avait envoyé une Beuglante suraigüe mais heureusement, Hermione avait pu rendre inoffensive la lettre et Ron renvoyer une autre dont elle se souviendrait. Le roux n'avait toujours pas de filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche et il avait annoncé de but en blanc que l'été dernier était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait si elle se permettait encore de mettre le nez dans sa vie et encore pire, de s'attribuer les prérogatives du chef de famille, seul concerné pour émettre son avis concernant la personne avec laquelle il sortait. Il avait ensuite rapidement fait courir le bruit qu'il était déjà pris et il s'était donc retiré des cavaliers à s'arracher.

Hermione et Harry, quant à eux, semblaient être à mille lieux de toute cette frénésie. Ils refusaient toutes les demandes et les élèves pensaient qu'ils avaient déjà trouvé leurs cavaliers. Les deux bruns n'infirmaient ni ne confirmaient cette hypothèse.

-HARRY !

-Hein ? fit Harry alors qu'il allait s'installer pour le déjeuner avec Neville

L'instant suivant, il avait dans ses bras une Ginny Weasley radieuse.

-Tu aurais pu m'attendre, reprocha Ginny en s'accrochant à son bras. Nous avons plein de choses à faire puisque nous allons ensemble au bal ! Nous devons faire confectionner nos tenues pour qu'elles soient accordées, choisir nos accessoires …

La rousse babilla joyeusement en s'installant tranquillement aux côtés du brun. Neville la regarda de travers car outre le fait qu'elle s'était imposée, elle avait interrompu une conversation privée sans gêne. Il observa également son manège, la voyant toucher le plus possible son ami à des endroits inconvenants comme la cuisse ou le torse, se rapprochant jusqu'à presque s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

-Dégage de là, grognasse ! cracha une voix

Le silence se répandit dans la Grande Salle.

-Harry et moi on sort ensemble ! siffla Ginny en se retournant, indignée. Tu n'as pas le droit de gâcher notre vie, Hermione !

La brune croisa le regard ennuyé de Neville.

-Elle n'a pas décollé d'Harry depuis le début du repas, résuma Neville. Elle a profité du fait que tu n'étais pas encore là.

-Harry sort avec moi ! protesta Ginny. Dis-leur, mon lion, que tu m'aimes !

La plupart des Gryffindor grimacèrent. « Mon lion » ? On ne pouvait pas faire plus cliché comme surnom entre deux Gryffindor !

A ces mots, Harry leva la tête, passa son regard sur Ginny et tomba sur Hermione.

-Hermione ! s'exclama Harry en se redressant brusquement

Le mouvement eut pour conséquence de jeter Ginny à terre. Elle voulut s'insurger mais le baiser que le brun déposa sur les lèvres de sa camarade l'horrifia. Il installa la brune à ses côtés et lui prit la main.

-J'étais en train de discuter avec Neville, fit Harry. Tu savais que les bagues d'héritier protégeaient leurs porteurs des sorts de faible intensité mais aussi d'une liste pré établie de potions ?

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Hermione en regardant Neville

-C'est exact, fit Neville. Et avant qu'on ne me coupe si grossièrement, je disais à Harry que les philtres d'amour avaient été inclus dans la liste pour éviter les mésalliances.

-Quel dommage que la fiole d'Amortentia que tu avais glissé dans mon verre de jus n'ait pas fait effet, Ginny, railla Harry.

La rousse pâlit.

-Tu n'as aucune preuve, balbutia Ginny.

-Mis à part le verre de jus drogué ? fit Harry. Au moins quatre personnes dont moi pourront jurer sur leur magie t'avoir vu verser la fiole dans mon verre, Ginny. Et ces mêmes personnes sont prêtes à le faire devant la Justice Magique.

-C'est une décision importante, fit Minerva McGonagall en s'approchant de l'altercation.

-Nous ne sommes plus des enfants et elle non plus, pointa Harry. Elle doit comprendre la portée de ses actes. Ce n'est pas pour rien que les philtres d'amour sont extrêmement réglementés. Si je ne veux pas sortir avec elle, elle est censée respecter mon choix, et non me forcer la main.

-Mais tu m'aimes ! protesta Ginny

-J'ai cru t'aimer avant que Voldemort ne décide de mettre le pays à feu et à sang, déclara Harry. Mais tu n'es pas du tout ce que je cherche chez une compagne !

Il lui tourna le dos et déposa un baisemain sur la main d'Hermione.

-Et si nous allions déjeuner en tête à tête ? fit Harry en lui proposant son bras

-Avec grand plaisir, accepta Hermione en prenant son bras.

Le couple sortit de la Grande Salle alors que les élèves n'étaient toujours pas revenus de leur choc.

-Professeur ? appela Neville. Je vous conseille de conduire Ginny dans votre bureau pour que les Aurors puissent la récupérer dans les plus brefs délais.

-Monsieur Longbottom ? sursauta Minerva

-Harry a senti qu'il avait bu de l'Amortentia depuis ce matin, expliqua Neville. Il a appris à reconnaître les symptômes puisqu'il y est régulièrement soumis depuis qu'il a vaincu Voldemort, et toujours par la même personne. Il avait déjà déposé plainte avant de rejoindre Hogwarts et il ne lui manquait que la preuve que c'était Ginny la responsable. Il a contacté les Aurors il y a un peu plus d'une heure.

-Monsieur Longbottom … n'est-ce pas une décision extrême ? demanda Minerva

-Peut-être, concéda Luna, à ses côtés. Mais depuis la mort de Voldemort, Ginny harcèle Harry pour qu'ils se mettent ensemble et il lui avait fait clairement comprendre de nombreuses fois qu'il ne le voulait pas, surtout que ça mettait en péril son couple avec Hermione. Elle n'a pas voulu comprendre la méthode douce, elle a donc perdu toute prétention à être considérée comme une proche d'Harry.

-Il ne lèvera pas un seul doigt pour elle, désormais, conclut Neville. Maintenant, si vous nous le permettez ...

Les deux élèves partirent à leur tour, laissant Ginny pleurer sur son sort peu enviable et ses rêves envolés.


	33. Albus Dumbledore n'est pas Merlin

**_Albus Dumbledore n'est pas Merlin_**

Le couple Potter venait de laisser repartir le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ce dernier venait de leur annoncer qu'une prophétie, faite quelques mois auparavant, désignait leur fils comme celui qui vaincrait Voldemort. Donc la victoire reposait sur les épaules d'un bébé âgé d'à peine un an.

Le vieux Sorcier leur avait proposé, pour qu'ils soient protégés, de se cacher sous Fidelitas, dans leur maison de Godric's Hollow le temps que la menace soit éloignée. Lily et James avaient demandé à réfléchir avant de rendre leur réponse.

-Il nous prend vraiment pour des abrutis ! cracha soudainement James

Lily sursauta. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le monde Sorcier, elle avait toujours cru que James avait le plus grand respect pour le président du Magenmagot, le considérant comme un proche. Mais ces paroles venaient de démontrer le contraire.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Lily, perdue

-Ce n'est pas une prophétie qui désigne Harry comme adversaire de Voldemort, gronda James. C'est lui.

-Comment tu peux en être certain ? sursauta Lily

-Dans le monde Moldu comme dans le monde Sorcier, une prophétie est annoncée à la personne qui est directement touchée par elle, ou à la rigueur à des personnes très proches, expliqua James. Dumbledore n'a aucun lien avec nous, mis à part qu'il est le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix et notre ancien directeur d'école. Nous ne le fréquentons même pas en dehors de ces deux cas. Alors pourquoi c'est à lui que la prophétie a été faite ? La Magie obéit à ses règles et en matière de Divination, c'en est une. C'est nous qui aurions dû l'entendre.

-Peut-être qu'elle ne pouvait pas nous atteindre, hésita Lily. Le directeur est quand même concerné par l'issue de la guerre …

-Mais il n'a aucun lien magique avec Harry qui justifierait qu'il doive entendre et rapporter une prophétie le concernant, contra James.

-Tu penses que ce que le professeur Dumbledore nous a dit … est faux ? fit Lily

-Il y a de très grandes chances, soupira James. Surtout que même si notre fils est concerné, il n'a pas voulu nous la donner.

Lily sursauta. Il était vrai que le vieux Sorcier avait parlé de la prophétie mais il ne leur avait pas révélé. Etrange …

-Ça se voit qu'il n'est pas un Sang Pur non plus, critiqua James.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Lily

-Aucun d'entre nous ne ferait confiance uniquement à un Fidelitas, répondit James. Dans l'absolu, le rituel a beaucoup de points positifs mais il dépend d'un point extérieur qui est le Gardien. Or, connaissant le directeur, il va vouloir que le Gardien du Secret ne soit pas avec nous. Et même avec un Gardien, il n'est pas bien difficile de connaître le lieu où un Fidelitas a été posé. Et ça, tous les Sang Pur le savent.

-Tu n'as pas confiance, comprit Lily.

-Quand il s'agit de ma famille, je préfère prendre toutes les précautions, avoua James. Mais je ne veux pas défier ouvertement le directeur.

-Et si on louvoyait ? proposa Lily

James regarda Lily, surpris.

-Comment ? demanda James

-Si tu penses que ce que propose le directeur n'est pas la meilleure solution et que tu ne veux pas qu'il le sache, pourquoi ne pas lui faire croire qu'on va dans son sens ? fit Lily

-Tu peux développer ? demanda James

-D'après ce que j'ai compris de ce rituel, mis à part le Gardien du Secret, personne ne saura où nous saurons, n'est-ce pas ? fit Lily

-C'est ça, confirma James.

-Mais nous resterons libres de nos déplacements, continua Lily.

-Les Sorciers sous Fidelitas ont l'habitude de rester sur place, avoua James.

-Mais ça n'empêchera pas le rituel de fonctionner, n'est-ce pas ? pointa Lily

-En théorie … concéda James.

-Voilà ce qu'on pourrait faire, proposa Lily. Nous acceptons la proposition du professeur Dumbledore et nous mettons notre adresse sous Fidelitas. Mais dès que ce sera fait, nous nous réfugierons autre part.

-Comme dans une demeure ancestrale qui a beaucoup plus de protections que notre maison, sourit James. Au moins, nous aurons une chance de nous enfuir au lieu de nous faire piéger comme des lapins. Et si notre maison se fait attaquer, nous saurons que le Fidelitas n'était pas fiable et qu'il y a réellement un traître au sein de l'Ordre.

Le couple se tut, effrayé de cette possibilité.

-Nous ferons comme ça, décida James. Et nous ferons en sorte que notre fils ait une chance de survivre à Voldemort …


	34. Petite princesse

_**Petite princesse doit redescendre sur terre**_

Ginny était en larmes pendant la réunion dominicale des Weasley. Molly s'agitait autour d'elle pour la réconforter mais c'était bien la seule, curieusement. Les autres membres de la famille discutaient éparpillés dans le salon du Burrow, lui jetant de temps à autre des regards blasés. Au bout d'un moment, cela exaspéra Molly.

-Vous ne pouvez pas la soutenir au moins ?! s'indigna Molly

-Pourquoi ? railla Bill. Elle nous a bien fait comprendre que nous ne représentions rien à ses yeux.

Le cas de Percy leur était resté en travers de la gorge mais celui de Ginny avait été ressenti par tous les membres de la famille pour une trahison pure et dure.

Après la guerre, la jeune femme avait réussi à se remettre en couple avec Harry Potter, membre honoraire de la famille Weasley. Seulement voilà … deux mois plus tard, ce dernier avait fait un malaise alors qu'il se trouvait en France et il avait été admis à l'Hôtel-Magie à Paris. Là-bas, les Médicomages avaient découvert qu'il avait été drogué avec des doses massives d'Amortentia. Heureusement, la potion n'avait pas fait d'effets importants mais avait cloué au lit le jeune homme pendant un mois pour purger son organisme.

Suite à cela, Harry avait définitivement rompu avec la rousse, abandonnant également le programme des Aurors auquel il s'était inscrit sous l'influence de la potion et avait fait savoir sa décision par les journaux. Folle de rage, Ginny avait dévoilé toute l'intimité d'Harry et en avait profité pour révéler quelques secrets honteux de ses frères pour leur causer des ennuis avec la justice quand il s'était avéré qu'ils se mettaient du côté de son ex.

Seule Molly la défendait envers et contre tous.

Quatre ans plus tard, Harry et Charlie avaient dévoilé leur couple à la famille et Ginny s'était chargée – après une belle crise de jalousie injustifiée, cela allait sans dire – de le faire savoir au monde entier. Le brun lui en voulait encore plus depuis qu'un illuminé, farouchement contre son couple, avait failli tuer Charlie.

La rousse avait également montré sa désapprobation quand Hermione, autre membre honoraire de la famille Weasley, avait définitivement laissé tomber Ron pour se mettre en couple avec Fred. La brune lui avait fait comprendre en termes clairs et concis que ce qu'elle faisait de ses fesses ne regardait qu'elle et que si elle avait un problème, elle s'en foutait royalement. De plus, comme elles travaillaient toutes les deux à St Mungo en tant que Médicomages, l'ambiance était électrique quand elles se rencontraient.

Pour résumer, Ginny était détestée par tous les membres de sa famille, mis à part Molly et Arthur qui gardait une rigoureuse neutralité.

C'était donc pour cela que personne n'allait la voir pour la consoler depuis qu'elle était revenue de stage.

-Je me suis fait martyriser ! hoqueta Ginny

-Vous pourriez avoir pitié ! gronda Molly

-Elle en a eu quand elle a ouvert sa grande bouche et que j'ai failli me faire tuer ? haussa un sourcil Charlie

-Ou quand elle s'est amusée à révéler à la presse ma première fois avec Astoria ? grinça Ron

Ce dernier n'avait pas échappé aux largesses de sa sœur. Après une séparation consentie par les deux parties avec Hermione, Ron avait rencontré Astoria Greengrass. Encore aujourd'hui, personne n'avait compris comment ce grand dadais avait pu conquérir la délicate lady mais tous s'accordaient à dire qu'ils formaient un beau couple. Ginny avait planqué des micros dans la chambre de l'appartement de son frère et quand elle avait découvert qu'elle avait enregistré la première nuit du couple, elle s'était empressée de tout révéler à la presse. Astoria et Ron avaient été mortifiés mais l'ancienne Slytherin ne s'était pas avouée vaincue en portant plainte contre la rousse et elle avait eu gain de cause. Ginny s'était outragé que son propre frère ne se soit pas mis de son côté et n'avait pas eu conscience que son acte était hautement immoral.

-Mais … ils m'ont fait vivre un enfer ! pleurnicha Ginny

Il n'y avait malheureusement que Molly qui ne s'était pas rendu compte que les larmes de sa fille n'étaient dues qu'à la blessure béante dans l'ego de la jeune femme.

Quelques temps auparavant, l'hôpital Sorcier avait proposé à ses Médicomages de faire un stage de perfectionnement très pointu dans un autre hôpital. Hermione s'était portée volontaire, malgré le fait qu'on ait signalé qu'il serait très dur. Seulement voilà, Ginny avait appris que ledit stage se déroulait dans un lieu paradisiaque et elle avait fait en sorte d'y aller à la place de la brune. Une fois sur place, elle avait découvert qu'elle allait devoir étudier la médecine Veela et sûre de son charme, avait cru que tout se passerait bien.

Que nenni !

Les Médicomages et Guérisseurs Veela ne lui avaient pas fait de cadeaux tant et si bien que la rousse s'était enfuie après une semaine sur place pour aller pleurer dans le giron de sa mère.

-Dis plutôt qu'ils t'ont fait payer ton comportement de diva, railla Hermione.

-CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! rugit Ginny

-Ginny est la personne la plus gentille qui soit, abonda Molly.

Toute la famille eut un reniflement de dédain. Mais bien sûr …

-Ce n'est pas ce qui se dit dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, susurra Hermione.

-Je suis curieux, fit Ron. On t'écoute.

-Comme il n'y avait pas de logement disponible près de la clinique, elle a été logée chez un confrère, révéla Hermione. Mais elle s'est crue dans un hôtel et elle a traité la fille de la famille comme une esclave. Ensuite, quand elle est arrivée à la clinique, elle a cru que ça se passerait comme à St Mungo, c'est-à-dire que tous les hommes se plieraient en quatre pour la satisfaire. Elle s'est comportée comme une gamine pourrie gâtée et quand il avait fallu qu'elle travaille, les Médicomages et les Guérisseurs se sont vraiment demandé comment ça se faisait qu'elle ait obtenu un aussi haut titre avec des lacunes aussi abyssales. Mais je pense que le pire a été quand elle a tenu à soigner la fille du directeur département Sorcier qu'elle avait appris être la compagne désignée par la Magie du fils Veela du directeur de la clinique. Visiblement, Ginny le voulait pour elle.

-Laisse-moi imaginer, renifla Bill. Elle a entravé un lien Veela pour sa seule satisfaction personnelle ?

-Exactement, sourit machiavéliquement Hermione. En plus, elle ne pouvait pas plaider l'ignorance puisqu'on lui avait parlé de l'union à venir depuis son arrivée.

-On sait pourquoi elle s'est enfuie ? demanda Georges. La vraie raison, pas ce qu'elle est en train de nous vomir en ce moment.

-Je … protesta Ginny.

-Pas vraiment, haussa des épaules Hermione sans prendre en compte l'intervention de Ginny. Elle a juste piqué une crise comme quoi personne ne voulait l'aider et elle est partie.

-Ça change de d'habitude, ricana Harry.

-Vous ne savez pas ce qui s'est passé, cracha Ginny. Ils sont incapables de travailler avec des Sorciers honnêtes !

-Ou ils n'ont pas supporté de se faire prendre de haut par une gamine qui joue à la grande, proposa Charlie. C'est comme quand tu as compris qu'Harry ne voulait pas rester avec toi. Tu as préféré l'empoisonner plutôt que de le laisser partir. Tout doit correspondre à ce que toi tu veux et pas autrement.

La rousse voulut se jeter sur son frère mais elle fut arrêtée par un bouclier irisé.

-N'essaie même pas, menaça Harry, auteur de l'acte de magie. J'ai failli le perdre par ta faute une fois, pas deux.

La rousse se recula, effrayée. Même si elle avait pu le garder sous son contrôle deux mois, elle n'avait jamais su faire face à l'énorme puissance du Sauveur. Elle n'avait voulu que manipuler l'idole, le Sorcier derrière ne l'avait jamais intéressé.

-Je pense que tu as raison, sourit Hermione en regardant Charlie, comme si l'attaque n'avait pas eu lieu. Je pense qu'elle a dû faire si mauvaise impression que St Mungo a dû se résoudre à la renvoyer.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! siffla Ginny

-En fait, non, intervint Arthur. J'ai reçu ta lettre de licenciement hier soir. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire.

Ginny le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Son père avait été excédé de toutes ses incartades envers sa famille et lui avait posé un ultimatum. Tant qu'elle ne jetait pas une nouvelle fois l'opprobre sur la famille, elle pouvait rester vivre chez ses parents, puisque tout son salaire servait à payer les dommages et intérêts auxquels elle avait été condamnée à la suite de la plainte d'Astoria Greengrass.

-Tu as été renvoyée pour faute grave puisqu'il s'avère que l'hôpital tenait beaucoup à ce stage pour mettre en place un partenariat, déclara Arthur. D'après le récapitulatif qu'ils ont envoyé, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu manques à tes responsabilités, chose que j'ignorais puisque tu t'empressais de cacher les blâmes que tu recevais. Tu es d'ailleurs radiée de l'Ordre des Médicomages et St Mungo a porté plainte contre toi, comme la clinique pour mise en danger d'autrui.

Ginny devint blême.

-Tu as exactement une heure pour emballer tes affaires et quitter la maison, décréta Arthur.

-Arthur ! s'écria Molly

-J'en ai juste assez de ses gamineries ! cingla Arthur. Elle a plus traîné le nom des Weasley dans la boue que tous nos ancêtres ! Par ses actes, elle a failli tuer plusieurs membres de notre famille ! C'est peut-être notre fille mais ce n'est pas une raison pour excuser tous ses crimes ! Elle quittera cette maison, de gré ou de force !

Tous sentirent la magie derrière les mots. Même Molly se tut, consciente qu'elle n'aurait pas gain de cause.

-Mais où je vais aller ?! trembla Ginny

-Tu aurais dû y penser au lieu de te montrer odieuse avec les membres de ta propre famille ! tonna Arthur. Tu n'as qu'à demander à l'un de tes nombreux amants, même à l'un de ceux que tu avais quand tu étais encore avec Harry ! J'ai cru comprendre que tu les voyais toujours …

Tous fusillèrent du regard la rousse. Quand Ginny et Harry étaient encore ensemble, des rumeurs avaient couru comme quoi la rousse trompait allègrement son célèbre petit-ami. Cela avait été éclipsé par l'empoisonnement mais tous étaient conscients que ça aurait été la seconde raison de l'explosion de leur couple. Dès qu'ils étaient engagés, les Weasley et assimilés tenaient la fidélité en très haute estime. Alors apprendre que la plus jeune s'était permise de bafouer cette règle tacite les mettait en rogne.

-L'heure tourne, rappela froidement Arthur en voyant sa fille figée. Oh, pendant que j'y pense, tu ne pourras plus utiliser le nom des Weasley jusqu'à ce que tu t'en montres digne.

La magie familiale enveloppa la jeune femme épouvantée. Avec la guerre, le nom des Weasley avait retrouvé du prestige et elle s'en servait outrageusement pour se faire plaisir. Sans ce nom, elle n'était plus rien pour le monde Sorcier, elle qui voulait à tout prix briller.

La pression fut étouffante au point que Ginny haleta. Elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait plus rester et grimpa presque quatre à quatre les marches pour emballer ses affaires.

Quand elle se retrouva seule aux abords de la propriété, elle comprit que l'enfer venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.


	35. Serpent de vérité

**_Serpent de vérité_**

-Pourquoi suis-je venue ici ? grinça une voix féminine

-Tu dois te débarrasser de cette maison, grogna une voix masculine cette fois. Mon Dieu, comment as-tu pu vivre dans un endroit pareil ?

-Mes parents n'avaient pas le choix, soupira la femme. Dudley chéri, reste auprès de moi !

-GARÇON ! rugit l'homme. Si tu ne nous suis pas, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à t'abandonner ici !

-Oui, Oncle Vernon, souffla la voix cette fois d'un enfant.

-Pétunia ! tonna l'homme. Quand est-ce qu'il …

Severus Snape sursauta. Ce prénom, Pétunia … Il lui rappelait de très vieux souvenirs et le mettait face à l'une de ses plus grandes erreurs. Curieux, il se pencha à la fenêtre pour jeter un coup d'œil et se figea.

Combien aurait-il eu de chance de tomber sur la Pétunia de son enfance ? La garce n'avait pas changé depuis ses dix-sept ans, aigrie par sa jalousie et limite anorexique pour correspondre aux diktats d'une mode qui ne l'accepterait jamais. Elle était accompagnée par un homme qui tenait plus du morse que de l'humain et d'un garçon qui ressemblait plus à un cochon d'environ six ans. Il y avait également un autre petit garçon visiblement plus jeune aux cheveux noir de jais.

Quand ce dernier tourna son regard vers lui, Severus crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter.

Ces yeux … il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois cette teinte exacte … dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie.

Il regarda plus attentivement le petit garçon et son impression première s'en fut confirmée.

Par Merlin, comment Harry Potter avait pu se retrouver sous la garde de cette salope de Pétunia Evans ? Même s'il s'était séparé de Lily, il savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais confié son fils à sa sœur. La rousse avait bien trop souffert de sa haine quand il s'était avéré qu'elle serait la seule Sorcière de la famille. Lui-même avait subi la verve de la Moldue à cause de son père alcoolique et de sa mère dépressive.

Pourtant, Dumbledore …

Les doutes qu'il avait eus envers le directeur revinrent alors à la surface. Les Slytherin, pendant sa scolarité, montraient beaucoup leur méfiance envers le vieux Sorcier. Sa défiance envers les Sang Pur, les demi-vérités dont il abreuvait les Nés Moldus … Plusieurs informations qu'il assénait avaient été impitoyablement détruites par ses camarades Vert et Argent. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons principales pour laquelle la majorité des Slytherin avaient choisi la neutralité voire se tournaient vers Voldemort au lieu de faire confiance à Dumbledore : ce dernier était bien trop ambigu pour être honnête. En apprenant la prophétie, sa volonté de défaire Voldemort l'avait jeté dans les bras de Dumbledore … à tort, visiblement, puisque le fils de Lily se retrouvait dans un foyer sûrement très peu aimant avec aucune notion du monde Sorcier, sinon à la réception de sa lettre pour Hogwarts dans plusieurs années.

Severus se leva, se changea et se lança quelques sorts de Désillusions pour suivre la famille. De près, la famille de Pétunia était encore plus répugnante et vicieuse. Les parents encourageaient même leur fils à frapper le pauvre garçon ! Lui qui s'était préparé à haïr le fils de James Potter, il avait sous les yeux qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'être puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais connu et que ce ne serait jamais le cas. Non, Harry James Potter n'était qu'un enfant maltraité à qui on avait retiré arbitrairement ses chances de bien commencer dans la vie.

Le maître de Potions les suivit jusqu'à une petite ville dans le Surrey. Il repéra assez rapidement la seule maison Sorcière – une seule alors que la ville comptait plusieurs milliers d'habitants ?! – et profitant d'être déjà sur place, il commença à faire ses vérifications. Il n'était même pas arrivé à la moitié de ce qu'il comptait faire qu'il avait dû s'en aller à grands pas des lieux et transplaner vers chez lui, fou de rage.

Comment Dumbledore avait-il pu oser ? Même s'il s'agissait du Survivant – et c'était très loin d'être une excuse ! – il s'agissait d'un enfant qu'il était censé surveiller ! Non, au lieu de ça, les sorts présents étaient là pour le briser totalement. De plus, connaissant Pétunia, l'enfant n'aurait jamais eu aucune information ni sur son monde d'origine et encore moins sur ses parents. Tout était fait pour que quand il entrerait à Hogwarts, Harry James Potter soit un enfant abusé, maltraité, mal aimé … et reconnaissant envers la personne qui le sortirait de son enfer personnel.

Alors qu'il sifflait un verre d'alcool pour se remettre les idées en place, Severus sut avec certitude qu'il avait déjà pris une décision depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard vert. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse cet enfant dans cette situation. Même s'il ne comprenait pas les buts à long terme de Dumbledore, ceux à court terme le révoltaient déjà. Un enfant n'avait pas besoin de se faire manipuler et encore moins se faire enfoncer encore la tête sous l'eau pour le plus grand bien.

Il était temps qu'il règle ses dettes.

Avalant rapidement une potion de Sobriété, Severus revêtit ses plus beaux vêtements et se rendit vers une demeure dont il n'aurait jamais osé passer la porte en temps normal. Un Elfe de maison le conduisit vers le maître de lieux qui le regarda dédaigneusement.

-Que me vaut le déplaisir de te voir te traîner ici ? cracha le vieil homme

Severus serra les dents.

-Je ne viens pas pour implorer votre clémence, déclara froidement Severus. Je viens pour demander la protection d'un enfant.

-Quoi, tu ne peux pas t'occuper de ton bâtard ? ricana le vieil homme

Severus inspira profondément. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il lui montrerait volontiers que ce n'était pas pour ses beaux yeux que Voldemort avait tenu à le garder auprès de lui …

-Ce n'est pas mon fils, déclara Severus. Mais je voudrais l'élever comme tel.

Cela coupa net le sifflet du vieillard.

-Pourquoi ? demanda le vieillard, curieux

-Il s'avère que tout ce qu'on m'avait dit sur le bien-être de cet enfant est complètement faux, serra les dents Severus. Et du peu que je peux voir, on veut le briser pour mieux le manipuler.

-En quoi ça te concerne ? fit le vieillard

-J'ai fait des erreurs dans ma vie, décréta Severus. Mais celle-là, je refuse qu'elle dégénère. Je veux rattraper mes fautes.

-Et ça ne gênera pas ton maître ? ricana le vieillard

-Qui ? fronça des sourcils Severus

-Oh, je devrais plutôt dire tes maîtres, corrigea le vieillard. Entre Voldemort et Dumbledore, c'est vrai que tu dois en perdre la tête. Quoique, j'ai cru comprendre que tu t'étais volontairement soumis en esclavage à Dumbledore, je me trompe ?

Malheureusement, tout était vrai. Et il était temps qu'il assume ses responsabilités.

-Ni l'un ni l'autre n'a tenu ses promesses, déclara Severus. Désormais, je tracerai mon chemin et peu importe ce qu'ils pensent.

-Tu portes encore leurs marques de soumission, rappela le vieillard.

Le sourire machiavélique du maître de Potions le surprit.

-Depuis le temps, pensez-vous sérieusement que je me serais laissé enchaîner sans prévoir un plan de secours ? fit Severus. Dans trois jours tout au plus, je serais libre de leur influence abjecte. Si je suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour trouver un refuge pour cet enfant. Je n'avais aucune raison de revenir vers les miens avant d'avoir une raison solide. Je l'ai maintenant.

-Une bataille de plusieurs longues années qui se termine grâce à un enfant ? demanda le vieillard, surpris. Il doit être extraordinaire. Qui est-ce ?

-Je veux un serment que vous me soutiendrez pour le protéger, fit Severus. Que vous n'interviendrez pas dans l'éducation que je compte lui donner, sauf si je fais fausse route, et avec des raisons valables si possible. En retour, je jurerai allégeance à notre famille et vouerait ma vie à la mort de mes deux anciens « maîtres » et de leurs idéologies respectives perverties.

Le vieillard regarda pour la première fois le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui. C'était vraiment au-delà de ce qu'il attendait de lui. A la base, il voulait simplement qu'il jure sur sa magie qu'il rejetait entièrement et totalement l'idéologie de Voldemort et qu'il admette que Dumbledore n'était pas un Sorcier à qui faire confiance. Qui qu'était cet enfant, il était à l'origine d'un véritable miracle.

-Je n'en demande pas tant, déclara le vieillard après quelques instants de réflexion. Jure que tu renonceras à suivre ces deux indignes de la Magie et j'accepte de vous accueillir au sein de notre famille.

-Très bien, répondit Severus. Je prêterai serment une fois que je ne porterai plus mes chaînes.

-Qui est cet enfant ? répéta le vieillard

-Harry James Potter, sourit Severus.

-Le Survivant ? sursauta le vieillard. Que le vieux bouc a caché à la face du monde ?

-Dans le monde Moldu pour être exact, et pas dans la famille la plus aimante du monde, cracha Severus. J'aurais d'ailleurs besoin des ressources du clan Prince pour le récupérer et l'élever comme le Sorcier et l'héritier Sang Pur qu'il devrait être sans qu'on ne puisse s'y opposer, milord.

-Appelle Joachim ou grand-père, sourit Joachim. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser …


	36. Frères pour toujours

_**Frères pour toujours**_

-Je sais que ce sera dur mais nous n'avons pas le choix, déclara Walburga. Nous t'aimons et nous refusons de te sacrifier.

Sirius soupira.

Ça avait été la stupeur générale quand l'héritier des Black avait été envoyé à Gryffondor. Le jeune garçon avait alors suivi son instinct et s'était fait petit jusqu'aux fêtes de fin d'année où il avait pu rentrer chez lui. A ce moment-là, il avait eu une importante discussion avec ses parents et les avait convaincus de ne pas faire pression sur le directeur pour qu'il le fasse repasser sous le Choixpeau. En effet, il s'était lié d'amitié avec l'héritier des Potter, James, et un autre jeune garçon, Remus. Tous les trois s'entendaient bien et après une période de suspicion, ils avaient commencé à voir Sirius au lieu du Black. De plus, comme le jeune Potter était un cousin, il n'était pas spécialement opposé aux positions de la famille Black. Enfin, s'il s'y était penché.

Mais au retour de l'année scolaire, Walburga et Orion, ayant encore des doutes sur la répartition de leur fils, avaient voulu vérifier que tout allait bien pour lui. C'est alors qu'ils avaient découvert que Sirius avait été ensorcelé très lourdement et ses pensées modifiées pour correspondre au contraire des convictions du clan Black.

Non, sérieusement … vouloir tuer tous les Nés Moldus ? Ils étaient contre leur présence dans le monde Sorcier, certes, mais s'ils étaient correctement éduqués dans leurs traditions et leurs coutumes, ils n'avaient aucun problème avec eux.

Les soupçons s'étaient très vite portés sur les adultes, les seuls pouvant avoir des intérêts à miner la position des Black, les élèves les plus âgés étant encore terrifiés par leur influence.

-Tu vas porter des talismans qui vont protéger ton esprit, déclara Walburga.

-Tu vas également porter un tatouage, annonça Orion.

Sa femme et son fils le regardèrent, bouche bée. Les tatouages Sorciers étaient une pratique assez secrète de leur société. Contrairement à leur équivalent Moldu, les tatouages étaient rangés en trois catégories : la soumission, les dons innés et la protection. La soumission comprenait les contrats signés entre deux Sorciers en échange d'un service ou le remboursement d'une dette magique, les dons innés étaient la marque de la puissance d'un Sorcier qui apparaissait de manière spontanée et la protection renforçait la magie du porteur. Alors que les dons innés pouvaient apparaître à tout âge, on attendait que les porteurs atteignent au moins dix-sept ans pour qu'ils aient des marques de soumission ou de protection. Donc en faire porter une à un enfant de douze ans était assez rare. Mais les circonstances l'exigeaient.

-Père … protesta Sirius.

-Je sais, ça peut être dangereux, déclara Orion. Mais comme l'a dit ta mère, nous t'aimons et nous refusons de te sacrifier. Le tatouage est le meilleur moyen sans que tu ne te fasses remarquer. De plus, plus personne ne pourra t'influencer, même nous. Tu seras indépendant. Ce sera une très grande responsabilité pour te permettre de rendre honneur à notre famille.

-Oui, père, capitula Sirius.

-Va te coucher, poussa Walburga. Nous allons prendre rendez-vous demain matin.

Le couple regarda avec inquiétude leur fils aîné monter les escaliers.

§§§§§

-Nous avons également eu des doutes quand il s'est avéré que James n'était pas puni sévèrement pour ses bêtises, avoua la Sorcière après avoir pris une gorgée de thé.

Les Black n'avaient pas attendu le retour de leur fils pour faire avancer leur enquête. Ayant entendu parler de l'amitié qui liait leur héritier à celui des Potter, ils avaient convenu d'un rendez-vous discret après les examens de Sirius. Harrison et Elana Potter avaient accepté, curieux. Walburga et Orion leur avaient révélé ce qu'ils avaient découvert et leurs suspicions.

-Nos soupçons se portent directement sur Albus Dumbledore, révéla Harrison.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Walburga

-Depuis la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort, Dumbledore cherche à avoir mon appui, expliqua Harrison. Il est vrai que je me suis battu contre Grindelwald mais honnêtement, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, autant avec Voldemort qu'avec Dumbledore.

-Le secret qui les entoure tous les deux, verbalisa Orion. Nous avons été approchés par des partisans de Voldemort et nous nous sommes interrogés sur le fait que nous ne savions rien de lui alors qu'il se prétend héritier de Slytherin. Les Malfoy aussi sont circonspects.

Elana et Harrison haussèrent un sourcil. Si les Malfoy se posaient des questions, alors il fallait creuser la situation.

-Dumbledore rassemble aussi des supporters, renseigna Elana. Mais lui privilégie ceux qui ne font pas de magie « noire ».

-Il est encore sur cette distinction fausse ? s'étonna Harrison. Pourquoi ne veut-il pas comprendre que la Magie est une et que seules les intentions la « teintent » ?

-Ce n'est pas le débat d'aujourd'hui, recentra Orion. Notre fils Sirius a été ensorcelé pour correspondre aux « qualités » les plus évidentes de Gryffondor. Je crains que le vôtre l'ait également été.

-Il est vrai qu'il ne jure que par Dumbledore depuis qu'il est revenu, avoua sombrement Harrison. Pourtant, il n'appartient pas à nos cercles.

-Nous allons vérifier, déclara Elana. Si c'est le cas, comme Sirius, qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu de faire ?

-Lui faire porter des talismans de protection, répondit Walburga.

-Ainsi qu'un tatouage de protection, ajouta Orion.

Les Potter furent stupéfaits.

-C'est extrême, constata Harrison. Mais d'un autre côté, c'est justifié. Je propose que si les garçons sont effectivement ensorcelés par la même personne, qu'ils portent tous les deux un tatouage de protection. Dans le cas où leur amitié ne survivrait pas, qu'ils fassent un Serment Sorcier de ne pas le divulguer à qui que ce soit d'autre.

-Nous avons déjà demandé à Sirius de continuer de jouer le jeu comme s'il n'était pas au courant, précisa Walburga.

-Nous allons faire pareil avec James, murmura Elana.

-En espérant que nous ne faisons pas tout ça pour rien, souffla Orion.


	37. Idiot, vraiment ?

_**Idiot, vraiment ?**_

Harry se redressa lentement, vérifia les alentours avant d'ôter sa robe de cérémonie pour la troquer contre un jean et un sweat-shirt.

Le mariage de Bill et de Fleur avait finalement viré au drame et comme l'union n'avait pas été spécialement gardée secrète, les Death Eaters en avaient profité pour attaquer et semer le chaos.

Et lui pour s'éclipser discrètement, comme prévu. Enfin, pas tout à fait.

La mort d'Albus Dumbledore avait poussé le Trio d'Or à s'organiser pour que dès que le dernier d'entre eux aurait atteint sa majorité, ils iraient tous les trois poursuivre la quête du directeur.

Pour être honnête, c'était ce qu'Hermione et Ron avaient décidé.

Pour sa part, Harry avait compris qu'il ne serait pas en sécurité à Hogwarts une fois le directeur mort quand ce dernier est venu le chercher peu avant son seizième anniversaire. La main nécrosée l'avait choqué mais après quelques recherches, il avait compris que le vieux Sorcier était condamné.

S'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même … il n'était pas spécialement triste de sa mort. Au fur et à mesure que l'année passait, Harry avait jeté un œil objectif sur ses années scolaires et il devait avouer que le directeur n'avait pas été génial dans la gestion de sa vie. Ce qui lui restait particulièrement en travers de la gorge, c'était que sous l'excuse du plus grand Bien, le vainqueur de Grindelwald n'avait même pas fait l'effort de vérifier ses conditions de vie chez Pétunia alors que tous les témoignages pointaient vers une catastrophe en devenir. Même après son retour dans le monde Sorcier, personne ne s'était interrogé sur le fait qu'il donnait l'impression d'avoir plusieurs années de moins et qu'il nageait dans ses vêtements quand il n'était pas en uniforme … voire qu'il restait en uniforme alors que ce n'était pas obligatoire le weekend. Non, tout allait bien si le grand Albus Dumbledore le disait.

Ce qu'Harry reprochait également au directeur, c'était l'histoire entre Voldemort et lui. Il avait fallu qu'il ait des visions du Département des Mystères et qu'il perde Sirius pour que Dumbledore daigne enfin lui révéler pourquoi Voldemort avait tué sa famille. Et son excuse ! « Préserver son enfance » ?! Il pouvait comprendre qu'il ne lui ait rien dit pendant ses trois premières années mais après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ça lui aurait arraché la gueule de le lui dire ? Dans quel monde vivait-il pour croire que risquer sa vie dans un tournoi plus que mortel et voir son camarade mourir sous ses yeux faisait partie de la vie normale d'un adolescent ?!

Mais le pire de tout restait qu'il n'était pas prêt. Loin de là.

S'il se regardait, il était un adolescent de dix-sept ans de niveau moyen destiné à vaincre un Sorcier avec cinquante ans d'expérience. En plus, la protection accordée par sa mère coulait également dans les veines de son pire ennemi. Cherchez l'erreur …

Voldemort l'avait désigné comme celui qui pourrait le vaincre mais Dumbledore ne lui avait pas donné les armes pour survivre entre temps. Durant toutes ces années, Harry aurait pu être entraîné mais non, il continuait tranquillement sa vie d'étudiant martyrisé. Quand Voldemort avait officiellement fait son retour et que le directeur avait daigné lui donner des cours particuliers … ils se contentaient de regarder des souvenirs.

Il n'avait rien contre connaître son ennemi mais en attendant de pouvoir le tuer, il lui fallait quand même savoir se défendre. Mais les professeurs étaient visiblement désespérants de stupidité et personne n'avait voulu faire le premier pas. A croire que tout le monde était sûr que Dumbledore avait raison quand il affirmait que le pouvoir de l'amour allait l'aider à vaincre Voldemort …

Le seul truc vaguement utile qu'on lui avait enseigné restait quand même l'Occlumencie. Pas la matière en elle-même mais plutôt ce qu'elle lui avait fait comprendre.

Ou plus exactement, ce que le souvenir de Snape lui avait fait comprendre.

Après que le maître de Potions l'ait jeté hors de sa Pensine et lui ait interdit de revenir, Harry avait erré un long moment dans les couloirs sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Voir son propre père martyriser son professeur l'avait vraiment choqué mais ce qui l'avait vraiment surpris, c'était qu'il voyait très bien Dudley à la place de James Potter. Et il avait eu une terrible constatation.

On s'était efforcé de décrire ses parents comme vertueux, courageux … enfin bref, parfaits. Mais personne n'avait fait l'effort de les décrire objectivement, sauf Snape. Tout le monde disait que les Maraudeurs étaient les meilleurs amis du monde … pour quel résultat ? James Potter et Sirius Black ont cru que Remus Lupin était le traitre parce qu'il était un loup garou, ce dernier a cru sans problème que Sirius avait livré James et Lily à Voldemort parce que c'était un Black, Peter Pettigrow avait livré sans aucun état d'âme les Potter et fait emprisonner Sirius à sa place parce qu'il n'était que le faire-valoir de la bande … C'était ce qui l'avait poussé à s'interroger sur ses propres amis, qu'on comparait souvent aux Maraudeurs.

Le constat était plus que décevant. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le proverbe Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné pouvait s'appliquer à son cas.

Il avait commencé par Ron. Son premier ami dans le monde Sorcier. On pouvait même dire son premier ami tout court. C'était pour cela qu'il avait fait en sorte de toujours abonder dans son sens pour ne pas le perdre. Le fait de se lancer à la tête de Draco Malfoy parce que c'était un Slytherin et parce que les Malfoy et les Weasley avaient un passif assez tumultueux lui avait révélé que le roux était borné même si la vérité dansait nue sous son nez. Son aptitude à parler aux serpents avait démontré à Harry que Ron était étroit d'esprit. Mais le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers lui avait comprendre le plus important.

Harry ne pouvait aucunement compter sur Ron Weasley.

Alors qu'il avait beau répéter qu'il n'avait pas mis son nom dans la Coupe de Feu, Ron lui avait fait la tête parce qu'il n'avait pas inclus son meilleur ami dans son plan pour entrer dans le Tournoi. Oh, il avait fini par revenir vers lui à cause de ses prouesses sur un balai face à un dragon mais en aucun cas il ne s'était excusé de ne pas l'avoir cru. Le brun n'avait pas compris pourquoi le roux ne l'avait pas écouté et il avait décidé de ne plus lui confier quoi que ce soit d'important. Il était là quand il fallait voler sur un balai, jouer aux échecs ou encore arriver à l'heure aux repas. Mais pour le reste ? Il ne fallait pas y compter. Les années suivantes lui avaient donné raison. Quand Umbridge s'en était pris à lui, il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il faisait son intéressant et non qu'il disait la vérité.

Heureusement pour le roux qu'il était encore sous le choc de la mort de Cédric et du retour de Voldemort à ce moment-là. Sinon, il lui en aurait collé une et lui aurait dit d'aller se faire foutre. En fait, c'était ce qu'il avait fait en l'abandonnant chez les Weasley …

Quant à Hermione Granger … Ah, Hermione …

C'était une Née Moldue qui était avide de comprendre son nouveau monde. Elle était son amie un peu autoritaire, qui voulait absolument qu'ils réussissent leurs études, et il l'aimait bien.

Mais il lui reprochait deux choses.

La première, c'était qu'elle avait une foi aveugle en ce qu'elle lisait et dans les professeurs qui lui témoignaient un tant soit peu d'attention, surtout en Albus Dumbledore. C'était comme ça qu'Harry avait compris qu'inconsciemment, elle ne voulait pas comprendre le monde Sorcier, parce qu'elle se contentait de l'apprendre dans les livres. Pendant un moment, il fallait l'avouer, il l'avait suivi mais finalement, Harry s'était posé les bonnes questions et les avait posées aux bonnes personnes pour découvrir les nuances que les livres ne montraient pas. Et quand il avait voulu le lui signaler, elle l'avait envoyé balader. Ce qui amenait la deuxième chose qu'il reprochait à la jeune fille.

Hermione ne lui faisait pas confiance.

C'était triste à dire mais c'était la vérité. Il s'en était rendu compte quand il avait reçu l'Eclair de Feu à Noël de sa troisième année. Il avait été porté par l'euphorie de Ron pour le balai mythique mais il savait qu'une fois qu'il se serait éloigné du roux, il se serait demandé d'où provenait cet onéreux cadeau et il serait allé voir sa directrice de maison. Mais Hermione l'avait court-circuité et avait avisé McGonagall du cadeau sans même le consulter. Visiblement, son amie ne lui faisait pas confiance pour prendre les bonnes décisions et pensait qu'elle ferait mieux de les prendre à sa place. Elle avait recommencé en prenant en charge les plannings de révision chaque année et en décidant unilatéralement du programme de l'AD. Ce qu'Harry ne supportait pas, c'était qu'il fallait à Hermione l'approbation – voire la bénédiction – d'un professeur pour qu'elle songe à transgresser son sacro-saint règlement pour la bonne cause parce que la seule fois où elle s'en était passé, elle avait passé plusieurs semaines inconfortables en étant en partie chat …

Il avait fallu qu'elle ait l'approbation du directeur pour qu'elle fourre son nez dans la quête des Horcruxes … alors qu'on ne lui avait rien demandé.

Sauf qu'Harry n'avait pas envie de s'encombrer de ces boulets. Tout le monde était persuadé qu'ensemble ils se complétaient mais Harry ne voyait pas comment. Sauf si on lui menait un coup de pied au cul, Ron ne décollait pas de la table pour se goinfrer. S'il ne rappelait pas à Hermione qu'il y avait une vie en dehors des livres, alors elle ne quitterait pas l'antre de Mrs Pince. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un goinfre bourré de préjugés ou d'une bibliothèque ambulante pour lutter contre Voldemort. S'il ne pouvait pas compter sur eux, il n'avait pas besoin de s'encombrer d'eux. Quand Hermione avait programmé la quête des Horcruxes, Harry avait déjà prévu de les larguer au bout d'un moment. Elle avait estimé que Ron et elle seraient indispensables parce qu'eux savaient transplaner et pas Harry …

Comme s'il n'était pas capable d'ouvrir un livre sur le sujet et d'appliquer les consignes …

Ce n'était pas le seul domaine où il s'était renseigné seul. Quand il avait compris qu'il devrait affronter Voldemort peut-être jusqu'à la mort, il avait tenté de convaincre ses amis de s'entraîner sur des sorts qui n'étaient pas dans le programme.

Grave erreur !

Hermione était montée sur ses grands chevaux et avait déclaré que le programme scolaire était plus que complet et Ron, dès qu'il s'agissait de faire des efforts supplémentaires, avait rechigné ouvertement.

Donc il avait fait ses recherches et s'était entraîné tout seul comme un grand. Et comme les sorts qu'il avait appris n'étaient pas totalement « blancs », il n'avait pas eu à entendre leurs remarques infondées et fausses sur la magie « blanche » et la magie « noire ».

Harry vérifia qu'il avait toutes ses affaires dans son sac sans fond avant de se mettre en marche. Il avait l'intention de sonder les Gobelins sur les Horcruxes et s'ils abhorraient cette pratique, pourquoi pas leur signaler qu'il se pourrait que le coffre des Lestrange en cachait un et qu'il avait le moyen de le détruire …


	38. Débarquer comme une fleur

**_Débarquer comme une fleur_**

 _A la demande de Aydou le 03 mars 2018_

La guerre était enfin terminée et Harry pensait qu'il allait enfin pouvoir vivre sa vie.

Après un passage obligatoire par St Mungo – qu'il avait fait de son mieux pour l'écourter – il avait fait un premier arrêt chez Andromeda Tonks et son filleul Teddy Lupin. Tous les deux avaient compris que pour leur bien-être à tous les trois, il serait bon qu'ils s'éloignent un peu de la Grande Bretagne, au moins le temps de faire leur deuil. Ils s'étaient donc rendus au Ministère pour officialiser le statut d'Harry – qui avait dû fusiller du regard le bureaucrate qui allait s'indigner que le Sauveur allait s'encombrer d'un enfant loup garou – avant de se rendre à Gringotts. Andromeda, avec tact, avait demandé à voir son propre gestionnaire de coffre, surtout pour remettre en ordre ses affaires avec la mort de son mari, de sa fille et de son gendre. Pendant ce temps, Harry avait rencontré le directeur de la banque qui avait voulu lui présenter en personne ses remerciements pour avoir débarrassé le monde magique britannique de la menace de Voldemort qui ne touchait pas que les Sorciers malgré leur égocentrisme. Il était sorti de son entretien un peu étourdi par la somme d'informations qu'il avait apprise.

En attendant de pouvoir partir du pays, Harry avait décidé de s'installer dans le manoir Potter qui n'était aucunement le cottage de Godric's Hollow à sa plus grande surprise. Les Elfes de maison présents avaient maintenu la demeure en état et dès qu'il avait posé ses maigres bagages, il avait pu s'installer. Il avait déjà reçu la visite d'Hermione, des Weasley – enfin surtout de Molly, Ginny et Ron – ainsi que certains bureaucrates du Ministère qui voulaient absolument son soutien pour qu'ils aient le poste qu'ils estimaient devoir avoir dans le nouveau gouvernement.

Six semaines après la Bataille d'Hogwarts, Harry en avait plus qu'assez des Sorciers anglais. Il avait dix-sept ans, bientôt dix-huit et il devait régler les problèmes des adultes qui avaient eu la bonne idée de laisser la conclusion de la guerre sur les épaules d'un adolescent, de se planquer pendant qu'il réglait son compte à Voldemort et maintenant, il devait résoudre tous leurs problèmes ? Il n'était pas Dieu, aux dernières nouvelles !

-Maître Harry ? fit Rani, l'Elfe de maison à son service personnel. Deux Sorciers demandent à vous voir.

-Présentent-ils un danger ? soupira Harry

-Immédiat, non, fit Rani. Mais je pense que vous devriez les rencontrer.

-Tu es sûr ? fit Harry

-Oui, assura Rani.

-Je vais suivre ton conseil, sourit Harry. Fais-les entrer.

-Bien, maître Harry, s'inclina Rani.

Tandis que ses « invités » étaient conduits jusqu'à lui, Harry se servit une tasse de thé pour se calmer. Il avisa la fiole de Philtre de Paix sur le plateau et leva un sourcil étonné. Mais lorsque le couple fut introduit, il trouva l'idée excellente et versa discrètement la fiole dans sa tasse pour la savourer le temps de reprendre totalement ses esprits.

-Tu as tellement grandi, murmura la Sorcière.

-On ne peut être que fier de lui, souffla le Sorcier.

-Maman, papa, salua calmement Harry.

Car il s'agissait bien de Lily et de James Potter qui se tenaient devant Harry. Couple qui aurait dû être mort en cette lointaine nuit d'Halloween. Nuit qui était à l'origine de tout ce cirque autour de lui.

Il devrait remercier Rani pour la potion.

-Je ne peux pas croire que vous soyez vivants, fit Harry. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous vous êtes fait passer pour morts ?

-Tu avais un destin si remarquable, souffla Lily. Il était important que nous nous effacions pour que tu puisses le réaliser.

-Quand on a appris la prophétie, on s'est dit que tu serais célèbre, fit James.

-J'aurais aimé que nous soyons ensemble, souffla Harry.

-Maintenant que tu as réalisé la prophétie, nous serons toujours à tes côtés, sourit Lily.

-Tu es maintenant le Sauveur et nous, les parents du Sauveur, nous serons célèbres ! ajouta James

-Nous allons former une famille ! s'exclama Lily

-Oui, une famille, murmura Harry.

Le couple avait quand même entendu et se leva pour serrer leur fils dans leurs bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous vous croyez où exactement ? demanda froidement Harry

Ils se figèrent, surpris.

-Dans quel monde vivez-vous pour ne serait-ce que penser qu'un enfant qu'une prophétie a désigné n'aura pas besoin du soutien de ses parents ? demanda Harry. Que se faire passer pour mort est la meilleure chose pour qu'un enfant puisse accomplir son destin ? Que sa célébrité future est plus importante que l'amour de ses parents ? Qu'une prophétie empêche qu'on se batte pour son enfant ?

-Mais Harry … protesta James.

-Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'une fois que j'aie tué Voldemort, vous revenez la bouche en cœur pour vous pavaner en tant que parents du Sauveur ! fit Harry. Faites-moi rire, comment auriez-vous expliqué le fait que vous n'êtes pas morts ? Et où étiez-vous toutes ces années ?

-Juste avant de mettre le cottage de Godric's Hollow sous Fidelitas, nous avions acheté une maison dans le monde Sorcier, souffla James. Nous suivions les événements depuis notre maison et nous sortions grâce à du Polynectar que Lily brassait.

-Une prophétie est plus qu'importante dans le monde Sorcier, déclara Lily. Nous ne pouvions pas nous mettre en travers. Disparaître de ta vie était la meilleure solution.

-Je n'y crois pas … souffla Harry.

Le brun se leva et leur tourna dos, regardant par la fenêtre.

-Maintenant que je suis de retour, déclara James, je pourrais t'enseigner tout ce que je sais en tant que lord Potter.

-Ancien lord Potter, corrigea sèchement Harry.

James Potter se figea.

-Je suis lord Potter, gronda James.

-Tu étais lord Potter, corrigea Harry.

Le brun se retourna et s'appuya contre le mur, un sourire railleur.

-Les Gobelins étaient vraiment heureux de me voir tuer Voldemort et pas parce qu'il les menaçait, déclara Harry. Depuis que Voldemort s'en est pris à moi, ils surveillent attentivement mes coffres et ils avaient relevé certains points qui les gênaient.

-Lesquels ? demanda Lily, perdue

-Il s'avère que quand un Sang Pur devient orphelin de père et de mère, les Gobelins versent une rente aux nouveaux tuteurs jusqu'à la majorité de l'enfant, expliqua Harry. Or, Pétunia n'a rien reçu toutes ces années.

Lily sursauta.

-Pétunia ? Tu es allé chez Pétunia ? hoqueta Lily

-Eh oui, sourit Harry.

-Mais notre testament … protesta James.

-Ah oui, votre testament, fit Harry. Il n'a jamais été ouvert et je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. J'ai pensé que Dumbledore l'avait bloqué pour qu'il puisse me placer loin de ma célébrité, pour que j'aie une enfance « normale », ou encore le Ministère pour qu'il puisse me voler mon héritage si je n'en savais rien. Mais maintenant que je vous vois devant moi, je comprends mieux …

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda James

-Vous êtes vivants, répondit Harry.

-Oui, et alors ? fit James

-Vous êtes vivants et tant que vous l'êtes, les testaments ne peuvent pas s'ouvrir, renseigna aimablement Harry.

Les yeux de Lily et de James s'écarquillèrent.

-C'est bête, vous n'y avez pas pensé, traduisit Harry.

-Mais nous avions été déclarés morts, chuchota Lily.

-Par les Sorciers, compléta Harry. Pas par la Magie. Et les testaments sont soumis à la magie. Pas de mort, pas de testament. Pas de testament, pas de rente pour les tuteurs. Pas de rente égal un Harry maltraité, battu et traité comme un Elfe de maison durant toute son enfance.

-Comment a-t-elle pu oser ? balbutia Lily

-Tu t'en inquiètes ? s'étonna faussement Harry. C'est seize ans trop tard, il me semble.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû aller chez Pétunia ! s'écria James

-Parce que c'était inscrit dans ton testament ? rappela Harry. C'est le serpent qui se mord la queue, là.

James dut en convenir.

-Pourquoi tu dis que James n'est plus lord Potter ? demanda Lily

-En fait, ce sont les Gobelins qui me l'ont dit quand je suis allé les voir il y a quelques jours, sourit Harry. Le Grimoire des Potter, qui relate tous les faits et gestes des membres de la famille, m'a donné toutes les informations que je voulais.

-Le Grimoire des Potter ? s'étonna James. Je ne connais pas.

-C'est normal, tu ne t'es jamais intéressé aux affaires des Potter, renifla Harry. Je ne vais pas te faire un cours d'histoire mais il s'agit d'un artefact qui est créé à chaque fois qu'une famille Sang Pur nait. Il est lié à notre magie familiale. Enfin, ma magie familiale.

-Je suis un Potter, rappela James.

-Tu étais, corrigea Harry.

-Pourquoi ? demanda James

-Le Grimoire a indiqué que le dernier lord Potter et son épouse se sont rendus indignes de la Magie en renonçant à protéger leur enfant uniquement par orgueil, révéla Harry, railleur. D'abord en l'abandonnant, ensuite en ne cherchant pas à le protéger de l'enfer de son enfance et en ne l'aidant pas une fois que sa destinée s'est révélée à lui.

-Harry … souffla Lily.

-Lily, fit Harry.

-Respecte ta mère ! rugit James

-Vous avez perdu le titre de parents quand j'ai compris que vous étiez en vie et que vous n'avez jamais fait l'effort de venir me voir avant que tout soit terminé ! claqua Harry. Dites-moi, vous avez du mal à faire de la magie depuis quelques temps, non ?

-Comment tu le sais ? fit Lily

-C'est simple, sourit machiavéliquement Harry. D'après le Grimoire, pour vos crimes contre moi, la Magie vous a exclu de la famille Potter et également, vous a retiré votre accès à la magie. D'après les Gobelins, vous serez morts avant Samain. Rani !

L'Elfe de maison apparut aussitôt.

-Seigneur Harry, s'inclina Rani.

-Peux-tu les ramener chez eux et faire passer le mot qu'ils ne seront plus jamais les bienvenus dans les clans Potter et Black ? sourit Harry

-Il en sera fait selon vos ordres, s'inclina Rani.

Le brun se tourna vers ses « parents » qui n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles.

-Je ne vous raccompagne pas et je vous souhaite de vivre pleinement vos derniers instants dans le monde Sorcier, déclara Harry en leur tournant définitivement le dos.


	39. Les Serpents ne sont pas tous méchants

_**Les Serpents ne sont pas tous méchants**_

 _A la demande de Lassa le 25 mars 2018_

Harry cacha son rire derrière sa flûte de champagne pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Depuis qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort à la fin de sa septième année, bien des choses avaient changé dans le monde Sorcier. Quand il s'était présenté à Gringotts pour vérifier s'il avait assez de fonds pour pouvoir se trouver un petit chez lui loin des Dursley, il avait appris qu'il avait deux titres de noblesse et un patrimoine conséquent à disposition.

Et aucune connaissance pour les reprendre sereinement.

Après que les Gobelins lui aient expliqué que ce travail était à la charge de son tuteur magique – Albus Dumbledore, illégalement avaient-ils ajouté – ou à la rigueur à la famille Sorcière dont il était le plus proche – puisqu'Arthur Weasley avait toujours travaillé dur pour nourrir sa famille, cela retombait sur Molly Weasley – il avait décidé de faire ce pourquoi il était venu initialement avant de se pencher sur les problèmes soulevés. Quand il était revenu à la banque et qu'il avait compris l'ampleur des dégâts, il avait abondamment maudit Albus Dumbledore et Molly Weasley pour ne pas l'avoir préparé à l'après Voldemort. Il avait renoncé à faire sa septième année et avait, sur les conseils d'Augusta Longbottom, engagé un précepteur d'étiquette Sang Pur pour se remettre à niveau dans les plus brefs délais.

Bon, la reprise de ses titres ne s'étaient pas faits sans heurts mais huit ans plus tard, personne ne pouvait se douter qu'il avait tout appris sur le tard.

Parmi les changements importants de sa vie, son cercle d'amis et de proches avait drastiquement changé. Neville et Ginny, qui avaient pris la tête de la rébellion à Hogwarts, étaient devenus des amis très proches avec Luna. A l'inverse, Hermione et Ron s'étaient éloignés de lui mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Hermione avait décidé de quitter la Grande Bretagne après la guerre, voulant absolument se reconstruire. Quand elle avait compris qu'aucune prise en charge médicale et psychologique ne serait mise en place, elle s'était insurgée et avait lutté pour qu'elle existe au moins pour les plus jeunes mais rien. Elle avait décidé de s'en aller en Australie pour se rapprocher de ses parents et se faire soigner puis y avait monté sa propre entreprise d'organisatrice de voyages.

Le départ d'Hermione et le refus d'Harry de retourner à Hogwarts avaient été les déclencheurs de la destruction du Trio d'Or. Ron avait très mal pris le fait qu'Harry préfère entrer dans les cercles Sang Pur plutôt que de rester avec lui. Le brun n'avait plus compté le nombre de disputes qu'ils avaient eu. Ron ne comprenait pas qu'Harry devait prendre ses responsabilités par rapport à sa famille et qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas faire passer ses plaisirs avant ça. Mais ce qui avait mis le feu aux poudres, ça avait été quand le brun avait refusé que Molly lui apprenne les us et coutumes Sang Pur. C'était véritablement ce qui avait poussé Hermione à quitter le pays puisque dans la « conversation », son nom était tombé et visiblement, pour la matrone, elle était la future épouse de Ron et destinée à être mère au foyer comme elle.

Après un an de crêpage de chignon, Harry avait définitivement coupé les ponts avec Molly et Ron. Il avait gardé d'excellents rapports avec Arthur et Georges puisqu'ils étaient associés, les deux aînés s'étaient définitivement exilés, Percy l'ignorait et c'était tant mieux.

Et Ginny …

La rousse, quand elle avait compris qu'ils étaient libres de faire ce qu'elle voulait, avait définitivement laissé tomber toute idée de faire un mariage richissime. Elle avait accepté de devenir joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle et elle était très douée. Contrairement à ce que sa mère voulait, elle multipliait les aventures mais il y avait deux choses auxquelles elle ne dérogeait pas.

Dès qu'une soirée mondaine exigeait qu'Harry vienne accompagné, c'était toujours Ginny qui était à son bras. Cela faisait bien grincer des dents, surtout celles des jeunes filles à marier puisque tant que la rousse était dans les bras du brun, il n'était pas officiellement libre d'être courtisé.

Le deuxième point, celui qui lui faisait prendre littéralement son pied, c'était d'embêter Draco Malfoy.

Le blond, après avoir réussi à tirer son épingle du jeu après la guerre, travaillait activement à redresser le nom des Malfoy. Il avait commencé par démentir formellement toutes les rumeurs de contrat de mariage signé entre les Malfoy et les Parkinson, ce qui avait fait hurler Pansy qui tentait en vain de le récupérer. D'ailleurs, à chaque fois qu'elles se rencontraient pendant une soirée mondaine, Pansy finissait par piquer une crise et Ginny à se marrer comme une baleine.

Actuellement, Ginny s'amusait à imiter point par point l'attitude de Pansy quand cette dernière se trouvait à moins de dix mètres de Draco Malfoy. Le résultat était hilarant.

-Il commence à bien l'aimer, fit une voix derrière Harry. Elle met de l'ambiance et cerise sur le gâteau, elle éloigne Pansy de lui.

Le brun n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître son ancien camarade Blaise Zabini.

-Zabini, salua Harry.

-Potter, fit Blaise.

-Tu dis que Malfoy commence à apprécier Ginny ? s'étonna quelque peu Harry. Il ne lui répond que par monosyllabe !

-C'est ce qu'il faisait aussi avant qu'il ne daigne nous parler à Théo et moi, haussa des épaules Blaise. De toute façon, tu remarqueras qu'elle est la seule à l'approcher.

-Les autres sont trop terrifiées par son regard, plaisanta Harry.

-Ça et le fait qu'elles pensent qu'une épouse Malfoy doit être docile, ricana Blaise.

-D'où elles tiennent ça ? soupira Harry. Son père a épousé une Black et les femmes de cette famille ne sont pas exactement des poupées de porcelaine !

Blaise éclata de rire.

-Tu es bien l'un des rares à l'avoir compris ! rit Blaise. Tu sais que pendant un temps, j'ai pensé que Draco voudrait t'épouser, parce que tu étais le seul à lui tenir tête ?

Harry grimaça.

-Je n'ai rien contre l'homosexualité mais Malfoy et moi ? C'est contre-nature ! assura Harry. On se serait tué avant même la fin du premier rendez-vous !

-Oh, mais tu sais, la limite entre l'amour et la haine est fine, déclara Blaise.

-C'est ça, renifla Harry. Donc, tu imagines parfaitement Ginny en future lady Malfoy. Son père ne va pas en faire une syncope ?

-Il y a des chances, sourit Blaise. Je rêverai de voir ce moment.

-Moi aussi, abonda Harry. Je pense que pour pousser Malfoy père dans la tombe, Ginny me choisira comme témoin.

Ils discutèrent tranquillement, imaginant sans peine le mariage grandiose entre Draco Malfoy et Ginny Weasley, dans le but avoué de filer une crise cardiaque à Lucius. Ginny vint les rejoindre à leur table, suivie de près par Draco. Pansy voulut s'incruster mais le regard noir d'Harry lui fit faire volte-face.

-Cela fait plus d'une heure que tu m'as laissé avec Barbie, accusa Ginny.

-Tu avais l'air de t'amuser, s'excusa Harry en lui faisant un baisemain.

-Elle m'emmerdait, oui ! bougonna Draco

-En attendant, Pansy n'était pas sur ton dos, rappela Blaise.

Tandis que les deux Gryffondors critiquaient vivement les autres, le blond se pencha vers le noir.

-Potter, hum ? sourit Draco

-Disons qu'il n'est pas aussi inintéressant, avoua Blaise. Comme la petite Weasley pour toi.

-Oh, ça va, grogna Draco. Mais sérieusement ? Pourquoi lui ?

-Dépêche-toi de demander la main de ta rousse avant qu'un autre te la vole, assena Blaise au lieu de répondre à la question. Et avant que tu ne me dises que tu ne veux pas, elle remplit tous les critères étriqués de ta famille.

Blaise savait qu'il avait fait mouche pour que son ami voie la jeune femme comme une compagne potentielle. Ça lui laisserait le champ libre pour capturer un certain lion sauvage …


	40. Quand le Sauveur ne veut sauver qui que

_**Quand le Sauveur ne veut plus sauver qui que ce soit**_

La septième année d'Harry fut étrange à plus d'un titre.

Du jour au lendemain, le jeune homme s'était renfermé sur lui-même, ne parlant même plus à ses amis. Ces derniers le pressaient de se confier à lui mais à l'abri de la salle commune des Gryffondors, si on tendait bien l'oreille, on pouvait entendre Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley lui casser du sucre sur le dos.

Ginny Weasley, elle, s'efforçait de s'accrocher au bras du Survivant pour prouver qu'elle sortait bien avec lui. Mais après la troisième fois où il s'était dégagé sans rien dire et qu'il avait poursuivi son chemin sans même la regarder, la rousse racontait à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était elle qui l'avait plaqué parce qu'il n'était pas aussi empressé que devrait l'être un garçon de son âge.

Seul Neville le soutenait silencieusement, se mettant à côté de lui en cours sans exiger qu'il ne parle ou qu'il ne se répande sur sa vie, à la plus grande rage de ses meilleurs amis.

Pour Harry, les choses étaient tout autre.

Alors qu'il surveillait Draco Malfoy, il était finalement entré dans la Salle sur Demande bien après qu'il ne soit parti. La Salle lui avait présenté plusieurs grimoires, entre autres choses, qu'il s'était dépêché de dévorer qui lui avait montré bien des choses sur un autre point de vue. Après la tentative de meurtre ratée sur le directeur par les Mangemorts introduits dans l'école par Malfoy, le brun avait été sèchement renvoyé chez les Dursley. Son mois de juillet avait été plus que rempli et quand il avait fallu qu'il se rende au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, il avait décliné l'invitation.

Molly, Ginny, Ron, Hermione et Albus Dumbledore avaient tous défilé à tour de rôle chez ses tuteurs pour le faire changer d'avis. Mais Harry avait campé sur ses positions, arguant qu'il voulait se retrouver seul. Finalement, surtout après avoir attiré l'attention de la police Moldue, ils avaient fini par le laisser tranquille et Harry avait continué sa vie. Désormais majeur, il avait utilisé sa baguette pour se rendre à Londres le jour de la rentrée et ne parlait plus à personne.

Dans le même temps, durant l'année scolaire, ses notes avaient augmenté à un tel point qu'il dépassait largement maintenant Hermione qui avait été indignée de ne plus être la première des élèves. Curieusement, peu de temps après, des rumeurs comme quoi il utilisait la magie noire pour augmenter ses performances avaient fait leur apparition.

Lors du bal d'Halloween, alors que Ginny criait sur tous les toits qu'elle allait s'y rendre avec son _fiancé_ Harry Potter, ce dernier avait fait l'impasse sur l'événement et s'était réfugié dans la Salle sur Demande pour étudier. Le professeur Dumbledore l'avait attrapé dans la Grande Salle le lendemain matin et lui avait retiré des points pour ne pas être allé au bal mais le brun s'était justifié en arguant que le bal n'avait jamais eu de caractère obligatoire et que de plus, la rousse ne lui avait jamais demandé s'il voulait y aller avec elle, si même il voulait y aller tout court donc ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle s'était humiliée toute seule. Même Ginny quittant la Grande Salle soi-disant en larmes ne lui avait tiré qu'un haussement d'épaules. L'engueulade de ses meilleurs amis qui avait suivi lui avait fait hausser un sourcil d'indifférence et il avait tourné des talons en plein milieu de leur discours, les laissant bouche bée.

Tout cela pour dire que le brun ne parla à quasiment personne de toute l'année scolaire.

Quand tous les élèves se trouvèrent sur le quai 9 ¾ à la fin de l'année scolaire, tous se souvinrent du Survivant qui quittait tranquillement la gare.

Ce fut la dernière fois que le monde Sorcier le vit.

§§§§§

Voldemort avait finalement réussi à gagner la guerre.

Quand la disparition d'Harry Potter avait été rendue officielle, tout le monde s'était rendu compte qu'il était le seul à pouvoir affronter celui qui les terrorisait. Certains – avec Dumbledore en tête – avaient voulu faire croire que le Survivant les avait tout simplement abandonnés mais Voldemort les avait remis à leur place en leur rappelant que ce n'était pas à un enfant de faire leurs batailles à leur place. Oui, il avait un problème avec Harry Potter mais il n'avait pas tué toutes les personnes autour de lui pour l'atteindre. C'était une histoire entre eux et le reste du monde n'avait pas à s'en mêler.

Dumbledore avait bien évidemment essayé de trouver un nouvel Héros pour se battre contre Voldemort. Il avait d'abord pensé à Neville Longbottom, le second choix de la prophétie mais ce dernier avait décliné la proposition, soulignant que Voldemort avait raison, que ce n'était pas à un enfant de faire les batailles des autres et que s'il tenait tant à le faire tomber, il n'avait qu'à le faire lui-même. Ron avait alors pris la place de Héros et s'était fait massacrer pendant le duel et capturé par les Mangemorts, en même temps qu'Hermione, Ginny et Molly. Après cet échec, Voldemort et Dumbledore s'était battu en duel et le plus jeune avait gagné. Pour bien commencer son règne, il avait organisé le procès de Dumbledore et au lieu d'utiliser le Veritaserum, il avait opté pour un cercle de vérité runique à Stonehenge, ce qui garantissait que le vieux Sorcier ne pourrait même pas essayer de mentir.

Le peuple Sorcier fut effaré d'entendre toutes les malversations, les tortures, les mensonges et les meurtres dont s'était rendu coupable le chef de la Lumière. Il avait appris que de nombreux innocents avaient été emprisonnés parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas se soumettre à Dumbledore, voire avaient été tués pour le même motif. Le pire avait été quand les avocats étaient arrivés à Voldemort et à Harry Potter. Comprendre que la situation des deux enfants avant Hogwarts avait été si catastrophiques et surtout, _connue_ du chef de la Lumière mais qu'il n'avait rien fait pour y remédier, les manipulations pour qu'ils deviennent exactement comme il le souhaitait et pas autre chose … Avant même la fin du procès, le peuple Sorcier voulait la tête d'Albus Dumbledore mais Voldemort ne voulait pas lui accorder cette faveur. A la place, il le dépouilla de tous ses biens et de toute sa magie avant de l'exclure du monde Moldu. Désormais, le vieux Cracmol, rejeté par tous, faisait la manche dans le hall du Ministère de la Magie, à jamais enchaîné aux lieux. Ses alliés, jetés en pâture pendant le procès, furent également punis et leurs noms rejoignirent le sien en tant que grands Traîtres à la Magie.

Voldemort réorganisa la société Sorcière en redonnant une place aux autres races magiques et en renforçant le statut du Secret. Au bout de trois ans, les Sorciers finirent par se dire qu'ils auraient dû écouter dès le début Voldemort, encore plus en sachant qu'il n'avait eu aucune intention de tuer toute la population Moldue et Sorcière, comme les rumeurs le voulaient.

§§§§§

-Bonjour Tom, salua Harry.

-Bonjour Harry, sourit Tom Riddle, surnommé Voldemort. Comment s'est passé ton séjour au Japon ?

-Il était génial, assura Harry. Je vois que les choses ont bien avancé ici.

-Sans l'infâme Harry Potter dans les pattes, tout devient plus facile, sourit Tom.

Après ses ASPIC, Harry avait directement quitté l'Angleterre. Il avait refait sa dernière année dans une autre école sous un autre nom avant de vraiment faire ce qui lui plaisait, enchanter les maisons magiques pour les protéger. Hadrian Evans avait ainsi construit sa réputation sans problème et était connu dans le monde entier.

Et pour cela, il avait juste signé un contrat avec Voldemort.

Le jour de ses dix-sept ans, il avait transplané dans l'antre du mage noir et avait poliment demandé un entretien avec lui. Le brun lui avait proposé de se retirer de la guerre et en échange, Voldemort ne cherchait pas à le tuer et à se contenter que de la Grande Bretagne magique. Ce dernier avait accepté, conscient que sans le plus jeune, les choses seraient plus faciles et surtout, contrairement à ce qu'on entendait, il n'avait jamais voulu conquérir le monde, et il ne l'avait jamais regretté. Toutefois, le mage lui avait demandé de lui raconter ses motivations à un tel contrat quand sa place serait assurée sur le monde Sorcier anglais.

-Alors ? pressa Tom

-Le château m'a fait découvrir un nouveau passage secret peu avant la fin de ma sixième année, révéla Harry. Il m'a conduit dans une salle où se réunissaient Dumbledore, Granger, la mère Weasley et les deux plus jeunes. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris leurs plans me concernant. J'ai simplement … lâché l'affaire.

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Tom

-C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que peu importe ce que je ferais, je ne serais qu'un outil pour mes proches, haussa des épaules Harry. J'ai compris également que je n'avais vraiment aucun intérêt dans cette guerre et donc, que ce n'était pas la peine que je me batte.

-Pourquoi être venu vers moi ? demanda Tom

-Comme je n'avais pas confiance en Dumbledore pour me laisser hors de la guerre, j'étais bizarrement sûr que toi, tu tiendrais parole, fit Harry. Après, je n'étais pas complètement stupide, je te proposais ni plus ni moins que la fin de la guerre et un contrat magique pour te le garantir. Tu aurais pu me tuer mais même dans ce cas-là, j'avais prévu le coup.

-Et maintenant ? demanda Tom

-Oh, je vais voir comment je peux creuser mon trou dans ce nouveau monde, sourit Harry. De toute façon, Harry Potter est mort écrasé par une voiture en sortant de King's Cross à la fin de sa septième année. C'est son cousin Hadrian Evans, né de la première fille des parents de Lily Evans qu'ils ont dû abandonner parce qu'ils étaient trop jeunes et d'un Cracmol de la famille Black, qui va reprendre le titre des Potter et des Black.

-Tu as tout prévu, félicita Tom. Bonne chance, _Hadrian_.


	41. Ce que vaut vraiment un Maraudeur

**_Ce qui vaut vraiment un Maraudeur_**

Contrairement à ce que le monde Sorcier avait pensé, Harry Potter n'avait pas voulu rester en Grande Bretagne après la mort de Voldemort.

Dès que Poppy Pomfrey l'avait libéré de son infirmerie, le brun s'était précipité à Gringotts pour vérifier les fonds qu'il avait. Pour lui, il était hors de question de rester pour se faire harceler à chaque pas qu'il ferait dehors. Il avait donc tout laissé en standby et avait embarqué Hermione et Ron aux Etats-Unis pour qu'ils puissent se reconstruire.

Un an plus tard, le Trio d'Or était prêt à affronter son passé.

Depuis son refuge, Harry avait fait restaurer le patrimoine immobilier des Potter et des Black et pour leur retour, il avait opté pour un hôtel particulier non loin du quartier magique, autre que Grimmaurd Place, ayant trop de mauvais souvenirs dedans. Chaque membre du Trio avait son étage avec des appartements privés, ce qui leur convenait parfaitement, d'autant plus que contrairement à ce que tous leurs camarades avaient imaginé, Hermione et Ron n'étaient et ne seraient jamais un couple.

Quand ils furent installés, ils lancèrent leur offensive.

Hermione et Ron déboulèrent chez Arthur, Molly et Ginny et mirent les points sur les i. Après avoir asséné à la matrone qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de se mettre ensemble, le duo avait pris un plaisir sadique à raconter leur année sabbatique en insistant sur les aventures d'Harry avec des personnes dont le physique et le caractère étaient totalement opposés à celui de Ginny. Ça n'allait pas l'arrêter dans sa volonté de devenir lady Potter-Black mais au moins, ils l'auraient prévenu.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait repris ses titres et tout ce qui allait avec. Il avait contacté les cabinets d'avocats qui se chargeaient des affaires des Potter et de celles des Black et avait établi tout ce qui devait être fait. Le brun en avait également profité pour traîner en justice Dolores Umbridge et Rita Skeeter respectivement pour acte de barbarie, harcèlement moral et tentative de meurtre pour la première et diffamation pour la seconde. Comme les preuves étaient irréfutables – et surtout, que les lois étaient en sa faveur – les procès avaient rapidement été expédiés et elles avaient toutes les deux étés condamnées à des peines importantes, dix ans chacune. Mais cela avait été le prélude à une série de plaintes à l'encontre de ces mêmes personnes de la part de leurs autres victimes, à un tel point que le Conseil International des Sorciers s'était penché sur leurs cas.

En parlant du Conseil, le brun l'avait saisi alors qu'il se trouvait encore aux Etats-Unis pour porter à leur attention l'ingérence malsaine que s'était permis Albus Dumbledore dans sa vie et par extension dans la Grande Bretagne Sorcière. Avec le concours des Gobelins, le Conseil avait appris les libertés qu'il s'était permises pour avoir la main haute sur l'éducation d'Harry et il en était effaré. Quand le Ministère avait découvert que le CIS s'intéressait au cas du directeur d'Hogwarts, il s'était empressé de le virer de son poste et de le suspendre de celui de président du Magenmagot.

Une fois en Grande Bretagne, Harry avait invoqué la magie familiale pour reprendre officiellement ses titres et s'était présenté au Magenmagot. Il n'avait pas caché être à l'origine des problèmes que rencontrait le vieux Sorcier et avait ainsi détrompé toutes les personnes qui pensaient qu'il allait suivre la ligne de conduite de celui qui s'était positionné comme son mentor. Il avait alors entrepris de réformer les lois pour que le phénomène Voldemort ne puisse plus se répéter, ce qui était à l'opposé des desideratas de Dumbledore.

Les trois amis avaient décidé ensuite de mettre leurs projets à exécution. Harry avait trouvé le terrain et fait construire le bâtiment, Hermione avait trouvé le personnel adéquat et Ron s'était occupé de la communication et six mois après leur retour, « Aux premiers pas », la première école primaire Sorcière du pays avait vu le jour.

§§§§§

-Tu es fou ?!

Harry Potter, bientôt vingt ans, était assis dans son bureau dans l'école « Aux premiers pas ». Même si le brun était le propriétaire réel, Hermione, Ron et lui en étaient les co-directeurs. Chacun avait donc son propre bureau qui donnait sur un même espace commun.

Lieu où actuellement, Harry recevait un invité imprévu.

Heureusement pour lui, Hermione donnait un cours sur le monde Moldu et Ron était allé sur le Chemin de Traverse acheter quelques accessoires pour l'école. Les conséquences n'auraient plu à personne.

-Je ne crois pas, non, fit fraîchement Harry. Où est le problème ?

-Le problème ?! Mais c'est un Slytherin !

-C'est même pour cela qu'il a été engagé ! déclara Harry

-Ce serait inconscient de le laisser approcher des enfants ! tonna Remus

Remus Lupin, dernier Maraudeur en vie, ami de James Potter et de Sirius Black, se tenait devant Harry. La raison ? L'engagement par le Trio en grande pompe de Draco Malfoy dans leur école.

Durant leur exil volontaire, Ron avait jeté un coup d'œil sur les cours préconisés par les Gobelins pour qu'Harry puisse reprendre sereinement son héritage. Seulement, quand il était arrivé aux us et coutumes Sang Pur, qui étaient sensiblement les mêmes à travers le monde, il s'était aperçu que même s'il appartenait à cette communauté, le roux n'avait fait que les survoler. Une discussion avec ses frères aînés plus tard, il avait compris que sa mère, en charge de leur éducation, avait estimé que ces règles étaient obsolètes et qu'il n'était pas la peine que ses enfants en apprennent une seule. Arthur Weasley avait pu limiter les dégâts en enseignant dans le dos de sa femme les principales mais ça avait été très peu.

De ce constat, surtout en comprenant que certains rites servaient à préserver la Magie, Ron avait convaincu Hermione et Harry de chercher un professeur d'étiquette Sang Pur ou au moins, une personne qui enseignerait les traditions Sorcières dans leur futur école. Hermione avait concédé que plus tôt les enfants apprenaient, moins les préjugés et les idées fausses se propageraient dans la société. Cela allait dans la continuité du professeur de Créatures Magiques qui abattait avec efficacité tous les fantasmes bons comme mauvais sur les autres races magiques, le trio en était bien conscient.

Ils savaient également que dès qu'ils prévoiraient ce cours de traditions Sorcières dans le programme de leur école, cela ne plairait pas à tout le monde. Pour cela, Hermione et Ron avaient soigneusement choisi la personne qui allait donner les fameux cours. Ils avaient compris que le mieux serait un Sang Pur respectueux des traditions ou au minimum un Né Sorcier suffisamment versé dans les us et coutumes Sorcières et ils avaient longuement cherché cette perle rare, surtout qu'il ne devait pas vomir d'idées de pureté de sang qui n'avait réellement existé et pris une importante malsaine que sous le règne de terreur de Voldemort.

Le trio avait été surpris quand Blaise Zabini, qui avait également trouvé refuge aux Etats-Unis après la guerre comme plusieurs de leurs camarades de leur année, avec qui ils avaient noué une relation plus saine et non parasitée par les préjugés du monde Sorcier et d'Albus Dumbledore, leur avait proposé d'engager Draco Malfoy. Curieux – surtout que Neville Longbottom, resté en Grande Bretagne et interrogé sur le sujet, avait abondé dans le sens de Zabini – le trio avait invité le blond à en discuter. Outre les discussions passionnantes qu'ils avaient eues, ils s'étaient finalement rangés de l'avis du noir et avaient soigneusement préparé son arrivée à l'école. Le blond avait rapidement accepté ce poste de professeur pour différentes raisons mais surtout pour préparer les enfants à leur futur professeur de Potions à Hogwarts, le non moins célèbre Severus Snape.

Pour bien faire les choses, Ron avait annoncé la nomination de Draco en grande pompe.

Et le défilé des mécontents commença.

Hermione avait réussi à se débarrasser des gratte-papiers, Ron des journalistes et Harry des personnages … plus problématiques. Autrement dit des Sorciers qui les avaient personnellement côtoyés.

Et aujourd'hui, il devait s'occuper de Remus Lupin qui s'opposait visiblement à leur nouvel ajout dans leur équipe pédagogique.

Remus Lupin, loup garou qui n'arrivait pas à concilier sa partie Sorcière et loup.

Remus Lupin, qui avait aisément cru que son meilleur ami avait pu livrer son autre meilleur ami sans aucun état d'âme alors que durant toute sa scolarité, il avait tout fait pour montrer qu'il n'était pas comme sa famille.

Remus Lupin, qui avait fait la promesse solennelle de veiller sur les enfants des Maraudeurs, mais au lieu de cela, quand Harry avait été confié à une famille quelconque, avait préféré s'enfuir pour s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Remus Lupin, qui, quand il avait été engagé sans aucune qualification en tant que professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, n'avait même pas pris la peine d'apprendre à connaître Harry, obéissant comme un gentil chien à Albus Dumbledore qui ne voulait pas qu'Harry ne sache quoi que ce soit sur sa famille biologique.

Remus Lupin, qui, après avoir quitté l'école, au lieu de soutenir son ami fraîchement échappé de prison, avait préféré tenter de convaincre les meutes de loup garous sans même se poser la question sur ce qu'elles étaient réellement.

Remus Lupin, qui avait quitté la Grande Bretagne peu après que Voldemort ne se montre officiellement au Ministère de la Magie, soi-disant pour recruter d'autres meutes de loup garous en dehors de l'archipel.

Remus Lupin, qui était revenu comme une fleur pour la Bataille Finale sans aucun allié, bien entendu.

Remus Lupin, qui, grisé par la victoire, avait eu une relation d'une nuit avec Nymphadora Tonks.

Remus Lupin qui, en apprenant qu'à la suite de cette fameuse nuit, avait mis enceinte la jeune Auror, avait refusé de prendre ses responsabilités.

Remus Lupin qui, alors que Tonks venait de mourir en couches, n'avait pas voulu prendre en charge son propre fils.

Celui-là même, maintenant l'ouvrait et lui disait qui serait qualifié pour éduquer des enfants ?!

-Pourquoi ? demanda froidement Harry

-Il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre avec les enfants, assura Remus. Et il va sûrement vouloir faire apprendre l'idéologie de Tu Sais Qui.

-Non, décréta Harry.

-Comment ça, non ? piailla Remus. Je connais les types de son genre …

-Autant que tu connaissais tes meilleurs amis ? railla Harry

Remus se figea avant de froncer des sourcils.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, grogna Remus.

-C'est vrai, railla Harry. Mes amis n'ont jamais imaginé que je puisse les vendre à leur pire ennemi.

Remus grogna.

-Tu ne connais pas Draco, asséna Harry. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il compte enseigner. Tu le confonds avec son père et même là, tu n'as jamais cherché à savoir pourquoi il était comme ça.

-Tu fais confiance aux mauvaises personnes, déclara Remus.

-Ça doit être de famille alors puisque mon père et mon parrain t'ont fait confiance pour veiller sur moi, renifla Harry. Chose que tu fais avec une méticulosité indéniable.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Effectivement, il n'avait jamais été présent pour Harry.

-Mais un Malfoy ! tempêta Remus. S'il te fallait absolument un professeur, j'étais là !

-Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir fait passer des annonces pour cela, railla Harry. Curieusement, tu ne t'es même pas présenté.

-J'attendais que tu me le proposes toi-même, fit Remus.

-Et moi je cherchais des personnes qualifiées pour mon école, rétorqua Harry. Et malgré des cours très intéressants, tu ne possèdes aucun diplôme.

-Tes parents … commença Remus.

-Mes parents sont morts, coupa Harry. Quoi que je fasse, je ne saurais jamais ce qu'ils auraient pu penser de ce que je fais de ma vie. J'aurais pu apprendre comment ils étaient mais les seules personnes qui auraient pu m'en parler soit ne pouvaient pas, comme Sirius puisqu'il avait été enfermé à Azkaban pendant douze ans et après, il était en fuite, soit n'avaient pas jugé utile de m'en parler. Comme toi, Remus.

Remus ragea.

-Si je côtoie les Slytherin, c'est mon problème, asséna Harry. Personnellement, je préfère me faire ma propre opinion sur ce que le peuple Sorcier estime bon ou mauvais. Parce que sinon, si je l'avais cru, j'aurais dû te chasser de ma vie, tu sais.

Remus se recula, foudroyé par la justesse de ces paroles.

-Tu n'as aucun droit d'émettre un avis sur ma vie, décréta Harry. Tu as perdu tout droit sur moi quand tu m'as accusé de la mort de Sirius alors que c'était toi qui aurais dû être à ses côtés pour lui réapprendre à vivre. Tu n'as aucun conseil à me donner sur l'éducation des enfants que je prends en charge alors que tu as lâchement abandonné ton propre fils. Et même si tu avais les qualifications requises, sache que je ne t'aurais jamais engagé parce que je refuse qu'un membre de l'équipe enseignante transmette sa haine irraisonnée pour l'une des maisons d'Hogwarts. Encore moins un loup garou qui ne sait pas se contrôler.

Excédé par la rébellion du plus jeune devant son autorité, Moony, la partie loup de Remus se jeta sur Harry. Mais ce dernier se leva et plaqua son adversaire au sol en le tenant par la gorge, sa magie virevoltant autour de lui. Remus se débattit violement mais le brun ne bougea pas d'un cil. Moony comprit alors qu'il se trouvait en présence d'un Alpha et qu'il n'avait aucune chance de prendre le dessus donc il capitula. Voyant cela, Harry approcha son visage et siffla dangereusement.

-Quand j'ai appris l'existence des Maraudeurs, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un groupe d'amis fidèles à la vie à la mort, susurra Harry. Mais plus j'en apprenais, plus je découvrais qu'il s'agissait d'une bande de brutes sans cervelle qui prenait son pied en attaquant aux autres. Quatre Sorciers égoïstes qui n'avaient pas confiance les uns en les autres. Arrogants en pensant que personne ne pouvait s'en prendre à eux. Quatre mecs incapables de tenir leur parole, totalement irresponsables et qui n'étaient même pas capables de voir plus loin que leur nez. Qui ne savaient pas se remettre en question. Tu penses vraiment que puisque tu me l'ordonnes, je vais le faire sans protester ? Tu crois honnêtement que je vais obéir à quelqu'un qui abandonné famille et amis, plusieurs fois en plus ? Tu n'as rien fait pour moi, Remus. Je ne t'ai pas attendu pour me préparer contre Voldemort ou me reconstruire après sa mort. Oui, tu m'as appris le Patronus, mais si je ne t'avais pas harcelé pour que tu surveilles mon entraînement, jamais tu n'aurais eu l'idée de me l'apprendre. Tu veux te complaire dans ta morosité ? Soit, fais ce que tu veux. Mais tu ne m'entraîneras pas dans ta déchéance. Tu as perdu la possibilité de faire partie de ma vie mais surtout, de prétendre à en faire partie. Aujourd'hui et maintenant, ce sera la dernière fois que nous reverrons, Remus Lupin. J'espère que tu apprécieras ta vie seul au monde.


	42. Sauver un enfant

**_Note de l'auteur :  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
En tout premier lieu, je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse année 2019 ! Qu'elle vous apporte tout ce que vous souhaitez et plus encore !  
Je suis heureuse de voir que mon petit recueil plait à beaucoup de monde et je tiens à vous rassurer, j'en ai encore pas mal sous le coude !  
Bonne lecture.  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow  
_**

* * *

 ** _Sauver un enfant_**

L'homme entra sans bruit dans la grande maison et déposa délicatement ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras dans un tiroir préalablement ouvert le temps de chercher quelque chose dans la pièce voisine. Mais à son retour, il ne la découvrit pas si inoccupée que ça.

-Tu vas le ramener là où il était ! gronda le vieil homme

-Hors de question ! se rebiffa l'homme. Est-ce que tu l'as écouté quand elle t'a dit qu'il aurait une enfance malheureuse ? Non, puisque c'est ce que le grand Albus Dumbledore a décidé et tout ce qu'il fait est parole de Merlin !

-Tom … soupira Albus.

-Non, pas de Tom ! explosa Tom. Minerva avait été claire et tu as balayé ce qu'elle a dit comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance ! C'est comme si tu ne te préoccupais pas de cet enfant ! Ça doit être le cas puisque tu l'as déposé devant la porte comme un vulgaire paquet !

-Je leur ai laissé une lettre, protesta Albus.

-Une lettre ! tempêta Tom. Une simple lettre pour leur dire qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de recueillir leur neveu orphelin et qui plus est magique ! Le fils de la sœur que cette femme a haï avec tellement de force que Lily n'a même pas osé se présenter aux funérailles de sa propre mère ! Et tu comptais placer Harry dans ce foyer ?! Pour les avoir observé toute une journée avec Minerva et d'après les échos de Lily, ça n'aurait pas été un garçon équilibré que tu aurais récupéré dans neuf ans mais un enfant maltraité et non désiré. Si ce n'est un enfant mort par négligence.

Albus se prit les reproches de plein fouet. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait rien voulu écouter de ce qu'on aurait pu lui dire. Pour lui, la priorité était de mener Harry près de sa famille de sang pour qu'il soit protégé. Il n'avait pas envisagé la possibilité que cette même famille de sang puisse le mettre en danger.

-Je ne peux pas le garder, soupira Albus.

-Moi si, déclara Tom.

-Mais … protesta Albus.

-Et ne me dis pas qu'on va le chercher partout parce que si tu t'es permis cette petite fantaisie, c'est parce que personne ne le chercherait avant qu'il ne soit en âge d'entrer à Hogwarts, siffla Tom.

-Mais tu travailles ! déclara Albus

-Et comment font les Moldus quand il n'y a pas un parent à la maison ? répliqua Tom. Je peux m'arranger. Et je le ferai. Je ne te laisserai pas l'abandonner comme tu comptais le faire !

-Je ne l'abandonnais pas ! protesta Albus

-Vraiment ? railla Tom. Je te connais, plus que tu ne le crois. Tu pensais que l'instinct maternel prendrait le dessus sur sa haine contre sa sœur et qu'elle aurait aimé et élevé son neveu comme son fils. Comme tu aurais été certain de cette idée, tu ne serais pas allé le voir avant qu'il ne soit en âge de recevoir sa lettre. Et quand tu aurais découvert la réalité de sa vie, tu n'aurais eu que tes yeux pour pleurer tout ce gâchis.

Albus rougit. Effectivement, si Tom n'avait pas repris l'enfant, tout se serait passé comme il l'avait dit.

-Je l'élèverais, déclara Tom. Il reste ici. Mais je refuse que tu participes à son éducation.

-Mais je suis chez moi ! protesta Albus

-Tu es chez ta petite-fille et son mari, rappela fraîchement Tom. Pas chez toi. S'il le faut, et je suis certain que Minerva sera d'accord avec moi, si tu interfères, je te jetterai dehors sans aucun état d'âme.

Comme pour montrer qu'il était très sérieux dans ses paroles, la magie de Tom s'extériorisa, menaçante, prête à attaquer. Albus savait que s'il le voulait, l'homme pouvait directement rivaliser avec lui en termes de magie.

-Soit, capitula Albus. Je n'en ferais rien. Mais la cérémonie d'adoption doit se dérouler au plus vite. Et je poserai les protections autour de cette maison.

-Je m'en chargerai, trancha Tom.

Albus se retourna une dernière fois avant de quitter définitivement la maison.

Ce fut la seule fois qu'il vit Tom Marvolo Riddle bercer tendrement avec sa femme Minerva McGonagall l'enfant qu'ils allaient adopter, Harry James Potter.


	43. Petit oisillon tombé du nid

**_Petit oisillon tombé du nid_**

Le jeune Sorcier gémit de douleur alors qu'il reprenait conscience.

-Doucement … chuchota une voix douce. Tu es blessé donc ne bouge pas trop.

Le blessé obéit et il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour se rappeler ce qui se passait.

Théodore Nott troisième du nom avait terminé sa sixième année sans se faire plus remarquer que d'habitude. Avec l'attaque du directeur de Poudlard par des Mangemorts qui étaient parvenus à s'introduire dans l'école sans se faire voir, les Serpentards avaient dû se tenir sur leurs gardes durant le dernier mois de scolarité.

Son cauchemar avait commencé lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui.

Son père lui avait annoncé qu'il serait marqué le 31 juillet prochain s'il réussissait la mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui confierait. Théo n'avait pas eu son mot à dire et durant tout le mois de juillet, il avait eu droit à une « remise à niveau » qui l'avait laissé plus souvent qu'à son tour en sang sur le sol.

Puis était arrivé la fameuse initiation. Le blond vénitien avait retenu de justesse sa surprise quand il avait découvert que les futurs Mangemorts devaient tuer tous les habitants d'une grande bâtisse qui se révélait être un orphelinat Moldu. Théo avait été dégoûté de voir le sourire sadique empli de joie malsaine de Pansy Parkinson, à la tête des pro Voldemort à l'école, et également de certains autres, qui n'appartenaient pas forcément à Serpentard.

En entrant dans le bâtiment, le jeune homme s'était remémoré son plan pour ne pas avoir à tuer. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas fait attention aux personnes qui le suivaient, notamment Pansy. Après le quatrième enfant à qui il avait fait ingurgiter une dose de Goutte du Mort Vivant puis qu'il avait maquillé pour faire croire qu'il avait été égorgé – il avait également glissé dans leurs mains un morceau de parchemin caché par magie qui leur indiquait la procédure à suivre pour réveiller les enfants – il avait été pétrifié et traîné devant Voldemort qui n'avait pas apprécié sa petite prise d'initiative. Il avait donc été longuement torturé avant d'être laissé pour mort devant le bâtiment en flammes.

C'était son dernier souvenir.

Mais visiblement, il n'était pas mort. Sinon, on ne lui donnerait pas actuellement une fiole de potion contre la douleur.

Avec précaution, il ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec une cicatrice bien connue.

-Potter ?! ânonna Théo

-Salut Nott, sourit Harry en posant une serviette fraîche sur son front.

-Suis … où ? haleta Théo

-Chez mes tuteurs, répondit Harry. Je t'ai récupéré sur les lieux du dernier massacre de Tom avant que les Aurors n'arrivent. Enfin, s'ils ont daigné arriver, puisque leur temps de réponse est lamentable.

Théo voulut se redresser.

-Doucement ! fit Harry. Tu dois te tenir tranquille si tu veux que les potions de Snape fassent effet !

-Snape ?! sursauta Théo

-Comme d'habitude, Potter, tu embrouilles mes élèves, gronda une voix que le malade reconnut immédiatement.

-Professeur … souffla Théo.

-Restez calme, monsieur Nott, ordonna Severus. Je vais vous lancer quelques sorts pour vérifier que vos blessures sont bien guéries et ensuite, vous pourrez vous asseoir et manger un morceau.

Théo vit la baguette virevolter au-dessus de lui avant d'être rangée.

-Quelques heures de sommeil ne seraient pas superflues, décréta Severus.

-Pourquoi ? demanda doucement Théo

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas mort ? explicita Severus. Remerciez monsieur Potter ici présent pour être venu vous chercher.

-Eh ! protesta Harry. Je n'allais pas le laisser mourir là !

-D'ailleurs, comment savais-tu qu'il pouvait être sauvé ? demanda Severus, curieux

-J'ai tenté ma chance, haussa des épaules Harry.

Pendant la courte conversation, l'esprit de Théo devint plus clair.

-Je ne comprends pas, fit Théo. Est-ce que vous ne vous détestez pas ?

-On est de bons acteurs, tu ne trouves pas ? ricana Harry. Pour résumer, quasiment tout ce que tu sais du Survivant est faux.

Théo se tourna vers Severus, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil.

-Je me considère comme un Sorcier intelligent, fit Severus. Qui n'est pas à l'abri d'erreurs mais intelligent quand même. J'ai pris la Marque des Ténèbres dans un moment de faiblesse, j'en suis conscient, mais dès que j'ai eu une vision d'ensemble des buts de Voldemort, je me suis rendu compte que ce dans quoi je me suis engagé par dépit n'était qu'une utopie. J'ai immédiatement œuvré à sa chute, d'abord en l'espionnant puis en cherchant d'autres solutions. J'étais un ami très proche de Lily Potter et quand elle est morte, je me suis inquiété de l'avenir de son fils. Je n'ai pas mis longtemps à le retrouver mais plus à vraiment garantir sa sécurité.

-En gros, Severus s'est toujours occupé de moi, plus que mes tuteurs, déclara Harry. On fait semblant de se détester pour qu'on ne se doute pas qu'on est proche.

-Pourquoi je suis là ? demanda doucement Théo

-Parce que ce Gryffondor exaspérant a transplané immédiatement pour vous chercher, au mépris du danger, renifla Severus. Ça et le fait qu'il cherche des alliés pour combattre Voldemort.

-Mais Dumbledore … protesta Théo.

-Albus Dumbledore a son propre agenda qui passe par ma mort de la main de Voldemort, siffla Harry. Il comprend également qu'il puisse mettre la main sur le patrimoine Potter et Black.

-Pourquoi moi ? fit Théo

-Disons que maintenant que tu es présumé mort aux yeux de Voldemort, il serait temps que tu prennes ta revanche, sourit Harry. J'ai cru comprendre que ta famille était célèbre pour ses malédictions mais que bizarrement, ton père n'est réputé que pour sa cruauté.

-Ce que nous vous proposons, monsieur Nott, c'est de profiter de votre « mort » pour renouer avec ce qui fait réellement la réputation de votre famille et de nous aider à vaincre ce tyran, annonça Severus.

-Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère, dit Théo.

-Nous te laissons y réfléchir, sourit Harry. Appelle-nous si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Tous les deux quittèrent la chambre sans bruit pour permettre à Théo de réfléchir.

§§§§§

Dans le salon des Dursley, Harry et Severus savouraient une tasse de thé.

-Tu penses qu'il va nous rejoindre ? demanda Harry

-Nott est loin d'être bête, assura Severus. Après que tu l'aies emmené, j'ai pu récupérer les enfants qu'il avait sauvé pour les envoyer avec ceux que moi-même j'avais déjà sauvé. Vu la précision du plan, il est clair qu'il ne veut pas servir Voldemort.

-Et Dumbledore ? fronça des sourcils Harry

-Tout Serpentard se méfie de lui, rappela Severus. Il ne prendra jamais leur parti sauf s'ils sont prêts à lui vendre leur âme.

-De toute façon, Hermione me tuera si on fait mine d'éloigner sa proie, ricana Harry.

-En parlant de tes âmes damnées, que comptes-tu faire des Weasley ? fit Severus. Tu as été invité au mariage de Fleur et de Bill, il me semble.

-Je suis censé me rendre au Terrier demain, fit Harry. Et ensuite rester jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire.

-Oh, sourit Severus. Et tu as ton mot à dire dans ce fabuleux programme ?

-Visiblement non puisque je suis censé me fiancer à la fin de l'été avec la fille unique de la famille mais je ne suis pas au courant. Du moins, officiellement.

-Tu es toujours d'accord pour quitter le pays ? demanda Severus

-Ce n'est pas ici que je pourrais apprendre à me défendre, renifla Harry. Hermione, Draco, Neville et moi faisons notre prochaine rentrée à Ilvermorny et s'il accepte, Théo vient avec nous.

-Tu vas créer la panique, sourit Severus.

-Quel dommage, persifla Harry. Ils devront se débrouiller tout seul pour vaincre Voldemort.


	44. La mort d'un Héros

**_La mort d'un Héros_**

Alors que le train partait, emmenant à son bord Harry Potter, mort sous la baguette de Voldemort, trois fantômes avaient les épaules basses tandis que la quatrième reniflait ostensiblement de dédain.

-Et c'est mon fils ? siffla Lily. Il est bien comme son père et ses amis, à ne pas voir plus loin que le bout de son nez.

James, Sirius et Remus rentrèrent la tête entre leurs épaules. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas tort.

-Sérieusement, faire confiance à Dumbledore alors qu'il a royalement foiré avec sa vie ! cracha Lily. Et vous deux ! tonna la rousse en se tournant vers Sirius et Remus. Toujours à lui faire confiance alors qu'il n'a même pas daigné offrir un procès à Sirius !

-Mais Lily … protesta faiblement Sirius.

-Tu étais le parrain devant la Magie d'Harry ! rappela sèchement Lily. En tant que tel, tu ne pouvais pas nous faire de mal, ni à ton filleul ! C'est même toi qui me l'as dit ! Qu'est-ce qui t'empêchait de te rendre devant Amélia Bones avec cette information, hein ? Tu aurais été libéré et tu aurais récupéré la garde d'Harry. Mais non, si Dumbledore dit qu'il n'y a rien à faire, alors c'est que c'est vrai !

Remus eut un mouvement malheureux.

-Quant à toi ! grinça Lily. J'avais réussi à te persuader d'aller dans une meute pour apprendre à apprivoiser ton loup ! Et au lieu de poursuivre tes efforts après notre mort, tu t'es apitoyé sur ton sort pendant douze ans ! Tu n'as même pas fait l'effort de veiller sur Harry de loin, parce que Dumbledore t'a assuré qu'il vivait heureux dans sa famille ! Même quand tu l'as vu pour la première fois, tu ne t'es pas posé de questions sur ses conditions de vie !

Lily se mit à faire les cent pas, marmonnant des malédictions tout bas. Les trois hommes se gardèrent bien d'intervenir. Toutefois, ils tendaient l'oreille pour ne pas louper une information. Mais elle se contentait d'insulter son fils d'incapable et autres joyeusetés. Ils ne pouvaient qu'en convenir car dès qu'Harry avait été libéré des Dursley, il s'était soumis corps et âme à son sauveur sans remettre quoi que ce soit en cause venant de sa part. Il avait commencé à se poser des questions après la renaissance de Voldemort mais n'avait pu se départir de l'idée fixe que Dumbledore ne pourrait jamais lui faire du mal.

Il ne s'était juste pas rendu compte qu'il n'était qu'un objet entre ses mains, pas même une vie utile.

Et là, il venait d'accepter de se sacrifier pour vaincre Voldemort. Mais il n'avait pas compris que le Dumbledore qu'il avait vu dans les limbes n'était pas complet, qu'il était simplement un Horcruxe.

Donc qu'avec la mort du Survivant, il allait revenir à la vie et récolter toute la gloire.

-Tu as donc fait ton choix, Lily, fit une voix.

Les trois Sorciers sursautèrent. Ils ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver. Quand ils la reconnurent, ils se prosternèrent.

-Gardienne, s'inclinèrent Sirius, Remus et James.

Lily fit un simple signe de tête. Toutes les deux étaient devenues assez proches et la rousse n'avait jamais fait preuve de servilité. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait commencer.

-Remonter le temps n'est pas aisé, rappela la Gardienne. Encore plus avec la connaissance du futur.

-Je veux protéger mon fils, martela Lily. A la fois de Dumbledore et de ses alliés que des Sang Pur qui se farcissent dans leur propre médiocrité. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour cela.

-Il existe un moyen, déclara la Gardienne. Mais pour cela, tu devras renoncer à un corps physique.

-Rester fantôme ? traduisit Lily. Parfait ! Ce sera une force supplémentaire pour Harry !

-Et nous ? hésita Sirius

-Vous avez déjà tenté votre chance et voilà où nous en sommes, grinça Lily.

-Mais … protesta James.

-Tu es trop gonflé de ton importance de Sang Pur pour comprendre ce qui cloche, rabroua sèchement Lily. Je suis prête, Gardienne.

-Tu reviendras juste après ta mort auprès de ton fils, signala la Gardienne. Puisses-tu par tes actes sauver la Magie …


	45. La bonne parole

**_La bonne parole_**

Dès qu'il avait pu être sur pied après la mort de Voldemort, Harry avait fait un saut à Gringotts et de là, avait envoyé une lettre au Ministère et avait totalement disparu des radars.

Bien entendu, tout le monde avait hurlé devant la défection du Sauveur mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait l'intention de revenir.

Les années avaient passé et chacun avait refait sa vie. Hermione et Ron, entre autres, avaient fini par se marier et avoir deux enfants, Rose et Hugo, la première était devenue directrice du département de la régulation des Créatures Magiques, le second Auror. Ginny avait elle aussi eu un enfant et à la suite de sa grossesse, avait troqué sa carrière flamboyante de joueuse de Quidditch pour celle de journaliste tout aussi sulfureuse. Certains héros de guerre s'étaient également introduits dans les méandres du gouvernement, si bien que rien ne se faisait sans leur si important avis.

Et donc, que la Grande Bretagne Sorcière stagnait.

§§§§§

Cela faisait dix ans que Voldemort n'était plus et le Ministère comptait bien organiser une somptueuse fête pour célébrer l'événement. Le Ministre avait également réussi à convaincre le directeur de la coopération internationale d'inviter des représentants des autres nations Sorcières du monde. Les directeurs de département avaient également été mis à contribution et Hermione comptait bien se mettre en avant. Elle restait une héroïne de guerre, quand même ! Ron était déjà invité en tant qu'adjoint au chef des Aurors, ayant grimpé les échelons rapidement.

A trois mois de la célébration, les directeurs de département s'étaient réunis avec l'organisateur principal pour faire une mise au point.

La brune, qui en raison de son statut d'héroïne et de belle-fille, était éminemment écoutée par le ministre de la Magie Arthur Weasley, imposait ses idées pour que la soirée soit à son image. Même Percy Weasley, son beau-frère, sous-secrétaire du Ministre, n'arrivait pas à en placer une.

Le peu de membres du gouvernement qui n'était pas aveuglé par le point de vue des Weasley et assimilés sentirent que la date anniversaire de la Bataille d'Hogwarts serait l'apogée de la catastrophe qu'était devenu le pays depuis ce moment-là.

Alors que la réunion se terminait, Théo Nott, qui était l'un des assistants du directeur de la Coopération Magique, avait un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres. Les prochains mois allaient beaucoup l'amuser.

§§§§§

Le brun s'étira longuement après être descendu de l'avion.

-J'ai l'impression que tu te fais vieux, ricana un blond à ses côtés.

-Eh ! pesta le brun. On est quand même restés enfermés des heures dedans !

Pour toute réponse, le blond ricana.

Tous les deux avaient fui l'Angleterre quand ils avaient pu tenir debout. Ils en avaient eu assez de l'hypocrisie ambiante et les faux semblants mais surtout les sollicitations. Le fait de partir leur avait montré une autre facette de leurs proches et leurs amis ainsi que le véritable visage de leur pays. Harry s'était réfugié en Australie et Draco en Russie pour tous les deux refaire leur dernière année et obtenir leurs ASPIC avant d'opter pour une formation d'Aurors … aux Etats-Unis. Quand ils s'étaient revus le premier jour de la formation, ils étaient restés figés avant qu'un éclair de détermination ne traverse leurs regards. Leur rivalité était passée à la postérité mais sans la pression des Sorciers britanniques et de leurs noms respectifs, leur relation avait été plus saine et ils avaient fini par devenir amis. Deux ans plus tard, ils avaient eu leur diplôme mais ça n'avait été que trois ans après que leurs chefs décidèrent de les mettre en équipe, malgré les doutes que leurs collègues avaient émis. Ce fut un succès phénoménal et le duo Harry Evans et Draco Black était l'un des plus célèbres du Bureau des Aurors américains. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait été choisi pour protéger la directrice de Genesis, l'école de magie du pays, dame Camille Blackwood. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils accompagnaient la Sorcière en représentation officielle et cette dernière les considérait volontiers comme ses petits-enfants, ce qui ne les avait pas dérangés outre mesure et ce qui faisait que leurs missions avec elle étaient très agréables. Alors quand on leur avait proposé une nouvelle fois de l'accompagner, ils avaient tout de suite accepté. Ils avaient tiqué quand ils avaient découvert leur destination mais ils avaient fini par hausser des épaules. Ils étaient conscients qu'il était temps qu'ils arrêtent de fuir et qu'ils tournent la page.

-Mes garçons, sourit Camille.

-Attends, nous allons t'aider avec tes bagages, sourit Harry.

Sans même un regard en arrière, il alla récupérer les valises de chacun.

-Depuis que nous nous connaissons, je ne t'ai jamais vu faire la même chose, taquina Camille.

-Que veux-tu, je reste un aristocrate, sourit Draco. Je ne vais jamais pouvoir m'abaisser à aller chercher moi-même mes bagages alors qu'il y a des petites mains qui peuvent s'en charger. En l'occurrence, ici Harry.

-Ce que tu peux être méchant, sourit Camille.

-Je les ai ! s'écria Harry en revenant. On y va ?

Tous les trois avaient opté pour un voyage par transport Moldu essentiellement par confort et aussi pour pouvoir plus facilement se fondre dans la foule au cas où. De plus, les deux jeunes hommes avaient passé leur permis de conduire voiture comme moto et adoraient faire des virées avec.

-Aujourd'hui, c'est limousine ? constata Camille en voyant le véhicule les attendre à la sortie privée de l'aéroport

-Nous ne pouvons rien te refuser, sourit Draco en lui ouvrant la porte.

-Merci, jeune homme, fit Camille en s'installant.

Les deux Aurors grimpèrent à leur tour dans le véhicule qui partit aussitôt.

-Messieurs, je vous ai fait confiance, déclara Camille. Où nous rendons-nous ?

-Nous avons une suite au May Fair Hotel, répondit Draco.

-Du grand luxe, siffla Camille. Nostalgique ?

-Un peu, avoua Draco. En fait, c'est le nom de Potter qui nous a permis de pouvoir rester une semaine là-bas.

La voiture fila vers la capitale et chacun s'installa dans sa chambre. Dès que Camille leur eut promis de ne pas bouger du palace, Harry et Draco se rendirent incognito à Gringotts pour se tenir au courant de ce qui se passait dans le pays comme pour leurs finances. Quand Camille les revit deux heures plus tard, elle sut que les nouvelles étaient mauvaises. Elle préféra les laisser comploter tranquillement et alla se reposer. La soirée officielle avait lieu demain et elle se devait d'être en pleine forme.

§§§§§

-Madame Blackwood ! salua Albus. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer !

-Monsieur Dumbledore, répondit Camille. Le plaisir est partagé. Je pense que vous aviez une bonne raison de m'inviter ?

-Exact, sourit Albus. J'aimerai beaucoup mettre en place un échange scolaire entre nos deux écoles. Puis-je vous présenter ma meilleure élève depuis que je suis professeur, Hermione Granger Weasley ? Elle est directrice du Département de la Régulation des Créatures Magiques au Ministère de la Magie.

-Enchantée, salua Hermione.

-Je ne vous l'ai pas dit mais dès la rentrée prochaine, elle va être le nouveau professeur de Métamorphoses, confia Albus. Je vous laisse, je dois saluer d'autres personnes.

-Bien entendu, sourit Camille.

Dès que le directeur de Poudlard s'en alla, Hermione s'empressa de bombarder Camille de questions et d'étaler ses connaissances. Malheureusement pour la brune, Camille n'était pas arrivée à son poste par magie et avait décelé les failles des déclarations de la jeune femme. Dès qu'elle le put, elle s'éclipsa et ses gardes du corps la rejoignirent dans une alcôve.

-Et il voulait me faire croire que le niveau de Poudlard est élevé ? critiqua Camille. Cette gamine fait des erreurs que même un gosse de treize ans ne ferait même pas !

Portant de légers Glamours pour ne pas être reconnus, Harry et Draco soupirèrent.

Quand ils avaient passé leurs ASPIC, les deux Sorciers avaient compris à quel point le niveau de Poudlard était bas. Ils n'avaient pas compté les nuits blanches qu'ils avaient faites pour se remettre à niveau pour avoir leurs examens sereinement. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils vivaient hors de leur pays d'origine, ils avaient pu voir tous les dysfonctionnements qui existaient et qui avaient encore lieu. Comme ils avaient toujours gardé un œil sur la Grande Bretagne, ça avait été avec stupeur qu'ils avaient appris qu'Albus Dumbledore n'était pas mort de la main de Severus Snape mais plongé dans le coma à la suite d'un sort lancé par Voldemort des années auparavant qui s'était activé quand le sort de mort lui avait été jeté. Trois jours après la mort de Voldemort, Dumbledore s'était réveillé et il avait pu reprendre ses fonctions dès la rentrée scolaire suivante. Depuis, les choses n'avaient guère changé, les Serpentards étaient toujours autant haïs et ostracisés et les races magiques avaient toujours aussi peu ou pas de droits. Par acquis de conscience, ils avaient comparé leur programme scolaire avec celui de Genesis et il s'était avéré que celui de Poudlard était très en deçà de ce qui était demandé dans les autres pays au même niveau.

-Votre attention je vous prie, fit Albus.

Tous les invités se rapprochèrent de l'estrade.

-J'aimerai vous remercier de votre présence pour fêter le dixième anniversaire de la mort de Vous Savez Qui, déclara Albus. C'est une date importante car depuis, notre pays est en paix, grâce notamment à Arthur Weasley, notre ministre, qui a œuvré sans relâche pour que les dégâts occasionnés par la guerre ne soient plus qu'un triste souvenir et que les Mangemorts soient tous condamnés à la hauteur de leurs crimes. J'aimerai également profiter de l'occasion pour faire plusieurs annonces. Je voudrais vous présenter la nouvelle responsable des relations publiques du Ministère, Ginevra Potter …

-Je ne savais pas qu'Harry Potter était marié, constata à voix haute Camille.

L'assemblée murmura, abondant dans ce sens.

-Madame Blackwood … fit Albus.

-Mademoiselle, corrigea Camille.

-Mademoiselle Blackwood, corrigea Albus. Harry Potter a été porté disparu depuis maintenant dix ans. Le Ministère le déclare dès aujourd'hui mort. Comme Ginevra Weasley portait son enfant au moment de sa disparition, elle a pu demander un mariage à titre posthume pour que son fils puisse porter le nom de son père. Elle est donc à compter de ce jour lady Ginevra Potter-Black.

-Petit chenapan ! gronda faussement Camille à l'un de ses gardes du corps. Tu ne m'as jamais dit que j'avais un arrière-petit-fils !

Harry défit son Glamour et des hoquets de stupeur retentirent dans toute la salle quand on le reconnut.

-Tu n'en as toujours pas, assura Harry. Et pour avoir un enfant, il faut être deux. Je suis certain de ne pas avoir couché avec cette catin et encore moins avoir eu de descendance. La tapisserie familiale n'aurait pas pu me mentir !

-Alors peux-tu m'expliquer comment ça se fait qu'on te considère comme mort ? demanda Camille

-Je ne le suis pas aux yeux des Gobelins, assura Harry. Ils savent parfaitement que je me suis exilé après la Bataille de Poudlard et que je gère mes affaires en Grande Bretagne depuis mon lieu de résidence actuel.

-Et pourquoi te faire épouser cette … gourgandine à titre posthume ? demanda Camille

-Ça doit être pour la même raison pour laquelle j'ai également comme nouvelle épouse Pansy Parkinson, déclara Draco qui ôta à son tour ses Glamour.

-Tu es un Mangemort ! cracha Ron. Tu es en état d'arrestation !

-Sans Marque des Ténèbres et de preuves tangibles, tu ne peux rien faire, la Belette, nargua Draco en relevant ses deux manches pour montrer l'absence de marque. Pour répondre à dame Camille, les fortunes Malfoy, Potter et Black sont trois des plus importantes du pays, d'Europe même. Or, les héritiers portés disparus, on pourrait attendre des années et des années pour qu'un nouvel héritier apparaisse. En Grande Bretagne Sorcière, on ne peut déclarer un disparu mort qu'après dix ans. Dès que la mort est confirmée, on peut demander un mariage posthume, à condition qu'un enfant ait été conçu voire né avant la mort du défunt. Si c'est accepté, le mariage est célébré et la mère gère les biens de son enfant jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit digne.

-Mais il faut que la mort soit reconnue par l'administration et par la Magie, sourit machiavéliquement Harry. Donc, le Ministère aurait dû demander confirmation à Gringotts pour savoir si j'étais effectivement mort. Et il faut trois jours.

-Mais … protesta Albus.

-Je suis allé à la banque ce matin et ils ne m'ont pas prévenu d'une telle procédure, coupa Harry. Donc me déclarer mort est plus que … prématuré.

-Mais tu ne nous as pas donné signe de vie depuis dix ans ! s'exclama Hermione

-Il n'y a que cinq personnes (Fred, Georges, Luna, Neville et Poppy Pomfrey) qui ont cherché à savoir si j'allais bien et si j'avais besoin de temps pour me remettre de guerre. Pardon … six (Andromeda Tonks), corrigea Harry. J'ai toujours contact avec eux et ils savaient parfaitement que j'étais vivant et en bonne santé. Mes meilleurs amis, Ron et toi en l'occurrence, n'ont pas estimé cela nécessaire. Et encore moins celui qui se proclame mon mentor …

La foule était abasourdie.

-Mon garçon … tenta Albus.

-Je vous arrête tout de suite, grinça Harry. La seule personne qui peut se permettre de m'appeler comme cela est Camille Blackwood. Nous n'avons jamais été assez proches pour que vous puissiez vous permettre ce genre de privauté.

-Mais il t'a toujours aidé ! protesta Ron

-Je ne vais pas discuter ici et maintenant de tous les manquements dont Dumbledore et vous vous êtes rendus coupables, renifla Harry.

-Je te l'avais dit, on n'aurait jamais dû revenir, souffla Draco.

-On peut corriger ça, sourit Harry. Si tu me l'autorises, Camille, j'aimerai repartir dès ce soir.

-Avec plaisir, répondit Camille. Le ministre de la Magie américain voulait savoir s'il pouvait autoriser de nouveau les échanges avec la Grande Bretagne, je peux lui dire que ce n'est pas possible en l'état actuel.

-Vous savez pourquoi les autres pays refusent de signer des accords d'échanges commerciaux ? sourit froidement Draco. C'est parce qu'ils sont au courant que c'est une dictature cachée sous vos ordres, Dumbledore. Ils estiment que tant que vous avez la mainmise sur tous les secteurs du pays, rien ne leur certifie que les bénéfices vont à tous les Sorciers britanniques et non uniquement à vous et vos élus. Puisque vous avez osé vouloir mettre la main sur les héritages Malfoy, Potter et Black, le Conseil International des Sorciers va se pencher attentivement sur votre cas.

En bon gentlemen, Harry et Draco présentèrent leurs bras à Camille qui les accepta volontiers.

-Ah, avant que je n'oublie, si l'envie vous prenait ainsi qu'à vos serviteurs qui se sont prétendus mes amis de quitter le pays, sachez qu'il y a déjà des mandats d'arrêt internationaux contre vous, Dumbledore, ainsi que contre Hermione, Ginny, Molly, Ron et Arthur Weasley et Pansy Parkinson. Poppy, Luna, Neville, Fred, Georges, on se retrouve à la maison. Bonne soirée !

Ils quittèrent la salle et Harry referma les portes derrière eux.

-Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne comprennent tout ce que nous avons dit ? demanda Harry

-Pas assez, grommela Draco. On retourne à l'hôtel et ensuite, on rentre.

-Vous avez de la chance que l'enquête sur votre enfance et votre adolescence soit terminée, mes petits, sourit Camille. En revanche, mon chéri, je n'ai vraiment pas d'arrière-petits-enfants ?

-Non Camille, rit Harry en se mettant en marche. James Sirius, le fils de Ginny, est né exactement neuf mois après la Bataille de Poudlard. Avant ça, j'échappais aux Mangemorts depuis un an et après, c'est un miracle si j'ai pu me traîner jusqu'à Gringotts. D'autant plus que j'étais et je suis encore stérile.

-Comment ça se fait ? sursauta Draco alors qu'ils sortaient côté Moldu et qu'il hélait un taxi.

-Deuxième année, répondit Harry. En sauvant cette garce, je me suis fait mordre par un Basilic et soigné par un Phénix.

Il fit entrer Camille avant de grimper avec Draco dans le véhicule.

-Des substances très puissantes, constata Camille. Et tu as survécu ?

-Je me demande encore comment ça se fait, rit Harry. D'après Poppy Pomfrey, la Médicomage de Poudlard qui l'a découvert, il faudrait que je fasse une dialyse pour que le venin et les larmes soient correctement assimilés par mon sang et que je puisse être de nouveau fertile. Ce que je n'ai toujours pas fait, surtout pour éviter qu'on me colle un bâtard dans le dos.

-Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais réfléchir comme un Serpentard, ricana Draco.

-Et encore, tu n'as encore rien vu, sourit Harry.


	46. Règne d'une souveraine

**_Règne d'une souveraine_**

Molly Weasley se sentait seule dans sa maison. Tous ses enfants s'étaient envolés et avaient quitté le pays, ce qui l'empêchait de voir ses petits-enfants. Mais l'une de ses amies, qui travaillait au Ministère, venait de lui écrire pour lui annoncer que sa fille Ginny revenait des Etats-Unis Magiques.

Avec sa fille Ashley, quatre ans.

La matrone avait été furieuse de ne pas avoir été mise au courant mais après y avoir réfléchi, elle avait compris que la fuite de sa fille unique de l'autre côté de l'océan correspondait à la vague d'attaques de Sorciers nostalgiques du règne de terreur de Voldemort. A l'époque, beaucoup de héros de guerre – et les espions, mais comme il s'agissait essentiellement de Serpentards, c'était un moindre mal – s'étaient faits attaqués, même en pleine rue, dont le célèbre Harry Potter. Ce dernier, en compagnie de Ginny, avait défendu cette dernière au péril de sa vie et c'était peu après cet événement qu'elle avait disparu. Elle n'avait plus eu de ses nouvelles pour la propre sécurité de sa fille, d'après Ron, devenu Auror après une dernière année à Poudlard.

Mais l'information la plus importante de son amie était qu'elle avait vu Harry accompagnant Ginny.

Pour Molly, cela voulait dire qu'Harry n'allait pas tarder à vouloir épouser Ginny. Si en plus elle était partie parce qu'elle était enceinte du brun … C'était le jackpot ! Selon les coutumes Sang Pur, un enfant ne pouvait naitre hors mariage et si c'était le cas, la situation devait être régularisée au plus vite. Or, la cellule des Néo Mangemorts avait été entièrement démantelée deux mois plus tôt, notamment par l'arrestation de leur chef, un ancien Mangemort à l'étranger, par Ron. D'ailleurs, maintenant que toute cette histoire était terminée, il allait enfin pouvoir épouser la petite Hermione et faire d'elle une femme honorable …

Molly décida de prendre les devants. Elle enfila une cape et se rendit rapidement dans le Londres Sorcier. C'est qu'un mariage ne se préparait pas à la dernière minute …

§§§§§

Bill regarda l'assemblée et soupira.

Il avait fait retentir le branle-bas de combat lorsqu'il avait appris que sa mère avait commencé les somptueux préparatifs du prochain mariage entre Ginny et Harry. Ils s'étaient réunis chez ce dernier, l'un des plus à même de les recevoir sans qu'ils ne se sentent serrés.

Fleur Delacour-Weasley se tenait à ses côtés, le soutenant tendrement. Sa sœur Gabrielle était présente avec son propre compagnon, Neville Longbottom. Charlie était venu avec son compagnon Kira Krum, le frère aîné de Viktor. Percy, qui avait fini par se réconcilier avec la plupart des membres de sa famille, avait poussé le fauteuil roulant de sa femme Audrey, une Moldue paraplégique depuis l'une des dernières attaques de Voldemort. Fred, miraculeusement rescapé de la Bataille de Poudlard après un coma de trois ans, avait réussi à capturer dans ses filets Rhéa Davies, une Serpentarde particulièrement vicieuse, à la tête de la branche Combat de l'entreprise Weasley. Georges, lui, s'était laissé séduire par la stricte Susan Bones qui contrebalançait efficacement son esprit farceur. Ron s'était retrouvé casé on ne savait comment avec la délicate Astoria Greengrass et Hermione avait pêché à la surprise de tous Severus Snape, rescapé de la morsure de Nagini. Harry, lui, s'était retrouvé sans comprendre compagnon de Lucius Malfoy tandis que son fils Draco filait le grand amour avec Blaise Zabini.

Et Ginny regardait tendrement la petite Ashley endormie dans ses bras. De son nom complet Ashley Ginevra Weasley, future Nott. D'ailleurs, le papa, fiancé de la maman, regardait les deux femmes de sa vie avec fierté.

Tout ce beau petit monde s'était donc réuni pour discuter de la situation. Parce que même si Voldemort était mort depuis sept ans, le monde Sorcier ne connaissait pas les liens qui les unissaient. Mis à part Fleur et Bill, aucun couple n'était marié et aucun d'entre eux n'avait révélé l'identité de leur moitié à la matrone Weasley. Cette dernière s'était bâti une réputation sulfureuse qui voulait que tout devait se passer comme elle le voulait et pas autrement. Tant et si bien que beaucoup se demandait pourquoi ce n'était pas elle qui avait été nommée Ministre de la Magie au lieu de son mari Arthur. Heureusement que ce dernier mettait le holà quand elle voulait fourrer son nez dans des affaires qui ne la concernait même pas.

D'ailleurs …

-Excusez-moi, je suis en retard, salua Arthur. Les débats sur la loi de Mariage ont duré un peu trop longtemps …

Les membres du Magenmagot présents froncèrent des sourcils. Cette ineptie, initiée par Molly, s'était répandue à travers le monde Sorcier. Elle voulait donner un regain d'énergie inutile à la natalité qui était naturellement en hausse. Bien entendu, Arthur s'y était opposé mais certains membres avaient adhéré à cette idée et depuis six mois, le débat faisait rage et cela agaçait Arthur qui voyait Molly jeter de l'huile sur le feu derrière son dos.

-Alors ? demanda Arthur. Quelle est la solution que vous avez trouvée ?

-Nous allons officialiser nos couples, annonça Bill.

-Molly va s'opposer à certaines unions, répondit Arthur. Surtout celles avec des Serpentards.

Ginny, Hermione, Fred, Ron et Harry soupirèrent. Oui, leurs compagnes et compagnons respectifs étaient des Serpentards et c'était justement pour leurs traits de caractère mis en avant par cette maison qu'ils les avaient choisis. De toute façon, il était clair que si la matrone les forçait à choisir entre leurs moitiés et elle, elle n'en sortirait pas vainqueur.

-On s'en fiche, trancha Ron. C'était mignon quand on était petit qu'elle planifiait nos vies futures mais là, ça va trop loin !

Arthur jeta un regard las à Severus et Lucius, les plus âgés desdits compagnons.

-Vous connaissez notre position, déclara simplement Lucius en reprenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

Quand Hermione et Harry avaient présenté leurs compagnons trois ans après la mort de Voldemort, ça ne s'était bien entendu pas passé très bien. Chacun avait des griefs envers les autres et il avait été dur de faire table rase du passé. Finalement, les trois aînés avaient pu enterrer la baguette de guerre ce qui avait permis une acceptation plus facile de Draco et Blaise dans cette grande famille élargie, puis d'Astoria et de Théo, Rhéa, elle, ayant bien pris soin de menacer son compagnon de ne pas révéler sa maison avant qu'elle ne se fasse accepter pleinement par son beau-père.

Régulièrement, Arthur, Severus et Lucius discutaient sans la présence des plus jeunes, parfois accompagnés de Fleur, de Bill, de Charlie et de Kira quand ils étaient présents. Ils discutaient sans filtre des sujets de société et de ceux débattus au Magenmagot. C'était d'ailleurs lors de l'une de ces soirées que Lucius et Severus avaient réussi à convaincre Arthur de ne pas adhérer à l'idée de Molly de forcer les mariages pour remonter la natalité de la nation Sorcière, preuves Moldues comme Sorcières à l'appui.

Mais là où les trois Sorciers se heurtaient, c'était le laxisme dont faisait preuve Arthur vis-à-vis de sa femme. Le roux l'arrêtait pour les dossiers les plus importants mais elle utilisait régulièrement les médias pour faire entendre sa voix. Elle savait manier les mots puisqu'elle rappelait subtilement à chaque fois qu'elle prenait la parole ses liens avec les principaux héros de la dernière guerre. Une seule fois, elle avait voulu insinuer qu'Hermione ferait une merveilleuse mère au foyer et cette dernière avait tapé du poing sur la table en donnant une interview explosive où elle déclarait noir sur blanc que dans une société moderne, une femme pouvait aussi bien rapporter de l'argent qu'un homme, que les hommes au foyer existaient aussi et que la prochaine fois que quelqu'un voudrait absolument la voir en tant que femme au foyer, elle lui montrerait que si elle portait le titre d'héroïne de guerre, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle s'était faite engrosser ou qu'elle avait posé son cul sur une chaise et avait attendu qu'un prince charmant misogyne ait assez de couilles pour venir la chercher. Beaucoup avait été choqué par son langage vulgaire mais le message était passé et plus jamais Molly avait envisagé ouvertement l'avenir des assimilés Weasley.

-Elle n'a plus rien à faire depuis qu'elle n'a plus les enfants, soupira Arthur. Et elle ne voit pas non plus ses petits-enfants.

-C'est notre choix, rappela Bill.

Si toute la famille s'était éparpillée à travers le monde, c'était surtout pour éloigner leur nouvelle famille des opinions tranchées de la matrone. Dès qu'il avait saisi l'occasion, Bill s'était installé en France, Charlie avait concilié sa passion des dragons et son homosexualité en s'exilant en Roumanie, Percy avait profité que le traitement préconisé pour sa femme Audrey soit plus performant en Belgique pour y vivre, Fred et Georges avaient ouvert des filiales de leur boutique partout en Europe et avaient décidé d'en diriger certaines personnellement, Ron avait accepté d'être affecté à l'ambassade britannique d'Autriche et Ginny avait disparu des radars pour l'Amérique. Certains avaient eu des enfants – Charlie et Kira commençaient les démarches pour adopter – mais aucun ne l'avait annoncé à Molly qui voudrait sûrement les garder alors qu'ils voulaient pour leurs enfants une éducation plus ouverte que celle qu'ils avaient eue. Ce qui était impossible s'ils avaient Molly qui leur soufflait dans le cou.

-Il faut l'occuper, c'est ça ? demanda Harry

-Pour résumer, oui, fit Arthur.

Le Trio d'Or se regarda, comme s'ils se parlaient sans mots. Tout le monde dans la pièce avait appris à redouter ces moments car ensuite, les choses basculaient radicalement.

-J'ai un projet, hésita Harry. On y travaille depuis quelques années déjà …

-Mais avec quelques ajustements, on pourrait intégrer Molly dedans pour qu'elle n'ait plus une minute à elle, fit Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Severus, intrigué

-On pensait créer un orphelinat Sorcier, répondit Ron. Hermione et moi travaillions sur le cadre légal et Harry sur le personnel à recruter.

-Ce ne sera pas un peu fou de laisser à Molly l'éducation des orphelins Sorciers ? demanda Fleur

-On ne comptait pas le faire, assura Hermione. Mais si on la laisse s'occuper des loisirs des enfants …

-Avec un cadre strict, sans lui laisser la possibilité de se mêler de leur éducation, je pense que c'est possible, songea Ron.

-Surtout avec les clauses du contrat de travail sur lequel je planche, ajouta Harry. Les employés auront aucun droit de s'adresser à la presse au nom de l'orphelinat ni de mettre en danger les enfants notamment en divulguant leurs identités.

-Cela musèlera efficacement Molly, concéda Severus. Et bien tourné, elle ne pourra plus parler à tort et à travers.

-Mais il faut ton accord, papa, fit Ron.

Arthur réfléchit quelques instants avant de capituler.

-Je veux votre projet le plus vite possible ainsi qu'une copie de son contrat de travail, déclara Arthur.

-Je comptais demander l'aide de Lucius, avoua Harry d'une petite voix.

-Ça me tue de le dire mais ton homme est l'un des seuls à savoir manipuler son monde, rit Arthur. J'ai toute confiance en lui pour trouver toutes les failles. Et pendant que j'y pense, je vous connais tous. J'aime Molly malgré tout ce qu'elle fait donc faites-en sorte de ne pas lui donner une crise cardiaque quand vous révélerez vos couples au monde !

Tous éclatèrent de rire.


	47. La loi de la Bêtise Suprême

**_La loi de la Bêtise suprême_**

Draco Malfoy tournait en rond dans son bureau dans le manoir familial.

Le Ministère de la Magie anglais avait complètement dépassé les bornes !

Alors que Voldemort était définitivement, six mois plus tard, le Ministère n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'édicter une loi matrimoniale ! De ce fait, tous les Sorciers entre dix-huit et quarante-neuf ans, célibataires et non fiancés officiellement, étaient tenus de se marier dans les plus brefs délais et de fournir un enfant avant un an. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le Ministère se chargerait de former les couples !

Personne ne savait sur quels critères étaient formés les couples mais personne n'avait été dupe mais quand les premières associations avaient été rendues publiques, toutes les personnes qui savaient regarder plus loin que le bout de leur nez avaient compris que la loi n'avait pour but que de se venger de certains personnages importants, qu'ils appartiennent aux familles sombres comme de la « Lumière ».

Le blond avait jeté sur le bureau sa propre notification. Le Ministère n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que le fiancer à Hermione Granger ! Outre le défaut insurmontable d'être une Gryffondor, la Miss Je Sais Tout de Poudlard ne cessait de faire entendre sa bonne parole depuis que Voldemort n'était plus. Il comprenait parfaitement la manœuvre politique, si on l'avait couplé avec cette bibliothèque ambulante, c'était surtout pour lui faire payer le fait qu'il s'en sorte les couilles nettes, le fait que son père ait été condamné à perpétuité à Azkaban et que lui n'ait pas porté la Marque des Ténèbres n'entraient pas en ligne de compte, bien entendu.

-Maître Draco, des invités requièrent audience, pépia un Elfe de maison.

Le blond avait fait donner des ordres très spécifiques. A cause des imbéciles qui peuplaient actuellement le monde Sorcier, il avait dû remonter toutes les protections du manoir Malfoy et en avait fait de même pour toutes les propriétés qui appartenaient à sa famille. Ses Elfes de maison avaient autorisation d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs pour sonder les intentions des visiteurs et couplés avec son comportement neutre envers eux et non cruel sous le règne de Voldemort, ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Cela avait évité au blond au moins deux tentatives de meurtres, le triple d'empoisonnement et de sorts qu'on lui aurait jeté sans hésitation dans le dos. Donc si ces derniers voulaient introduire des invités, c'était qu'ils n'étaient pas des dangers pour lui.

Draco fut stupéfait de découvrir Severus Snape, son ancien directeur de maison et ancien directeur d'école, Théo Nott, Daphnée Greengrass mais également Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley. Le pire, c'était que personne ne se regardait de travers.

-Je serais devenu le nouveau salon à la mode et je ne serai pas au courant ? railla Draco en prenant place dans un fauteuil après ses invités

-Si seulement, soupira Théo. On vient pour cette ineptie de loi matrimoniale.

-Tous ? demanda confirmation Draco

-Oui, soupira Severus.

-Qui est-ce que vous avez tiré ? demanda Draco

-Zacharias Smith, grinça Daphnée.

Grande gueule et vantard, la justice n'avait pu le condamner uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre la Marque des Ténèbres. Sans oublier qu'il avait ruiné sa famille pour bien se faire voir des instances au pouvoir … qui n'en avaient strictement rien à faire de lui. La fortune des Greengrass allait donc venir renflouer les caisses.

-J'en viens presque à préférer Granger, ma propre « partenaire », ricana Draco.

-Ils ont osé ?! s'étouffa Severus

-C'était couru d'avance, haussa des épaules Draco. Un Malfoy libre et riche ? Quelle hérésie !

-D'où le fait qu'on m'ait collé dans les pattes Nymphadora Tonks, comprit Severus. Ils ne veulent pas que le patrimoine des Prince ne leur échappe.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on m'a mis avec Ginny alors qu'on ne sort plus ensemble, fit remarquer Harry.

-Simple, répondit Ginny. Je suis l'une des seules personnes à pouvoir invoquer la Préservation des Lignées, ce qui fait que je peux prétendre à des mariages avec les plus riches Sang Pur sans qu'ils ne mettent sur le tapis le fait que je sois pauvre. Pour faire simple, contrairement à la plupart des filles Sang Pur, je peux choisir avec qui je veux me marier.

-Parce que tu es une Weasley ? s'étonna Harry

-Parce que je peux me présenter comme un Prewett, corrigea Ginny. Sauf si maman accepte que Charlie reprenne le nom mais ce n'est pas dans ses projets. Avoir un Potter sous sa coupe et mieux, le Sauveur, est bien plus intéressant.

-Qui est l'heureuse élue pour toi ? demanda Harry

-Susan Bones, répondit Théo. Je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre. C'est la loi en elle-même qui me dérange en fait.

-On fait quoi pour s'en débarrasser ? demanda Harry

Tous se plongèrent dans leurs pensées. Mais soudain, Théo éclata de rire.

-J'imagine que tu as un plan machiavélique sous le coude, soupira Draco en faisant venir des verres d'alcool fort, à la surprise des non Serpentards.

-Oui, et franchement, ça va nous débarrasser de plusieurs problèmes à la fois, assura Théo.

§§§§§

Harry avait un grand sourire sur le visage, tenant dans ses bras son nouveau filleul, Scorpius Arthur Malfoy. Ginny, en sueur, était ravie de présenter son premier né, son époux Draco l'embrassant tendrement sur la tempe.

Et pourtant, deux ans plus tôt, personne n'aurait cru la situation possible.

Comme Draco l'avait compris, Théo Nott avait imaginé un plan totalement fou pour contrer la loi matrimoniale. Pour cela, les Sorciers les plus célèbres qui y étaient soumis devaient d'abord prendre d'autres compagnons que ceux désignés par le Ministère.

Daphnée avait porté son choix sur Blaise Zabini, écarté de la loi car il n'était même pas né sur le territoire anglais mais surtout pour sa couleur de peau. Elle en profitait également pour céder à un petit béguin d'adolescence, sans oublier que tous les autres partis auxquels elle pourrait prétendre avaient des liens de sang plus ou moins rapprochés. Avec Blaise, elle était sûre de ne pas mettre au monde des enfants sans magie ou handicapés.

Ginny l'avait souligné, elle était l'une des seules dans toute la Grande Bretagne à pouvoir invoquer la Préservation des Lignées sans qu'on y trouve à redire. Comme elle ne voulait pas épouser Harry, sur la suggestion de Théo, elle avait carrément demandé la main de Draco, coupant l'herbe sous le pied d'Hermione qui se vantait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle allait révolutionner la famille Malfoy. Si on ajoutait le fait que leurs deux familles se toléraient à peine depuis des générations, alors ils étaient certains que ça allait créer un bel esclandre. Le pire était que personne ne pourrait s'y opposer, leur mariage réunissant toutes les conditions d'une union Sang Pur prestigieuse.

Quant à Harry … il avait été demandé en mariage par Severus.

La première fois que Théo avait émis l'idée, il avait failli se prendre un sort de mort entre les deux yeux de la part de son ancien professeur. Le brun, lui, était resté figé pendant une bonne demi-heure. Après s'être remis de leur choc, le futur couple avait attentivement écouté le serpent, car c'était grâce à leur couple et à celui de Ginny et de Draco qu'ils allaient anéantir cette loi inutile et dangereuse pour la pérennité de leur nouvelle société. Pour justifier le fait que deux ennemis notoires allaient finir par s'unir, Théo avait suggéré que Severus déclare qu'il exigeait le règlement d'une dette de vie de la part d'Harry. Comme seuls les concernés pouvaient le contester, les plaintes ne pouvaient les atteindre, comme pour Ginny et Draco. Mais si Théo tenait à une telle union, c'était parce qu'il avait noté un point important dans la loi matrimoniale.

Il n'y avait que des couples hétérosexuels.

Du fait de la présence des âmes-sœurs, couples dont la magie était parfaitement compatible, les Sorciers ne pouvaient théoriquement pas être homophobes sans se mettre à dos la Magie. Mais en Grande Bretagne, la société Sorcière était devenue, à cause des gouvernements successifs depuis la fin de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale Moldue, xénophobe et par extension, très frileuse avec l'homosexualité. Or, la loi matrimoniale, en ne formant que des couples hétérosexuels, se heurtait de manière frontale au Codex Magia, la Loi Magique. Si personne ne se dressait contre cela, alors la Grande Bretagne Sorcière pourrait amèrement le regretter.

Le couple de Ginevra Weasley et de Draco Malfoy avait pour but principal de montrer l'extrême de la loi matrimoniale en forçant à unir des ennemis héréditaires ce qui aurait pour conséquence de mettre un terme à deux lignées importantes de la société. Il avait également comme but secondaire de faire transpirer le Ministère : les Weasley avaient récupéré du prestige notamment grâce à Ginny qui avait mené la résistance depuis le cœur d'Hogwarts aux côtés de Neville Longbottom, les Malfoy n'avaient pas vu leur influence être amoindrie avec la mort de Voldemort. Si les deux membres du couple arrivaient à surmonter leur antagonisme, alors le Ministère devrait faire face à une puissance qui n'aurait aucun mal à le faire plier.

C'était également le cas pour le couple de Severus Snape et d'Harry Potter. Après la guerre, Severus avait récupéré la tête de la famille Prince, décimée peu après la première chute de Voldemort, l'une des plus anciennes de la Grande Bretagne. Harry avait récupéré lui la tête de la famille Potter mais également de la famille Black, ce qui rassemblait au sein d'un même couple une puissance absolument pas négligeable. Mais la raison principale de ce couple était bien leur même sexe.

Théo voulait amener le Ministère à la faute.

Le jeune homme tenait à ce que le peuple Sorcier et les officiels du Ministère s'insurgent sur ces couples, démontrant clairement son homophobie et sa rigidité sur l'ordre établi, même s'il conduisait au déclin de leur société. Connaissant sa proportion à faire les choses subtilement et bien, l'affaire avait totalement échappé au Ministère et dégénéré. Théo avait ensuite aggravé la situation en révélant les anciens fiancés et les conséquences néfastes de ces choix. Et enfin, quand le Ministère avait décidé d'attaquer les deux couples, Théo était monté au créneau et avait saisi le Conseil International des Sorciers pour signaler le comportement tendancieux du gouvernement britannique.

Ça avait été l'hécatombe.

Le CIS avait débarqué un beau jour au Ministère avec ses Aurors et ses experts pour tout examiner, à commencer par les raisons pour lesquelles on avait mis en place cette loi matrimoniale. Il avait été très facile de découvrir que les buts poursuivis étaient trop souvent très loin d'être purement altruistes. Des têtes étaient tombées, notamment celles de Cornelius Fudge et de sa fidèle secrétaire Dolores Umbridge. Celle d'Albus Dumbledore également, qui avait miraculeusement réchappé à sa tentative de meurtre et qui était soi-disant resté dans le coma jusqu'à ce que la guerre se termine alors que des preuves avaient montré que c'était faux et que de plus, il avait des intérêts à ce que certains couples soient formés, notamment celui de Ginny Weasley et d'Harry Potter pour que Molly Weasley, la mère de la jeune fille et sa plus fidèle alliée, ait un accès illimité aux coffres des Potter et des Black.

Tout cela pour dire qu'à peine six mois après la mise en application de cette loi, le gouvernement avait été entièrement démantelé et tous ses membres interrogés avec le plus grand soin. La corruption avait été purgée et la société britannique pouvait enfin revivre avec des bases bien plus saines, d'autant plus que toutes les lois du pays avaient été examinées et celles contraires au Codex Magia avaient été purement et simplement abrogées, dont la fameuse loi matrimoniale. À la suite de cela, la plupart des couples imposés se séparèrent.

Enfin … quand ils pouvaient.

Ron, en tant que membre du Trio d'Or, avait eu l'honneur d'être fiancé sous la loi à Carmelia, la fille de Cornelius Fudge, et il avait été l'un des premiers mariages célébrés. Or, le mariage décrété par le Ministère avait été une union magique, ce qui faisait qu'il n'était pas possible de se séparer ni de déclarer la nullité de l'union. Carmelia, loin d'être aussi stupide que son père, avait amèrement fait regretter à son « mari » son appât du gain car il n'avait pas été difficile de lui faire avouer que s'il l'avait épousé, c'était pour pouvoir influencer le ministre de la magie, rien d'autre.

Hermione avait prouvé qu'elle était au courant de tous les tenants et aboutissants de la loi matrimoniale en s'en prenant violement à Ginny en l'accusant d'avoir volé son fiancé et Harry d'avoir abandonné la rousse au pied de l'autel par frivolité. Ça n'avait guère plu ni à Draco ni à Severus qui avaient pu la coincer pour lui faire avouer tous ses sombres petits secrets. Apprendre qu'en plus d'être l'amante d'Albus Dumbledore – sans commentaire – elle avait voulu s'introduire dans la famille Malfoy pour la réduire à néant de l'intérieur et qu'elle comptait brasser une potion extrêmement dangereuse – sous les ordres de son amant, il ne fallait pas en douter – pour qu'une fois Ginny et Harry mariés, ils soient complètement soumis à Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley et elle pour mener le monde Sorcier selon leur vision du Plus Grand Bien ne les avait guère étonnés. Ça avait donc été sans état d'âme qu'ils l'avaient livré au CIS avec Molly Weasley – non sans demander l'avis de Ginny, car la matrone restait quand même sa mère …

Concernant les couples, à la surprise de tous leurs proches, celui de Ginny et de Draco se concrétisa. Ils s'étaient trouvés des atomes crochus et avaient décidé de laisser la haine puérile et dangereuse qui unissait leurs familles à ceux qui voulaient rester dans le passé. Draco, devenu fou amoureux de la rousse, avait demandé sa main selon les anciens rites et le mariage avait été célébré en grandes pompes. Du fond de sa prison, Lucius Malfoy en avait eu une crise cardiaque – véridique ! – mais son fils n'en avait rien à faire car il avait traîné dans la boue le nom des Malfoy et il n'avait rien à dire quand il faisait tout pour rétablir sa splendeur d'antan, comme ce mariage.

Et aujourd'hui, leur premier né venait au monde.

Le couple s'était mis d'accord, ils auraient au moins deux enfants, pour chacune de leur lignée, mais ils contrôleraient étroitement les suivants. Ginny avait aimé sa mère, ce n'était pas le problème, mais elle ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse avoir autant d'enfants avec si peu de revenus – elle avait toujours refusé de travailler et même en tant que directeur de bureau, son père n'avait jamais gagné des mille et des cent – surtout pour avoir une fille à manipuler. De toute façon, Molly Prewett n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir puisqu'elle était en prison jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Ginny et Scorpius se reposaient, Draco s'était retiré dans son bureau avec Severus Snape. En tant que propriétaires de l'entreprise de potions qu'ils avaient créés ensemble, ils se retrouvaient régulièrement pour en discuter.

Le couple formé par Severus Snape et Harry Potter avait totalement soulevé le peuple Sorcier. Comme Théo l'avait prévu, beaucoup s'était insurgé sur le fait qu'il s'agissait de deux hommes mais beaucoup moins que ce qu'ils auraient cru. Quand le CIS avait débarqué, ils s'étaient quittés en assez bons termes et ils se revoyaient régulièrement. Nombre de leurs amis avaient cru qu'à l'image de Ginny et de Draco, ils concrétiseraient leur couple mais visiblement, ils s'étaient tous trompés. Les deux Sorciers étaient simplement devenus amis, se balançant des piques et de sarcasmes dès qu'ils se voyaient.

-Severus, fit Draco. J'aimerai te poser une question personnelle.

-Je me réserve le droit de ne pas y répondre, décréta Severus.

-Tu m'as déjà avoué que les hommes ne te laissaient pas indifférents et je dois avouer que Potter n'est pas inintéressant. Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec ?

-C'est très indiscret de ta part, Draco, souligna Severus.

Le maître de Potions s'installa plus profondément dans son fauteuil.

-Tu as raison, Potter est bel homme, concéda Severus. Mais je te rappelle que j'ai l'âge de son père et qu'il ne veut sûrement pas se retrouver avec un vieux.

-Tu ne réponds pas à la question, sourit Draco.

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu le caser tout de suite ? demanda simplement Severus

-Parce que généralement, les couples se forment dès notre sortie d'Hogwarts, fronça des sourcils Draco. Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Justement, à ce point, fit Severus. Ce sont les coutumes Sorcières qui veulent que les couples se forment tôt. C'est parce que toute la population Sorcière du pays passe par Poudlard. Dans le monde Moldu, ce n'est pas forcément le cas.

-Vous en avez déjà discuté, comprit Draco.

-Il ne comprenait pas les raisons profondes de la mise en place de la loi matrimoniale, confirma Severus. Je lui ai expliqué cette petite subtilité.

-Soit, bougonna Draco. Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

-On pourrait ne pas se plaire, sourit Severus.

Draco haussa simplement un sourcil. Il connaissait les goûts de son vis-à-vis et Harry Potter correspondait parfaitement.

-Il veut prendre son temps, avoua Severus. Depuis qu'il est entré dans le monde Sorcier, on lui a toujours imposé ses choix et quand il avait une décision importante à prendre, c'était toujours dans la précipitation. Maintenant qu'il s'est débarrassé de ses boulets, il veut apprendre à se découvrir. Être Harry au lieu d'Harry Potter, du Survivant voire du Sauveur. Il veut savoir qui il est sans qu'il n'ait des Sorciers qui l'idolâtre pendus à ses basques.

-C'est pour cela qu'il parcourt le monde depuis que cette ineptie ne l'oblige plus à t'épouser ? comprit Draco

-Oui, confirma Severus. Quand il se sentira prêt, il reviendra et si chacun de notre côté, nous ne sommes pas casés, alors éventuellement …

-Ah ! s'exclama Draco. Je savais qu'il te plaisait.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, sourit Severus. Mais ne te monte pas la tête. Il se pourrait parfaitement qu'on reste simplement amis et qu'il se trouve une jolie petite femme …

-Je ne te savais pas utopique, railla Draco. Regarde la plupart de ses amis. Ce sont des personnalités fortes. Oublie la gentille petite Sorcière.

Severus éclata de rire. Lui-même était arrivé à cette conclusion.

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter de la vie privée de ce lion borné, sourit Severus. Seul le temps répondra à nos interrogations.

Draco ne put qu'acquiescer.


	48. Un seul être vous manque

**_Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé_**

La guerre était terminée depuis un an et Harry vivait le parfait amour avec Ginny. Tous les deux avaient accepté de faire leur dernière année à Hogwarts et le brun était ressorti avec les honneurs. Maintenant qu'ils avaient fini avec le château écossais, ils comptaient bien profiter de l'été pour approfondir leur couple et qui sait, peut-être parler mariage.

Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement.

Des Sorciers qui adhéraient à l'idéologie de Voldemort mais qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de prendre la Marque avaient décidé de reprendre le flambeau. Les attaques se multipliaient mais comme ils n'avaient pas de combattants comme Bellatrix Lestrange ou de stratèges comme Lucius Malfoy, les rares fois où on entendait parler d'eux, la plupart se faisait arrêter et jeter en prison.

Leur dernière attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse avait fait plusieurs morts mais une seule avait de l'importance aux yeux du public.

Ginny Weasley, la fiancée du Sauveur, n'était plus.

Harry avait assisté aux funérailles puis s'était enfermé chez lui pendant de longues semaines, refusant de parler à ses amis.

Le monde Sorcier se posa la question de savoir s'il allait surmonter cette immense perte.

§§§§§

Quand Harry avait tenu le cadavre encore chaud de sa petite-amie, il eut un grand vertige, qu'il mit sur le compte du choc et de la perte qu'il vivait.

Mais tout fut balayée lorsqu'il eut la même sensation que lorsqu'on levait un sort d'Imperium sur lui.

Une rage profonde s'empara de lui mais il retint de justesse son calme. A la place, il déposa le moins brusquement possible le corps qu'il avait entre les bras, se redressa tout en sortant sa baguette et captura les responsables de l'attaque. Il fut chaudement remercié par les Aurors puis il fut mené à St Mungo pour un examen de routine « parce qu'il venait de voir sa fiancée mourir sous ses yeux ».

Il serra les dents mais ne dit rien.

Il resta le temps socialement nécessaire pour consoler Molly qui pleurait sa fille unique tout en gardant un air de circonstance et déclina l'invitation de la matrone de venir habiter chez elle le temps de se remettre avant de filer chez lui.

La première chose qu'il fit fut de hurler un bon coup.

La garce l'avait placé sous Imperium depuis la mort de Voldemort !

Maintenant qu'il avait les idées claires, il voyait d'un œil neuf ce qui s'était passé depuis un an. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il s'était laissé faire !

Le problème était de savoir si Ginny avait fait ça toute seule ou non et son petit doigt lui disait que ce n'était pas possible sans qu'elle n'ait une aide extérieure. Il se souvint de documents qu'il avait signés mais dont il ne connaissait pas la teneur, faisait à l'époque totalement confiance à sa _fiancée_ …

Craignant pour son futur, Harry se changea – bon sang, des vifs d'or sur sa veste ? Mais il avait quel âge pour Ginny ? Cinq ans ? En plus, il savait s'habiller tout seul, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui racheter une nouvelle garde-robe à son goût à elle et non à lui – puis fila vers Gringotts. La nuit était largement tombée mais ce n'était pas un problème puisqu'il savait que la banque était ouverte jour et nuit. Il manda le directeur de Gringotts et fut rapidement mené à son bureau.

-Monsieur Potter, salua Ragnok.

-Directeur Ragnok, répondit Harry. Je vous explique rapidement ce qui se passe. J'ai été maintenu sous Imperium depuis à peu près mi-juin de l'année dernière jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Peu importe le prix que ça coûtera, je veux savoir tous les sorts et les potions auxquels je suis actuellement soumis et par qui. Je veux que tous les mouvements prévus sur mes coffres dans leur intégralité soient suspendus jusqu'à ce que j'aie pu les examiner dans le détail et je veux un récapitulatif complet de tout ce qui s'est passé avec mes coffres depuis la mort de Voldemort … non, depuis la mort de mes parents. Toutes les procurations et les autorisations sont révoquées et j'en veux une liste précise.

-Qu'en est-il des objets qui ont été récupérés ou des propriétés qui sont occupées ? demanda Ragnok

-Je veux savoir quand, par qui et comment c'est possible, gronda Harry.

-Combien de temps avez-vous ? demanda Ragnok

-Je suis actuellement en train d'encaisser la mort de ma petite-amie qui a l'air d'être très loin d'être ce que je pensais, siffla Harry. Je veux des réponses à mes questions. Maintenant.

Sentant la magie du Sorcier s'échapper, le directeur lança ses ordres. Dix minutes plus tard, Harry était mené dans une salle de rituel où plusieurs Gobelins encapuchonnés et des silhouettes qu'on pouvait deviner Humaines s'activaient. Le brun suivit les indications silencieuses et rapidement, il sentit son corps se faire examiner de manière extrêmement intime. Quand ce fut terminé, douze heures avaient passé. Il fut ensuite mené dans un petit appartement où il put prendre une douche bien chaude et se changer avant d'être reconduit dans le bureau de Ragnok.

-Vous voulez la bonne ou les mauvaises nouvelles ? attaqua directement Ragnok

-La bonne, soupira Harry.

-L'Horcruxe que vous possédiez a totalement disparu, déclara Ragnok. Il est juste étonnant qu'on n'ait pas songé à vous l'enlever tout de suite.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? fit Harry, pressentant le pire

-La magie liée à la mort est la seule qui soit commune à toutes les races magiques, répondit Ragnok. C'est une signature particulière qui est reconnue par tout le monde. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour laquelle les Nécromanciens se cachent aussi bien. Ils doivent avoir un contrôle extrêmement rigoureux sur leur aura ou leur magie s'ils ne veulent pas se faire tuer dans la minute.

-Quel rapport avec moi ? demanda Harry, perdu

-Un Horcruxe est issu de la magie Nécromancienne, expliqua Ragnok. Même si on ne pouvait savoir avec exactitude ce que vous aviez, la magie émise par l'Horcruxe aurait dû alerter les Sorciers autour de vous qui vous auraient mené vers les Nécromanciens les plus proches pour vous ôter cette aberration. C'est d'ailleurs un miracle que vous ayez pu vivre autant de temps avec cette … chose.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'on m'a délibérément laissé vivre avec un Horcruxe ? blêmit Harry

-C'est la conclusion la plus logique, confirma Ragnok.

Harry respira profondément. Ce n'était sûrement pas la seule mauvaise nouvelle de la journée.

-Quoi d'autre ? demanda calmement Harry

-Vous avez signé une procuration sur vos coffres au nom d'Albus Dumbledore quand vous êtes entré à Hogwarts, révéla Ragnok. Une autre au nom de Molly Weasley à la fin de votre deuxième année et deux autres pour Ginny et Ron Weasley l'année dernière. Tous ont insisté pour avoir accès à absolument tous vos coffres mais tant que vous n'aviez pas repris votre titre de lord Potter, vous n'aviez pas accès à tous les coffres de votre famille donc vous ne pouviez pas donner procuration.

-Quels coffres ? demanda Harry. Et quel titre ?

-Vous ne savez pas ? s'étonna Ragnok

-Savoir quoi ? insista Harry

-Vous êtes un Sang Pur riche, monsieur Potter, révéla Ragnok. Votre tuteur, Albus Dumbledore, aurait dû vous le dire dès votre plus tendre enfance et vous éduquer en conséquence.

-Ma tutrice s'appelle Pétunia Dursley, née Evans, la sœur de ma mère, fronça des sourcils Harry. Une Moldue qui a une haine profonde pour tout ce qui est magique et malheureusement ma dernière famille.

-Vous avez encore de la famille, corrigea Ragnok. La famille Potier, en France, a des liens certes lointains mais reste votre famille Sorcière. En cas d'absence de consignes spécifiques dans les testaments de vos parents, c'est chez eux que vous auriez dû aller, surtout si on n'avait aucun doute que vous étiez Sorcier et même si ce n'était pas le cas. En tant que Sang Pur, vous devez être élevé et éduqué par des Sang Pur, comme la loi l'indique.

-Alors ils ont fait une exception pour moi, grinça Harry.

-Ou on a violé des lois pour faire de vous ce qu'on voulait, gronda Ragnok. Ce qui expliquerait en partie les milliers de Galions qui ont été prélevés dans votre coffre étudiant.

-Je ne voyais pas de différence quand j'y allais, s'étonna Harry.

-Au trente-et-un juillet de chaque année, ce coffre était complété automatiquement à dix milles Galions par le coffre principal des Potter, expliqua Ragnok. C'est une mesure prise par chaque famille Sang Pur. C'est aux parents de décider du montant du plafond que l'enfant ne peut pas dépasser quand il vient chercher de l'argent. Comme les vôtres sont morts avant qu'ils n'aient pu songer à mettre en place ce fameux plafond, ce dernier est resté à dix milles Galions qu'on s'empressait de vider à chaque été.

-Et vous ne vous en êtes pas aperçu ? demanda Harry

-A notre décharge, les procurations avaient été signées avec votre sang, avoua Ragnok. Nous n'avons jamais songé à vérifier votre magie car ce n'était un secret pour personne que vous avez entièrement confiance en Albus Dumbledore et que vous considériez Molly Prewett comme une seconde mère. En fait, nos soupçons ont surgi lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry

-Vous étiez mineur, rappela Ragnok. Et pour participer au Tournoi, contrat magique ou non, vous auriez dû avoir l'autorisation de votre tuteur. Or, personne ne s'est insurgé, ce qui voulait dire que son accord avait été rapidement donné. Nos contacts au Ministère nous ont appris que les responsables du Tournoi n'ont envoyé aucune lettre officielle à votre domicile. Nous avons commencé à creuser. Et nous avons envoyé des lettres officielles pour avoir un rendez-vous avec vous. Mais à chaque fois, Dumbledore venait à votre place, en tant que tuteur magique.

-Je n'étais même pas au courant, souffla Harry, horrifié.

-Je vous transmettrais la liste de tous les mouvements de vos coffres, promit Ragnok. Concernant les potions … Je ne vais pas vous cacher que nous sommes assez impressionnés.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, pressentant le pire

-Cela fait des années que vous êtes drogué massivement, à un tel point qu'aujourd'hui, vous auriez dû être soumis à toutes les envies d'Albus Dumbledore, Molly, Ginevra et Ronald Weasley et incapable de réfléchir par vous-même, comme aujourd'hui, répondit Ragnok. Mais votre magie a résisté et je pense qu'ils ont attendu que vous soyez majeur pour tenter des combinaisons plus puissantes mais aussi plus dangereuses pour vous.

-Vu que je devais épouser Ginny sur ordre de l'Imperium, j'imagine que j'étais drogué à l'Amortensia depuis au moins la cinquième année ? devina Harry

-Une variante que seuls les maîtres de Potions peuvent brasser sans risques, corrigea Ragnok. Les doses ont été tellement massives que vous auriez dû vous retrouver plusieurs fois à l'hôpital pour purger la potion pour ne pas mourir. Nous avons également noté des prises de potions d'Obéissance et de Fidélité régulières, nous dirions environ une fois par semaine, alors que la prescription est d'une fois par mois. Des potions à base d'essence de Détraqueurs, interdites par le gouvernement en place mais il s'agit d'un secret de Polichinelle que les Aurors affectés à la garde des Mangemorts y ont eu plusieurs fois recours pour extorquer des aveux de leurs prisonniers.

Harry ne préféra pas savoir pourquoi on avait voulu utiliser cette potion particulière sur lui. Mais il en avait une petite idée, surtout qu'il se souvenait en avoir discuté avec Hermione pendant qu'ils parcouraient les routes à la recherche des Horcruxes après le départ de Ron et qu'elle lui avait révélé qu'elle avait longuement cru qu'il était dépressif depuis son entrée à Hogwarts.

-On va arrêter là les révélations, fit Harry. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Légalement, je parle, et après avoir porté plainte contre eux.

-Je vais commencer par vous donner quelques grimoires, répondit Ragnok. Ils contiennent des sorts de protection Sorciers pour protéger les coffres de Gringotts et qui n'entrent pas en conflit avec nos propres protections. Etudiez-les pour pouvoir lancer ceux que vous voulez pour en avoir le contrôle absolu. Pendant ce temps, nous allons examiner tous les documents avec votre signature à révoquer et établir une liste par ordre d'importance. Idem pour tous les prélèvements, les paiements ainsi que les liens magiques et les contrats avec votre nom, signé ou non.

-Que me conseillez-vous de faire ensuite ? demanda Harry

-Vérifiez qui sont réellement vos amis ou non, déclara gravement Ragnok. Je ne vous cache pas que beaucoup de Sorciers ont été aveuglés et le sont encore par la réputation du Survivant puis du Sauveur. Vous aurez votre lot d'amis intéressés et il ne serait pas dans votre intérêt de les voir s'accrocher à vous.

-Je vais profiter de mon pseudo-deuil pour faire ce que vous m'avez dit, sourit Harry. Et également me débarrasser de cette ineptie de faire l'école des Aurors.

Ragnok eut un sourire machiavélique. Depuis trop longtemps il avait vu les trois rouquins et leur mentor manipuler le brun sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Maintenant que c'était fait, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver le vieux fou qui avait faire croire à sa mort …


	49. Ci-gît Harry Potter, notre Héros

**_Ci-gît Harry Potter, notre Héros_**

La Grande Bretagne Sorcière, malgré l'allégresse due à la mort de Voldemort, tomba des nues en apprenant la terrible nouvelle.

Harry Potter était mort, des suites de ses blessures.

La Bataille d'Hogwarts avait fait de nombreux morts et visiblement, Harry n'avait pas survécu à son combat contre le mage noir. Albus Dumbledore, directeur d'Hogwarts, avait annoncé la nouvelle après l'une de ses visites au héros, plongé dans le coma. Avec l'aide du Ministère, il organisa des funérailles nationales grandioses avant de le faire reposer auprès de ses parents. A la base, ils voulaient lui faire une tombe publique mais les Sang Pur s'étaient insurgés et ils avaient dû suivre les coutumes.

L'épitaphe sur la tombe, rédigée par sa meilleure amie Hermione Granger, fut sans équivoque.

 _« Ci-gît Harry Potter, notre Héros, qui a dû sauver la Grande Bretagne Sorcière du haut de ses dix-sept ans. »_

Alors que l'enterrement venait d'avoir lieu, Albus Dumbledore ne put se départir du sentiment de malaise qui l'envahissait. Mais conscient qu'il avait bien des choses à faire, il laissa cela de côté et se dirigea vers Gringotts pour mettre les affaires du jeune homme en ordre.

Son hurlement à travers tout le Chemin de Traverse fut la dernière chose qu'on entendit de lui avant qu'il ne disparaisse du pays.

§§§§§

C'était Hermione qui s'était posée les bonnes questions dès sa première année.

Comme elle n'arrivait pas à se faire des amis, elle s'était plongée avec délice dans la bibliothèque de l'école et par curiosité, elle s'était intéressée à ses camarades de classe, notamment Harry Potter. Même après qu'ils soient officiellement devenus amis, elle avait continué ses recherches dans le plus grand secret, parce que quelque chose l'avait chiffonné. Elle avait trouvé beaucoup de livres sur la vie d'Harry qui ne correspondaient que très peu à ses propres déductions mais rien d'officiel sur l'événement qui avait conduit à cette médiatisation.

Puis elle avait trouvé l'une des informations qui allait faire basculer sa vie.

Dans un livre qui traitait d'un sujet quelconque, elle avait lu que les Potter étaient une famille Sang Pur du pays. Pour avoir une idée des livres que contenaient les lieux, elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu de grimoires sur les Sang Pur ou leur généalogie, comme il en existait dans le monde Moldu. Elle avait attendu l'été suivant pour fouiller le Chemin de Traverse mais elle avait fait chou blanc.

C'était là qu'elle avait eu l'idée de sortir des champs battus.

Elle avait fini par visiter le quartier magique autour du Chemin de Traverse et était tombée sur une vie beaucoup plus cohérente que ce qu'elle avait pu voir sur la célèbre allée Sorcière. Mieux, sa tenue Moldue passait inaperçue, ne récoltant que des regards curieux et non des reniflements dédaigneux. Elle avait fouillé les nouvelles échoppes pour trouver les quelques livres qu'elle cherchait.

Et ce fut là qu'elle tomba de haut.

En toute lettre était indiqué l'importance des Sang Pur, l'équivalent de l'aristocratie dans le monde Moldu. Elle avait découvert que son ami Harry en faisait partie par son père et que sa mère avait eu droit à une remise à niveau très lourde qui allait avec les responsabilités qu'elle allait avoir aux côtés de son futur époux. Le peu de mots qui décrivaient ce qu'étaient les Sang Pur montraient parfaitement qu'ils étaient éduqués en ce sens dès leur plus tendre enfance.

Ce n'était pas le cas d'Harry.

Ses vacances en France, notamment dans les quartiers magiques, lui avaient fait ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'était exactement la partie magique de son pays. Alors elle avait décidé de s'ouvrir à la seule personne en qui elle pensait pouvoir faire confiance.

Sa mère, Jane.

Lors des vacances de fin d'année de la première année de sa fille, cette dernière avait compris à travers les récits de sa fille que son meilleur ami n'avait pas dû avoir une enfance choyée. Grâce à son nom, elle avait retrouvé la famille Moldue d'Harry et s'était fait une amie de Pétunia Dursley née Evans, à un tel point qu'elle lui racontait absolument tout, y compris le comportement abominable que son mari, son fils et elle avaient à l'encontre d'Harry. Horrifiée, Jane Granger avait décidé de tout faire pour sortir cet enfant de ce foyer abusif.

En cela, elle reçut l'aide d'une personne inattendue, Severus Snape.

Le professeur de Potions de sa fille avait en effet retrouvé une lettre que la mère avait envoyée à la fille par le biais de la boite postale Moldue de l'école. Tous les Nés Moldus en avaient connaissance mais très peu l'utilisait, préférant les hiboux et les chouettes mis à disposition des élèves. La lettre s'était glissée dans l'un des devoirs de la jeune fille, alors en deuxième année, et Severus en avait été effaré. Sans prévenir quiconque, il était allé à la rencontre de Jane Granger et il avait pu voir de ses yeux que les derniers vœux de sa meilleure amie avaient été largement bafoués puisque son fils avait été placé chez sa sœur qui haïssait tout ce qui était magique et encore plus sa sœur décédée.

Puisqu'il savait que tout Sorcier serait détecté par les alarmes magiques, Severus avait mis au point un plan avec Jane pour qu'elle aille récupérer Harry chez lui et l'emmène chez les Gobelins. Ces derniers eurent enfin l'occasion de parler seul à seul avec leur client pour lui indiquer l'étendue de ses possessions. Conscient qu'on avait caché à l'enfant trop de choses pour que ce ne soit pas intentionnel, Jane et Severus cherchèrent avec Ragnok, le directeur de Gringotts, des solutions pour qu'on ne spolie pas purement et simplement Harry Potter de son héritage. Ils avaient commencé par la fameuse protection du sang qui obligeait l'enfant à rester dans ce foyer abusif et tous furent abasourdis mais néanmoins pas vraiment étonnés de savoir que la protection existait uniquement si la personne protégée était acceptée dans la famille, qu'elle acceptait de faire partie de ladite famille et qu'elle nécessitait uniquement que la personne protégée reste trois jours si les conditions précédentes étaient remplies pour une protection optimale d'une année. Dans le cas contraire … elle ne servait à rien puisqu'inexistante. Plus aux faits de la législation Sorcière, Ragnok ressortit les plus anciennes lois Sang Pur et retira Harry de la « garde » des Dursley. Mais pour autant, il resta chez eux, non sans qu'ils ne soient lourdement ensorcelés pour ne même pas lancer un regard de travers au brun. Ragnok avait été ulcéré d'apprendre que les Dursley devaient toute leur vie à Harry puisque sans son argent, l'entreprise du père aurait fait faillite depuis longtemps et leur maison parfaite avait été rachetée par Lily quand le couple n'avait plus pu payer leur crédit mais ils l'avaient quand même traité en esclave. Le directeur de la banque avait également changé la plupart des sorts lancés sur la maison et avait altéré ceux initialement posés pour surveiller Harry.

Puis ils avaient imaginé un plan pour prendre le manipulateur en chef à son propre piège.

Ainsi était né Hadrian Potter, le frère jumeau d'Harry Potter.

Les jumeaux magiques restaient rares et encore plus dans les grandes familles Sang Pur, surtout dans les lignées principales. Alors il n'était pas totalement délirant que les parents, en période de guerre, mettent en place des protections assez lourdes sur les enfants. Encore moins de faire en sorte qu'ils soient envoyés à l'abri dès qu'ils étaient en danger de mort. Personne ne pouvait détecter de tels sorts de protection puisqu'ils puisaient directement dans la Magie. L'identité d'Hadrian James Potter fut donc créée, envoyé en sécurité lors de l'attaque de Voldemort à Halloween. Son frère Harry n'avait pas pu le suivre parce que leur mère était morte avant d'avoir enclenché la protection pour l'envoyer rejoindre son jumeau. Personne ne pouvait contester parce que les Potter étaient sous Fidelitas depuis l'accouchement de Lily et le monde Sorcier n'avait appris la naissance d'Harry qu'à la mort de ses parents.

Hadrian avait été élevé par des Sorciers qui travaillaient depuis des années pour Gringotts, qui leur avait confié l'enfant. Il avait fait ses études dans une école élémentaire Sorcière aux Etats-Unis puis était entré au collège Sorcier où il était un bon élève. En parallèle, il avait eu des cours d'étiquette et d'us et coutumes Sang Pur pour qu'il soit apte à reprendre le titre des Potter dès sa majorité.

Car c'était lui l'aîné des jumeaux et non Harry.

Quand les adultes lui exposèrent leur plan, Harry accepta avec enthousiasme. La troisième année venait de se terminer et il avait compris que son parrain avait été jeté en prison sans procès donc que quelqu'un s'amusait à tirer les ficelles de sa vie. Sans oublier que Voldemort avait pu entrer dans l'école sous le nez de Dumbledore et quand ce dernier avait eu la confirmation de sa survie, il n'avait rien faire pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. De plus, le brun avait bien vu que la plupart des élèves qui l'approchaient étaient plus intéressés par sa popularité que de le connaître vraiment, à commencer par les deux enfants Weasley. A ses yeux, il n'avait rien pour attirer la jalousie et le roux l'était tout le temps de lui. Quant à Ginny, il était clair que son vœu le plus cher était de devenir lady Potter …

Comme on lui refusait un entraînement au combat alors qu'il était l'adversaire désigné de Voldemort, Severus avait pris sur lui de préparer dans le plus grand secret Harry pour qu'il puisse survivre. Il avait mis dans la confidence Hermione – qu'il entraînait aussi, parce qu'Harry n'allait sûrement pas voler à son secours à chaque fois qu'elle aurait un ongle cassé – pour que la jeune fille puisse le couvrir et les deux amis avaient fait courir le bruit qu'ils sortaient ensemble dès le début de leur cinquième année, pour qu'on ne s'interroge pas sur leurs fréquentes disparitions. Bien entendu, ça avait entraîné la colère de nombreux élèves, notamment des Weasley qui avaient des vues sur eux mais ça ne leur avait fait ni chaud ni froid.

Puis était arrivée la fameuse Bataille d'Hogwarts.

En accord avec Ragnok, Harry portait un Portauloin d'urgence de facture Gobeline depuis la fin de sa sixième année pour qu'il soit mis en sécurité dès qu'il serait en danger de mort. Lorsqu'il avait fini par vaincre Voldemort, le Gobelin avait attendu qu'Hermione lui indique que son état s'était stabilisé pour enclencher le Portauloin et remplacer le jeune homme par un Golem qu'il avait fait mourir quelques heures plus tard. L'enterrement, organisé conjointement par Dumbledore et le Ministère, fut grandiose. Mais dès que le cercueil fut mis en terre à Hogwarts, le directeur s'était présenté à Gringotts avec le testament d'Harry qui octroyait au vieux Sorcier tout son héritage pour la reconstruction du monde Sorcier ainsi qu'un contrat de mariage entre Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter qui s'activerait même si l'union n'avait pas eu lieu.

Mais en lieu et place de Gripsec, le gestionnaire des coffres d'Harry Potter, il se retrouva face à face avec Ragnok, le directeur de Gringotts, mais aussi et surtout lord Hadrian Potter, unique bénéficiaire des coffres Potter et Black.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que la chance commença à tourner pour Albus Dumbledore.

Hadrian Potter avait mis en doute l'authenticité du testament et du contrat de mariage, d'autant plus que le dernier devait être soumis à l'approbation du chef de famille qui n'était pas Harry. Le testament avait suivi puisque le Sauveur ne pouvait pas confier des titres et des sièges qu'il ne pouvait légitiment réclamer comme siens. Un audit du coffre du défunt avait montré d'importants retraits non justifiés, notamment pour la famille Moldue de Lily Evans alors que les lois Sang Pur interdisaient qu'un enfant Sang Pur soit confié à une famille Moldue. L'enquête avait également révélé que le testament des Potter n'avait jamais été ouvert sur ordre d'Albus Dumbledore et que la garde du brun avait été refusé à Sirius Black sous l'excuse qu'il avait été emprisonné alors que c'était toujours sur ordre de Dumbledore qu'il n'avait pas eu de procès le justifiant. Le nouveau lord Potter fut impitoyable, déposant plainte contre le directeur pour différents motifs mais essentiellement pour son ingérence malsaine dans la vie de son frère. Dumbledore avait bien tenté de révoquer le fait qu'Hadrian Potter ne pouvait pas être le nouveau lord Potter et donc, entamer toutes ces démarches, mais seul le prétendant légitime pouvait porter la bague de chef de la famille, ce qui était le cas d'Hadrian.

Ainsi, Sirius Black fut innocenté, surtout quand on retrouva près du cadavre de Severus Snape celui de Peter Pettigrow, qui aurait dû être mort depuis plus de quinze ans. Hermione se fit un plaisir de raconter ce qu'ils avaient appris dans la Cabane Hurlante durant leur troisième année.

Dumbledore avait cru qu'Hadrian avait porté plainte devant le Magenmagot mais il avait été hautement surpris en apprenant sa convocation devant le Conseil International des Sorciers, ni plus ni moins. Devant les preuves accumulées par les Gobelins, les services sociaux Moldus mais également la mémoire d'Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore fut déchu de tous ses titres et récompenses, renvoyés de tous ses postes et condamné à reverser toute sa fortune, son patrimoine et ses travaux à Hadrian Potter en compensation de tout ce qu'il avait fait à son frère jumeau. Il fut également condamné au même nombre d'années que Sirius Black avait passé injustement en prison puis, s'il avait survécu, était exclu du monde Moldu pour que le monde Sorcier soit témoin de sa déchéance.

§§§§§

-Lord Hadrian Potter Gryffondor Black Serpentard ? s'étouffa de rire Hermione. Sérieusement ?

Face à elle, Hadrian, dit Harry, laissa tomber sa tête sur la table.

Trois années avaient passées depuis la mort de Voldemort. Hermione et Harry avaient refusé de faire leur dernière année à Hogwarts et s'étaient exilés avec plaisir de l'autre côté de l'océan sans rien dire à qui que ce soit. Ils en étaient sortis avec les honneurs, ce qui était d'autant plus remarquable qu'avec le niveau de l'école de magie britannique, ils partaient avec un handicap certain. Ils avaient gardé le contact avec Neville, chez qui ils se trouvaient actuellement, et le brun venait de lâcher la dernière bombe que les Gobelins venaient de lui apprendre.

-Potter et Black, je comprends, fit Neville. Mais Gryffondor et Serpentard ?

-La principale raison pour laquelle Dumbledore louchait sur les Potter était qu'ils étaient les descendants directs de Godric Gryffondor, expliqua Harry. Plus de prestige s'il parvenait à imposer qu'il était le mentor du Sauveur. Quant à Serpentard, qu'est-ce que tu sais du droit de conquête ?

-Lors d'un duel de magie, le vainqueur récupère tout ce qui fait le vaincu, récita Neville. Voldemort était vraiment le descendant de Salazar Serpentard ?

-Oui, confirma Harry. Mais les Gobelins pensent qu'il ne pouvait plus prétendre au titre dès qu'il a créé son premier Horcruxe. Le transmettre, oui, mais pas le porter.

-Il aurait pu le donner à ses enfants ? verdit Hermione

-D'après les Gobelins, la création des Horcruxes est un Outrage à la Magie et de ce fait, il est devenu stérile. Comme j'ai reçu le titre, il n'a donc pas eu d'enfants, révéla Harry. Heureusement d'ailleurs.

-Tu restes chef de quatre grandes familles quand même, ricana Hermione.

-Je sais, soupira Harry. Au fait, que sont devenus les Weasley ?

-Bold, tu veux dire, corrigea Neville.

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Harry

-Quand Arthur et sa chef de famille ont appris pour le contrat de mariage qui devait s'activer même à ta mort, ils ont demandé à l'examiner. Ils étaient furieux après ça.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione

-Un contrat de mariage ne peut jamais s'activer après la mort de l'un des fiancés, répondit Neville. Rien qu'en sachant cela, on sait que ce document a été fait à l'encontre de toutes les lois Sang Pur et magiques. Et si Dumbledore a pu le présenter à Gringotts, c'est que l'une des parties était totalement consentante et consciente de ce qui avait été marqué dans ce contrat. Comme Harry n'était pas censé savoir quoi que ce soit, Molly et Ginny l'étaient obligatoirement. Arthur a répudié Molly, Ginny et Ron puis son chef de famille les a à son tour renié.

-Je croyais que le nom de jeune fille de Molly était Prewett, fit Hermione, perdue.

-C'est le cas, confirma Neville. Mais à sa majorité, Charlie est devenu le chef de la famille Prewett, puisque Molly ne pouvait plus le devenir, comme elle avait déjà plus de deux enfants. Charlie s'est rangé de l'avis de son père et leur a interdit de reprendre le nom des Prewett. Déjà que leur réputation n'était pas reluisante, le fait que Fabian et Gideon avaient beaucoup œuvré contre Voldemort avait aidé à ce que ce nom retrouve du prestige mais il était hors de question que ces trois-là le ternissent à nouveau. Ils ont donc dû se rabattre sur le nom de jeune fille de la mère de Molly, Bold donc.

-Et après toutes ces péripéties, ils font quoi ? demanda Harry

-Ils ont essayé de convaincre tout le monde que c'était un affreux malentendu, qu'ils avaient été manipulés par Dumbledore, renifla Neville. Ça aurait pu être crédible si une enquête annexe n'avait pas révélé que Molly recevait de l'argent de Dumbledore depuis la naissance de Percy, confirmant qu'elle était sous ses ordres depuis avant tout ce foutoir. Tu connais Ron, il a continué à utiliser ton nom pour se faire mousser et accéder à des postes auxquels il n'aurait jamais eu droit en temps normal. Inutile de dire qu'il s'est fait bouler à chaque fois, ce qui fait qu'aujourd'hui, il est considéré comme un guignol.

-Et Ginny ? demanda Hermione

-Ah, cette chère Ginny … railla Neville. Vous savez qu'elle n'a pas terminé ses études. Mais vous savez pourquoi ?

-On n'a pas cherché non plus, avoua Hermione.

-Les élèves de septième et de huitième année ont eu le droit de sortir le week-end, raconta Neville. Comme les barrières entre les maisons ont commencé à tomber, il était courant de voir des Serpentards faire la fête avec des Gryffondors. A l'une de ces soirées, Ginny a fait l'erreur de trop et elle a été renvoyée pour aller directement en prison.

-C'est extrême, nota Harry. Pourquoi ?

-Cette garce a drogué les verres de plusieurs Sang Pur pour qu'ils lui sautent dessus et pour qu'elle puisse tomber enceinte de l'un d'entre eux, cracha Neville.

-Qui ? blêmit Hermione

-Zabini, Malfoy, Nott, puisqu'ils se sont révélés être du « bon » côté, lista Neville. Smith. Et moi.

-Comment vous avez su ? demanda Harry, curieux

-Nott, Malfoy et moi sommes lords de nos familles, rappela Neville. Nous sommes immunisés tant que nous portons la bague de notre charge. Zabini, avec une mère empoisonneuse à ses heures perdues, je pense qu'il a été sensibilisé. Ce qui nous a mis la puce à l'oreille, c'est quand Smith est tombé dans le panneau. Elle l'avait toujours rejeté et là, elle acceptait ses avances ? Impossible !

-Spoliation de lignée ? devina Hermione

-Elle a été condamnée à perpétuité, confirma Neville. Mais bref, arrêtons de parler d'eux. C'est quand que vous me présentez vos moitiés vous deux ?


	50. Deux jumeaux, un Survivant ?

**_Deux jumeaux, un Survivant ?_**

Les deux enfants se figèrent lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à face dans la pièce où le professeur McGonagall avait laissé les élèves de première année. Même s'ils n'avaient pas la même couleur de cheveux et d'yeux – roux aux yeux bleus pour l'un, noir de jais et yeux verts pour l'autre – on ne pouvait nier qu'ils étaient jumeaux.

-Eh, Hayden ! crachota un roux qui avait une tache sur le nez. Savais pas que t'avais un frère !

-On ne me l'avait jamais dit, souffla Hayden, roux aux yeux bleus. Hayden Potter, enchanté de te rencontrer.

-Harry Potter, répondit Harry noir aux yeux verts. Moi aussi.

Les deux frères se serrèrent la main mais ne purent en faire plus puisque le professeur McGonagall revenait pour introduire les élèves dans la Grande Salle.

§§§§§

Contrairement à ce que tout le monde avait pu imaginer, et Albus Dumbledore le premier, aucun Potter ne fut réparti à Gryffondor. Hayden, qui était passé en premier, avait été envoyé à Serdaigle tandis qu'Harry avait été placé à Serpentard. Le directeur en avait été tellement choqué qu'il s'était contenté d'un « Bon appétit » au lieu d'un petit discours loufoque. Beaucoup d'élèves voulurent inonder de questions Hayden qui restait le Survivant mais ce dernier n'ouvrit pas la bouche, sauf pour terminer son repas. Quant à Harry, il se contenta de se présenter et de préciser qu'il ne connaissait pas son lien de parenté avec le dénommé Hayden Potter. Cela eut pour conséquence de faire taire toute la table.

Alors que la nuit était bien avancée, quelqu'un osa frapper à la porte des appartements de Severus Snape. S'apprêtant à se coucher, il enfila une robe de chambre pour ouvrir à l'inopportun. Il fut particulièrement surpris de découvrir Filius Flitwick.

-Il est tard, constata froidement Severus.

-Cela ne pouvait pas attendre, fit Filius. Puis-je entrer ?

Severus s'écarta et le petit professeur s'installa dans le salon.

-Je t'écoute, fit Severus en prenant place à son tour.

-J'ai des doutes concernant les jumeaux Potter, souffla Filius.

-Ce sont des copies de leur fichu père ! grogna Severus

-S'il te plait, Severus ! leva les yeux au ciel Filius. Tu peux sortir ça à Albus et à Minerva mais épargne-moi ce cinéma ! C'est le directeur de Serpentard que je veux avoir devant moi et pas un gosse haineux enfermé dans son passé !

Severus soupira et obéit. Depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard comme professeur, Filius était le seul à l'avoir aidé à passer sa haine envers les Maraudeurs. Heureusement qu'il avait été là car sinon, il aurait passé son temps entre Minerva et Albus qui ne faisaient que chanter leurs louanges.

-Certaines choses me gênent avec Harry, avoua Severus. Il ne s'est rapproché de personne durant le repas mais surtout, il ne semble rien connaître du monde Sorcier.

-Outre le fait qu'Hayden ne ressemble en rien à ce qu'Albus nous disait, ce qui me dérange le plus c'est le fait que les jumeaux n'aient pas grandi ensemble, pointa Filius.

-Aussi, concéda Severus. Ce qui m'a bien fait rire, c'est qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait été admis à Gryffondor.

-Encore heureux, renifla Filius. Vu comment Minerva place James Potter sur un piédestal, il n'aurait pas fallu longtemps pour que le jumeau qui aurait été dans sa maison soit sa copie conforme. Il avait beau se débrouiller dans sa partie, il restait un insupportable gamin que même le mariage et la paternité n'ont pu assagir.

Tous les deux avaient fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et à chaque réunion, James Potter, également membre, régalait les autres de ses aventures qui faisaient rire tout le monde. Personne n'avait voulu se rendre compte que le jeune Auror avait mis en danger plus souvent qu'à son tour ses collègues et que même quand il agissait pour le compte de l'Ordre, il prenait des risques inconsidérés. Le fait même d'être marié et père ne lui avait pas fait arrêter son comportement écervelé.

-Nous sommes donc d'accord pour dire que c'est une chance qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soit tombé entre les mains de Minerva, sourit Severus. Mais pourquoi venir ?

-J'aimerai que tu gardes un œil sur Harry, soupira Filius. Tous les deux, nous avons repéré des incohérences à leur propos alors que nous ne leur avons même pas parlé. Il ne faudra surtout pas qu'Albus se doute de quoi que ce soit.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna quelque peu Severus

-C'est lui qui a pris sous son aile Hayden Potter, rappela Filius. Mais certains détails me font penser que tout n'est pas exactement comme Albus l'avait dit. Rien que le fait que des jumeaux magiques n'aient pas grandi ensemble est suspect.

-Très bien, accepta Severus.

-Oh, et fais-en sorte de ne pas leur accorder plus d'importance qu'un élève lambda, prévint Filius.

-Qu'as-tu vu ? demanda Severus, curieux

Une telle recommandation n'était pas anodine.

-De nombreuses fois, quand tu faisais semblant de pester contre James Potter, j'ai remarqué qu'Albus semblait en être heureux, fit Filius. Sois prudent, Severus.

-Toujours, sourit Severus.

§§§§§

- _Honnêtement, je ne comprends pas comment tu as fait pour supporter ce Weasley_ , fit Harry alors qu'il observait le dernier garçon de la fratrie Weasley tenter de s'incruster à la table de Serdaigle.

 _-Je n'avais pas le droit de ne pas être ami avec lui, tu te souviens ?_ soupira Hayden

Après avoir eu confirmation de la bouche même d'Albus Dumbledore qu'ils étaient bien jumeaux – mais pas la raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient pas pu vivre ensemble – ils s'étaient rapprochés pour finir par se fréquenter ouvertement. Beaucoup avaient tenté de convaincre Hayden de ne pas fréquenter un Serpentard – à commencer par Ron Weasley, depuis Gryffondor – mais il avait tenu tête. Aujourd'hui, trois mois après la rentrée, on les laissait enfin tranquille, sur ce point du moins.

Mais contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, le fait qu'on veuille empêcher que le Survivant fréquente un Serpentard, fusse son frère, les avait beaucoup aidés. En fait, le monde Sorcier ignorait beaucoup de choses des jumeaux Potter, à commencer par le fait qu'ils se connaissaient depuis le berceau.

Leur premier souvenir conscient était les supplications de leur mère ainsi que le rayon vert qui avait illuminé la pièce. Depuis, ils avaient développé leur lien et en étaient même venus à se parler par l'esprit malgré la distance. Chacun connaissait la vie de l'autre et ils se donnaient des conseils sur ce que l'autre vivait.

Ils s'étaient toujours posé la question de savoir pourquoi ils ne vivaient pas ensemble. Mais ils avaient vite compris qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui tirait les ficelles de leurs vies et que ça ne semblait pas vraiment être en leur faveur. Cependant, ils avaient une certitude, celle d'aller à Poudlard, et ils s'étaient promis de faire les recherches pour se protéger.

Grâce à la grande bouche de Ron Weasley, qu'Hayden étaient obligé de fréquenter depuis l'âge de huit ans « pour avoir des amis de son âge », les jumeaux étaient au courant du mythe du Survivant. Cela leur avait permis de se faire une première idée de la manière dont ils allaient être accueilli dans le monde Sorcier et comment tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'Hayden rejoigne Gryffondor, point qu'ils s'étaient empressés de modifier.

- _Tu as pu trouver des livres qui pourraient nous aider ?_ demanda Harry

 _-Pas sans alerter mes boulets personnels,_ renifla Hayden.

 _-Weasley et Granger,_ ricana Harry en faisant la traduction.

 _-Je suis heureux que Ron soit un Gryffondor,_ souffla Hayden. _Mais franchement, je me serais passé de Granger ! Cette fille est un vrai cauchemar ! Elle est incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle lit, elle ne fait que réciter !_

Harry ne pouvait que confirmer. La brune, Née Moldue envoyée malheureusement à Serdaigle, se faisait un devoir de vouloir prouver à tout le monde qu'elle avait sa place dans le monde Sorcier mais au lieu de comprendre la Magie, elle se cantonnait uniquement à apprendre ce qu'il y avait dans les livres. Persuadée de détenir la bonne parole, elle harcelait Hayden en lui serinant sur tous les tons qu'elle savait tout de lui grâce aux livres qui ont été écrit sur lui – mais qu'il soit à l'opposé de la description ne semblait pas l'atteindre – et qu'elle serait une formidable amie. C'était cruel à dire mais il était dommage que lorsqu'elle était partie à la recherche du troll qui se promenait dans les couloirs de l'école à Halloween, elle n'ait pas été assez blessée pour comprendre la leçon.

 _-S'il te plait, ne parlons pas d'elle,_ souffla Hayden. _Est-ce que toi, tu as appris quelque chose ?_

 _-A part que Malfoy est un crétin ?_ railla Harry. _Les Serpentards sont tous unanimes, tout passe par les Gobelins chez les Sorciers._

 _-Donc il faudrait les contacter,_ songea Hayden. _Mais comment ? Quoi qu'on fasse, on est surveillé !_

 _-Il faudrait qu'on trouve quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider,_ songea Harry.

 _-Un élève plus âgé ?_ proposa Hayden. _L'idéal serait un professeur. Mais ils rapporteront tout au professeur Dumbledore._

 _-Peut-être pas,_ fit Harry. _Ton directeur de maison est bien l'un des seuls à ne pas se pâmer devant le Survivant._

 _-Tu oublies ton propre directeur de mission,_ rétorqua Hayden. _D'après les rumeurs, le professeur Snape voue une haine farouche au nom des Potter et pourtant, il nous traite comme les autres élèves._

 _-Peut-on leur faire confiance ?_ demanda Harry

 _-Nous verrons bien,_ haussa des épaules Hayden.

§§§§§

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Severus qui se rendit dans les appartements de Filius.

-Qu'as-tu découvert ? demanda Filius

-J'ai jeté un coup d'œil aux affaires d'Harry pendant qu'il était dans la Grande Salle, révéla Severus en faisant tourner l'alcool dans son verre. J'ai porté des vêtements de seconde main mais ils étaient à ma taille. Ceux d'Harry ont quatre voire cinq tailles de trop ! Il n'a rien d'autre que ses affaires scolaires, pas même un livre de loisir !

-J'ai vérifié les cadeaux de mes Aiglons pour les fêtes, fit Filius. Hayden a reçu la cape d'invisibilité de son père.

-N'aurait-elle pas dû se trouver dans les coffres des Potter ? s'étonna Severus

-Elle aurait dû, confirma Filius. Sauf si Hayden a donné l'autorisation à son tuteur légal de récupérer des artefacts en son nom.

-Hayden … ou Harry ? demanda Severus

-Harry aussi, confirma Filius.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? pesta Severus

-Je ne sais pas mais il serait temps que les jumeaux en apprennent plus sur eux, gronda Filius. Sais-tu qu'Hayden a appris le métier de James qu'en arrivant ici ? Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'Harry connaisse même cette information !

-Comment pouvons-nous faire ? Je te rappelle qu'Albus les garde à l'œil ! fit Severus

-Il est temps que Quirell justifie son poste, ricana Filius.

§§§§§

La rentrée avait eu lieu depuis trois jours lorsqu'une invasion de Crabes de Feu eu lieu au château. Les élèves furent conduits dans leurs salles communes tandis que les professeurs moins Severus Snape et Filius Flitwick se mettaient à la recherche des créatures fugueuses. Devant le bordel que ça avait créé, personne n'avait remarqué l'absence des jumeaux Potter, qui avaient prétexté quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt des migraines pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Malheureusement, cette dernière s'était également absentée pour une visite à domicile urgente donc n'avait pas reçu les deux jeunes garçons pour les soigner. A la place, ils avaient été pris en charge par les deux professeurs manquants qui en avaient profité pour emprunter des passages secrets pour quitter l'école en toute discrétion. Severus et Filius conduisirent rapidement Harry et Hayden vers l'agence de Gringotts la plus proche qui se chargèrent de les mener magiquement vers Londres. Ils furent reçus par nul autre que Ragnok, le directeur de la banque, avec tous les égards.

-Bonjour à tous, salua Ragnok. Vous avez demandé un rendez-vous urgent. Est-ce pour ces jeunes Sorciers ?

-Oui, confirma Filius. Voici Harry et Hayden Potter. Il semblerait qu'ils n'aient pas vécu ensemble ces dix dernières années.

-Qui a osé séparer des jumeaux magiques ? gronda Ragnok. Cela va à l'encontre des Lois de Magia !

-Nous le savons, tempéra Filius. Mais je pense que nous devons d'abord venir en aide à ces deux jeunes Sorciers. Il semblerait qu'ils ne soient pas au courant de qui était leur famille.

-Est-ce que vous avez au moins entendu le testament de vos parents ? demanda Ragnok

-Oh, vous savez, jusqu'à ce qu'Hagrid vienne me chercher pour me remettre en mains propres ma lettre d'Hogwarts, tante Pétunia m'a toujours dit que ma mère était une salope qui couchait avec tout le monde et mon père un ivrogne et que tous les deux ont foncé avec leur voiture dans un mur complètement bourrés ce qui les a tués, haussa des épaules Harry.

- _Pétunia ?_ articula Severus. _Pétunia Evans ?!_

-Pétunia Evans Dursley, confirma Harry. C'est ma tante. Vous la connaissez ?

-Il s'agit bien de la sœur de Lily, serra les dents Severus. Mais je peux vous assurer que jamais Lily n'aurait voulu que l'un de ses enfants lui soient confiés. Elle déteste les Sorciers et la magie !

-Commençons par le début, calma Ragnok. Messieurs, où vivez-vous actuellement ?

-Au 4 Privet Drive, dans le Surrey, chez Pétunia et Vernon Dursley, répondit Harry.

-A la Cache, dans le village de Loutry Sainte Chaspoule, chez Emeline Vance, répondit Hayden.

-Entre une salope haineuse contre la magie et une Sorcière devenue folle après qu'elle soit passée entre les mains des Mangemorts, je crains qu'on ait voulu cacher à ces enfants ce qu'ils étaient réellement, constata Severus.

-Mais nous allons y remédier immédiatement, assura Ragnok. Commençons.

§§§§§

Albus Dumbledore observait distraitement la Grande Salle.

Les élèves venaient d'arriver pour une nouvelle année scolaire mais aucun des jumeaux Potter n'étaient encore présents. Il ne s'inquiétait pas particulièrement puisque Ronald Weasley non plus n'était pas présent. En effet, comme Harry ne comptait pas renoncer à son frère pour les beaux yeux du roux et que ce dernier avait reçu ses ordres, ils avaient dû se supporter pour rester aux côtés d'Hayden. Mais Harry ne se gênait pas pour glisser des insinuations douteuses que Ron ne comprenait qu'après coup.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que la salle était aux trois quarts remplis, Hagrid débarqua dans la Grande Salle pour prier les directeurs de le suivre. Ces derniers découvrirent une Ford Anglia empêtrée dans les branches du Saule Cogneur. Et au volant, Ronald Weasley. A cause de la présence des autres directeurs de maison, le directeur dut retirer deux cents points au roux ainsi qu'une série de vingt retenues. Tandis que l'enfant était conduit à l'infirmerie par Minerva McGonagall, les autres professeurs regagnèrent la Grande Salle pour attendre les derniers élèves et commencer la Répartition. Albus Dumbledore fut particulièrement heureux de voir Ginevra Weasley, la jeune sœur de Ron, entrer à Gryffondor et se fit une note pour que la jeune Luna Lovegood, à Serdaigle, soit mise à l'écart de sa propre maison.

Mais alors qu'il se levait pour souhaiter un bon appétit à son habitude, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent brutalement et une délégation entra, la mine sombre.

-Bonsoir, fit Albus avec précaution. Vous êtes dans une école, je tiens à vous le signaler donc puis-je savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous voulez ?

-Albus Dumbledore ? fit le chef de la délégation

-Je suis le directeur de Poudlard, confirma Albus. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Albus Dumbledore, vous êtes en état d'arrestation, déclara le Sorcier qui dévoila son uniforme d'Auror International. Tout ce que vous direz désormais pourra être utilisé contre vous.

-De quoi suis-je accusé ? fronça des sourcils Albus

-Pour abus de pouvoir, répondit l'Auror. Pour commencer.

-Je suis le président du Magenmagot ! rappela sèchement Albus

-Vous l'êtes, confirma l'Auror. Mais comme l'accusation concerne une Loi de Magia, vous devez comparaître devant le Conseil International des Sorciers. Veuillez nous suivre maintenant.

Le vieux Sorcier voulut s'enfuir mais il s'empêtra dans ses robes, tomba piteusement sur le sol aux pieds des Aurors qui lui passèrent des menottes anti-magie et l'embarquèrent sans perdre de temps.

§§§§§

Harry et Hayden Potter, dix-huit ans, bien qu'ils soient jumeaux, étaient très différents. Alors qu'Hayden possédait la haute taille des Potter et leur chevelure folle, Harry avait perdu toute prétention à être grand à cause de son enfance et fusillait régulièrement son jumeau qui le taquinait avec son mètre soixante péniblement atteint. Depuis leurs douze ans, ils vivaient non loin de la mythique académie de Salem, aux Etats-Unis magiques dans une maison acheté à leur intention avec la complicité de leur gestionnaire de coffres à Gringotts. Ils avaient intégré l'académie d'où ils en étaient sortis avec les honneurs alors qu'ils ne connaissaient quasiment rien à la culture Sorcière.

Alors qu'ils avaient fini de fêter leur anniversaire avec leurs amis, les jumeaux reçurent dans leur bureau deux de leurs amis les plus chers, Seth Prince et Filius Flitwick.

Après l'entretien qu'ils avaient eu avec Ragnok, le directeur de Gringotts Grande Bretagne, Harry et Hayden avaient terminé leur année scolaire en se gardant bien de se mêler des affaires des autres. Cela avait été particulièrement difficile avec Ronald et Hermione qui avaient mis à jour un complot concernant la Pierre Philosophale. Ces derniers soupçonnaient Severus Snape de vouloir la voler, car ils avaient entendu dire qu'il vouait une haine farouche à toute personne qui portait le nom des Potter – alors que le professeur ne traitait pas différemment les jumeaux Potter des autres élèves – alors que le comportement de Quirell était au mieux étrange. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la brune et le roux avaient traîné Hayden jusqu'au professeur McGonagall pour la prévenir que le professeur Snape comptait voler la Pierre mais quand ils apprirent que le professeur Dumbledore avait quitté l'école, les deux gamins voulurent sauver la Pierre, à la plus grande exaspération du Survivant. Heureusement, il pouvait compter sur son jumeau qui avait contacté le professeur Flitwick pour qu'il intercepte le trio fugueur. De retour dans leurs salles communes respectives, Hermione avait tenté de pousser Hayden d'y retourner mais ce dernier avait pu refuser sans paraître suspect. Cela lui avait valu la rancune de Ron mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'Hayden avait fait quoi que ce soit pour se faire pardonner. Quant à Harry, il s'était lié d'amitié avec Théo Nott, qui se mettait lui aussi en retrait des luttes de pouvoirs. Tous les deux avaient eu du mal à faire comprendre à Draco Malfoy qu'ils ne comptaient pas lui voler le titre de Prince de Serpentard – heureusement, le blond avait été assez intelligent pour les laisser tranquille après les fêtes de fin d'année – mais tous les deux avaient également dû affronter les aînés de la maison Serpentard qui reprochaient aux deux amis de ne pas se comporter comme son paternel – pour Théo – ou d'être le frère de celui qui avait tué le Maître – pour Harry, alors que le brun était persuadé qu'ils ne savaient même pas ce que voulait réellement Voldemort – mais Severus Snape y avait remis bon ordre très vite.

Les deux frères avaient quitté Poudlard pour rentrer « chez eux » une dernière fois. Leurs tuteurs respectifs avaient eu la surprise de voir la police Moldue accompagner leurs charges qui les avait immédiatement arrêtés pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait aux jumeaux. Ces derniers s'étaient alors émancipés – comme stipulé dans le testament de leurs parents, testament jamais ouvert jusqu'à ce que les Gobelins s'enquièrent de l'application des dernières volontés de Lily et James Potter – et refusèrent de retourner à Poudlard sous la coupe de Dumbledore, car son nom apparaissait un peu trop souvent dans la vie des jumeaux et pas pour leur bien-être. Devant tous les éléments qu'ils avaient découvert, Severus avait décidé de veiller sur eux de façon plus étroite. Pour cela, avec l'aide de Filius, il avait décidé de mourir lors de l'explosion d'une boutique d'apothicaire pour reprendre l'identité de Seth Prince, Héritier puis lord Prince. Tous les trois avaient quitté l'Europe pour les Etats-Unis et recevaient régulièrement la visite de Filius.

-Voldemort a été déposé, annonça fièrement Filius.

Les jumeaux et leur père – Seth anciennement Severus avait fini par les adopter pour leur quatorzième anniversaire – eurent un grand sourire. Ils savaient que Voldemort n'était pas mort le soir où il avait attaqué leur famille puisque peu après le début de leur année scolaire à Poudlard, ils avaient été puni pour s'être trouvé dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu – après-coup, ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'Hagrid n'aurait jamais pu faire entrer un œuf de dragon sur le domaine de l'école sans que le directeur ne s'en soit rendu compte et de plus, c'était à ce dernier de se charger de trouver une solution pour que la créature soit placée en sécurité – et ils avaient pu voir Quirell s'abreuver de sang de licorne. Comme la Marque des Ténèbres se faisait douloureuse à chaque fois que Severus était aux côtés de Quirell, il n'était pas difficile d'en déduire que Voldemort était encore présent. Le tyran était revenu à la vie au cours du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers – où le nom des Potter avait été glissé dans la Coupe de Feu pour qu'ils soient obligés de participer car ils étaient portés disparus depuis trois ans, mais quelques mois plus tôt, leur nom était passé de Potter à Potter Prince – où il avait tué le champion d'Hogwarts. Pendant l'année suivante, où le Ministère avait ignoré les mises en garde et était même allé jusqu'à imposer une Grande Inquisitrice à l'école, il avait reconstitué ses troupes et avait fini par prendre le Ministère sans grande résistance. L'école avait suivi rapidement et bien des Sorciers furent exécutés pour s'opposer au gouvernement qui arrivait au pouvoir.

-La dictature s'est installée il y a un peu plus d'un an, fit Filius. Mais malheureusement pour Voldemort, les Sang Pur, ses premiers supporters, se sont retourné contre lui quand ils ont découvert que ce qu'il voulait mettre en place ne comprenait pas la remise au goût du jour des coutumes Sorcières. De fil en aiguille, ils ont découvert tous ses outrages à la magie, à commencer par celui de la Marque des Ténèbres, qu'ils finirent par contrer pour pouvoir le renverser.

-Et concernant le fait que le Survivant devait tous les sauver ? railla Hayden

-En fait, c'est Voldemort qui a tourné en ridicule cette idée, ricana Filius. Il leur a rappelé que tu étais un enfant qui en plus, n'était plus là, donc qu'il n'avait pas à faire les batailles des adultes, prophétie ou pas. Dumbledore a été hué de tous les côtés.

Tous ricanèrent. Quand les Aurors s'étaient présentés à Poudlard pour l'arrêter, Albus Dumbledore avait par la suite perdu son titre de Grand Manitou de Grande Bretagne car il avait été reconnu coupable d'avoir usé de sa position pour avoir séparé des jumeaux magiques, ce qui était contraire aux Lois de Magia. Cependant, contrairement aux recommandations du CIS, le Ministère de la Magie anglais avait refusé de lui retirer tous ses autres postes, ce qui faisait qu'il était toujours à la tête de Poudlard et il n'avait pas perdu la confiance du peuple britannique. Toutefois, cela avait commencé à changer quand il avait accepté la présence de Détraqueurs autour de l'école à la suite de l'évasion de Sirius Black. L'estime que la majorité des élèves avait drastiquement baissée lorsque les Potter avaient été sélectionnés pour participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers alors qu'ils n'étaient plus à l'école depuis deux ans puis avait chuté quand les champions avaient risqué leurs vies pour amuser la galerie. La mort de Cédric Diggory n'avait pas arrangé les choses, sans oublier l'arrivée de Dolores Ombrage qui avait torturé les élèves sans que les professeurs ne lèvent – ou ne puissent lever – le petit doigt.

-Et concernant les enfants de Mangemorts ? demanda Seth

L'une des choses qui lui avait été le plus difficile de quitter était la maison Serpentard. Il ne s'était jamais voilé la face, il avait toujours été le seul rempart entre les enfants et ce que vomissait allègrement Voldemort par le biais de leurs parents trop crédules. Quand il avait orchestré sa mort, il avait demandé à Filius de soutenir la candidature de Sélène Sinistra pour prendre la tête de la maison Vert et Argent mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ne gardait pas un œil sur ses anciens protégés.

-Ça a été une très brillante idée de leur conseiller de quitter le pays dès leurs seize ans, félicita Filius. Cela a permis à leurs parents d'enfin prendre leurs responsabilités.

Après leur départ de l'école, les jumeaux avaient gardé contact avec certaines personnes avec lesquelles ils s'étaient liés. Au moins une fois par semaine, ils s'écrivaient pour s'échanger des nouvelles, non sans agrémenter leur courrier de sorts pour empêcher qu'on les localise, entre autres. Hayden échangeait donc des lettres avec Neville Longbottom tandis qu'Harry le faisait avec Théo Nott. Cela s'était élargi à Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones, Parvati Patil et Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Daphnée et Astoria Greengrass, Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy. Cette correspondance assidue était connue de toute l'école et avait attiré la jalousie de plus d'un, à commencer par Hermione Granger, ostracisée dans sa maison maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus coller Hayden Potter, et Ronald Weasley qui s'était toujours vanté d'être le meilleur ami du Survivant. Au fil de leurs lettres, sur les conseils de Seth, les jumeaux avaient conseillé à leurs amis de se renseigner sur cette idéologie qui voulait être mise en place. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps aux adolescents d'en relever les incohérences et de chercher un moyen de ne pas y être entraîné. Seth et Filius leur avaient alors révélé que même si la majorité était à dix-sept ans, ils pouvaient quitter la maison familiale s'ils étaient en danger, avec l'accord de la Magie. A la fin de leur sixième année donc – et cinquième pour Luna et Astoria – toute la bande s'était réfugiée dans le monde Moldu chez Millicent avant d'utiliser les transports en commun pour traverser la frontière et se rendre en France dans la branche française des Malfoy. Les principaux héritiers de Serpentard étant hors de portée de Voldemort, ce dernier avait sévèrement puni les parents qui avaient alors ouvert les yeux sur leur situation réelle et voulu agir. Ils avaient commencé par ne pas chercher leurs enfants et à envoyer les autres hors du pays avant de prendre les choses en main. Même si la plupart étaient morts durant le bref règne de Voldemort, la nouvelle génération avait pu être préservée.

-Pour les alliés de Dumbledore ? demanda Harry

Il se souvenait encore de Ronald Weasley qui collait sans cesse Hayden, suivi de très près par Hermione Granger. D'après leurs amis, ils chantaient les louanges de Dumbledore dès qu'ils pouvaient, ce qui avait entraîné leur mise à l'écart de l'école.

-Dumbledore avait toujours eu trop confiance en ses capacités de jugement, renifla Filius. Quand il a remis sur pied son Ordre du Phénix, le QG a été découvert trois fois et les membres attaqués au moins deux fois chacun. Heureusement que l'école a refusé qu'il s'installe de nouveau en son sein. Dans les faits, ils ne faisaient rien du tout et beaucoup s'en sont allés car ils n'agissaient pas.

-Et maintenant ? demanda Hayden

-Maintenant que la Grande Bretagne est débarrassée de Voldemort, il est temps que Dumbledore prenne le même chemin et que la nouvelle génération reprenne ce qui lui revient de droit, ricana Filius.

Si les deux adultes avaient poussé les jumeaux à porter plainte pour non-respect d'une Loi de Magia, c'était surtout pour empêcher le directeur d'avoir une quelconque influence sur eux. En effet, ils avaient appris que Dumbledore avait signé un contrat magique avec Pétunia Dursley et Emeline Vance pour qu'en apparence, la tutelle des jumeaux Potter leur appartienne mais qu'en fait, leur véritable tuteur légal était Dumbledore. En le reconnaissant coupable, la magie avait cassé les contrats ce qui leur avait permis de quitter le pays en toute tranquillité. Toutefois, tous les crimes du directeur n'avaient pas été portés à la connaissance de tous quand ils avaient découvert qu'il gardait tous ses privilèges en Grande Bretagne. Ils avaient donc décidé d'attendre que Voldemort ne soit plus de ce monde pour amorcer la chute de Dumbledore. Ils n'attendaient que le signal de Filius pour déposer sur les bureaux du Conseil International des Sorciers les preuves de quelques vérités dérangeantes concernant le grand Albus Dumbledore, notamment la tutelle scindée, le fait que les deux anciennes « familles » des jumeaux étaient très loin d'être aptes à prendre en charge des enfants magiques – si des enquêtes avaient été faites, comme il était normal de le faire, elles auraient révélé que Pétunia Dursley née Evans vouait une haine sans merci à tout ce qui était magique et plus particulièrement à sa sœur Lily et qu'Emeline Vance, suite à des tortures subies des mains des Mangemorts, était elle-même sous tutelle et instable magiquement, ce qui pouvait être très dangereux pour ses proches – et que ce fait était parfaitement connu du directeur, ou encore le testament des Potter qui n'avait pas été appliqué alors qu'il apportait la preuve de l'innocence de Sirius Black, celle de la culpabilité de Peter Pettigrow mais surtout la méfiance du couple par rapport aux « conseils » d'Albus Dumbledore. Les prochains mois allaient être croustillants.

-Vous comptez revenir en Europe ? demanda Filius

-Pas à plein temps, avoua Hayden. Nos études vont prendre encore quelques années mais nous devons préparer le terrain pour nos projets et pour cela, Harry doit reprendre le titre.

Contrairement à ce que pensait Dumbledore, les règles familiales du clan Potter stipulaient qu'en cas de naissance gémellaire, ce n'était pas le premier né qui héritait du titre mais celui que la magie familiale désignait, en l'occurrence ici Harry, le dernier né. Cela ne dérangeait pas Hayden car le cirque du Survivant durant son enfance l'avait efficacement dégoûté de toute mission de représentation. Il se contentait du titre d'Héritier Potter et Héritier Black, jusqu'à ce que les tenants du titre songent enfin à fonder une famille. Mais parce qu'Emeline le lui avait dit, Hayden savait que Dumbledore comptait sur lui pour reprendre la tête du clan Potter pour qu'il lui apporte son soutien. Dommage pour lui, il avait fait maltraiter le mauvais Héritier.

-Projets ? releva Filius

-Nous comptons tenir tête à Dumbledore en fondant un orphelinat Sorcier, un foyer pour les êtres magiques ainsi qu'une école pour les moins de onze ans, éclaircit Harry. On s'est aperçu que Dumbledore usait de ses pouvoirs pour que toutes les tentatives précédentes échouent. Mais puisqu'il sera embêté par les ennuis que nous allons lui créer …

Tous éclatèrent de rire.


	51. Quand la Belle au Bois Dormant n'est pas

**_Quand la Belle au Bois Dormant n'est pas une gentille princesse …_**

Hermione Granger Potter était agacée d'avoir dû quitter son travail en retard. Elle ne comptait pas faire poireauter sa fille de six ans devant sa nouvelle école !

-Bonsoir, mademoiselle Granger, salua la surveillante.

-Bonsoir, mademoiselle Faust, soupira de soulagement Hermione. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait attendre ?

-Il y a des embouteillages en ville, expliqua Candy Faust. Vous n'êtes pas le seul parent à être en retard par rapport à votre horaire habituel. De plus, vous nous avez prévenu. D'autres n'auraient pas eu cette attention.

La brune sourit alors qu'elle signait le registre de sortie pour récupérer sa fille Rose. Elles se rendirent dans la station de métro la plus proche pour emprunter la Cheminée pour se rendre à l'hôtel particulier des Potter, dans le quartier de Westminster.

Cela fait six ans qu'Hermione habitait là et sept qu'elle était devenue Hermione Granger Potter. Ça avait été la plus grande surprise quand Harry Potter, son meilleur ami alors âgé de dix-neuf ans, avait demandé une nouvelle tapisserie familiale et que dessus, il avait découvert qu'Hermione était sa sœur. Renseignements pris chez les Gobelins, il s'avérait qu'une antique magie, la même dont avait bénéficié Harry lorsque Voldemort avait voulu le tuer, s'était mis en marche pour faire des deux amis des frère et sœur.

C'était là que les ennuis avaient commencé.

Ils durent faire face à la jalousie intempestive de Ron, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi une Sang de Bourbe pouvait appartenir à une famille Sang Pur sans s'y être marié alors que lui non. En ayant plus qu'assez de la jalousie du roux, le brun avait tenu tête à son ami, refusant que la jeune femme se fasse insulter devant lui. Ron était parti furieux mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Harry n'était pas venu s'excuser ou même revenu vers lui. Il avait alors fait l'erreur suprême de se plaindre du comportement de son célèbre ami à son égard à travers les journaux … Le Sauveur avait alors froidement riposté en reniant publiquement le roux qui était tombé en disgrâce.

Mais la fin du Trio d'Or ne s'était pas terminée là. Se raccrochant à leur amitié, Hermione ne s'était pas décidée à tourner définitivement le dos au roux, en étant encore au point où elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, blessée à l'extrême. Mais elle ne se serait jamais doutée que Ron serait prêt à tout pour continuer à profiter de la renommée d'Harry et puisque le brun refusait de lui parler, il avait donc opté pour se rapprocher d'une personne qui portait le même nom. Pour cela, il avait utilisé une méthode contestable et contestée. Il avait cambriolé le laboratoire de potions des jumeaux pour s'emparer de l'un de leurs futurs projets et l'avait administré à Hermione.

Elle avait été choquée d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte de cinq mois alors qu'elle n'avait plus personne depuis Ron et qu'elle avait toujours fait en sorte de se protéger pour éviter cette situation. Le viol avait été prouvé mais comme elle ne se souvenait de rien, elle avait fini par prendre peur et Harry l'avait invitée à s'installer chez lui. La petite Rose était née et son parrain Harry en était complètement gaga.

Mais l'histoire ne s'était pas arrêtée là.

Alors qu'elle se remettait tranquillement de son accouchement qui avait eu lieu côté Moldu, Harry et elle avaient eu la surprise de voir débarquer Molly Weasley qui hurlait qu'il était hors de question que qu'elle ne puisse pas s'occuper de sa petite-fille. Après avoir démêlé le vrai du faux, les deux bruns avaient appris que Ron avait déclaré à sa mère qu'Hermione et lui avaient continué de se fréquenter mais du jour au lendemain, elle avait coupé tout contact et que ça correspondait aux débuts de sa grossesse. Les mères célibataires étant rares chez les Sorciers, surtout quand les pères étaient encore de ce monde et célibataires également, Molly invoquait la coutume Sang Pur qui voulait qu'aucun enfant ne naissait de parents non mariés. Il n'était pas compliqué de comprendre qu'en étant le père de l'Héritière Potter-Black – en attendant qu'Harry ait ses propres enfants – et le beau-frère du Sauveur lord Potter, il aurait accès à toutes les possessions de la famille, puisqu'Hermione les avait également et que Ginny avait échoué à devenir lady Potter-Black.

Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'ils avaient sous-estimé de la part d'Hermione et d'Harry, c'était bien leur intelligence.

Durant l'année de leurs ASPIC, les deux bruns s'étaient liés d'amitié avec des Slytherin et plus particulièrement avec ceux qui avaient refusé de suivre Voldemort, à la plus grande rage de Ron qui ne voulait voir en eux que des Mangemorts. Dès qu'ils apprirent la situation d'Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Théo et Severus apportèrent leur aide aux deux bruns. Severus se pencha sur l'affirmation du roux comme quoi Hermione et lui avaient continué à se fréquenter après qu'Harry l'ait rejeté et il ne lui avait fallu que quelques tests pour découvrir que oui, Rose Granger était bien la fille de Ronald Weasley mais surtout, qu'Hermione avait été soumise à une potion de magie « noire » qui l'endormait profondément avec un mot de passe, le viol et l'absence de souvenirs devenant ainsi plus clairs. La brune s'était vraiment crue dans un mauvais remake de la Belle au Bois Dormant, à se faire violer durant son sommeil obtenu magiquement. Mais elle, elle avait eu conscience de sa grossesse – même pour quatre mois – et n'avait pas eu la surprise de sa fille.

La bataille juridique avait pris une ampleur considérable, d'autant plus que les Weasley avaient contacté les journalistes pour que la pression populaire fasse en sorte qu'Hermione accepte d'épouser Ron. Mais les Slytherin avaient plus d'un tour dans leur sac. Et Hermione n'était pas considérée comme la Sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération.

Comme ils ne pouvaient pas contester la paternité de Ron, Draco, Théo et Blaise avaient conseillé à Harry de faire valoir son titre de lord Potter et d'agir au nom d'Hermione Potter et de sa fille Rose Potter. Il avait donc accédé à la demande des Weasley d'un mariage prestigieux. Mais il avait l'intention de leur rappeler pourquoi ils n'avaient jamais pu accéder aux cercles Sang Purs. Etant la famille dominante, Harry entendait bien imposer ses conditions pour que Ron puisse entrer dans la famille Potter. Puisque les Weasley avaient pensé que les médias leur serviraient à faire plier Hermione, Harry allait les retourner contre eux en laissant « échapper » les points sur lesquels il ne dérogerait pas : une dot constituée d'une maison en parfait état et d'assez d'argent pour qu'un couple puisse démarrer la vie du bon pied et surtout, un emploi respectable obtenu par ses propres efforts.

La roue tourna pour le roux.

Molly voulut demander à ses fils de quoi aider leur plus jeune frère à bien démarrer dans la vie. Malheureusement pour elle, Harry était passé voir Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred et Georges pour leur révéler comment Rose était exactement née. Dégoûtés par les manières de Ron, surtout que les deux femmes de la famille semblaient cautionner son comportement, ils refusèrent net la demande de leur chère mère qui n'hésita pas à les incendier, ce qui renforça leur décision. Gringotts lui opposa un refus catégorique car les conditions de lord Potter étaient claires, tout devait provenir de Ronald Weasley et un prêt ne pouvait être octroyé à un Sorcier qui n'avait ni bien et encore moins d'emploi.

Le roux s'était présenté à toutes les équipes de Quidditch du pays, mettant en avant ses résultats spectaculaires dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Mais après quelques tests, les entraîneurs se rendaient compte qu'il était bon, certes, mais pas assez pour devenir pro. Quand le roux mit en avant le fait qu'il avait joué avec Harry Potter, personne ne voulut le prendre car d'une, cela ne remplissait pas les conditions énoncées par ladite référence et de deux, il était clair qu'il n'avait aucun talent. Le même cirque se répéta au fur et à mesure qu'il se présentait à des postes jusqu'à en désespoir de cause, il demande un emploi à ses frères Fred et Georges qui lui proposèrent de devenir « chasseur », c'est-à-dire de récupérer tout ce que les jumeaux pourraient avoir besoin. Mais cela restait loin de l'emploi respectable exigé qui pourrait subvenir aux besoins d'une famille. Les recherches de Ron étaient devenues le feuilleton de l'année. Chaque semaine, les journalistes avaient fait un point sur ce que le roux avait fait, le rendant de plus en plus ridicule aux yeux du public.

Pendant que les trois Weasley se démenaient avec les demandes basiques d'Harry, Hermione et lui s'étaient rendus chez le chef de la famille Weasley, Muriel, qui avait en même temps convoqué son héritier et ses cinq premiers enfants. Ensemble, ils avaient discuté du devenir de la petite Rose et ils avaient convenu que vu le cirque autour de l'hypothétique mariage de ses parents, la honte s'abattrait à la fois sur la petite fille et sur la famille Weasley. D'un commun accord, tandis qu'Hermione faisait renier la partie Weasley de Rose, les Weasley renièrent Rose, pour laisser le choix à leurs deux familles de s'unir si elles le voulaient et non parce qu'une brebis galeuse avait décidé que le meilleur moyen d'entrer dans une famille prestigieuse était de violer l'une de ses filles et de la forcer au mariage.

Au bout d'un moment, Molly perdit patience et ordonna à grands cris que le mariage soit prononcé. La foudre s'abattit alors sur elle et ses deux enfants honnis. Le coup de grâce fut alors octroyé sur une suggestion de Blaise. Harry avait fait quelques recherches et avait trouvé les anciennes règles de fiançailles des Potter. Hermione avait accepté de se prêter au jeu et lors de la cérémonie, le monde Sorcier avait pu découvrir que même la magie familiale des Potter refusait l'union entre Hermione et Ron. Ne pouvant insister sous peine de se faire maudire par la Magie elle-même, Molly, Ginny et Ron durent totalement abandonner leurs prétentions de mariage. Mais ils tentèrent une dernière fois en souhaitant faire partie de la vie de la petite Rose. Muriel et Arthur abattirent alors leurs cartes en répudiant Molly et en les reniant tous les trois. Hermione rajouta une couche en rappelant que les reniés ne pouvaient passer le seuil d'un domaine Sang Pur, ce qui leur interdisait d'approcher de la maison dans laquelle vivrait Hermione et Rose.

Quand tout idée de se rapprocher de la famille Potter fut abandonnée par les reniés Weasley, Hermione avait décidé de porter plainte contre Ron pour viol, ce qui lui avait valu une condamnation de dix ans de prison. Le destin de Molly et de Ginny ne fut guère plus enviable. Ayant sous-entendu qu'elles n'étaient pas contre les méthodes du jeune homme, le peuple Sorcier en était venu à leur cracher dessus à chaque fois qu'elles sortaient dehors et elles s'étaient exilées en Afrique du Sud où elles étaient sûres qu'on n'entendrait pas parler de leurs méfaits.

-Ah, voilà mes deux femmes préférées ! s'exclama Harry

-Heureusement que Luna n'est pas jalouse, sourit Hermione en embrassant Harry avant que Rose ne se jette dans les bras de son parrain. Où est-elle d'ailleurs ?

-Dans son bureau, répondit Harry. Elle a eu une idée pour son roman et elle voulait absolument la noter. Oh, et elle me fait te dire qu'il serait temps que tu dises oui à Nathan, le cousin de Théo.

-De quoi elle se mêle ? pesta Hermione. Elle sait que ma priorité reste Rose !

-Et toi que tu as toute une famille qui pourra s'occuper d'elle, contra Harry.

Hermione soupira. Depuis que Ron ne faisait plus parler de lui, la brune avait une peur panique de laisser un homme entrer dans sa vie pour autre chose qu'elle. Elle ne vivait presque que pour Rose mais même la petite fille voulait un nouveau papa. Hermione sortait de temps à autre avec Nathan Nott, le cousin de Théo, mais il n'avait jamais pu passer le pas de la porte des appartements de la jeune femme et ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, des deux côtés de surcroit. Ron avait fait beaucoup de dégâts sur la confiance en soi de la brune.

Alors que Rose filait dans sa chambre, Harry prit délicatement Hermione dans ses bras.

-Tu as le droit au bonheur, martela doucement Harry. Ron, quand il sortira de prison, ne pourra plus jamais t'approcher et encore moins approcher de Rose. Nous serons tous là pour vous protéger. Vis ta vie, Hermione. Tu es en sécurité.

Hermione sourit. Oui, maintenant, elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait.


	52. Ouvrir les yeux

**_Ouvrir les yeux_**

Quand les Slytherin revinrent du dîner, ils furent choqués par la scène qu'ils découvrirent dans leur salle commune.

Le Sauveur était chez les Serpents.

Depuis qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort l'année précédente – ce dernier avait « chargé » une Pansy Parkinson terrifiée pour la vie de son petit frère Paul de réparer une Armoire à Disparaître qui se trouvait dans la Salle sur Demande reliée à sa jumelle qui s'était retrouvée chez Barjow et Beurk. Il n'avait résisté à la tentation d'entrer en même temps que ses Death Eaters dans l'école et de prendre la place de la jeune fille pour tuer son grand rival, Albus Dumbledore. Manque de chance, Harry était sous sa cape d'invisibilité et il avait profité que le directeur bascule dans le vide pour pousser son agresseur prendre le même chemin – le Golden Boy était sur tous les fronts. Alors que d'habitude, il ne faisait pas parler de lui pendant les vacances d'été, ce fut le contraire qui s'était alors produit et ses meilleurs amis ne le décollaient pas un instant, tout comme l'imposante silhouette d'Albus Dumbledore, miraculeusement rescapé de sa chute du haut de la tour d'Astronomie, au contraire de son adversaire attitré Voldemort. Aucun membre de ce trio n'avait l'air de remarquer que leur mascotte n'aimait absolument pas tout le cirque qui se déroulait autour de lui. Il ne venait donc que le strict minimum dans la Grande Salle, disparaissait dès que le cours se terminait pour réapparaître au suivant et surtout, quand venait le moment des devoirs, il se murait dans un silence glacé, sans que ça n'empêche ses pots de colle – à ce niveau, on ne pouvait même plus les appeler des amis – de bavasser et de se pavaner à ses côtés. Ils avaient même le toupet d'écarter les autres élèves du chemin du Sauveur et de lui imposer sa petite amie, la sulfureuse Ginny Weasley, qui était connue – sauf pour les chastes oreilles de son frère Ron et de sa mère Molly – pour être passée dans la majorité des lits des garçons de l'école depuis qu'elle avait treize ans. Malheureusement pour eux, le Sauveur ne semblait même pas la remarquer, alors qu'elle était limite à poil vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre depuis la fin de la guerre.

Mais ce soir, Harry Potter semblait avoir réussi à semer ses « amis » pour se réfugier dans l'un des derniers endroits où on pourrait le chercher.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Potter ? ne put se retenir Draco Malfoy

-Il parle avec moi, jeune Malfoy, répondit froidement une voix. Vos manières laissent vraiment à désirer !

Le blond sursauta devant la réprimande.

Mais surtout de la provenance de la voix.

La salle commune des Serpentards bénéficiait d'une immense cheminée dont le foyer brûlait toute l'année. Le manteau de celle-ci n'avait qu'un grand cadre qui avait toujours était vide, de mémoire d'élève.

Jusqu'à ce soir-là.

Un homme avait pris place dans le tableau. Habillé correctement, blond très clair à la peau presque translucide avec des yeux d'un vert captivant, c'était la première fois que quiconque le voyait.

-Vous n'avez pas à parler comme ça à Draco ! piailla Pansy Parkinson

-Bien sûr que si, fillette ! cracha le tableau. Il est l'un des pires exemples de Sorciers qui sont sortis de ma maison !

-Laze … soupira Harry.

-Cela fait des années que je me retiens de lui cracher ses quatre vérités, bougonna le dénommé Laze. Cela fait presque mille ans que je vois les préceptes de ma maison être dénaturés pour satisfaire les plus cupides. Depuis quand j'aurais vanté la pureté du sang ? C'est une ineptie digne de Godric, ça !

-Vous êtes Salazar Serpentard, comprit Théodore Nott.

-Enchanté, lord Nott, salua Laze.

La stupeur se répandit dans les rangs de la maison.

-Impossible ! souffla quelqu'un

-Et pourquoi ? s'irrita Laze. Parce que je n'étais pas là pour vous féliciter de vos mauvaises décisions ? Pour vous assurer que vous aviez raison de vous complaire dans vos idées fausses ? Expliquez-moi pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit un Griffondor qui n'a aucun ami dans cette maison qui a réussi à déverrouiller mon tableau ?

-Laze … soupira Harry. J'ai juste parlé à un serpent de pierre. Comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'il gardait l'entrée première de la salle commune de Serpentard ? Et que ça allait te réveiller ?

S'il fallait une autre preuve, le tableau se mit à siffler, agacé. Harry se contenta de secouer la tête.

-C'est vrai, ce n'est pas le moment, soupira Laze.

-C'est vrai, confirma Draco. Pourquoi tu es là, Potter ?

-Je viens de découvrir que je valais au moins vingt-sept millions de Galions, révéla gravement Harry. Et je ne parle que de l'argent liquide.

Il prit un dossier à ses côtés et le souleva, le regard toujours fixé sur les flammes.

-Mes … « amis » étaient en train de discuter sur toute l'estime que je leur inspirais, raconta Harry. J'étais en train de revenir à la tour quand je les ai entendu. Quand mon nom est apparu, je suis resté et entre autres bonnes nouvelles, j'ai appris que mon « meilleur ami » devait me faire signer un document pour « assurer leur avenir ». Heureusement, je connaissais ses mauvaises habitudes et il ne m'a pas été difficile de le retrouver et encore moins de briser les sorts dessus. Je viens de terminer de le lire. Est-ce que quelqu'un savait que j'allais reprendre le titre des Potter et également celui des Black ? Que je fais partie des premières fortunes du pays ? Moi pas. Et je l'ai appris en lisant ce contrat de mariage. En même temps que tout ce qui m'appartient, aujourd'hui comme dans le futur, qui serait exclusivement géré par Molly Prewett, son fils Ronald et sa fille Ginevra, ma future épouse cela dit en passant. Tout ce que j'aurais le droit de faire, c'est faire le beau et de danser comme une marionnette au bout de leurs doigts.

La maison Vert et Argent était sous le choc. Les Sang Pur protégeaient les Nés Moldus en maintenant leur réputation sulfureuse et ces derniers étaient versés dans les us et coutumes Sorcières comme Sang Pur, pour leur sécurité. Tous avaient été sensibilisé sur les pertes des connaissances des Sorciers et ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre n'était rien d'autre qu'une spoliation d'héritage. Toutes les personnes qui autrefois détestaient Harry Potter pour une raison ou une autre eurent un élan de sympathie pour lui ainsi qu'une bouffée de rage en son nom. Outre le fait qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il représentait exactement dans le monde Sorcier, il allait perdre tout ce qu'il possédait au profit de personnes qui avaient tissé étroitement autour de lui une toile d'influence pour mieux le manipuler. Le pire était que c'était évident pour tout le monde sauf pour le principal concerné.

Et la mise à jour avait été plus que violente.

-C'est une copie ? demanda Blaise en désignant le dossier

-Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, je ne suis pas un abruti qui fonce dans le tas sans réfléchir, renifla Harry. S'ils n'ont pas pris la peine de me présenter ouvertement ce contrat pour me le faire signer en douce à la place, je ne vois pas pourquoi je leur dirai que j'ai pu mettre la main dessus.

-Nous étions en train de désespérer, railla Théo. Bon, Potter, tu as de la chance, je pense que tout le monde ici va vouloir t'aider, et moi le premier.

-Comment pouvez-vous être sûr que je dis la vérité ? s'étonna Harry

-Même s'ils sont des complets idiots sur de nombreux sujets, ils arrivent à reconnaître des manipulations quand elles se déroulent sous leurs yeux, enfin sauf quand ça concerne mon pseudo descendant, ricana Laze. Tu peux leur faire confiance, au moins pour rappeler à ces traitres à leur sang magique qu'ils s'en prennent au mauvais gros poisson.

-D'accord, soupira Harry.

Draco observa les alentours et renvoya les plus jeunes dans leurs dortoirs, les menaçant des pires tortures d'un regard s'ils faisaient mine de révéler ce qui venait de se passer. Conscients qu'ils ne seraient d'aucune aide, une grande majorité des restants se retirèrent, non sans que certains transmettent à Blaise des morceaux de parchemins avec des idées pour aider Potter. Ne restèrent dans la salle commune que Draco Malfoy, Théo Nott, Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode, Daphnée et Astoria Greengrass. Seule Pansy Parkinson rechigna à partir mais Draco ne s'embarrassa pas de scrupules et la figea pour que Daphnée la ramène dans leur dortoir avec quelques sorts de son cru, notamment de Secrets pour ne pas que les ennemis de Potter ne puissent se douter de quoi que ce soit car Pansy était connue pour avoir la langue bien pendue.

Après quelques sorts de Discrétion gracieusement offerts par les filles autour de la cheminée, tous s'installèrent plus confortablement.

-Bien, fit Théo. Le problème le plus urgent est de dégager Potter des responsabilités qu'on lui a collé sur le dos sans qu'il ne l'ait demandé, notamment une mésalliance par un mariage douteux et une spoliation d'héritage. La première chose à faire serait que tu saches exactement l'étendu de ce qui te revient parce que j'imagine qu'on ne t'a jamais laissé aller à Gringotts seul, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'était trop dangereux, grommela Harry.

-Alors que la banque est un sanctuaire ? ricana Astoria. Rien ne les empêchait de t'attendre devant la banque mais surtout, ils n'ont aucun droit de s'imposer dans un entretien entre un client et son gestionnaire.

-Donc, une visite à la banque, nota Millicent. J'imagine qu'on doit également ajouter une autre à son avocat, je me trompe ?

Après avoir demandé l'autorisation silencieuse d'Harry, Théo et Draco consultaient la copie du contrat de mariage. Plus ils lisaient le document, plus leurs sourcils se fronçaient. Visiblement, ce n'était pas bon et Millicent l'avait remarqué.

-Et avec celui des Black aussi, fit Draco. Mère s'était toujours étonné de quelques points concernant le clan Black, comme elle est la seule aînée de la famille encore en vie. Le contrat considère Potter comme un descendant de sang alors qu'il n'est qu'Héritier de lignée indirecte, comme moi.

-Hein ? fit Harry, qui les écoutait en silence depuis le début

-Pour parler simplement, intervint Daphnée, tu serais un héritier de sang si tu étais le fils du dernier lord Black. Mais là, c'est parce que tu as été désigné par le dernier lord Black par testament. Vous n'avez pas de lien de sang proche, il me semble.

-En fait si, corrigea Draco. Doréa Black appartenait à la lignée principale et elle était la grand-mère de Potter. C'est ce qui légitime la décision du testament.

-Mais Sirius, en étant renié, pouvait vraiment avoir la tête du clan Black, même en étant le dernier ? s'étonna Harry

-Sirius Black n'a jamais été renié de sa famille, trancha Théo. Il en a été chassé, ce n'est pas la même chose. Ses parents ont changé sa position dans l'ordre de succession, mais comme son petit frère est mort avant lui, il est redevenu Héritier Black. Il n'est jamais devenu lord Black mais il pouvait transmettre son titre à son héritier, toi Potter.

-Donc tu vas devoir faire le tri entre la vérité et les mensonges qu'on t'a fait gober, pointa Blaise. Mais c'est pour plus tard. Quelqu'un a une idée pour savoir comment on peut faire sortir Potter de l'école sans qu'on ne le sache ?

-La prochaine sortie à Préau-Lard, proposa Daphnée. Mais si le castor, les belettes et le vieux fou le collent aussi étroitement, ça va être un peu plus compliqué.

-J'ai un moyen de sortir, assura Harry.

-Lequel ? demanda Astoria, intriguée

-Je n'ai pas assez confiance en vous pour vous le dire, déclara Harry.

-C'est correct, accepta Théo. Nous n'avons pas à connaître tous tes secrets.

Harry fixa Laze droit dans les yeux. Dans l'une de leurs nombreuses conversations, il s'était plaint qu'Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Dumbledore exigeaient toujours de savoir tout sur lui sans que la pareille ne lui soit rendue. C'était rafraîchissant de voir qu'on pouvait respecter sa volonté de ne pas étaler sa vie et ses secrets en place publique. Surtout qu'il ne voulait pas que tout le monde apprenne qu'il possédait une cape d'Invisibilité, qui plus est celle de la Mort elle-même, et qu'elle empêchait qu'on suive toute personne qui se trouvait dessous.

-Il faut trouver une diversion, ajouta Astoria. La Traînée traque Potter dès qu'elle n'est pas dans le champ de vision du directeur, du castor ou de la belette.

Harry tressaillit.

-Tu n'étais pas au courant que ta future fiancée couchait avec tout ce qui avait une queue ? railla Draco

-Si, confirma calmement Harry à la plus grande surprise de tous. C'était difficile à manquer alors Viktor Krum et moi l'avons vu sortir à peine vêtue de la chambre de l'un de ses camarades de Dumstrang pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

-Qu'est-ce que toi tu faisais hors de la Tour Griffondor ? demanda Millicent, interloquée. Je pensais que leur navire était interdit d'accès à l'époque !

-Il l'était, sourit doucement Harry. Mais Karkaroff ne pouvait rien refuser à son étudiant star, même si sa servilité tapait plus sur les nerfs de Viktor qu'autre chose.

-Pourquoi tu étais là-bas ? répéta Millicent

-Parce que j'en avais marre qu'on me répète que j'étais un faux champion, que je volais la gloire de Diggory et autre joyeusetés … soupira Harry. Qu'on ait voulu me piéger n'était même pas envisageable pour les élèves et l'opinion publique. Sans oublier Ron qui m'en voulait pour ne pas avoir mis son nom en même temps que le mien dans la Coupe de Feu et Hermione qui me sermonnait sur l'irresponsabilité de ma décision, alors que je ne faisais que répéter que je n'avais rien fait. Viktor Krum m'a proposé une pause et j'ai accepté.

Les Serpentard assimilèrent ces nouvelles données. Millicent se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

-Potter … je sais que tes potes ont toujours eu ta confiance mais je pense que le mieux pour toi serait que tu t'éloignes d'eux physiquement.

-Vous pensez qu'ils pourraient m'empoisonner ou quelque chose comme ça ? fronça des sourcils Harry

-Ce n'est pas une idée stupide, assura Laze. Tu as fait certains raisonnements intéressants sur tes « amis » mais jamais tu n'en as tenu compte, ce qui me fait penser qu'on aurait pu manipuler ta façon de penser. Les seuls moyens auxquels je pense demandent une administration régulière. Cette jeune fille a raison. Il faudrait que tu puisses être seul.

-J'y pensais aussi, fit Harry. Quelqu'un a un exemplaire de la Charte de Poudlard et du règlement intérieur ?

-Ici, indiqua Daphnée.

D'un coup de baguette, les deux documents arrivèrent aux pieds du brun.

-Le professeur Snape veut que nous sachions parfaitement les règles que nous pouvons transgresser et comment, haussa des épaules Daphnée en guise d'explications.

-Merci, fit Harry. Vu que ce contrat semble aller à l'encontre de toute votre éducation, vous pourriez me donner quelques pistes pour le contrer efficacement ?

Et il se plongea dans la lecture des deux textes.

-Je pense qu'il faudra qu'on envoie la demande de rendez-vous aux Gobelins avec nos propres moyens de communication, fit Blaise. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on surveille étroitement son courrier.

-C'est dommage qu'il n'ait plus sa Harfang des neiges, soupira Astoria. Elle était tellement belle …

-Qu'est-ce qu'Hedwige aurait pu changer à la situation ? s'étonna Harry en levant le nez de son ouvrage

-Il est très difficile de se lier à cette race de chouettes magiques, expliqua Millicent. Ce sont les seules à pouvoir tisser un lien magique de familier avec ses maîtres et elles résistent parfaitement aux sorts d'interception ou de manipulation, entre autres. Si ta chouette était encore là, elle n'aurait laissé personne s'emparer de ta lettre pour les Gobelins.

Harry se souvenait qu'Hermione, Ginny et Ron avaient toujours envié sa chouette et le lien qu'il partageait avec elle. Sa disparition cet été avait été assez dure à surmonter mais dans un coin de sa tête, il s'était toujours dit qu'elle avait dû avoir une bonne raison pour ne pas revenir vers lui.

-D'accord, fit Harry.

Et il se replongea dans son livre. Il lui fallait absolument savoir s'il pouvait quitter le dortoir des Griffondor sans alerter tout le monde Sorcier …

§§§§§

 _Tiens donc, ça ne me manquait pas,_ souffla intérieurement Harry.

Les murmures s'élevaient sur son passage depuis deux semaines. Et il savait parfaitement pourquoi.

Tout d'abord, depuis qu'il avait découvert le contrat de mariage, Harry s'était drastiquement éloigné de ses chers amis, se renfermant dans un silence presque dépressif. Il ne comptait plus le nombre fois où ils l'avaient poussé à parler des raisons pour lesquelles il se renfermaient voire, où ils l'avaient piégé pour qu'il se rende dans le bureau du directeur pour qu'il parle de ce qui le tracassait. Malheureusement pour eux, aucun n'eut gain de cause, encore moins Dumbledore puisque le brun avait pu développer ses capacités en Occlumencie quand il avait enfin pu mettre la main sur les livres du manoir Black qui n'étaient pas politiquement corrects aux yeux du chef de l'Ordre du Phénix et de son intendante auto-proclamée, Molly Weasley, grâce à la présence de Jenny, la fille de Kreattur rattaché à l'Héritier Black dès qu'il avait atteint sa majorité. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui attirait la suspicion des élèves.

En effet, depuis le fameux jour de la découverte du contrat, Harry Potter fréquentait ouvertement les Serpentards.

Personne n'avait compris ce revirement de situation, surtout que ses meilleurs amis avaient toujours proclamé que le Sauveur détestait la maison de celui qui avait tué ses parents. Harry les avait entendu parler et les avaient laissé faire, se moquant ouvertement de ses imbéciles qui n'auraient pas les couilles de lui demander clairement sa position sur les Vert et Argent. Il avait également essuyé les réprimandes et les engueulades de ses chers amis mais pour bien leur montrer que leur avis ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, il les écoutait jusqu'au bout avant de rejoindre ses quartiers pour la nuit sans un mot, laissant le doute planer quant à sa réaction.

C'était d'ailleurs le troisième point qu'on lui reprochait. Du jour au lendemain, Harry avait quitté le dortoir pour s'installer dans un endroit connu de lui seul. Le directeur lui avait fait part de son mécontentement et de son « inquiétude » à le savoir loin de ses amis mais le brun lui avait indiqué un paragraphe précis de la Charte de Poudlard qui disait que les élèves de dernière année étaient en droit de bénéficier d'appartements privés, pour peu que l'école l'y autorise.

L'école. Pas le directeur.

Comme ses affaires n'étaient pas retournées à leur place initiale, la condition avait été remplie et Dumbledore ne pouvait rien y faire. Harry avait retenu son sourire vainqueur quand il avait noté les efforts du vieux Sorcier pour connaître son emplacement être contrés les uns après les autres, que ce soit par le biais de ses pouvoirs sur la bâtisse que par celui de ses « meilleurs amis ». Et pour plus de sûreté, il avait modifié tous les mots de passe de tous les accès à la Chambre des Secrets, dans le cas improbable où Dumbledore aurait eu l'idée de vérifier les lieux en utilisant le souvenir de Ronald.

Peu de personne le soutenait dans ses changements. Susan Bones, Padma Patil, Luna Lovegood et Neville Longbottom furent les seuls à clamer qu'il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait dans sa vie. En retour, Harry s'efforçait à apprendre à mieux les connaître et il se demandait bien pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait plus tôt. Il avait également reçu une Beuglante de Molly Weasley qui lui interdisait de fréquenter les Serpentards. Le brun l'avait soigneusement écouté avant de montrer clairement qu'il ne prenait pas les desideratas de la matrone en compte.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté le dortoir des Gryffondors, Harry se sentait également bien mieux dans sa peau. Ses pensées étaient bien plus claires et surtout, il voyait qu'il n'avait pas tant d'atomes crochus avec ses chers meilleurs amis. Il avait également remarqué qu'il n'était pas plus attiré que cela par la Défense contre les Forces du Mal ni par le Quiddicht en compétition, alors qu'il avait toujours été persuadé qu'il finirait par devenir Auror ou joueur de Quiddicht professionnel. De plus, pour couronner le tout, il avait une répulsion naturelle à l'égard des rousses, ce qui confirmait son impression qu'il n'avait jamais été attiré par Ginny, même quand il était sorti la première fois avec elle.

Alors qu'il se rendait dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, Harry s'aperçut que Dumbledore était particulièrement sur ses gardes. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur ses anciens amis et nota qu'ils ne lâchaient du regard.

Bien sûr. La sortie à Pré-Au-Lard.

Ils avaient décidé de lui pourrir la vie en l'empêchant d'une façon ou d'un autre d'en profiter. Depuis qu'il s'était éloigné d'eux, il s'était douté de cette manœuvre et avait décidé de la contrer … en faisant mine de ne pas sortir du château. Comme cela ne l'étonnerait pas que Ginny, Hermione et Ron campent devant la sortie de l'école pour pouvoir mieux le coller voire Dumbledore pour révoquer son autorisation de sortie, il avait décidé de ne pas leur en laisser l'opportunité et la majorité des élèves, en écoutant ses conversations, le savait.

Après s'être assis auprès de Neville pour manger, Harry se retira dans ses appartements dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il revêtit un très élégant costume Moldu – il était comme qui dirait réfractaire à la mode Sorcière qui était dépassée voire obsolète, pour être gentil – et se recouvrit de la Cape d'Invisibilité. Il savait que la Carte des Maraudeurs ne pouvait pas le repérer lorsqu'il était dessous et depuis qu'il était « associé » avec les Serpentards, il avait fait de nombreux tests pour comprendre que personne ne pouvait le repérer quand il était dessous, comme le sous-entendait le conte de Beedle le Barde – qu'il avait découvert par hasard, toujours sur l'impulsion des Vert et Argent – quand il avait commencé à découvrir la culture populaire Sorcière. Il emprunta l'un des passages secrets de la Chambre pour se retrouver au bord du domaine de l'école. Il avait opté pour ce chemin car même si Dumbledore savait qu'il possédait la Cape d'Invisibilité et donc, qu'il ne pourrait pas le repérer, rien ne lui disait qu'il ne surveillait pas l'ouverture des passages secrets vers le village Sorcier. L'avantage que le brun avait, c'était que tout ce qui avait trait à la Chambre des Secrets n'était pas connu des directeurs de l'école.

Harry se garda bien de transplaner et marcha tranquillement jusqu'aux abords de Pré-au-Lard. Il ne fut guère étonné de voir certains membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, officiellement démantelé depuis la mort de Voldemort, s'y promener non sans avoir un œil attentif sur les étudiants masculins aux cheveux noirs. Levant les yeux au ciel devant une telle bêtise, il poursuivit sa route et se rendit dans un recoin du village non loin de l'allée principale. Seuls les Sang Pur savaient qu'il existait une antenne de la banque Gringotts au cœur du village Sorcière. Harry avait convenu que c'était logique puisqu'il y avait une concentration importante de Sorciers dans ce lieu interdit aux Moldus. Il entra dans le bâtiment et sentit une magie plus rude que la magie Sorcière l'examiner. Il s'approcha du comptoir et hésita à enlever la Cape quand le Gobelin prit la parole.

-Veuillez confirmer votre identité, ordonna le Gobelin.

Harry avisa la fine aiguille sur le bas d'un parchemin et s'exécuta, ne s'offusquant pas des manières brutes de son interlocuteur. Les Vert et Argent l'avaient prévenu que les Gobelins voudraient être sûrs de son identité et que cela passait par un échantillon de sang et de magie. Le parchemin se remplit d'une écriture fine que le brun n'eut pas le temps de déchiffrer puisque que le Gobelin s'empressa de le récupérer pour y jeter lui-même un œil.

-Suivez-moi, ordonna le Gobelin.

Harry lui emboita donc le pas dans les profondeurs de l'agence et sentit un changement profond dans la magie ambiante. Il passa plusieurs grottes et plusieurs arches avant de s'arrêter devant une lourde porte finement ouvragée. Il fut introduit et se retrouva face à un Gobelin massif.

-Vous pouvez ôter ce merveilleux artefact, monsieur Potter, sourit le Gobelin. Je me nomme Ragnok et je suis le directeur de la banque Gringotts en Grande Bretagne. Même si elle s'occupe de l'argent des Sorciers, l'essentiel de la banque, dont mon bureau, se trouve en territoire Gobelin. De ce fait, personne ne peut savoir que vous êtes ici.

Harry soupira en obéissant. C'était le principal point qui lui restait obscure dans le plan qu'il avait préparé avec les Serpentards.

-Cela fait des années que nous essayons d'obtenir un rendez-vous avec vous, monsieur Potter, commença Ragnok. Vos parents avaient laissé des consignes très strictes à votre encontre, dont celle de commencer à vous instruire dans votre héritage dès que vous serez à Poudlard. Malheureusement, votre garant magique autoproclamé, Albus Dumbledore …

-Comment ça, autoproclamé ? releva Harry

-Votre tuteur magique est Sirius Black, votre parrain devant la Magie, expliqua Ragnok. Si votre tutelle n'a pas été attribuée à Andromeda Tonks ou Severus Snape, c'est qu'il n'a pas trahi votre famille et donc, qu'il a été emprisonné illégalement, fait que connaissait la personne qui s'est appropriée votre tutelle.

Le regard d'Harry devint noir.

-Très bien, fit Harry. Faisons les choses dans l'ordre. Je veux un moyen de communication exclusif pour ne pas qu'on puisse se douter que nous sommes en relation ensemble. Ensuite, je veux un bilan complet de tout ce qui s'est passé avec ce qui m'appartient depuis que mon père les a eu en main.

A la base, il voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé depuis sa mort mais depuis que le Gobelin avait souligné que le directeur n'avait jamais eu aucun droit légal sur lui, il pressentait que ce n'était pas par hasard qu'il avait voulu avoir la barre haute sur lui.

-Ce sera fait, déclara Ragnok.

-Oh, et si vous pouvez vous assurer qu'on ne me reproche pas le fait que je ne revienne pas à Poudlard en janvier prochain, sourit machiavéliquement Harry.

Il était temps qu'il leur rappelle que le Sauveur était une personne à part entière …


	53. Fou de rage

**_Fou de rage_**

L'enfant n'avait que cinq ans et était totalement terrifié.

Il s'était réfugié dans un recoin de la cave et avait pressé ses mains contre ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre les hurlements et le fracas au-dessus de sa tête. La bagarre avait commencé voilà plusieurs minutes et n'était pas prête de se terminer.

Aussi brusquement que le bruit avait commencé, le silence envahit les lieux quelques brefs instants jusqu'à ce que la porte de la cave s'ouvre brutalement et qu'un pas lourd descende les escaliers. La personne n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de se diriger vers l'enfant. Ce dernier fut envahi d'une vague de chaleur qui le fit se sentir bien.

-Jeremiah ? fit la personne. C'est fini, je suis là …

L'enfant se coula dans l'étreinte de son interlocuteur et s'endormit pour la première fois, serein.

§§§§§

Harry Potter ne quittait pas des yeux l'enfant qui était endormi dans la chambre d'hôpital. Il était hors de question que le cauchemar des cinq dernières années ne recommence …

Ron posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Il est sauvé, rappela le roux.

-Oui, mais pour combien de temps ? soupira Harry

L'histoire avait commencé quelques années auparavant. Harry avait vaincu Voldemort à l'âge de dix-sept ans et après avoir fêté son dix-huitième anniversaire, avait disparu des radars britanniques avec ses deux amis de toujours pour passer ses ASPIC outre Atlantique. Cinq ans plus tard, ils étaient revenus dans leur pays natal avec leurs diplômes en poche et pour le brun, en plus, sa fiancée, Danielle, enceinte de trois mois. La cérémonie de mariage devait se dérouler après la naissance mais le Destin en avait décidé autrement.

Danielle avait accepté depuis qu'elle avait appris sa grossesse de faire un suivi gynécologique mi Sorcier mi Moldu, procédure en phase d'expérimentation. La Médicomage référente et la gynécologue Moldue avaient accepté de la suivre en Grande Bretagne et la voyaient toutes les semaines. Mais le lendemain de l'accouchement, alors qu'Harry revenait après s'être rafraîchi dans la chambre de la clinique Moldue où Danielle avait été admise, il avait découvert un spectacle effroyable : Danielle et les deux médecins avaient été sauvagement assassinées et le nouveau-né avait disparu. Le brun avait juste pris le temps de mettre en terre la mère de son enfant avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite. Cinq longues années d'enquêtes et de poursuites jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve enfin son fils. Sur ce coup-là, il avait bien entendu pu compter sur Hermione et Ron, ses amis de toujours, mais également sur des alliés qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnés.

-Viens, fit Ron.

-Non, refusa Harry. Quelqu'un doit rester ici.

Ron soupira. Il comprenait son meilleur ami. S'il était resté avec Danielle et Jeremiah, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé.

-Dès qu'Hermione arrive, nous irons faire ce qu'il faut faire.

Harry hocha la tête, capitulant.

§§§§§

-RELACHEZ-MOI !

-Même pas en rêve, Ginny !

Bill, Charlie, Fred, Percy et Ron se tenaient devant la cellule de leur sœur de sang. Oui, ils avaient les mêmes parents mais ils ne faisaient plus partie de la même famille depuis plusieurs années.

À la suite de l'enlèvement de Jeremiah Potter, il n'avait pas été difficile de découvrir qui était derrière tout cela. Ginny n'avait jamais caché son désir obsessionnel de devenir lady Potter-Black et voir cette Née de Moldue débarquer de nulle part et lui souffler la place qu'elle convoitait avait achevé de la faire basculer. Grâce à quelques questions posées aux bonnes personnes, elle avait su où se trouvait Danielle et n'avait pas tardé à faire le ménage pour kidnapper le nouveau-né et faire chanter Harry pour qu'elle l'épouse.

Mais elle avait réussi à tenir en échec les enquêteurs pendant des années et la raison leur était apparu quelques mois plus tard.

Alors que Molly s'inquiétait de l'état de santé du nourrisson, la réaction d'Arthur face au kidnapping avait été étrange. Non pas qu'il excusait les actes de Ginny mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas plus que cela, comme si la rousse était simplement partie en vacances et non en cavale. Bill, revenu en catastrophe au pays, avait installé de nouvelles protections pour la sécurité de leurs parents et quelle ne fut pas la surprise de l'aîné lorsqu'elles lui indiquèrent qu'une lettre de Ginny était arrivée au Terrier pour leur père. Ce dernier étant au travail, Molly ne s'était pas embarrassée de scrupules et elle avait découvert qu'Arthur était parfaitement au courant des projets de sa fille et pire, qu'il l'avait incité à passer à l'acte. Outrée, Molly avait confronté son époux et sans la présence surprise de Charlie qui était venu rendre visite à sa mère, cette dernière aurait été gravement blessée, voire morte par les bons soins d'Arthur qui avait alors pris la fuite. Ron, en charge de l'affaire, avait retourné la maison et toute la famille avait découvert une facette sombre d'Arthur Weasley, qui visiblement n'était pas aussi placide qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Une chose en entraînant une autre, les fils restants et la mère de famille avaient décidé de renier leur part Weasley pour reprendre le nom des Prewett et éviter que le courroux de la magie des Potter ne retombe sur eux, se désolidarisant des actes d'Arthur et de Ginny.

Et maintenant, ils avaient pu mettre la main sur le duo qui avait des cellules voisines.

-Vous serez heureux d'apprendre que Jeremiah a rejoint son père, déclara Bill au nom de tous.

-Il s'appelle James Sirius Potter-Weasley ! s'écria Ginny

-Il s'appelle Jeremiah Potter, corrigea sèchement Bill. Il n'est et ne sera jamais ton fils, Ginny !

-Mais si Potter ne s'était pas détourné de ma petite Ginny, il le serait ! argumenta Arthur

-Non, puisqu'Harry a très vite compris que Ginny ne serait qu'une petite sœur pour lui, intervint Ron.

-Si nous sommes ici, c'est pour vous annoncer que vous allez être jugés pour le meurtre de trois personnes et le kidnapping d'un enfant magique, reprit Bill. Si vous êtes jugés coupables, sachez que le Magenmagot a déjà accepté que votre sentence soit édictée par la magie familiale des Potter. Et que le nom des Weasley mourra avec vous.

-Son prestige aurait été immense si Ginny avait élevé le fils qu'elle avait eu avec Potter selon les anciennes traditions ! scanda Arthur. Le nom des Weasley aurait été connu dans le monde entier ! Mais vous avez tout gâché …

La pitié envahit les anciens Weasley qui regardaient le père et la fille partir dans leurs délires. Jusqu'au bout, ils avaient cru que c'était une erreur mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Sans un mot, ils abandonnèrent ceux qui avaient fait partie de leur vie …


	54. Le Cauchemar avec une grand C

**_Le Cauchemar avec un grand C_**

Lucius avait réussi à se réfugier dans son bureau et savourait enfin un bon verre de whisky.

Euh … non, en fait, il avait entamé la bouteille depuis belle lurette.

La cause ? Sa chère épouse avait invité ses amies pour l'après-midi.

Narcissa Malfoy née Black était un pur spécimen de la maison Serpentard. Elle était la plus jeune des filles de la branche secondaire des Black et elle avait hérité du caractère … imprévisible, dirait Lucius, de sa famille. Quand on savait qu'Andromeda avait refusé un mariage arrangé – que la jeune Sorcière avait estimé désavantageux pour la famille Black, indépendamment du fait qu'elle était amoureuse d'un Né de Moldu – et qu'elle avait été reniée pour cet acte par ses propres parents et par lady Black – mais Orion Black, le tenant du titre, s'était bien gardé de se prononcer sur le sujet, étant du même avis que la future mariée – et que Bellatrix avait perdu la raison après sa fausse couche et avait préféré se donner corps et âme à l'idéologie de Voldemort, on était en droit de se demander ce que Narcissa pouvait réserver.

Ses parents avaient soupiré de soulagement quand la blonde avait suivi ses aînées à Serpentard – de toute façon, ça avait été éclipsé par l'entrée en fanfare de l'Héritier Black, Sirius, à Gryffondor – mais ils s'étaient étouffés quand elle avait commencé à tisser des alliances. Malheureusement pour Druella Rosier Black et Cygnus Black, ces derniers avaient été très peu présents dans l'enfance et l'adolescence de la blonde et si la plus jeune des sœurs Black devait désigner qui l'avait élevé, c'était sans hésitation Andromeda qui avait des conseils plus cohérents que ses parents et influencé ses choix.

Alice Collins était une Sang Mêlée répartie à Poufsouffle. Leur passion des fleurs les avait rapprochées même si l'éducation de ses parents aurait dû assurer qu'elle ne s'approche pas de personne au sang si « impur ».

Lucinda Kerrindan, Sang Pur irlandaise à Serdaigle, était d'une rigueur frôlant l'hystérie. Avant même leur premier cours de potions, elle en savait autant qu'un élève qui comptait passer ses BUSES. Une seule personne parvenait à lui tenir tête, Severus Snape, de leur année. Ce qui était un simple soutien scolaire était devenu une grande amitié.

Delilah Greengrass était également une Sang Pur britannique répartie à Serpentard et condisciple de Narcissa. Virtuose en Enchantements, elle se prédestinait à une brillante carrière d'avocate et se faisait la main en créant de toute pièce les contrats en vogue chez les Vert et Argent. La blonde avait été impressionnée par ses idées aussi tordues que celles de Bellatrix quand elle était en forme et c'était ce qui les avait rapprochées.

Mais celle qui faisait grincer des dents Lucius, c'était Lily Evans. Outre le fait qu'elle soit Née de Moldue, la rousse cumulait les défauts en étant Gryffondor et plus puissante que la majorité des Sang Pur de sa génération. N'ayant pas sa langue dans sa poche, beaucoup avaient voulu la faire taire mais en connaissant le programme des Aurors sur le bout des doigts, peu arrivaient à se mesurer à elle sans y perdre des plumes.

Toutes les cinq étaient amies depuis Poudlard et rien ni personne n'avait réussi à les séparer, encore moins leurs époux respectifs et lui le premier. Pourtant, rien ne les prédestinait à être rassemblées mais ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. Le pire était que leurs enfants respectifs suivaient le mouvement sans rechigner ! James Potter, le mari de Lily Evans, avait voulu mettre son veto concernant les visites de son héritier chez des Mangemorts présumés et après s'être fait humilié publiquement par cette dernière – elle avait quitté le domicile conjugal avec son nouveau-né sous le bras et quand Potter avait voulu créer un esclandre sur le Chemin de Traverse où il l'avait retrouvé dix jours plus tard, Lily lui avait craché au visage devant tous les Sorciers présents s'il était capable de justifier ici et maintenant ses accusations, alors elle y réfléchirait et comme Potter n'avait que ses préjugés, la rousse lui avait rappelé que par les liens du mariage, elle était son égale et nullement soumise, elle ne comptait pas élever son fils avec les mêmes préjugés que lui – Lucius se gardait bien de dire quoi que ce soit à Narcissa. Il tenait à la paix dans son ménage, refusant de se voir refuser le lit conjugal pendant dix-huit mois comme James Potter.

D'où la situation actuelle.

Les cinq femmes avaient instauré une réunion mensuelle chez chacune d'elle à tour de rôle. Quand elles avaient eu leurs ASPIC, elles ne voulaient pas voir leurs liens s'effilocher et avec la guerre, elles ne voulaient pas avoir de regrets. Ces jours-là, leurs époux respectifs désertaient les lieux aussi vite que possible. Malheureusement, le blond n'avait pas trouvé de prétexte assez convainquant pour ne pas être là, seulement celui de s'enfermer dans son bureau pour siffler la première bouteille d'alcool venue.

-Papa ?

Lucius s'empressa de faire disparaître son verre, son odeur et les effets éventuels sur son organisme avant d'ouvrir la porte sur sa fierté et son meilleur ami. Son fils Draco était son portrait craché au même âge et Harry Potter ressemblait furieusement à son père.

-Bonjour oncle Luce, sourit Harry.

-Bonjour Harry, répondit Lucius en s'adoucissant. Vos mères savent que vous êtes ici ? Et où se trouve le reste de la bande ?

-Lun, Daph et Nev font dodo, répondit Draco en se faufilant dans les bras de son père.

-Et pas vous ? sourit Lucius en s'emparant également d'Harry qui s'installa confortablement sur son autre bras

-Veut Nino, bailla Harry.

Lucius sourit encore plus en les regardant s'endormir dans ses bras. Prudemment, il les mena dans la pièce où la bande se réunissait et ne tint pas compte des regards attendris tandis qu'il déposait les deux garçons de cinq ans auprès de leurs petits camarades et qu'il appelait l'esprit gardien des Malfoy, un immense chat siamois qui s'enroula autour des cinq enfants telle une mère avec ses chatons pour se reposer à son tour. Après un salut aux dames, il retourna dans son refuge.

Lucius avait toujours su qu'il allait se marier avec Narcissa. Alors dès qu'elle était entrée à son tour à Poudlard, trois années après lui, il s'était efforcé de la surveiller puis, quand elle avait été plus grande, à la connaître. Contrairement aux habitudes Malfoy qui voulaient considérer sa future épouse comme une babiole, Lucius avait tout de suite considéré Narcissa comme son égale et à établir une relation de confiance. Sans cela, il devait l'avouer, il serait devenu un Mangemort car la petite blonde l'avait toujours poussé à s'interroger sur ce qui avait toujours été établi, notamment cette ineptie de pureté du sang ou encore l'éradication des Moldus. Il avait même poussé le vice à prendre sous son aile Severus Snape pour l'initier aux us et coutumes Sang Pur, atténuant ainsi drastiquement son côté froid, cynique et bougon induit par le fait qu'il était Sang Mêlé élevé dans un milieu Moldu défavorisé. Pour autant, parce que son père était très proche du mouvement Mangemort, beaucoup – comme James Potter – avait pensé qu'il en était devenu un alors que ce n'était pas vrai. Les préjugés avaient la vie dure, surtout avec sa réussite professionnelle et personnelle …

Pour en revenir à cette fameuse journée, les cinq Sorcières, que rien ni personne n'avait pu séparer – et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé pour James Potter jusqu'à ce que Lily le menace de le quitter pour être resté un gamin arrogant et encore plus étroit d'esprit que le plus borné des Sang Pur, c'est pour dire – avaient investi le manoir Malfoy pour un sujet sérieux, une fois n'est pas coutume. Sur l'impulsion de Lucinda et de Lily, elles avaient créé une école pour jeunes Sorciers de moins de onze ans pour leur inculquer les préceptes de la Magie qui manquaient terriblement à Poudlard. Toutes étaient conscientes que s'ils n'étaient pas enseignés dès le plus jeune âge, il n'était pas étonnant que des personnages comme Voldemort aient pu voir le jour. Quand elles avaient cette discussion, il fallait éloigner les enfants parce que … enfin parce qu'elles n'étaient plus des mères de familles respectables mais … des furies. La sieste des enfants avait retardé l'échéance mais moins d'une heure plus tard, il allait falloir préserver les chastes oreilles de leurs têtes blondes. Il avisa l'heure … il allait devoir agir immédiatement.

Ne s'étonnant même pas de s'être perdu dans ses pensées, Lucius se faufila discrètement dans le salon qu'avaient investi les cinq Sorcières et elle se rendit compte que le ton montait déjà. Sans surprise, Luna Lovegood et Harry Potter étaient déjà réveillé et Neville Longbottom ouvrait les yeux.

-Oncle Lucius ? chuchota Luna

-Allez m'attendre dans le couloir, pria Lucius. Je vais prendre Daphnée et Draco.

Délicatement, il prit les deux derniers endormis et quitta la pièce et avec les trois autres enfants sur ses pas, ils se rendirent dans la salle de jeu de Draco.

Son enfer allait commencer.

Il aimait son fils, ce n'était pas le problème, mais sous l'influence de Lily et Lucinda, Narcissa avait accepté d'introduire dans leur foyer des jouets d'apprentissage Moldus pour leur fils. Malheureusement pour lui, Draco en était fou et le reste de la bande encore plus.

Mais Lucius ne savait pas les utiliser. Et finalement, c'était les enfants qui apprenaient à l'adulte. Un cauchemar pour l'aîné toutes les cinq semaines.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas par amour des siens …

§§§§§

Narcissa Malfoy eut un grand sourire quand elle grimpa à l'étage pour voir comment s'en sortait son cher mari. Ses amies l'avaient suivi et toutes purent découvrir que les enfants avaient aujourd'hui opté pour les feutres et les crayons gras. La tenue du blond était donc fichue, sans compter son nouveau maquillage.

-Tu penses qu'il va s'en rendre compte quand que tu le manipules dans les grandes largeurs ? ricana Delilah Greengrass

-Oh, je pense que Draco vendra la mèche un jour ou l'autre, haussa des épaules Narcissa en prenant Draco dans ses bras.

Alice Longbottom avait installé des lits pour chaque enfant et chaque mère y déposa son enfant pour plus de confort. Elles laissèrent là Lucius et retournèrent vers le salon qu'elles occupaient précédemment.

-L'école est prête à ouvrir ses portes, annonça Lucinda Lovegood. J'ai commencé à sillonner la campagne anglaise et j'ai repéré certains Nés de Moldus. Pour plus de sécurité, j'ai engagé des détectives privés pour savoir comment ils sont traités.

Lily Potter se renfrogna. Lorsqu'elles avaient commencé à parler de ce grand projet, la rousse avait insisté pour une vérification poussée des conditions de vie des Nés de Moldus voire des Nés Sorciers invités à suivre une scolarité dans leur école. A demi-mot, elle avait avoué qu'elle avait été choquée par ce qu'elle avait découvert sur la vie de Severus Snape, maltraité par son propre père parce qu'il était un Sorcier et négligé par sa mère car il symbolisait son impossibilité de retourner dans sa famille. C'était une condition qui lui tenait à cœur et ses amies y avaient accédé.

-J'ai fait en sorte que le Ministère et notre personnage préféré ne puissent pas s'opposer à notre projet, sourit machiavéliquement Delilah. J'ai dévalisé toutes les bibliothèques à ma disposition et normalement, il n'y a aucune faille.

-Même pour repérer les enfants ? s'étonna Alice

-Rien n'existe, même dans les archives secrètes du Ministère, assura Delilah. J'ai vérifié avec la directrice Bones.

Pour la mise en place de leur projet, elles avaient dû s'entourer de personnes de confiance, notamment la directrice de la Justice Magique, Amelia Bones. Emballée par cette école, Amelia avait mise à disposition ses subordonnés les plus fidèles pour sa réussite et surtout, que les mauvaises oreilles n'en entendent pas parler.

Car les cinq Sorcières avaient vu quelqu'un s'opposer à leur projet, nul autre qu'Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier, fort de sa victoire contre Gellert Grindelwald et de sa position de président du Magenmagot et de directeur de Poudlard, était considéré comme la référence de l'éducation des enfants Sorciers. Mais comme elles n'étaient pas aveuglées par son aura de prestance, Narcissa, Alice, Lucinda, Delilah et Lily avaient bien vu que bien des préjugés étaient inculquée patiemment à Poudlard. Dès leur scolarité, elles avaient dû faire face aux autres élèves vis-à-vis de leur amitié « hors norme » mais également au « scepticisme » des professeurs, Albus Dumbledore en tête, qui avait voulu les convaincre qu'une amitié inter maison n'était pas viable et surtout, possible mais heureusement, il avait vite abandonné. Au début, encore naïve, Lily lui avait parlé de ce qu'elle comptait faire après ses ASPIC mais il avait tout fait pour lui faire laisser tomber l'idée. Depuis, elles avaient fait leurs tractations dans le plus grand secret et aujourd'hui, cela allait enfin aboutir après des années de préparation.

-Les enfants vont y entrer dans leur nouvelle école à la rentrée prochaine, résuma Lucinda. On fait quoi pour quand ils devront entrer à Poudlard ?

-Nous allons travailler nos chers époux au corps pour qu'ils acceptent qu'ils intègrent Salem à leurs onze ans, répondit Narcissa.


	55. Révolution

**_Révolution_**

Harry savoura lentement sa tasse de café, profitant d'une pause bien méritée. Après avoir fait les batailles des autres, il avait décidé de prendre sa vie en main sans qu'on ne lui souffle dans le cou. Pour cela, il avait pris contact avec des personnes qui n'avait aucun intérêt à le forcer à rester en Angleterre, comme le couple Delacour Weasley. Fleur et Bill avaient été heureux de le recevoir à la Chaumière aux Coquillages quand il était parti et lui avaient conseillé de se réfugier chez les parents de Fleur. Personne ne pourrait l'en déloger sauf s'il tenait à déclencher un incident diplomatique international.

Melissandre Delacour, la grande cousine de la mère de Fleur et Grande Dame, c'est-à-dire la chef de la communauté Vélane la plus proche, avait été géniale. En effet, alors qu'elle rendait visite à la famille Sorcière, elle avait capté des dysfonctionnements magiques autour du brun et l'avait traîné chez son Médicomage. Ce dernier avait été horrifié de découvrir que le jeune Sorcier n'avait jamais été correctement soigné pour tout ce qui lui était arrivé durant sa vie et discrètement, il avait pris contact avec l'infirmière de l'école anglaise. Il s'était avéré que sa tutrice légale, Pétunia, n'avait jamais donné son accord pour que son neveu puisse recevoir des traitements médicaux approfondis. Seules ses blessures les plus graves devaient être soignées, s'il mourait d'une bête angine, ce serait tant mieux. Le directeur, même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se heurtait à la volonté des parents, avait toujours essayé de la faire changer d'avis, en vain.

Pendant plus d'un an, Harry avait donc disparu des radars anglais pour se soigner correctement. La communauté Vélane possédant sa propre clinique, le brun avait pu bénéficier d'une chambre pour ne pas se faire harceler. Il avait fini par se faire des amis parmi les membres du personnel et avait appris à connaître mieux Fleur mais aussi sa sœur Gabrielle, qui venait lui rendre visite dès qu'elle sortait d'école.

Entre deux traitements lourds, Harry s'était de plus en plus intéressé à sa famille. Pour cela, les Gobelins avaient été fantastiques car il lui avait fourni tous les éléments qu'on ne lui avait jamais donnés pendant son enfance et sa scolarité. Se retenant à grande peine de maudire un mort, en l'occurrence Albus Dumbledore, le brun avait demandé une grosse remise à niveau. Pour cela, il avait décidé de prendre conseil avec Andromeda Tonks, qui avait accepté, et qui en avait profité pour s'exiler avec son petit-fils Teddy Lupin en France, dont les lois sur les loups garous lui seraient bien plus favorables que dans leur pays d'origine. Il en avait également profité pour se mettre à niveau scolairement parlant, ayant conscience des lacunes qu'il avait dans certaines matières, notamment la Défense ou encore les Potions.

Ainsi, deux ans après la fin de la guerre, Harry était prêt à se montrer tel qu'il devrait être et avait passé en France ses examens qu'il avait réussi avec des résultats très honorables. Ce fut une grande surprise pour le Magenmagot de le voir réclamer les sièges des Potter et des Black et de faire le ménage autour de lui. A la plus grande stupeur de certains, il s'était également lié d'amitié avec des anciens Slytherin. D'ailleurs, alors que tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il épouse dans les plus brefs délais la jeune Ginny Weasley, il avait entamé une relation brève, explosive, tumultueuse et controversée avec Draco Malfoy dont il était resté très proche après leur séparation.

Contrairement à ce que le peuple Sorcier avait imaginé, Harry ne s'était pas réinstallé en Angleterre à son retour. Pire, il avait fait détruire le mémorial construit illégalement sur les ruines de sa maison à Godric's Hollow peu après la mort de ses parents et avait poursuivi en justice les personnes qui en avait fait un lieu de recueillement et un business extrêmement lucratif, en même temps qu'il avait traîné devant les tribunaux tous les auteurs et journalistes qui s'étaient faits de l'argent sur son dos et sans son autorisation.

N'étant plus sous le regard pervers des Sorciers anglais, Harry avait décidé seul de son avenir. Il avait rapidement écarté le métier d'Auror, refusant de chasser les méchants alors qu'il n'aspirait qu'à vivre en paix. Il avait été tenté par le métier de Médicomage mais il savait que son empathie et son grand cœur allaient trop jouer avec ses nerfs. En cherchant çà et là, il avait fini par entamer des études pour devenir maître de Métamorphoses. Il était devenu Animagus essentiellement pour Teddy et avait fini par être fasciné par la matière. Il avait passé sa maîtrise auprès d'un collègue de Minerva McGonagall et dix ans après la guerre, il était professeur Animagus dans une école privée en Suisse.

Aujourd'hui, il se penchait sur le cas de Teddy. Il refusait qu'il aille à Hogwarts pour la rentrée prochaine, notamment parce que de nombreuses choses étaient restées en place alors qu'elles avaient montré leur limite durant la dernière guerre, voire bien avant, et autres petits points déplaisants. Devant lui, il y avait de nombreuses brochures d'écoles qui acceptaient les loups garous. Il avait déjà fait le tour de certaines et avait fait le tri entre celles qui pourraient convenir et les autres. Mais il fallait avouer que son choix avait déjà été fait et qu'il n'avait besoin que de l'accord d'Andromeda pour qu'il puisse y emmener Teddy.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Se redressant et arrangeant sa tenue, Harry rangea un peu son bureau pendant qu'il invitait son visiteur à entrer.

-Bonjour Fleur, salua Harry.

-Bonjour Harry, répondit Fleur. Désolée mais aujourd'hui, ce ne sera pas une visite de courtoisie.

-Assieds-toi, pria Harry.

La blonde prit place.

-Il parait que tu as accepté d'enseigner à Hogwarts, lâcha Fleur.

Le brun soupira. Il se doutait d'une manœuvre pareille depuis qu'il s'était exilé d'Angleterre. Assez étonnant toutefois qu'on ait attendu autant de temps pour agir.

-Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir signé de contrat, railla Harry.

-Il me semblait bien, sourit Fleur. Oh, et tu vas réintégrer Grimmaurd Place. Il parait que tu l'as fait restaurer récemment.

-Si récemment c'est il y a huit ans, haussa des épaules Harry.

-Molly est en train de mettre la touche finale, fit Fleur.

-Quel idiot ! soupira Harry. J'ai oublié de vérifier les autorisations d'accès au manoir ! Elles datent du moment où Sirius a rouvert Grimmaurd Place !

-Là, c'est ta faute, ricana Fleur.

-C'est ça, moque-toi, grogna Harry. Tu as d'autres bonnes nouvelles ?

-Ton mariage ? proposa Fleur

Harry frissonna violemment. C'était véritablement sa hantise.

-Je plaisante, sourit Fleur. Leur étalon fétiche, Ginny Weasley, est en train de s'éclater en Quidditch international depuis sept ans, je te rappelle. Et elle n'a pas l'intention de raccrocher son balai.

Harry soupira de soulagement. Il adorait Ginny depuis qu'elle s'était débarrassée de son encombrant béguin pour lui, ce n'était pas le problème, mais il savait que s'il l'avait épousé, des personnes bien intentionnées auraient jugé utile de s'incruster dans leur vie à deux « pour les aider ».

-Non, je n'ai rien d'autre, fit Fleur. Je savais que tu aimais enseigner mais pas au point de retourner en Angleterre.

-Au moins une personne qui me connait bien dans ce bas monde, sourit Harry. Je ne te retiens pas sinon, ton mari va encore râler. Et je sais que pour ma survie personnelle, il ne faut pas que j'agace un Weasley !

Fleur éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser et de partir.

§§§§§

-La procédure est terminée, annonça Ron. L'union Sorcière sera brisée ce soir à minuit.

Quand Harry avait quitté le pays, par la force des choses, il n'avait gardé contact qu'avec très peu de personnes. A son retour, il s'était fait de nouveaux amis comme Draco mais avait également renoué avec d'anciens amis, dont Ron. Le fait d'être éloigné d'Harry l'avait fait grandir et mûrir et ça avait été sans l'ombre de son célèbre ami qu'il avait pu faire ses preuves à l'école des Aurors. Les mauvaises langues avaient longuement pensé que le roux se servirait du nom de son meilleur ami pour avancer et grimper les échelons mais il n'en avait rien fait. Il était maintenant un Auror Senior apprécié de ses supérieurs et de ses collègues avec de très bons états de service.

Mais malheureux en amour.

Pourtant, tout avait bien commencé. Quelques heures à peine après la fin de la guerre, il avait demandé en mariage la femme dont il était amoureux qui avait accepté. Pendant qu'il faisait une huitième année, elle avait décidé de directement faire ses preuves au Ministère. Ils s'étaient mariés dès qu'il avait obtenu ses examens.

Et la descente aux enfers avait commencé.

Il n'avait rien vu les deux premières années, puisqu'il était pris par le programme des Aurors, puis les deux suivantes en tant qu'Auror junior. Il avait levé le pied quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'il allait devenir papa. Il avait été aux petits soins pour sa femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle accouche d'une merveilleuse fille.

Ça avait été à ce moment-là qu'il avait compris qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Déjà, il avait été le seul à se réveiller à toute heure du jour et de la nuit pour s'occuper de l'enfant et cela, sans jamais rechigner. Leur vie sexuelle n'était pas palpitante à cause de leurs responsabilités respectives mais depuis la naissance, ils faisaient l'amour de façon mécanique qu'une fois par semaine et le reste, ils faisaient chambre à part, Ron préférant rester au plus près de sa fille. Enfin, le roux s'était aperçu que leur couple n'en portait que le nom puisqu'ils ne faisaient plus rien ensemble. Avec tout cela, il était assez étrange qu'un autre enfant ait vu le jour deux ans après la première ! Malgré l'échec de plus en plus flagrant de leur couple, Ron avait accueilli le petit garçon avec bonheur.

La situation devenant de plus en plus intenable, Ron confrontait de plus en plus souvent sa femme. Mais cette dernière, qui avait obtenu la direction d'Hogwarts peu avant la naissance de leur première enfant, se servait de ses obligations pour éviter toute discussion, sans compter les décisions qu'elle prenait en leur nom à tous les deux sans qu'elle ne lui dise.

Alors Ron avait décidé d'adopter la même tactique. C'était puéril et vicieux mais pour le bonheur de ses enfants, il comptait bien utiliser tous les moyens à sa disposition.

Il avait donc déposé une demande pour briser son union Sorcière.

C'était une procédure assez méconnue mais qui pouvait être utilisée dans quelques cas particuliers, ici l'absence totale de l'un des époux dans la vie de famille sans que ça n'ait été convenu. La preuve la plus flagrante qu'il avait totalement raison de vouloir se séparer de sa femme était qu'elle n'avait même pas daigné répondre à la convocation pour répondre de la décision qui avait été prise. Pendant la procédure, elle n'avait même pas montré qu'elle était intéressée, ne s'indignant même pas du fait qu'elle allait perdre toute prétention sur ses enfants qui, d'après les médias, étaient sa fierté.

Tout cela allait donc prendre fin ce soir.

-Comment tu te sens ? demanda Harry

-Même pas triste, avoua Ron. Je mets quand même fin à presque neuf ans de mariage et je vais me retrouver du jour au lendemain père célibataire. Mais mes enfants auront une autre vie et c'est tout ce que je veux.

-Tu vas quitter les Aurors ? demanda Harry

-J'y réfléchis encore, avoua Ron. Pour l'instant, le chef a accepté mon congé d'un an. Il comprend que ma situation va changer du tout au tout.

-Tu as trouvé une nouvelle maison ? demanda Harry

-Pas encore, avoua Ron.

-Tiens, fit Harry en lui tendant une enveloppe.

-Je ne veux pas … protesta Ron.

-Ce n'est pas de la charité, coupa Harry. Je te loue une des maisons qui m'appartient. Tu auras un loyer à payer et tu pourras disposer des meubles qui sont à l'intérieur. Elle se trouve en Belgique, ça te fera du bien de changer d'air et les enfants aussi.

-Mais … fit Ron.

-Tu as besoin de te recentrer, fit Harry. Tu as besoin de t'éloigner un peu de ce pays. Je ne veux pas être méchant mais ce ne sera pas avec ta mère que tu arriveras à oublier qu'Hermione ne fera définitivement plus partie de ta vie.

Ron soupira. Molly était une mère aimante, on ne pouvait pas le lui retirer, mais elle restait très envahissante. Si elle ne mettait pas son grain de sel, à ses yeux ça ne valait pas la peine. C'était essentiellement à cause de l'ingérence maternelle que la fratrie Weasley quittait dès leurs ASPIC en poche la maison familiale – voire avant, pour les jumeaux. Combien de fois s'était-elle permis d'aller chercher Rose et Hugo chez leur nurse pour les ramener chez elle sans même en aviser Ron ? Trop pour toutes les compter. Et généralement, ça se finissait en dispute à la fois avec Molly qui se plaignait qu'il ne la laissait pas s'occuper de ses petits-enfants comme elle l'entendait et à la fois avec Hermione qui ne voyait pas où était le mal puisqu'ils étaient avec leur grand-mère.

-Je te rembourserai jusqu'à la dernière Noise, assura Ron en prenant l'enveloppe.

-Je n'en doutais pas, sourit Harry. En attendant, je peux garder les enfants le temps que tu prépares vos bagages.

-Merci, souffla Ron. De toute façon, je n'importerai que l'essentiel. S'il le faut, je rachèterai ce qui manque.

-N'oublie d'utiliser ce qui se trouve dans la maison, cligna de l'œil Harry.

-Tu as fait des folies, comprit Ron.

-Ne me reproche pas de gâter ma nièce et mon neveu, fit Harry. Allez, amène-les-moi, je n'ai plus personne aujourd'hui. Je pense qu'ils vont apprécier barboter dans la piscine.

Ron ne put que sourire.

§§§§§

La rentrée des classes avait lieu le soir même. Harry avait fait semblant de ne pas comprendre que s'il avait rendez-vous à Hogwarts le soir même, c'était pour être présenté comme le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Les gens le pensaient vraiment stupide ?

Le brun avait passé de chouettes vacances en compagnie de Ron et de ses enfants. Ces derniers avaient déménagé depuis trois semaines maintenant et la mère ne semblait pas avoir remarqué leur absence. Le roux était totalement épanoui et depuis qu'il ne travaillait plus, ses enfants étaient heureux qu'il s'occupe entièrement d'eux.

Le brun avait eu du mal à les quitter et avaient dû préparer sa propre rentrée scolaire. Heureusement, il s'était préparé à sa situation actuelle depuis des années donc il savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait à faire. Que ça ne convienne à personne ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

-Tu vas vraiment le faire ? demanda Draco

A son retour de Belgique, Harry s'était rendu chez le blond où il avait rejoint également Théo. C'était grâce à ce dernier que son plan actuel allait se réaliser dans les meilleures conditions.

-Oui, confirma Harry. La guerre a beau être terminée depuis dix ans, cette société continue de fonctionner sur des bases complètement fausses. En fait, rien n'a changé et ce n'est pas ce pour quoi je me suis battu.

-Tu ne choisis pas la méthode la plus calme, ricana Draco.

-Ça suit le même but que notre relation, sourit Harry. Je veux qu'on considère les Slytherin comme des personnes normales et non comme le mal incarné. Ça comprend ce que je m'apprête à faire.

-Tu vas te faire hurler dessus, fit Draco.

-Je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre, s'irrita Harry. J'ai dû renoncer à un poste que j'adorai parce qu'une garce s'est arrangée pour que j'enseigne dans son école sans me demander mon avis et même pas dans ma matière ! Maintenant, elle va comprendre que je ne suis pas sous ses ordres mais surtout, qu'il est temps que le monde Sorcier arrête de mettre sa tête dans le sable. Ils ne veulent pas changer ? Alors je vais les forcer à le faire !

Les deux Slytherin éclatèrent de rire.

§§§§§

Harry adorait son nouveau bureau.

Il l'avait investi dès le lendemain de son arrivée, ayant gracieusement autorisé l'ancien locataire à disposer de toute la nuit pour déménager ses affaires.

 _Flash-Back_

 _Harry avait fait son entrée juste avant que les élèves de première année ne soient répartis. Minerva McGonagall fut la première à le reconnaître et lui adressa un magnifique sourire en stoppant net son discours de Répartition. Très vite, les élèves le reconnurent et des murmures excités se répandirent dans la Grande Salle. Hermione Granger, directrice d'Hogwarts, mit que quelques instants à le reconnaitre et se leva de sa chaise avec un grand sourire._

 _-Mes chers élèves, je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, notre Sauveur, Harry Potter ! s'exclama Hermione_

 _Une ovation retentit, faisant sourire Harry pendant quelques instants. Il leva la main et obtint immédiatement le silence._

 _-Je vous remercie de votre accueil, sourit Harry. Mais avant de poursuivre la Répartition, il y a certaines choses à dire._

 _Hermione fronça des sourcils._

 _-Cela peut attendre que les élèves rejoignent leurs nouvelles maisons, déclara Hermione._

 _-Non, assura Harry. Je serais bref._

 _-Très bien, capitula Hermione._

 _Harry attendit d'avoir le silence complet avant de reprendre la parole._

 _-Moi, Harrison James Potter, chef du clan Potter, Héritier de la lignée Gryffondor et de la lignée Serdaigle, réclame la propriété de Poudlard ! proclama Harry_

 _Toutes les bougies s'embrassèrent._

 _-Impossible ! souffla Hermione_

 _-En tant que propriétaire de Poudlard, je proclame cette école institution indépendante et par conséquent, brise tout lien avec le Ministère de la Magie, continua Harry._

 _Hermione tomba sur son siège, sentit les liens magiques se dissoudre brutalement._

 _-En tant que propriétaire de Poudlard, je réclame la direction de l'école, termina Harry._

 _Hermione fut éjectée de son siège sans douceur._

 _-Maintenant que cela est fait, fit Harry, faisons les présentations. Contrairement à ce que mademoiselle Granger vous a annoncé, je suis le nouveau directeur de Poudlard, qui est désormais une institution indépendante. A cause de ce nouveau statut, les cours seront suspendus pendant toute la semaine pour que nous mettions au point les nouveaux programmes avec les professeurs. Cependant, je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire que les Répartitions seront suspendues jusqu'à nouvel ordre. A la fin de votre repas, les élèves de première année seront conduits dans un nouveau dortoir dont la salle commune aura des passages vers les salles communes des autres maisons. Vous en saurez plus dès la fin de la réunion du corps enseignant. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit._

 _Harry frappa dans ses mains et une nouvelle table fit son apparition pour les nouveaux élèves. D'un geste, il invita les enfants à s'installer pour manger tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la table des professeurs. D'un geste de baguette, il appela un Elfe de maison pour qu'il emmène Hermione vers l'infirmerie puis prit place à son tour._

 _-J'imagine que nous aurons des explications après le repas, déclara Minerva._

 _-Exactement, sourit Harry. Bon appétit !_

 _Les professeurs dînèrent dans un silence à couper au couteau puis Harry mena les plus jeunes vers leur nouveau dortoir en compagnie des directeurs de maison avant de se diriger vers la salle des professeurs, où ils étaient attendus, y compris par Hermione furieuse._

 _-Comment oses-tu ? rugit Hermione_

 _-J'ose comme toi tu as osé envoyer ma démission à mon ancien employeur pour m'engager sur ordre du ministère à un poste pour lequel je n'ai même pas les qualifications ! claqua Harry. Maintenant assieds-toi et laisse les adultes parler !_

 _-Mais … protesta Hermione._

 _Mais elle ne put plus prononcer un mot et fut collée à son siège._

 _-Bien, fit Harry. Commençons, voulez-vous ?_

 _-Le Prince de Gryffondor est véritablement l'Héritier de Gryffondor, ricana Severus._

 _-Ça a été l'une des grandes surprises que m'ont apprise les Gobelins quand je me suis enquis de mon héritage, sourit Harry. Curieusement, il semblerait que d'autres personnes aient été au courant bien avant moi, notamment Voldemort et également Dumbledore et certains de ses pions. N'est-ce pas, Hermione ?_

 _Tous les professeurs virent l'ancienne directrice rougit, signe qu'elle était parfaitement au courant._

 _-Les Gobelins m'ont également appris que par ma mère, qui descendait d'une longue lignée de Cracmol, je suis également l'héritier de Serdaigle, continua Harry. Grâce à quelques recherches, je suis tombé sur la Charte de l'école et j'ai appris des choses très intéressantes. Ici que l'école a toujours été privée et qu'elle appartient aux descendants des Fondateurs._

 _-Si je vous suis bien, Voldemort aurait été l'un des propriétaires de l'école ? sursauta Filius Flitwick_

 _-Non, assura Harry, parce qu'il était le descendant d'un cousin de Serpentard, qui est à l'origine de sa mauvaise réputation, répondit Harry. Ce que tous les directeurs savaient s'ils posaient la question à l'école._

 _Les yeux de Minerva et de Severus brillèrent. Avec une telle information, bien des choses auraient pu se passer autrement, à commencer par le nombre d'adeptes de Voldemort qui avaient cru aveuglément qu'il était véritablement le descendant de Salazar Serpentard._

 _-La Charte de Poudlard déclare que l'école n'est pas soumise au Ministère pour garantir la même éducation pour tous, poursuivit Harry._

 _-Qu'est-ce que ça change que vous déclariez l'école institution indépendante ? demanda Pomona_

 _-Déjà, ce qui s'est passé avec Ombrage n'arrivera jamais, assura Harry. Le Ministère ne pourra pas imposer ses programmes qui nous font passer pour des abrutis aux yeux du monde entier. Ensuite, les affaires disciplinaires graves ne pourront plus être étouffées par le Ministère parce que ça concerne les charmantes têtes blondes de nos dirigeants puisque nous pourrons directement faire appel aux Aurors. Nous ne dépendrons plus uniquement des subventions du Ministère pour survivre. Et enfin, c'est l'école qui désignera son directeur, comme ça a toujours été._

 _Hermione s'agita sur son siège et Harry se tourna vers elle._

 _-Si c'est pour hurler ou pour me dire que je n'ai pas le droit, je ne te rendrais pas la parole, décréta Harry. Si c'est pour poser une question intelligente, je te la rends._

 _Hermione hocha la tête et Harry s'exécuta._

 _-Comment l'école pourrait te désigner directeur ? demanda Hermione_

 _-Je vais entrer dans le bureau du directeur, sourit Harry. Malheureusement pour toi, la pièce qu'occupait Dumbledore était seulement l'antichambre du bureau officiel du directeur._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu reproches au Ministère ? demanda Hermione, l'œil noir_

 _-Ta nomination, alors que tu n'as strictement aucune expérience de l'enseignement, sourit vicieusement Harry. Ton parti pris constant contre les Serpentards. Tes ordres pour que le niveau des élèves soit de plus en plus bas. J'en passe et des meilleures._

 _-Que comptez-vous faire, Potter ? demanda Severus_

 _-Je vais d'abord faire le ménage par rapport aux personnes qui ont une place ici ou non, répondit Harry. Je vais vérifier les comptes pour engager plus de personnes et restaurer certaines parties du château qui en ont bien besoin pour la sécurité des élèves._

 _-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Minerva_

 _-Je pense renforcer l'infirmerie d'un pédopsychiatre et d'une assistante sociale, révéla Harry._

 _-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione. Les élèves sont tous très équilibrés !_

 _-Vis dans ton monde de Bisounours, renifla Harry. La maltraitance, la violence, tout ce qui est passé sous silence auprès des professeurs, les élèves ont besoin d'en parler avec des personnes neutres. S'il y avait eu une assistante sociale ici, est-ce que tu penses sérieusement que je serais resté chez les Dursley ? Avec un psychiatre, est-ce que tu penses que Neville serait resté catatonique pendant trois heures après que Croupton Junior ait lancé le Doloris sur une araignée ? Les enfants peuvent se montrer aussi forts qu'ils sont fragiles. Ils doivent voir qu'on peut les aider peu importe leurs origines. Et ce n'est pas en te voyant encenser les Gryffondors pour tout et n'importe quoi, surtout leurs bêtises, qu'ils auront confiance en l'autorité._

 _-Je sais ce dont ils ont besoin ! s'écria Hermione_

 _-J'en doute, puisque le nombre d'élèves descend un peu plus chaque année où tu es à la tête de l'école, rétorqua Harry. Et si tu remarques bien, il n'y a pas que les Sang Pur qui partent depuis que tu es ici._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Hermione continuant à s'insurger, Harry lui avait remis le sort de silence et l'avait jetée hors de la pièce avec ordre de vider ses appartements dans les plus brefs délais. Il avait enfin pu discuter avec des personnes qui savaient ce qu'elles faisaient. D'un commun accord, ils allaient supprimer les maisons pour les sept prochaines années pour que la compétition nocive disparaisse totalement. La liste des matières disponibles furent augmentées et les charges des professeurs allégées, sans oublier qu'ils auraient enfin le droit de prendre des apprentis. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à une heure avancée de la nuit pour se donner rendez-vous le lendemain pour une visite approfondie du château pour voir quels étaient les lieux à restaurer en priorité.

Il savait que d'ici peu, le Ministère allait hurler de ne plus avoir la mainmise sur l'école mais Harry allait leur apprendre qu'il comptait bien pousser le pays vers l'avenir.


	56. Concours de beauté

**_Concours de « beauté »_**

Alors que les élèves venaient de revenir des vacances de fin d'année, une étrange affiche était apparue dans les salles communes.

 _GRAND CONCOURS DE MISS ET MISTER HOGWARTS !  
_ _Vous savez que vous êtes belle / beau et même vos proches le reconnaissent ?  
_ _Alors participez au premier concours de beauté d'Hogwarts !  
_ _Il y aura une section pour les filles et une autre pour les garçons.  
_ _Les conditions d'inscription sont simples :  
_ _Avoir au moins quinze ans et n_ _'avoir aucune note en-dessous d'Acceptable.  
_ _Les inscriptions seront clôturées le 15 janvier.  
_ _Le concours se déroulera du 07 au 14 février.  
_ _Le gagnant obtiendra un magnifique cadeau !  
_ _Soyez nombreux à vous inscrire !_

Les élèves étaient intrigués mais les plus vaniteux et les plus orgueilleux d'entre eux y trouvèrent un moyen de montrer leur supériorité par rapport aux autres.

§§§§§

Minerva avait un sourire machiavélique sur le visage.

C'était elle qui avait eu l'idée de ce concours et les autres professeurs avaient été emballés par cette idée. La raison officielle était que le concours était un moyen de détourner les élèves de la guerre qui venait de se terminer.

La raison officieuse était une vengeance en bonne et due forme.

Avant les vacances, lors de leurs rondes, certains d'entre eux avaient entendus des élèves discuter d'eux et leurs avis avaient été plus qu'édifiants. Pour leur rappeler le respect qui était dû à leurs aînés, ils allaient donc donner une bonne leçon à ces petits parvenus et rien ni personne ne pourrait s'y opposer. Même le directeur était avec eux, c'était pour dire à quel point il était outré de leurs paroles.

Le concours aurait trois épreuves. La première avait été organisée par les professeurs Pomona Sprout et Filius Flitwick, la deuxième par Minerva McGonagall et Severus Snape et la dernière par tous les directeurs. L'aide des autres professeurs avait été la bienvenue et les élèves allaient s'en mordre les doigts.

§§§§§

-Pourquoi ? demanda sèchement Severus. Il me semblait que comme votre père …

Harry respira profondément, visiblement agacé.

-Dehors, gronda Severus. Tous. Contrairement à Potter, je déteste avoir un public qui n'est absolument pas concerné.

Comprenant la menace sous-jacente, Hermione Granger, Ginny et Ron Weasley détalèrent du bureau. Une fois cela fait, Minerva McGonagall verrouilla les lieux pour qu'on n'entende pas leur conversation.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Harry ? demanda Minerva

-Les imbéciles qui se prétendent mes amies m'ont inscrit sans que je le sache à ce fichu concours, renifla Harry. Si elles étaient avec moi, c'était pour me convaincre que c'était une bonne idée d'y participer, notamment pour « rabattre le caquet de cette fouine de Malfoy ». Ron n'a pas eu le temps d'en placer une.

-On voit où sont leurs priorités, ricana Severus.

Harry Potter était le seul élève à être de mèche dans ce complot. Durant la guerre, il s'était rapproché de Minerva et de Severus et reconnaissait volontiers tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour que Voldemort soit vaincu, contrairement aux élèves.

-Pourquoi tiennent-elles autant que vous participiez à ce concours ? demanda Severus

-Pour augmenter le prestige du Sauveur, quoi d'autre ? renifla Harry. Que je ne recherche pas l'attention n'est pas une information qu'elles veulent prendre en compte. Elles veulent être vues avec le Sauveur pour augmenter leur propre réputation.

-Heureusement que nous avons interdit les inscriptions indirectes, fit Minerva. Qui sait quelles dérives il y aurait eu.

-Les élèves ne l'apprendront qu'à la clôture des inscriptions, déclara Severus.

-Merlin merci, souffla Harry. En attendant, je vais préparer mes propres plans pendant que vous détournez l'attention.

-Dites-nous si vous avez besoin d'aide, proposa Minerva.

-Avec plaisir, sourit Harry.

-Bien, fit Minerva. Maintenant, peaufinons nos épreuves …

§§§§§

Hermione était furieuse.

Les inscriptions pour le concours venaient de se terminer et le professeur McGonagall venait de spécifier que toutes les candidatures devaient être obligatoirement déposées par les candidats ce qui voulait dire qu'Harry n'était pas inscrit au concours !

Avec Ginny, quand elles avaient appris la tenue du concours, elles avaient mis au point un plan parfait pour qu'elles puissent finalement épouser Harry pour Ginny et Ron pour Hermione. Mais sans l'inscription du brun – et du roux, que sa sœur avait voulu inscrire – elles allaient devoir modifier leurs plans. Le concours devait leur servir à leur montrer qu'elles étaient les femmes qu'il fallait à leurs côtés.

Ou plutôt, devait montrer à Harry que la seule femme qui devait être à ses côtés pour le reste de sa vie était Hermione.

A ses yeux, Ginny n'était qu'une gamine encore amoureuse du prince charmant. Adroitement manipulée par sa mère pour chercher en priorité un riche parti à épouser, la rousse était complètement naïve et ne voyait en Harry que le héros. Hermione était bien plus lucide concernant Harry et sa scolarité à ses côtés lui avait permis de savoir quoi lui dire pour qu'il aille dans son sens. Certes, elles avaient imaginé ce plan à deux mais ce qu'elle avait prévu pour séduire Ron était en fait pour séduire Harry.

Puisqu'elle serait la seule à monter sur scène, il fallait qu'Harry ne voie qu'elle, qu'elle brille aussi bien par sa beauté que par son intelligence. De toute façon, elle avait toujours surclassé tout le monde et était bien plus intelligente que les professeurs pouvaient le penser …

§§§§§

-Elle a changé ses plans, annonça Ginny.

Contrairement à ce que pensait Hermione, Ginny était très loin d'être stupide et éperdue d'amour pour le Sauveur. Elle avait cessé de le voir comme tel quand elle avait découvert son état quand les Détraqueurs entouraient l'école, pendant sa deuxième année. Hantée par sa possession par Voldemort par le biais de son journal, l'épreuve les avait rapprochés et ils étaient devenus le confident l'un de l'autre. S'ils en étaient venus à sortir ensemble pendant la cinquième année d'Harry, c'était pour avoir un semblant de vie normale et surtout pour cacher le fait qu'Harry n'était pas attiré plus que cela par les filles et pour Ginny, pour satisfaire sa mère pour qu'elle ne lui casse pas les pieds quand elle prendrait son envol.

Donc elle avait parfaitement vu qu'Hermione ne s'intéressait nullement à Ron mais avait une proie bien plus intéressante en vue : Harry. Bien entendu, elle avait prévenu le principal concerné.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, renifla Harry. Sans moi dans le concours, tout tombait à l'eau. Qu'est-ce qu'elle compte faire ?

-Gagner à tout prix pour que tu ne voies qu'elle, haussa des épaules Ginny. Ce ne qui ne change pas grand-chose de son plan initial.

-Tu comptes toujours participer ? demanda Harry

-Ce sera amusant, sourit Ginny. Surtout que je suis sûre d'avoir ta voix.

-Bien entendu, sourit Harry.

-Blague à part, fais très attention, prévint Ginny. Hermione s'est rendu compte qu'elle n'arrivera à rien sans le soutien d'un nom célèbre. Tu es le seul qui soit assez proche d'elle pour qu'elle pense à te mettre le grappin dessus. Pour elle, rien ni personne ne lui est supérieure, tu serais la parfaite marionnette pour ses plans d'avenir.

-Qu'elle compte dessus et boive de l'eau, renifla Harry. J'ai autre chose à faire que de danser sous les ordres de quelqu'un.

-Besoin d'aide ? proposa Ginny

-Ce serait avec plaisir, sourit Harry.

§§§§§

Au bout du premier tour, un peu plus de la moitié des candidats avait abandonné.

Pomona et Filius avaient décidé de créer un labyrinthe végétal où dans des lieux aléatoires, ils devaient défaire des sortilèges. Mécontents que la plupart des élèves aient estimé leurs matières inutiles en tant de guerre, ils avaient voulu leur prouver que si on leur avait véritablement demandé leur aide durant la Bataille Finale, bien des choses auraient pu se passer autrement. Officiellement, c'était pour tester leur endurance physique et leurs réflexes.

Un tiers des candidats était sorti du labyrinthe sur un brancard sous la stupéfaction puis le malaise des spectateurs. Ils se rendirent compte que leurs professeurs n'enseignaient qu'une infime partie de leur savoir et qu'ils avaient encore beaucoup, mais vraiment beaucoup à apprendre. D'où les abandons.

La plupart des plus âgés avaient réussi à s'en sortir sur leurs deux jambes, non sans quelques dégâts. Pansy Parkinson avait dû faire repousser sa main après se l'être faite dévorée par une plante carnivore notamment et Hermione Granger se retrouva chauve comme un œuf. Par méchanceté, Poppy Pomfrey argua qu'elle ne disposait plus de potion pour lui faire repousser les cheveux et que si elle la voulait au plus vite, il lui faudrait demander directement au professeur Snape. Ce dernier s'était fait un plaisir de l'envoyer paître. Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini s'en étaient bien sortis mais également Ginny et Ron Weasley, à la plus grande surprise de tous qui les avaient toujours sous-estimés.

Malheureusement, tous les élèves qui se permettaient de médire sur les professeurs n'étaient pas tous partis. Minerva et Severus étaient prêts à les accueillir comme il se devait.

§§§§§

Luna terminait le bandage à l'épaule de Ginny tandis qu'Harry soignait le dos de Ron. Neville était en train de leur expliquer toutes les propriétés des plantes qu'ils avaient rencontré – il ne s'était pas inscrit au concours – lorsque la porte du dortoir des garçons de huitième année s'ouvrit violemment pour laisser passer Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'étonna Hermione

-On devrait plutôt te retourner la question, rétorqua Neville. Il ne me semble pas que tu sois un garçon.

-Et elles alors ? fit Hermione en désignant Luna et Ginny

-Ma petite-amie et sa petite sœur, rappela sèchement Neville. Invitées par nos soins. Que veux-tu ?

-Parler à Harry, répondit Hermione.

-Installe-toi, proposa Harry. Je suis en train de m'occuper de Ron.

Visiblement, cela dérangeait l'ancienne brune si on se fiait à sa grimace mais elle s'assit quand même dans l'un des fauteuils vides.

-Qu'as-tu pensé de l'épreuve, Harry ? demanda Hermione

-Elle ressemblait beaucoup à la dernière épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, répondit froidement Harry.

Un froid glacial envahit la pièce. Quand il avait appris les conditions du premier tour, le brun avait refusé d'y assister et s'en était d'ailleurs excusé auprès des Weasley qui avaient bien compris sa réticence. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il aidait à leurs soins.

-Heureusement que les professeurs avaient pensé à mettre des sorts du niveau des élèves, fit Luna, dissipant quelque peu l'ambiance lourde.

-Je ne crois pas, non, renifla Hermione. Ce ne sont pas des sorts demandés pour les ASPIC.

-Demandés par le Ministère, c'est vrai, concéda Neville. Mais correspondant au programme validé par le Conseil International des Sorciers, si.

-Le CIS ne met pas le nez dans le programme scolaire, assura Hermione.

-Il faudrait d'abord que tu saches quelle est l'étendue de ses prérogatives, railla Ginny.

-Enfin bref, revenons à ma question, fit Ron. Tu t'occupes vraiment de ces monstres, Neville ?

-Oui, sourit Neville. Je possède les plus inoffensives dans ma propre serre. La professeur Sprout a accepté de m'apprendre à en prendre soin tout au long de l'année scolaire.

-Ce qui veut dire que tu passeras ta maîtrise avec un an d'avance ? demanda Harry

-Deux en fait, avoua Neville. Je suis attendu cet été à l'école supérieure de Botanique pour qu'elle vérifie que je peux entrer directement en deuxième année.

Les félicitations fusèrent de toute part. Seule Hermione ne partageait pas la bonne humeur générale et elle le démontra immédiatement.

-Pourquoi tu ne deviendrais pas Auror comme tes parents ? demanda Hermione. Ça aurait rendu fiers tes parents et ta grand-mère serait si contente !

-Je n'ai aucune envie de le devenir, rétorqua sèchement Neville. Je suis leur fils, pas eux.

Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Pour toute personne qui connaissait un minimum Neville, on savait qu'il avait terriblement souffert qu'on le compare inlassablement à ses parents. Bien qu'il sache parfaitement se battre, il n'avait jamais montré d'inclinaison vers ce métier.

Luna, sentant que si elle n'intervenait pas de nouveau, la conversation dégénèrerait, prit la parole.

-C'est bientôt l'heure d'aller manger, fit remarquer Luna. On devrait y aller.

La bande se mit en marche. Hermione fut la première à sortir, pestant sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à attirer l'attention d'Harry sur elle.

§§§§§

Le deuxième avait été une hécatombe.

Tous les candidats avaient été enfermés dans une grande pièce remplie de fioles en tout genre et ils devaient trouver celles qui pourraient les faire passer les hautes flammes qui remplaçaient les portes. Severus ne s'était pas caché s'être inspiré de l'épreuve qu'il avait créée pour protéger la Pierre Philosophale mais là s'arrêtaient les ressemblances. Les instructions pour retrouver les fameux sésames étaient dissimulées dans la pièce, c'était aux élèves de les retrouver et chaque objet avait été ensorcelé pour les attaquer dès qu'on approchait d'eux.

Les conséquences des métamorphoses et des potions n'étaient pas permanentes mais profondément humiliantes. De plus, sauf si cela menaçait clairement la santé des élèves, l'infirmière avait refusé de leur rendre leur apparence normale.

Certains avaient parfaitement accepté leurs transformations partielles ou non, d'autres non. Ginny, par exemple, avait pris l'apparence d'une fouine rousse avec le don de la parole. Après avoir pesté sur l'animal en lequel la potion l'avait transformé, elle s'était amusée à se jeter dans les bras de Draco Malfoy voire sur l'immense corne de rhinocéros qu'il avait sur le front et qu'il arborait fièrement, après avoir tenté par tous les moyens de se débarrasser. Ron, lui, avait été transformé en singe avec le don de Fourchelangue. Harry avait accepté de l'avoir littéralement sur son dos et il était toujours mort de rire car il était le seul à comprendre les insultes que le roux lançait à tout va. Lavande Brown, miraculeusement rescapée de la première épreuve, n'avait absolument pas apprécié de voir sa peau parfaite se doter de taches rouge vif, verte et noire. Elles ne pouvaient même pas passer pour des taches de rousseur à sa plus grande honte. Elle était allée se cacher dans son lit et avait refusé de sortir de son lit tout en signifiant son abandon de la compétition, pensant qu'ainsi, les professeurs la prendraient en pitié et lui rendraient son apparence normale.

Que nenni !

Minerva et Severus avaient la dent dure contre les élèves et avaient convenu qu'ils ne soigneraient personne avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Ils avaient également décidé de leur conseiller de brasser eux-mêmes l'antidote à leur affection … s'il le trouvait. Severus était un maître de Potions et en tant que tel, il pouvait parfaitement modifier ce qu'il brassait pour rendre inutile l'antidote normal. Quant aux métamorphoses, Minerva restait très puissante et ses œuvres pouvaient durer des semaines à moins qu'on ne trouve et qu'on ne lance le contre sort adéquat.

Les élèves étaient dégoûtés. Notamment Zacharias Smith, qui avait échappé à la première salve, avait eu le bonheur indicible d'arborer des dents de lapin lui arrivant à la poitrine, couplé avec des tentacules gluants.

Mais le pire restait Hermione Granger.

La jeune femme, chauve depuis la première épreuve, avait été brûlée sur tout le crâne ainsi qu'aux jambes. Elle était désormais recouverte d'une fine toison verte uniquement sur le torse. Ses dents, qu'elle avait réduites par magie après le bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, avaient repris leur ancienne longueur et ses ongles étaient devenus des serres. Dans sa grande arrogance, persuadée que Snape, sur les ordres de Dumbledore, ne ferait rien de dangereux aux élèves, avait goûté toutes les potions qu'elle pensait être les bonnes pour sortir de la pièce. Après la troisième, elle avait compris que le directeur de Slytherin était bien plus vicieux que ce qu'elle s'attendait et elle avait pris plus de précautions. L'humiliation suprême pour tous les candidats avait été d'apprendre qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de potions pour quitter la pièce ...

§§§§§

Finalement, il restait très peu d'élèves en lice.

Pour Serpentard, il y avait Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini, pour Poufsouffle, Ernie McMillan et une sixième année, Bethany De Castel, pour Serdaigle, Padma Patil et Michael Corner et enfin, pour Gryffondor, Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley. La plupart, avec l'aide de leurs amis, avaient réussi à contrer la plupart des transformations subies dans l'épreuve précédente. Les autres n'avaient pas voulu d'aide, comme Hermione qui avait voulu réparer les dégâts elle-même, et quand elle s'était présentée le matin de la finale, elle était très loin d'avoir repris une apparence normale puisqu'il n'y avait que ses mains qui étaient revenues à leur état initial.

Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas voulu ménager ses chers élèves et s'était montré d'une cruauté délectable. Contrairement aux directeurs de maison qui voulaient rappeler aux élèves qu'ils restaient des maîtres dans leurs matières respectives, lui n'avait qu'une seule personne dans sa ligne de mire, la fameuse Hermione Granger. Cette dernière avait argué à voix haute que les adultes avaient été inutiles pendant la guerre et qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu se terminer sans leur présence indispensable. Elle avait ajouté que le vieux Sorcier n'avait servi à rien pour la Bataille Finale, plongé dans le coma quand il était tombé de la tour d'Astronomie à la fin de sa sixième année.

En vérité, c'était lui qui avait demandé que la compétition soit présentée comme un concours de beauté. Il était l'un des seuls à avoir noté sa vanité à la suite des compliments qu'elle avait reçu après le bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et il avait compté dessus pour lui rappeler quelques petites vérités. Parmi les objets ensorcelés par Minerva, il en avait glissé quelques-uns destinés uniquement à la jeune femme mais avec des effets non visibles. C'était à lui qu'on devait le fait qu'elle ait la voix qui disparaisse à chaque fois qu'elle devait répondre à une question en cours, entre autres.

La finale était un véritable concours de beauté. Les candidats devaient défiler en uniforme puis en tenue de ville et enfin en tenue de soirée. Le directeur avait estimé que le maillot de bain était inadapté pour une école et il s'en était doublement félicité quand la jeune femme était sortie du deuxième tour.

Sur les huit finalistes, tous avaient décidé de prendre le concours du bon côté, sauf trois, qui devaient recevoir une bonne leçon : Hermione Granger, Ernie McMillan et Michael Corner. D'après les paris – pour cela, ils étaient bien aidés par les Jumeaux Weasley, même s'ils n'étaient plus scolarisés – la finale devait se jouer entre tous les autres. Mais les professeurs savaient que les trois brebis galeuses avaient fait en sorte de s'assurer de la victoire par des procédés pas très fair-play voire même non réglementaires. Ils avaient donc décidé que le concours se ferait entre les cinq finalistes et à la proclamation du vainqueur, quand les trois autres s'insurgeront des résultats, ils leur signifieront leur disqualification pour tricherie voire mise en danger des autres candidats, sans oublier les punitions assorties.

Chaque directeur de maison avait vérifié les tenues pour ne pas heurter les bonnes mœurs. Pomona n'avait pas compris cette mesure jusqu'à ce que Minerva lui révèle la vulgarité que comptait faire preuve Hermione Granger pour le concours : décolleté plongeant, mini-jupe qu'on devrait qualifier de ceinture … si elle pensait séduire, avec la tenue choisie, elle était plus partie pour racoler.

Le 14 février, la Grande Salle était enflammée. Tous les élèves voulaient voir toutes les personnes qui avaient échappé aux épreuves concoctées par les professeurs. Mais au-delà de l'amusement, beaucoup avaient compris que leurs professeurs n'étaient pas que des adultes qui les endormaient mais également des maîtres dans leurs matières et qu'il serait fou de provoquer. De plus, la guerre était terminée et Albus Dumbledore avait travaillé le ministre au corps pour qu'il autorise les apprentis auprès des professeurs. Les élèves d'Hogwarts avaient été ahuris d'apprendre dans la Gazette du Sorcier que ceux qui leur enseignaient depuis des années étaient parmi les meilleurs maîtres au monde et qu'un apprentissage avec eux étaient extrêmement recherché.

Pour chaque défilé, les élèves devaient voter pour la personne qu'ils préféraient et c'était la moyenne des trois qui décidait du classement. Les bulletins de vote étaient personnalisés ce qui faisait que personne ne pouvait voter deux fois pour un même défilé. Les candidats pouvaient opter soit pour la mode Sorcière, soit pour la mode Moldue voire un mélange des deux.

Ginny créa la sensation en arrivant avec une queue de fouine mais surtout aux bras de Draco Malfoy et de Blaise Zabini. Personne ne comprit pourquoi jusqu'à ce que les directeurs ne remarquent l'air furieux de Michael Corner. Bethany de Castel et Padma Patil vinrent ensuite bras dessus bras dessous et rejoignirent les trois premiers. Le groupe montra ainsi que les guerres entre maisons n'avaient plus lieu d'être et qu'il était temps d'aller de l'avant. Les trois derniers défilèrent à leur tour et les élèves rirent sous cape quand ils les virent, puisque la majorité des transformations subies pendant les premiers tours n'avaient pas été annulés. En plus, les déformations étaient flagrantes donc pour un concours de beauté …

Juste après le repas, Albus Dumbledore demanda le silence pour pouvoir proclamer les résultats.

-Je voudrais remercier tous les participants au concours, fit Albus. Ils ont eu le courage de faire leurs preuves et d'admettre leurs faiblesses. J'espère qu'ils ont appris une leçon importante pendant cette semaine et qu'ils l'appliqueront désormais à leur vie de tous les jours.

Les élèves murmurèrent. La grande majorité n'avait pas compris que les professeurs avaient voulu leur donner une leçon d'humilité et de tolérance. Mais un petit nombre, notamment parmi les plus âgés, avaient compris qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils sous-estiment les autres à cause de leurs préjugés et leurs idées fausses ou sinon, tout ce pour quoi ils s'étaient battus pendant la guerre aurait été vain.

-J'aimerai que les élèves suivants viennent recevoir leur lot de consolation : Bethany de Castel, Blaise Zabini et Ernie McMillan, annonça Albus.

Blaise présenta son bras à Bethany qui l'accepta et ils grimpèrent sur l'estrade, suivis par Ernie, boudeur. Chacun eut un paquet-surprise que Bethany et Blaise préférèrent ouvrir en plus petit comité. Ernie n'eut pas cette retenue et la boîte lui explosa littéralement dans les mains, une fumée noire en sortant. Il y eut quelques instants de panique puis les élèves reconnurent le logo des jumeaux Weasley qui apparut sur la boîte. La foule finit par se moquer du hurlement aigu qu'avait poussé Ernie qui voulut quitter l'estrade. Mais la haute stature de Severus Snape l'empêcha efficacement de bouger.

-J'aimerai que le reste des candidats vienne me rejoindre, demanda Albus.

Draco présenta ses bras pour que Ginny et Padma les prennent pour qu'il puisse les escorter. Michael, ne voulant pas s'abaisser devant Malfoy, fit de même pour Hermione mais cette dernière le dédaigna pour s'avancer seule. Le trio s'inclina pour saluer la foule qui les ovationna tandis que les deux autres se drapèrent dans leur fierté.

-Mesdemoiselles Patil et Weasley, appela Albus. Vous nous avez émerveillé grâce à vos performances. Même si vous n'êtes pas les premières, vous méritez ce cadeau.

Le directeur leur tendit à chacune une boite. Méfiantes, elles se gardèrent bien de les ouvrir comme leur camarade et se contentèrent de remercier chaleureusement le directeur avant de prendre place aux côtés de Bethany, Blaise et Ernie.

-Nos trois derniers candidats … appela Albus.

Harry se retint de ricaner. Il devait être l'un des seuls à avoir remarqué que ce n'était pas des pétillements de malice qui éclairaient les yeux du directeur mais de la malveillance. Ce dernier pouvait tolérer les propos de Draco Malfoy car c'était dans son éducation et que les faits qu'il avait reprochés aux professeurs n'étaient pas totalement dénués de fondement – mais il leur avait déjà présenté ses excuses avant le début du concours – autant rien ne pouvait atténuer la rancœur qu'il nourrissait envers Hermione Granger et Michael Corner. Ils s'étaient arrogés des actes dont ils n'étaient clairement pas les auteurs et critiquaient ceux des autres alors qu'ils n'auraient jamais fait mieux.

-Les votes ont été très serrés, déclara Albus. Il a été difficile de vous départager car tout le monde a été impressionné par vos talents respectifs.

Severus devait s'incliner devant la maîtrise des mots du directeur. Tout le monde croyait qu'il s'adressait aux trois finalistes mais personne n'avait noté que Padma Patil et Ginny Weasley se trouvaient dans le champ de vision du vieux Sorcier et donc, qu'elles faisaient partie du trio final. Sans oublier qu'il nommait aucun finaliste explicitement.

-Je tiens ici les résultats, sourit Albus en montrant une enveloppe. J'imagine que vous avez tous hâte de savoir.

Rapidement, il la décacheta et un grand sourire barra son visage en lisant le nom du gagnant.

-Notre grand gagnant est Draco Malfoy ! annonça Albus. Toutes mes félicitations !

Le blond eut le temps de récupérer la coupe avant qu'Hermione ne s'insurge.

-Ce n'est pas possible ! rugit Hermione. Ça ne peut pas être ce sale serpent visqueux le gagnant !

-Pourquoi ? demanda Draco, curieux

-JE suis la meilleure de l'école ! pesta Hermione

-Visiblement non, puisque ce n'est pas toi qui as la coupe, rappela Draco.

-Les votes étaient en ma faveur ! cria Hermione

-Que voulez-vous dire ? souffla Albus

-La magie ne leur permettrait pas de faire le contraire ! tonna Hermione

Un silence de mort se répandit dans la salle. Le directeur en avait même perdu son sourire joyeux.

-Ainsi donc, nous avons là la personne à l'origine de la signature illégale de dizaines de contrats magiques, déclara froidement Albus. Je savais que vous étiez vindicative mais pas que vous seriez prête à de telles extrémités pour vous assurer une victoire dans un simple concours. Votre disqualification prend tout son sens. Ainsi que votre convocation chez les Aurors.

Hermione blêmit.

-Comment ça ? balbutia Hermione

-Il est totalement illégal de faire signer un contrat à un mineur en l'absence de ses parents et sans leur accord, expliqua Minerva. Or, c'est ce que vous avez fait en forçant près d'un tiers des élèves de la première à la quatrième année. C'est pour cela que dès ce soir, vous serez entendue par les Aurors sur votre conduite inqualifiable en compagnie de votre camarade monsieur Corner.

-Ne croyez pas que votre comportement odieux soit passé inaperçu ! gronda Pomona en s'adressant au jeune homme. Apprendre que plusieurs de mes élèves ont été battus pour que vous puissiez obtenir leurs votes est en dessous de tout !

-Et avant que vous ne vous indigniez, les élèves étaient libres de leurs actes quand ils ont voté, susurra Severus. Les votes reflètent exactement ce qu'ils pensent et vous êtes tous les deux bons derniers.

-Messieurs, appela Albus. Vous pouvez les emmener.

Quatre Aurors fendirent alors la foule pour s'emparer des deux suspects. Ils voulurent s'enfuir mais les élèves firent bloc. Pour montrer leur désapprobation face à leurs actions, tous les élèves tournèrent le dos à Hermione Granger et Michael Corner jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent la salle.

-Ce problème réglé, je vous souhaite un bon appétit ! s'exclama Albus

§§§§§

-COUPABLE ! décréta un membre du Magenmagot

-L'assemblée décidera de la peine dans les prochains jours, déclara Amélia Bones. La séance est levée.

La salle d'audience explosa alors que le verdict était tombé. Depuis les gradins où il était spectateur, Harry rabattit sa capuche pour se faufiler tranquillement vers la sortie.

S'inspirant des cours de justice Moldues, les procès avaient subi une réforme massive. Désormais, tous les procès se tenaient au minimum trois mois après les faits et une enquête minutieuse était diligentée pour éviter les cas comme celui de Sirius Black. Ainsi, Michael Corner avait été jugé coupable d'agressions sur mineur et avait écopé de deux années de prison ferme, sans oublier son renvoi définitif de l'école de sorcellerie. Ce qu'on reprochait à Hermione Granger étant plus vicieux, le procès se tint juste après les examens. Comme les faits étaient avérés, le verdict ne s'était pas fait attendre et outre la preuve de sa culpabilité, son renvoi définitif de l'école ainsi que l'annulation de ses diplômes et son impossibilité à vie de les repasser à Poudlard lui avaient été signifiés juste avant.

Le brun alla dans un bar Moldu non loin du Ministère de la Magie où Luna, Ginny, Pansy, Neville, Ron, Draco et Blaise l'attendaient tranquillement. Ils discutèrent du procès auquel ils avaient assisté plus ou moins ouvertement. Harry se remémora les derniers mois.

Après leur audition chez les Aurors, les deux accusés étaient retournés à l'école où ils furent ostracisés par tous les élèves. Hermione avait clamé son innocence auprès d'Harry avant de lui demander – ou plutôt, de lui ordonner – de lui trouver un excellent avocat pour lui faire échapper à la prison. Le brun lui avait alors posé une seule question : pourquoi elle tenait tellement à gagner ce concours qui ne reflétait même pas la réalité. La jeune femme était partie dans une argumentation longue et ennuyeuse qu'Harry s'était efforcé d'écouter avec attention pour avoir sa réponse. Il ne fut pas déçu : comme Ginny le lui avait dit, si elle s'était inscrite au concours, c'était pour montrer qu'elle était la meilleure à tout le monde et plus particulièrement au brun. Grâce aux vapeurs de Veritaserum qui subsistaient dans la pièce où ils s'étaient réfugiés – Harry n'y était pas soumis car il s'était lancé un sort qui filtrait l'air qu'il respirait – il prit connaissance également ses projets maritaux ainsi que la manière dont elle comptait s'y prendre. Cela ne lui avait guère plu d'apprendre qu'elle comptait le droguer dans le courant de l'année pour lui faire signer un contrat de mariage en sa faveur. Ni qu'une fois cela fait, elle allait le soumettre grâce à des potions dont elle avait trouvé la recette dans les grimoires de Grimmaurd Place et bien plus puissantes que celles dont elle le gratifiait actuellement. Il lui avait alors déclaré que le fait qu'ils soient amis ne devait pas occulter le fait qu'elle ait commis un crime dont elle s'était vantée de surcroit et pour une raison futile à ses yeux. Comprenant qu'il ne l'aiderait pas, elle avait voulu lui lancer un sort d'Amnésie mais comme il côtoyait Severus Snape, il connaissait un moyen efficace de ne pas perdre ses souvenirs, notamment grâce à l'Occlumencie. Quand Hermione et Harry se quittèrent, ce dernier s'était dirigé vers le bureau du directeur et lui avait montré son souvenir. Albus Dumbledore avait immédiatement ordonné un examen médical complet auprès de l'infirmière. Les résultats furent édifiants et à sa plus grande fureur, Harry dut rester une semaine à l'infirmerie pour se purger de toutes les potions dont il était gavé depuis la mort de Voldemort. Remonté comme un coucou suisse, il avait fait en sorte que toute l'école soit témoin du fait que c'était Hermione qui avait brisé leur amitié en la manipulant adroitement. Dès que cela fut fait, il s'était ouvertement rapproché des Serpentards et faisait la sourde oreille à chaque fois que la brune le lui reprochait. D'ailleurs, à leurs côtés, il apprenait bien mieux et c'était pour cela que ses résultats aux examens avaient été bien plus élevés que quand il travaillait avec elle.

Heureusement, maintenant, elle était en prison.

-Bien, fit Draco, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis et que cette garce est en prison, si nous nous occupions de notre société ?

Un même sourire machiavélique lui répondit.


	57. Le renouveau des Malfoy (suite BV 39)

**_Le renouveau des Malfoy (les Serpents ne sont pas tous méchants 2 - BV 39)_**

Lucius Malfoy était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier la quintessence des Sang Pur. Elevé dans la plus pure tradition aristocratique, c'était presque naturellement qu'il avait obéit à son père pour se mettre sous les ordres d'un lord encore inconnu sur la scène britannique qui disait vouloir restaurer les droits toujours plus bafoués des Sang Pur, Voldemort. Lorsque sa première chute avait été due à un bambin de quinze mois à peine, il n'avait pas voulu se rendre compte que la supposée puissance de son Maître était factice ou du moins, sujette à caution, et lors de sa renaissance, qu'il bafouait autant les droits des Sang Pur que le gouvernement.

Il était donc évident que lorsqu'Harry Potter a tué Voldemort avec un simple sort d'Expulsion, Lucius Malfoy l'avait suivi dans sa déchéance, quand bien même il avait retourné sa veste à la dernière minute.

Sa condamnation à Azkaban à perpétuité étant évidente, il avait dû écrire une lettre de magie où il acceptait de renoncer à ses titres et à sa position de lord Malfoy en faveur de son fils. Les règles de gestion de la prison ayant été modifiées – avec le départ des Détraqueurs, c'était obligé – il recevait la visite de sa femme Narcissa une fois tous les trimestres et celle de son fils tous les six mois et tous les deux se faisaient un devoir de lui écrire une fois par mois.

Lucius était donc au courant que huit ans après le début de son emprisonnement, Draco avait commencé à fréquenter une Sorcière pour la pérennité de la famille Malfoy. Comme Narcissa ne commentait pas la relation, le blond pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une héritière Sang Pur qui ferait rayonner leur nom comme avant qu'il ne l'associe aux méfaits de Voldemort. Il ne s'était pas inquiété de ne pas connaître son nom, occupé comme il l'était à lutter contre les effets des Détraqueurs incrustés dans les murs et donc, ne fut guère surpris lorsqu'il apprit, trois ans plus tard, qu'il avait une autorisation de sortie pour assister au mariage de son fils. Narcissa était venue le récupérer assez affaibli et maintenant, il se préparait pour l'union.

En tant que père du marié, il était installé au premier rang et il entendait la salle se remplir derrière lui. Narcissa l'avait installé mais quelques minutes auparavant, elle l'avait laissé pour pouvoir conduire son fils à l'autel. De l'autre côté de l'allée, il fut étonné de la présence de Gryffondors, notamment plusieurs Weasley et cerise sur le gâteau, Harry Potter. Pire, plusieurs Serpentards étaient venus le saluer et personne ne semblait vouloir se sauter à la gorge.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de se poser plus de questions car la cérémonie débuta. Narcissa et Draco étaient sublimes mais Lucius perdit de sa superbe quand il vit s'avancer l'aîné des enfants Weasley avec la fille unique. Quand la petite rousse prit la main de son fils, tous les rêves de prestige retrouvé pour le clan Malfoy s'effondrèrent et il explosa.

L'obscurité l'envahit.

§§§§§

Quand Narcissa avait vu Lucius, la bave aux lèvres s'élancer sur le couple, comprenant enfin qui serait sa bru, elle avait pris les mesures qui s'imposaient. Sans que les autres invités ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, elle l'avait endormi puis placé sur son siège, les yeux grands ouverts, figé pour qu'il ne bouge pas. Malheureusement pour Draco, dans une union magique, la présence des chefs de famille des mariés comme des parents étaient nécessaires. À la suite de ses crimes, Draco ne lui avait pas retiré la protection du nom des Malfoy donc il devait être présent. Ce n'était pas le cas de Molly et d'Arthur Weasley qui, après avoir voulu imposer le mariage de Ginny avec Harry Potter, avaient empoisonné ce dernier pour qu'il se marie avec leur fille et tenté de tuer Draco pour que le mariage n'ait pas lieu. Ulcérée, Muriel Weasley avait renié le couple et placé l'aîné de la fratrie comme le nouvel héritier avant de lui laisser définitivement la tête de la famille.

La cérémonie s'était alors terminée tranquillement et après les discours – et que Narcissa ait placé Lucius dans une chambre pour « qu'il se repose » – la blonde s'approcha d'Harry Potter et de Blaise Zabini, en train de comploter dans leur coin. Très vite, Hermione, Ginny et Draco se rapprochèrent.

-Messieurs, interpella Narcissa. Il me semble qu'une partie des gains me revienne.

Blaise en resta bouche bée tandis qu'Harry explosait de rire.

-Comment êtes-vous au courant ? balbutia Blaise

-C'est une Black, ricana Harry. Ça ne me choque même pas.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Hermione, perdue

-Il y a quelques années, Blaise et moi avons parié que Lucius ferait une crise cardiaque quand il assisterait au mariage de Ginny et de Draco, expliqua Harry.

-Ginny et moi pensions plutôt qu'il nous jetterait un sort Impardonnable, haussa des épaules Draco.

-Et moi qu'il serait pris d'une crise de folie, termina Narcissa. Malheureusement, son cœur s'est emballé pour s'arrêter puis il est reparti et sa magie, du moins le peu qui lui restait, a voulu attaquer Ginny et Draco. Les gains doivent se partager entre Harry, Blaise et moi.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione

-Cela faisait un moment qu'ils se tournaient autour, répondit Blaise. Pour nous, c'était une évidence qu'ils seraient ensemble un jour. Mais Lucius s'est toujours montré borné.

-Quelle somme est-ce que je récolte ? insista Narcissa

-Il y a un mois, trois cents Galions, répondit Ginny. A vérifier avec les Gobelins.

-Vous lui avez dit que la prochaine génération de Malfoy était déjà en route ? demanda Hermione

La bande se regarda malicieusement.

-On ouvre les paris, annonça Blaise en se rapprochant de son compagnon. Qui dit qu'il nous claquera définitivement entre les doigts ?

FIN


	58. Stupeur et tremblements

**_Stupeur et tremblements_**

Ça avait été une bombe dans la communauté Sorcière lorsque la Gazette du Sorcier annonça en grande pompe les fiançailles entre Théodore Nott et Ginevra Weasley, quatre ans après la mort de Voldemort. Beaucoup avaient été surpris car on prêtait à la jeune femme une relation solide avec Harry Potter.

Il y eut beaucoup de hurlements, car il s'agissait de l'union entre un ancien Serpentard et une ancienne Gryffondor. Le couple et leurs amis furent harcelés pour comprendre mais les journalistes n'eurent aucune réponse. En revanche, ce fut le jackpot quand ils se rapprochèrent de Molly Weasley, la mère de la fiancée. Cette dernière se lamentait que sa fille chérie ne puisse pas épouser celui qu'elle aimait, en l'occurrence Harry Potter. La matrone assurait qu'elle était en contact avec le compagnon actuel de sa fille et qu'ensemble, ils allaient tout faire pour que l'union n'ait pas lieu.

-Je devrais décerner une médaille à tes frères et toi pour avoir supporté cette … Sorcière, ricana Théo.

Pour toute réponse, Ginny sourit.

Si elle en était venue à cette extrémité, c'était parce qu'elle avait marre de recevoir des lettres de sa mère qui lui ordonnait de lui confier l'organisation de son mariage avec Harry, ne pouvant se rabattre que sur ce moyen de communication puisque dès que la rousse, une fois sa majorité atteinte, s'était installée chez son ami, le brun avait interdit l'accès de la maison à la matrone.

Pour une raison obscure, Molly était persuadée que Ginny et Harry vivaient et sortaient ensemble. Or, dès que la rousse avait mis les pieds chez lui, il lui avait signifié en termes très clairs qu'elle était une Sorcière sublime mais d'un, elle n'était pas son genre, et de deux, même si c'était le cas, il n'aurait jamais pu supporter d'avoir Molly comme belle-mère, même par amour pour elle. Comme elle le considérait comme l'un de ses frères, ainsi, toute idée de couple entre eux fut définitivement enterrée.

La rentrée suivante, Ginny avait suivi Harry, Ron et Hermione à Beauxbâtons pour faire leur dernière année. Cela avait fait hurler de rage sa mère mais Poudlard avait démontré la faiblesse de son enseignement, d'autant plus qu'avec le nombre de professeurs qui avaient dû se retirer pour se soigner, toute la nouvelle équipe enseignante avait été nommée par le Ministère et donc, ne leur apprendrait pas ce qu'il fallait qu'ils sachent pour poursuivre leur vie. Là-bas, la rousse avait pu apprendre à connaître véritablement certains Serpentards qui avaient décidé comme eux de faire leurs études à l'étranger. A la plus grande rage de Ron, elle était devenue l'une des plus proches amies de Draco Malfoy, à un tel point qu'on avait cru qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Mais ce fut véritablement à ce moment-là qu'elle vit Théo et qu'elle en tomba amoureuse. Depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés.

Et aujourd'hui, ils allaient se marier.

Enfin, quand ils auraient réglé le problème nommé Molly Weasley.

-C'est ma mère, haussa des épaules Ginny.

-Qui se permet de répandre des mensonges parce qu'elle n'ose pas avouer qu'elle n'a plus aucun contact avec toi depuis plus de trois ans, cingla Théo.

-Ce n'est pas ça le pire, sourit machiavéliquement Ginny. Elle se permet de parler au nom d'Harry et qu'elle soit ma mère et celle de Ron ou pas, il ne va pas laisser passer. Rappelle-toi ce qui s'est passé avec son « mentor » …

Théo frissonna. Quand ils avaient eu leurs ASPIC, Harry avait commencé à mettre le nez dans les affaires de sa famille. Les premières choses dont il avait pris connaissance étant le testament toujours scellé de ses parents puis tous les mouvements qu'il y avait eu dans ses coffres entre leur mort et son arrivée à Poudlard, le brun ne s'était pas embarrassé de scrupules et avait assigné Dumbledore en justice pour qu'il s'explique d'abord sur la raison pour laquelle il avait été confié à sa famille maternelle alors que ses parents refusaient qu'elle ait sa tutelle. Son explication concernant les barrières de sang ayant été démontée plus rapidement que l'éclair – de telles barrières ne pouvaient se maintenir si Pétunia haïssait Lily comme Harry – le directeur ne put justifier son ingérence dans la vie de son ancien élève. Il avait été déchu de tous ses postes et de tous ses titres et purgeait désormais une peine de quinze ans à Azkaban. Mais cela, c'était sans compter les dizaines et les dizaines de procès en attente.

Si Harry se montrait aussi implacable, Molly n'allait pas s'en sortir.

-Est-ce qu'elle sait que Potter n'habite plus le pays ? demanda Théo

-Personne n'est au courant à part nous, secoua la tête Ginny. Il tient à avoir la paix le temps d'obtenir sa maîtrise de Sortilèges.

-On le prévient ? demanda Théo

-Oh, il doit déjà être au courant, fit distraitement Ginny. Et je pense qu'en ce moment même, son avocat est déjà en train de déposer plainte pour diffamation.

-Tu penses qu'il va présenter sa petite-amie ? fronça des sourcils Théo

-Aucune chance, sourit Ginny.

Elle ouvrit la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir et un grand sourire barra son visage.

-En parlant du loup, fit Ginny. Harry nous propose de faire la soirée de fiançailles chez lui. Et il compte me présenter en tant que lady Potter.

Théo se renversa et explosa de rire. Ainsi, le brun embrouillerait encore plus les cartes. La rousse avait fait un rituel pour faire d'elle la sœur de Potter et donc, elle était légitime pour être la première dame du clan. Le même rituel avait été effectué par Hermione qui était depuis un an lady Black en plus d'être la future lady Prewett, fiancée à Fred et Georges.

Pendant qu'il se remettait de son fou rire, Ginny s'était emparée d'une autre lettre et cette fois, ce fut un sourire mauvais qui orna son visage.

-Ils vont la répudier, annonça froidement Ginny.

Théo se redressa. Une chose que très peu de personnes savait, c'était la situation réelle de la famille Weasley. Molly était sur la sellette depuis qu'elle était tombée enceinte d'Arthur lors de sa sixième année. Elle avait creusé sa tombe quand elle avait littéralement accouché sous le nez de son époux de leur sixième enfant alors qu'il lui avait clairement dit qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'occuper de plus et le summum avait été atteint lorsqu'elle avait signé en lieu et place de Muriel, la chef de la famille Weasley, un contrat de mariage entre sa petite dernière Ginny – qui n'avait pas été prévue comme Ron – et Harry Potter sur la suggestion d'Albus Dumbledore. Quand il avait noté que Molly poussait sans relâche Harry dans les bras de Ginny, Arthur l'avait prévenu : ou bien elle cessait ce cinéma, ou bien elle en subirait les conséquences. Elle s'était tenue tranquille jusqu'à la mort de Voldemort mais là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Et aucun de ses fils n'allaient se porter à son secours car quand ils faisaient mine de présenter les personnes avec qui ils comptaient faire leur vie, Molly pourrissait tellement bien le futur ajout Weasley qu'il rompait dans la foulée.

-Quand ? demanda simplement Théo

-A la prochaine nouvelle lune, répondit Ginny. Tu viendras avec moi ?

-Avec plaisir, fit Théo. Je serais curieux de voir ce qu'elle dira après avoir absolument tout perdu …


	59. Les souhaits des autres

**_Les souhaits des autres_**

-Nous allons nous marier, annonça Harry en souriant.

A ses côtés, Ginny lui prit la main et lui sourit timidement.

En face d'eux, Hermione et Ron fronçaient des sourcils. Même s'ils voyaient qu'ils étaient heureux, quelque chose clochait.

-Quand on est allé rendre visite à Molly, continua Harry, je me suis dit que je serais heureux si je pouvais être aussi épanoui avec Ginny que Molly et Arthur.

-J'ai été surprise quand il a posé un genou à terre et qu'il a demandé ma main devant maman, sourit Ginny. Et comme je ne me voyais pas faire ma vie sans Harry, j'ai accepté.

-Molly est tellement heureuse de pouvoir organiser notre mariage, fit Harry. Mais ce sera un soulagement pour Ginny pendant que je ferai le programme des Aurors.

Là !

C'était presque imperceptible mais Hermione et Ron avaient pu l'entendre. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour prendre leur décision.

-Nous aussi on a quelque chose à vous annoncer, sourit Ron. Vous savez que nous voulions aller en Australie pour voir les parents d'Hermione ?

-Oui, répondit Harry.

-Je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas y aller ensemble, comme des vacances ? fit Hermione. Aucun de vous n'a eu l'occasion de vraiment voyager pour le plaisir, sans supporter la famille. Nous sommes tous majeurs en plus !

-Mais maman … protesta faiblement Ginny.

-Nous serons tous ensemble et en plus, dans le monde Moldu, balaya Hermione.

-Mais toutes les cérémonies auxquelles on doit assister … protesta à son tour Harry.

-Les gens doivent comprendre que tu es un être humain et donc, que tu as besoin de prendre du temps pour toi, rappela Ron. Allez, c'est que pour un mois. Après, tu pourras te marier sereinement.

Le couple ne mit pas longtemps à accepter la proposition.

Le lendemain, tous les quatre quittèrent le pays.

§§§§§

-Lord Harrison Potter-Black et lady Hermione Potter, annonça le majordome.

Le couple s'avança, royal, et les personnes présentes se demandèrent comment ils avaient pu imaginer le jeune homme avec une autre qu'elle.

-Lord Draco Malfoy et dame Ginevra Malfoy, annonça le majordome.

Même si le couple en avait surpris plus d'un, la majorité convenait qu'ils étaient parfaitement assortis. La question qui persistait toutefois était la raison pour laquelle Ginevra n'était pas devenue lady Malfoy.

-Maître Ronald Weasley et madame Padma Weasley, annonça le majordome.

Tous étaient stupéfaits par la transformation qu'avait subi le grand dadais qui était passé d'un adolescent dans toute sa splendeur à un adulte parfaitement équilibré qui avait dédaigné les jeunes Britanniques pour trouver son épouse à l'étranger.

Tandis que la présentation se poursuivait, la bande se rassembla dans un coin, heureux de se revoir.

Les choses avaient bien changé en neuf ans. Contrairement à ce qu'ils auraient pu penser, leur premier arrêt ne fut pas leur hôtel en Australie mais l'Hôtel-Magie à Paris, l'un des plus prestigieux hôpitaux magiques de France. Là-bas, tous les quatre avaient subi une batterie de tests médicaux ce qui leur avait permis de se faire soigner les dernières blessures qu'ils avaient reçu durant la Bataille Finale et même avant.

Les Médicomages avaient été estomaqués de découvrir dans leur organisme des doses massives de Philtre d'Ordre, dérivé liquide de l'Imperium, moins importante chez Hermione et Ron toutefois. Ces derniers n'étaient guère surpris et ils avaient avoué avoir eu des doutes quand Ginny et Harry avaient commencé à sortir ensemble pendant leur cinquième année alors qu'il était évident qu'ils n'allaient pas ensemble ainsi que cette hérésie de les voir en couple. Les années suivantes, les circonstances avaient fait que Ginny et Harry avaient d'autres chats à fouetter mais avec la fin de la guerre, quand ils avaient enfin pu se poser, ils s'étaient rapprochés, en dépit du bon sens. Leurs soupçons étaient revenus en force et ils n'osaient penser que leur meilleur ami ait été soumis à l'Imperium pour entamer une relation avec la rousse alors qu'il n'avait aucun penchant vers elle.

Hermione et Ron avaient également noté un trait de caractère assez surprenant chez Harry, c'était qu'il faisait passer l'avis des autres avant ce qu'il voulait. Comme Molly tenait une place importante dans la vie d'Harry en tant que mère de substitution, il n'était pas aberrant à leurs yeux qu'il ait préféré se soumettre à l'avis de la matrone plutôt que de suivre ses envies. Toutefois, pendant la chasse aux Horcruxes, Harry avait annoncé qu'il comptait quitter l'Angleterre pour se reconstruire. Tout le contraire d'un mariage en grande pompe et d'une installation près de chez ses beaux-parents. Un tel revirement avait renforcé les doutes des deux amis et ils s'étaient mis à comploter ensemble, au moins pour se rassurer.

Malheureusement, leurs doutes étaient fondés.

Une fois purgés de toutes les potions qui pouvaient altérer leur jugement, ils s'étaient séparés. Hermione et Harry s'étaient rendus en Australie tandis que Ginny et Ron avaient gagné l'Amérique. Gardant le contact, ils avaient tous les quatre fait leur vie en prenant bien soin de ne pas répondre aux sollicitations incessantes de Molly qui avait vu ses projets tomber à l'eau avec leur absence.

Sept ans après leur départ, ils étaient revenus au pays avec leurs compagnons respectifs dans leurs bagages.

Ça avait été l'hécatombe.

Molly avait vertement rejeté Padma Patil car elle était Indienne et non Britannique, peu importe qu'elle ait fait ses études à Poudlard. Ron se doutait de la xénophobie de sa mère mais ne s'était jamais douté que cela pouvait atteindre de telles proportions. Excédée, Padma avait fini par claquer la porte mais à la plus grande surprise de la matrone, Ron suivit et ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle le vit.

Les choses s'étaient aggravées lorsque Ginny avait présenté Draco Malfoy. Molly n'avait pas hésité à insulter le blond qui, à sa décharge, avait su garder son calme et sa langue de vipère derrière ses dents. Mais il n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher dessus et il avait coupé sa future belle-mère dans sa diatribe en déclarant à sa compagne qu'il n'était pas venu là pour se faire insulter mais uniquement pour se présenter à sa mère, qu'il comptait bien demander sa main à son chef de famille, qu'il ne l'empêcherait jamais de venir lui rendre visite mais qu'il se passerait désormais de ce « plaisir ». Il avait ensuite quitté la maison et Ginny n'avait pas hésité à le suivre, en rajoutant une dernière couche en révélant que même Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy avaient accepté cette union à laquelle elle s'opposait farouchement. Depuis, Ginny ne venait plus non plus.

Quand Hermione et Harry révélèrent qu'ils étaient ensemble … Molly leur hurla dessus pendant des heures, leur reprochant de tourner le dos à ceux avec qui ils auraient dû faire leur vie, c'est-à-dire ses deux derniers enfants. Qu'ils auraient dû se marier pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper de ses petits-enfants avec Ginny et Hermione en tant que femmes au foyer. La matrone allait continuer lorsque la brune la coupa dans son élan. Elle lui asséna que ni ses enfants ni eux n'étaient des poupées donc elle n'avait pas à diriger leur vie, que si elle voulait tellement pouponner, elle n'avait qu'à se rabattre sur les orphelins de guerre qu'elle ne pourrait pas transformer en marionnettes bien dociles et surtout, que même si elle avait office de mère de substitution pour Harry et elle, il était hors de question que leur vie soit à son image et non à ce à quoi ils aspiraient réellement. Le couple avait ensuite claqué la porte à leur tour et ce fut la dernière fois que la matrone les vit.

-J'ai vu Muriel, attaqua Ron. Elle est au courant de la dernière folie de Molly.

Draco fit la moue. Si Ginny n'était pas lady Malfoy, ce n'était pas parce que Narcissa était encore de ce monde mais bien à cause de Molly. Même si elle était contre leur union, elle avait vite compris le potentiel d'être la belle-mère d'un lord Sorcier. Alors que Ginny était en consultation à St Mungo, elle avait soudoyé un Médicomage pour qu'il déclare Ginny Malfoy sous la tutelle de sa mère Molly pour que cette dernière puisse mettre la main sur les fortunes amassées par la famille. Heureusement, Draco avait eu vent de cet acte et avait traîné en justice le Médicomage. Mais personne n'ignorait que le véritable responsable était Molly. Cette dernière, dès qu'elle avait appris la grossesse de Ginny, avait harcelé sa fille pour qu'elle puisse faire partie de la vie de ses petits-enfants mais le couple s'y était toujours opposé. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de se présenter de nombreuses fois à la crèche où l'enfant se trouvait la journée et de tout faire pour le prendre avec elle « jusqu'à ce que ses parents viennent le chercher ». La première fois, la crèche l'avait laissée faire mais après la monstrueuse soufflante que le personnel avait reçu des Malfoy – des parents ET des grands-parents – ils se battaient dès que la matrone faisait son apparition. Encore aujourd'hui, Scorpius, leur fils, n'avait toujours pas rencontré officiellement sa grand-mère maternelle.

-Sur quel point ? renifla Hermione. Ce n'est pas ce qui manque, les conneries qu'elle fait.

La brune avait perdu tout respect pour la matrone quand elle avait violemment rejeté son couple.

-Le nom des enfants, révéla Ron.

Tous retinrent un mouvement de colère. Chaque couple avait eu un enfant quelques mois plus tôt : Scorpius donc pour Ginny et Draco, Rose pour Padma et Ron et Alexandre pour Hermione et Harry.

A leur plus grande surprise, quand ils avaient voulu déclarer leur enfant au Ministère, ils avaient découvert qu'une personne bien intentionnée l'avait fait à leur place. Pire, Hermione et Harry avaient découvert qu'on était allé jusqu'à changer le nom de leur aîné Jérémy. Donc, au lieu de s'appeler Rose Padma Weasley, Scorpius Arthur Malfoy, Jérémy Sirius et Alexandre Severus Potter, les enfants s'étaient fait appeler Rose Molly Prewett-Weasley, Scorpius Arthur Prewett-Malfoy, James Sirius et Albus Severus Prewett-Potter – Hermione et Harry avaient découvert avec l'acte de naissance un document, faux bien évidemment, comme quoi Harry acceptait d'être adopté par Molly Prewett à la mort de Sirius Black – ce qui permettait à Molly d'avoir des droits sur le patrimoine des enfants. Inutile de dire que les parents avaient rectifié cette ineptie immédiatement et qu'ils en avaient avisé le chef de famille. Trop, c'était trop !

-Quelle est sa décision ? demanda Harry

-Elle va ordonner à papa de la répudier et elle va la renier de la famille, répondit gravement Ron. Et comme Charlie a repris la tête des Prewett, Muriel va lui proposer de la renier à son tour.

-C'est extrême, nota Draco. Mais cohérent. Dans les faits, elle a essayé de se spoiler plusieurs lignées Sang Pur, sans compter le kidnapping d'héritier et les insultes faites à des ladies et des lords. C'était soit ça, soit l'exil dans le monde Moldu.

-Quand est-ce que ça aura lieu ? demanda Ginny

-A la prochaine nouvelle lune, répondit Ron.

-Nous serons là, promit Harry.


	60. Doutes

**_Doutes_**

 _-Pourquoi ?_ demanda Fleur

-J'ai besoin de temps pour faire toute la lumière, expliqua Percy. S'il ne traîne pas dans les parages, ce serait bien mieux.

 _-Tu sais parfaitement qu'il sera suivi et surveillé, quand bien même la guerre est terminée,_ rappela Bill.

-C'est pour cela que j'ai fait appel à vous, sourit Percy. Mon premier choix était Charlie mais il s'avère qu'il y a plein de postes à pourvoir à la réserve.

 _-Alors qu'elle pourra filtrer les visiteurs,_ comprit Fleur. _Très bien, laisse-moi quelques jours, je vais arranger ça._

 _-Et comment tu vas le convaincre d'accepter ?_ demanda Bill

-Fred et Georges sont sur le coup, répondit Percy. Eux aussi sont d'accord avec moi.

 _-Très bien,_ fit Bill.

§§§§§

Perceval Weasley avait occupé des postes divers et variés au cours de sa carrière. D'assistant dès sa sortie d'école, il avait été propulsé d'un coup assistant du directeur de la Coopération Magique puis secrétaire du Ministre de la Magie avant de se retrouver employé dans les archives du Département de la Justice Magique. Sa dernière affectation ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire. Il en avait eu très vite marre de se faire balader de services en services au gré des mouvements politiques.

Alors qu'il se rendait dans son bureau, Percy salua son père Arthur avec lequel il échangea quelques mots. Aucun des deux n'avait révélé à Molly qu'ils avaient gardé contact malgré son interdiction formelle et ils ne comptaient pas l'en informer. Ils étaient de la même famille et contrairement à Molly, Arthur avait fait l'effort d'écouter les raisons de son troisième fils à mettre de la distance avec sa famille. Il lui en voulait – il était encore humain – mais comprenait qu'il veuille voler de ses propres ailes.

Avisant l'heure, il se dépêcha de se rendre dans le bureau d'Amelia Bones, directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, à laquelle il avait sollicité un entretien. Juste avant de passer la porte, il vérifia sa tenue, inspira un bon coup et frappa à la porte. Les salutations d'usage furent expédiées et Amelia attaqua.

-Je vous écoute, fit la directrice.

-J'ai besoin d'aide pour un dossier personnel délicat, révéla Percy. J'espère que je ne me trompe pas en vous faisant confiance mais je ne vois pas qui d'autres pourrait mieux convenir dans ces circonstances.

Il lui tendit un dossier qu'elle feuilleta rapidement.

-Répondez d'abord à une question, fit Amelia. Est-ce à vous que l'on doit le fait qu'Harry Potter ait arrêté séance tenante tous les préparatifs de son mariage avec votre sœur et qu'il ait quitté le pays pour une destination inconnue ?

-J'avoue y avoir ma part de responsabilité, avoua Percy.

-Votre dossier me semble parfaitement exploitable, sourit Amelia. Commençons, voulez-vous ?

§§§§§

Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'Harry s'était exilé de son pays d'origine. Alors qu'il avait accepté la demande de mariage de Ginny et que sa mère préparait joyeusement la cérémonie, Fleur l'avait contacté pour lui soumettre une proposition provenant de l'Ecole Supérieure de Magie de France. Dirigée par l'une des Dames d'un important clan Vélane, elle voulait lui donner des cours particuliers pour maîtriser sa magie. Comme il s'agissait de l'une des seules écoles au monde à sélectionner sans déposer de dossiers, c'était une opportunité à ne pas manquer. Le brun avait demandé l'avis de Neville, de Fred et de Georges – peu sûr que Ginny, Molly et Ron apprécient qu'il repousse le mariage – qui l'avaient poussé à accepter. Alors qu'il annonçait sa décision aux Weasley, il avait reçu juste à la fin de son discours une lettre lui disant qu'il était attendu dès le lendemain matin. Angoissé à l'idée de faire mauvaise impression dès son premier jour, le brun avait fait ses bagages sous les supplications de Ginny et avait transplané dans la foulée pour prendre un passage de Cheminette Internationale pour la France.

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer, la première chose qu'il fit une fois arrivé dans l'école ne fut pas des tests d'entrée mais une visite médicale. Le personnel médical et lui furent effarés du nombre de blessures à réparer et à corriger à la suite de soins hasardeux – voire inexistants – mais également par le nombre de potions qui circulaient dans son sang visant à modifier sa personnalité. Une fois purgé, sur le conseil de la directrice, il avait fait bloquer tous les mouvements sur ce qui lui appartenait – autant prévoir large – et avait ordonné un audit précis sur ce qui s'était passé avec depuis la mort de ses parents.

Après ses examens médicaux, Harry avait eu des séances avec un Psychomage. Jusqu'à ce qu'il raconte avec ses mots tout ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait besoin de se confier pour réellement comprendre certaines situations et surtout, pour ne pas porter la responsabilité des morts de la guerre. Il avait rapidement compris que son mariage avec Ginny était incohérent puisqu'ils ne se connaissaient pas si bien que ça et que c'était juste pour faire plaisir à la famille qui l'avait accueilli qu'il avait accepté.

En parallèle, il avait bien des cours pour maîtriser sa magie et son héritage. Harry s'était rendu compte que ceux qu'il avait eu à Poudlard ne lui auraient jamais permis d'atteindre son plein potentiel, surtout depuis qu'il avait découvert un patrimoine immense qu'il aurait à gérer mais qu'il n'avait pas les connaissances nécessaires pour le faire.

Bilan des courses, il commençait à avoir de moins en moins d'estime pour Albus Dumbledore et les Weasley. Enfin, certains Weasley. Par courrier, en effet, il avait demandé quelques explications et autant les réponses des jumeaux l'avaient satisfaites, autant il ne cautionnait pas celles de Molly et d'Albus qui voulaient qu'il vive une enfance normale. Hermione avait avoué son ignorance et quant à Ron, il attendait toujours sa réponse …

Pendant qu'il décidait de la manière dont il allait faire le ménage dans son entourage, Harry repensa à l'entretien qu'il allait avoir avec Percy. Certes, il avait encore en travers de la gorge le fait qu'il ait ordonné à Ron et Ginny de s'éloigner de lui pendant sa cinquième année mais quand il avait réclamé des explications, le roux avait préféré le rencontrer pour lui répondre. Cela l'avait intrigué et il avait accepté. Fleur et Bill avaient accepté de leur prêter leur salon et là, le brun attendait.

A l'heure dite, Percy arriva dans le salon des Delacour-Weasley. Il accepta la tasse de thé que lui tendait le plus jeune et en savoura une gorgée avant de prendre la parole.

-Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir accepté ce rendez-vous, fit Percy. Nous ne nous connaissons pas et tu aurais très bien pu refuser. Tu m'as demandé pourquoi je ne t'avais pas parlé de ton héritage.

-Je sais que nous n'avons jamais été proches, balaya Harry. J'étais le meilleur ami de Ron et ce n'était pas à toi de me le dire mais d'abord à Ron, Ginny ou éventuellement Molly. Les jumeaux m'ont dit la même chose.

-Ils t'ont dit aussi qu'ils avaient interdiction de t'en parler ? ajouta Percy

Harry hocha la tête. Fred et Georges en avaient été particulièrement outrés quand ils avaient compris la réelle portée de cette interdiction.

-Ça été la même chose pour moi, révéla Percy. Mais moi, j'avais également compris qu'il y avait plus derrière cette suggestion de t'éduquer plus tard.

-Comment ça ? fronça des sourcils Harry

-C'est l'accumulation de petites choses qui m'ont donné des soupçons, révéla Percy. Papa a toujours été le seul à nous enseigner les us et coutumes Sang Pur. Nous commencions vers l'âge de six ans jusqu'à ce que nous soyons majeurs. Mais quand Ron a atteint ses six ans, Mère a exigé de les lui enseigner. Et elle a recommencé avec Ginny l'année suivante.

Harry releva le fait que l'opinion de Percy sur sa mère avait changé, notamment grâce au ton employé. Au lieu de l'interroger sur ce point, il préféra le laisser continuer.

-Aucun de mes frères et moi n'avons eu le droit de corriger ce qu'ils apprenaient, poursuivit Percy. Mais on ne s'était pas plus inquiété que ça. C'est quand tu es arrivé dans la vie de Ron que Fred, Georges et moi on a commencé à se poser des questions.

-Comment ça ? ne put s'empêcher Harry

-Mère était persuadée que tu avais vécu dans une famille Sorcière aimante et elle tenait ça du directeur d'Hogwarts, révéla Percy. Mais quand nous t'avons vu pour la première fois, on a tout de suite su que c'était complètement faux. Dès qu'il y avait un bruit plus haut que l'autre, tu sursautais, tu te mettais toujours dans un coin pour te protéger un minimum … c'était à l'opposé du comportement de nos frères. On a voulu te parler, au moins pour te soutenir, on a même essayé de parler à Ron mais il ne voulait rien savoir. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était qu'il était ami avec Harry Potter.

Percy reprit une gorgée de thé.

-Nous avons écrit à notre père pour lui signaler qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec toi, fit Percy. On avait déjà essayé avec le professeur McGonagall mais elle nous avait dit que le professeur Dumbledore prenait tout en charge. Quant à notre père … il n'a jamais eu la lettre puisque nous avons eu en retour une de notre mère qui disait que ce n'était pas bien de porter de fausses accusations et que le professeur Dumbledore ne pouvait vraiment laisser le Survivant être maltraité.

-C'est drôle, ricana faiblement Harry. Il a laissé toute l'école me harceler et même me cracher dessus durant toute ma scolarité sans lever le petit doigt.

-Ça aussi, ça nous a interpellé, confirma Percy. En fait, la première fois où tu as passé tes vacances avec nous, je me suis violemment disputé avec mère. C'était la vraie raison pour laquelle je ne sortais pas de ma chambre.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry

-Parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de te donner le moindre cours d'étiquette Sorcière, soupira Percy. J'ai essayé de contourner ses ordres mais ni Ron ni Ginny ne te lâchaient. Les jumeaux ont essayé aussi avec les mêmes résultats. Tous les trois, on a essayé de te voir seul à seul mais l'un ou l'autre était toujours avec toi.

-Cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu as exigé de Ron et de Ginny qu'ils s'éloignent de moi quand je disais que Voldemort était de retour, murmura Harry.

-Je ne nie pas que ça m'aurait arrangé qu'ils te lâchent, avoua Percy. J'aurais pu t'approcher et essayé de réparer les dégâts. Mais la vérité … c'est que ce n'est pas moi qui aie envoyé cette lettre.

-Quoi ? bondit Harry

-Je n'ai pas envoyé cette lettre, répéta Percy.

-Mais alors … qui ? Pourquoi ? balbutia Harry

-Pourquoi ? railla doucement Percy. Je pense que ça devait avoir un lien avec le fait que j'aie refusé d'entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

Harry fronça des sourcils. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Percy n'en avait jamais fait partie, ayant rallié le Ministère dès son premier emploi obtenu.

Mais ça … c'était selon les dires de Ginny, Molly et Ron qui ne s'étaient pas révélés particulièrement fiables.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? demanda Harry

-Parce que je devais rassurer les esprits sur ce que je valais réellement, haussa des épaules Percy. Nous, les Weasley, sommes connus pour être pauvres, je ne te le cache pas, mais également pour être particulièrement favorables à Albus Dumbledore, jusqu'à la soumission. Dès que j'ai mis les pieds au Ministère, j'étais étroitement surveillé car on s'attendait à ce que je transmette des informations confidentielles à Dumbledore. Dans ces conditions, je ne pouvais rien faire.

Harry concéda.

-Malheureusement, certains, mère la première, ne voulait pas le comprendre, railla Percy. Puisque je ne pouvais pas aider le grand Albus Dumbledore, alors je n'étais plus fréquentable. Mère a commencé à ordonner à Ginny et Ron de ne plus m'adresser la parole, ainsi qu'aux jumeaux, mais eux n'en ont toujours fait qu'à leur tête. La lettre était le point d'orgue. Tu remarqueras que tu as appris son contenu dans la salle commune, alors que tout le monde était rentré, et non dans un coin discret. C'était en quelque sorte une manière de mieux faire pression sur toi pour que tu comprennes que je n'étais plus fréquentable comme Weasley. Les rumeurs se sont chargées du reste. Sans oublier ma chère mère qui a configuré les barrières de la maison pour faire en sorte que je ne puisse plus y entrer.

Harry écarquilla des yeux.

-C'est … horrible, souffla Harry.

-On s'y fait, haussa des épaules Percy. Ça m'a même arrangé parce qu'ainsi, j'avais les coudées franches pour trouver les vraies réponses aux questions que je me posais sur toi et le comportement aberrant de mère. Curieusement, le seul point commun entre les deux est un dénommé Albus Dumbledore.

Le schéma des révélations de Percy se forma dans la tête d'Harry.

-Tu avais des doutes sur le directeur, comprit Harry.

-J'ai commencé à en avoir quand j'ai compris qu'il avait assez d'influence au Ministère pour que papa puisse avoir une promotion correcte, confirma Percy. Mais il l'a toujours empêché, ce que j'ai découvert quand j'ai commencé à travailler. J'ai compris pourquoi mes frères aînés avaient préféré opter pour des métiers qui ne seraient pas liés de près ou de loin à Dumbledore et étaient même allés jusqu'à s'exiler. Mais je n'ai réellement compris pourquoi on t'avait maintenu dans l'ignorance que quand j'ai appris tes fiançailles avec ma « sœur ».

-Ah bon ? sursauta Harry

-Ceci est ton nouveau contrat de travail, annonça Percy en lui tendant un document. Tu étais censé le signer après le contrat de mariage que voici.

-Contrat de mariage ? fronça des sourcils Harry. J'avais dit à Molly que je n'en voulais …

Harry se tut, abasourdi.

-Je pense que j'ai eu la même réaction que toi, sourit douloureusement Percy.

Harry retint tant bien que mal sa mâchoire qui menaçait de s'écraser au sol. Les tournures de phrases ne laissaient aucun doute, Ginny et Molly gèreraient en son nom et à sa place tout le patrimoine Potter et Black sans qu'il ait son mot à dire. Idem pour les héritiers qui seront élevés exclusivement par Molly et lui devait reconnaître comme sien tous les enfants que Ginny porterait. Le brun passa au fameux contrat de travail qui l'enchaînait au service exclusif de Dumbledore jusqu'à mort s'en suive. Bien sûr, en d'autres termes mais l'idée était là.

-A croire que je ne suis qu'une marionnette à leurs yeux … murmura Harry.

-C'est l'idée, concéda Percy. C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à Fleur de te parler dans cette école.

Harry se redressa.

-Comment ça ? fit Harry

-Ne te méprends pas, prévint Percy. Toutes les écoles supérieures du monde, après que tu aies vaincu Voldemort, avaient voulu te recruter, non pas parce que tu étais célèbre mais parce qu'ils avaient appris que tu n'avais jamais été réellement entraîné. C'est mère et le professeur Dumbledore qui ont récupéré toutes les propositions et qui les ont refusées en ton nom. J'ai appris cela par hasard et comme je savais que Fleur avait des liens avec cette école, je lui ai demandé qu'elle envoie une nouvelle invitation. J'avais besoin que tu quittes le pays, d'abord pour pouvoir faire ce que j'avais en tête mais aussi pour que tu puisses te reconstruire sans qu'on ne te souffle les réponses qui conviennent.

Harry hocha la tête. Si cela ne s'était pas fait, nul doute qu'il serait malheureux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu avais en tête ? demanda Harry

-Je suis allé voir Amelia après ton départ et je lui ai remis ceci, fit Percy en lui donnant un dossier assez épais. Il contient toutes les preuves que j'ai récolté contre Albus Dumbledore et certains de ses alliés, dont ma très chère mère. Elles ont toutes été confirmées et le dossier est actuellement devant le Conseil International des Sorciers. Il ne s'en sortira pas.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? demanda Harry

-Rien, déclara fermement Percy. On t'a forcé à porter le poids de tout un peuple alors que tu ne l'avais jamais demandé, il est temps qu'on fait quelque chose pour toi sans contrepartie. Sans ton témoignage, ils sont déjà perdus à jamais. Avec … ce sera ton choix, ta décision. Tu ne le feras pas parce que c'est la chose à faire pour le bien commun ou autre ineptie. Si tu veux être de cette aventure, c'est parce que tu l'auras décidé en ton âme et conscience, pas parce que les autres t'auront dit que c'était la chose à faire.

Harry hocha la tête, en pleine réflexion. Il comprenait la démarche et en remerciait Percy.

Qu'il était bon de décider seul de sa vie …


	61. Rencontre surprise

**_Rencontre surprise_**

Heureusement, dans son métier, elle avait appris à être impassible ou sinon, actuellement, elle aurait senti sa mâchoire tomber au sol.

-Auror Weasley, se présenta Ginny. Pourriez-vous vous présenter et me raconter ce qui s'est passé ?

Le temps d'un clignement d'œil, le Sorcier devant elle avait repris ses esprits.

-Je suis maître Severus Snape. J'ai ouvert ma boutique de pharmacie magique il y a dix ans environ et je vis au-dessus de ma boutique. Mon laboratoire se trouve au sous-sol. Alors que je revenais d'une sortie, j'ai ouvert la porte de ma boutique qui a explosé. Les secours sont arrivés très vite.

-Est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce qui aurait pu se passer ? demanda Ginny

-Pour des raisons de sécurité, les potions instables, même prêtes à la vente, sont conservées dans une salle sécurisée, répondit Severus. Mes appartements, ma boutique et mon laboratoire ont été isolés les uns des autres. Pour avoir enseigné des dizaines d'années, je connais les écueils à éviter concernant les Potions. Quand je quitte ce bâtiment, il n'y aucune potion sur le feu et si c'est le cas, j'éteins tout et je la mets en stase. Ce n'est pas une erreur de ma part.

-Bien, fit Ginny en prenant des notes tout comme son collègue. Nous allons laisser les Médicomages vous examiner.

-Bien, fit Severus.

Elle ne se mit à trembler que quand elle fut sûre qu'il ne la verrait pas.

Après la guerre, beaucoup de personnes avaient choisi de s'exiler pour se reconstruire, dont elle. En tant qu'héroïne de guerre, toutes les portes s'ouvraient à elle mais elle avait préféré entrer faire sa dernière année à Beauxbâtons – à la plus grande désapprobation de sa mère, cela va sans dire – puis entrer dans le programme des Aurors français. Quatre ans plus tard, elle était reconnue dans son métier et n'en changerait pour rien au monde.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer Severus Snape sur son lieu de travail. Son ancien professeur, après avoir survécu à la morsure de Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort, puis après avoir été jugé coupable d'avoir fait partie de l'organisation des Mangemorts et de leurs crimes, avait écopé d'un an de prison en raison des preuves apportées par Harry Potter concernant son rôle d'espion. Une fois sa peine purgée dans les geôles du Ministère, il avait pris ses cliques et ses claques pour disparaître d'Angleterre. Sa boutique avait très vite fait parler d'elle et personne ne pouvait renier la qualité de ses produits. Sa réputation avait dépassé les frontières de la France et seuls les Anglais boudaient ses potions, encore trop attachés à son passé de Mangemorts et même si la preuve avait été apportée qu'il avait trahi Voldemort depuis quasiment le début.

Quels imbéciles parfois …

La rousse secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se perde dans ses souvenirs, elle avait une affaire à résoudre. Elle avisa ses collègues, vérifia qu'ils avaient tous les éléments à leur disposition avant de rentrer.

Trois jours plus tard, Ginny frappa à la porte des appartements que Severus Snape avait dû louer le temps que l'enquête ne se termine. Il haussa un sourcil intrigué avant de la laisser entrer.

-Mademoiselle Weasley, salua Severus.

-En temps normal, je vous aurais dit que c'était Auror Weasley mais je vais vous parler en tant que membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, soupira Ginny en prenant place.

-Cela dépasse donc vos compétences, comprit Severus.

-Disons que nous sommes très peu à avoir une vue d'ensemble, fit Ginny. Je me doute que vous êtes au courant de la vague de crimes qui a pour cible les familles qui ont suivi l'idéologie de Voldemort et les Mangemorts graciés ?

Severus hocha la tête. La plupart d'entre eux avait préféré quitter le pays pour qu'on ne leur reproche pas éternellement leurs mauvais choix. Mais les attaques avaient été très précises, à croire qu'on savait exactement où ils se trouvaient.

-D'après les premiers résultats, vous n'auriez pas dû survivre, déclara Ginny. Qu'est-ce qui s'est réellement passé ?

-J'ai senti que mes barrières avaient été passées, répondit Severus. Elles sont configurées de telle sorte que toute personne qui voudraient me voler des potions seraient emprisonnées en attendant l'arrivée des Aurors. Quand j'ai appris pour les attaques, je me suis arrangé pour qu'ils laissent des preuves.

-C'est-à-dire ? fronça des sourcils Ginny

-J'attendais de pouvoir accéder à la boutique pour le savoir, fit Severus.

-Nous en aurons fini dans quelques jours, déclara Ginny. Est-ce que vous avez une idée de qui ça pourrait être ?

-Je pencherai sur un membre du premier Cercle voire l'un des plus prometteurs du deuxième, réfléchit Severus. Mais je n'exclus pas un membre du gouvernement britannique qui aurait la dent dure contre nous. Comme par exemple Draco Malfoy.

La rousse se tendit.

-Je sais qu'il s'agit de votre beau-frère et qu'il est bien tenu en laisse par son dragonnier, ricana Severus. Mais vous avez compris quel type de personne a ma suspicion.

Ginny hocha la tête, plus détendue.

-Puis-je compter sur votre coopération ? demanda Ginny en se levant

-A quel titre ? demanda Severus en suivant le mouvement. En tant que victime de l'explosion de ma boutique ou en tant que cible potentielle d'une basse vengeance ?

-La deuxième solution, sourit Ginny.

-Bien entendu, renifla Severus. Je n'ai jamais vu de Lions faire les choses correctement.

La rousse se retint de rire avant de reprendre son sérieux.

-Professeur … lâcha Ginny. Nous allons devoir travailler avec d'autres personnes à travers le monde. Et … il ne vous a pas oublié.

Severus n'avait pas besoin de précision. S'il avait quitté le pays de ses ancêtres, ce n'était pas à cause du regard des autres mais du regard d'un seul. Pendant les derniers instants de la guerre, il avait fait des choses insoutenables et l'une d'entre elles avait eu des répercussions plus que déplaisantes.

-Je suis au courant de tout, précisa Ginny. Que vous avez dû torturer Ron et violer Hermione pendant que vous aviez une relation avec Harry. Qu'il a découvert ce que vous avez fait à Hermione et qu'il a refusé de vous parler pendant un moment. Que vous avez refusé de vous battre contre les paroles fielleuses que lui susurraient Ron qui a monté Harry contre vous. Mais les choses ont changé, professeur. Il ne vous a pas oublié.

-Mais est-ce qu'il m'a pardonné ? murmura Severus

-Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire, déclara Ginny. Mais un jour ou l'autre, il faudra que vous acceptiez de le rencontrer et de vous parler à cœur ouvert. Avant que ça ne soit trop tard.

Comprenant qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir, la rousse referma la porte. Elle ne tenait pas à manquer son rendez-vous avec Harry Potter et sa filleule Eileen Granger, âgée de neuf ans, orpheline de mère et ne connaissant pas son père Severus Snape.


	62. Poignarder son meilleur ami dans le dos

**_Poignarder son meilleur ami dans le dos_**

-Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? demanda Hermione

-Oui, s'étonna Harry. Pourquoi une telle question ?

-Parce que je ne vais pas vous accompagner dans votre voyage avec Ron, avoua Hermione. J'ai un projet et je ne peux pas le remettre à plus tard.

-C'est ton choix, sourit Harry.

-Je veux que tu lises attentivement ce contrat magique, fit Hermione. Nous allons le signer tous les deux.

-En résumé, qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? demanda Harry en obtempérant

-J'aurais en charge ton patrimoine avec toi en attendant que tu te maries, expliqua Hermione. Mais je ne pourrais le faire qu'avec l'accord de tes gestionnaires de comptes. Oh, et la personne que tu épouseras devra avoir ma bénédiction et celle de tes gestionnaires de compte, des Potter comme des Black.

-Pourquoi autant de précautions ? rit Harry

-Mieux vaut trop que pas assez, éluda Hermione.

-C'est vrai, sourit Harry en signant le document.

Hermione s'empressa d'en faire de même et le parchemin disparut.

-Maintenant, tu peux enfin faire ce que tu veux, sourit Hermione.

-C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir avec nous, soupira Harry.

-Crois-moi, c'est mieux pour tout le monde, assura mystérieusement Hermione.

§§§§§

-Je hais quand tu as raison, souffla une voix qu'il connaissait mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

-Pour une fois, j'aurais voulu avoir tort, fit une nouvelle voix, toujours connue mais non identifiée. Aide-moi à le transporter.

-Sans magie ? s'horrifia la première voix

-Ce serait plus sûr, assura la seconde voix. Juste le temps de le mettre dans le brancard. Lui, tu pourras le soulever par magie.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on ne lui lance de sorts ou même, qu'on lui donne de potions ? s'étonna la première voix

-Tu vas très vite comprendre, sourit la seconde voix. Mais pour l'instant, on l'emmène à la maison.

-J'espère simplement qu'il ne va pas me vomir dessus, grogna la première voix. Et que mes efforts seront récompensés.

-Toujours, mon cher, toujours, rit la seconde voix.

Il se sentit quitter le sol brutalement à travers la douleur et déposé avec délicatesse sur un tissu confortable. Il comprit ensuite qu'il était soulevé.

-Tu es prêt ? demanda la seconde voix

-Pas le choix, grommela la première voix.

- _Retour_ , activa la seconde voix.

Et il se sentit happé par les ténèbres.

§§§§§

-Il s'est évanoui, constata Draco Malfoy.

-C'était couru d'avance, secoua la tête Hermione Granger. Mettons-le dans sa chambre et appelle Fleur.

Alors qu'Hermione bordait leur nouvel invité, le blond se mit à l'observer. Voilà quatre ans qu'Harry Potter avait anéanti Voldemort et trois qu'il avait entrepris de faire le tour du monde avec ses amis Ginny et Ron Weasley. A la base, Hermione Granger aurait dû être de la partie mais elle s'était désistée au dernier moment. Depuis trois ans, donc, il n'y avait pas une seule journée sans que les frasques du brun ne soient placardées dans tous les journaux.

Et aujourd'hui, il était couché dans un lit de leur maison.

Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione tenait tant à aider Harry Potter. Durant ses trois années de fêtes et de délires, il avait sorti des horreurs sur la brune qui avait eu le mérite de ne même pas montrer ses sentiments à ces propos. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'on ne pouvait pas lui retirer, c'était bien sa fidélité à ses amis.

Une magnifique blonde arriva à son niveau.

-Bonjour Draco, salua Fleur Delacour-Weasley. Alors le grand jour est arrivé ?

-Fleur, grogna Draco.

Bien qu'il vive avec Hermione depuis plus de deux ans, il ne connaissait pas la moindre bribe du plan que la brune avait imaginé, mis à part qu'il commencerait avec le retour d'Harry Potter au bercail. Quand il avait voulu demander plus de détails, elle lui avait assuré que son ignorance entrait en ligne de compte dans son plan.

-Bonjour Fleur ! salua Hermione en sortant de la chambre. Il est ici.

-Dans quel état tu l'as récupéré ? demanda Fleur en s'avançant

-Pire que ce que je craignais, avoua Hermione.

La blonde s'enferma dans la chambre et ils se rendirent dans la cuisine prendre une tasse de thé.

Contrairement à ce que les mauvaises langues pouvaient dire, Hermione et Draco ne formaient pas un couple. Les loyers côté Moldus étant très élevés à Londres et sa fortune ayant été consignée pour les sept années à venir, tous les deux avaient besoin d'un logement pour poursuivre leurs études, les Enchantements pour le blond et Auror pour la brune. S'étant ouverte sur le sujet aux Gobelins, ces derniers lui avaient proposé de louer un bien du patrimoine Black, le propre appartement de Sirius Black pendant ses études d'Auror. Malheureusement, les propres économies de la jeune femme ne lui permettaient pas de pouvoir louer le bien pour la durée totale du programme donc elle avait envisagé une colocation. Son choix s'était porté sur Draco car le blond, en plus de ne pas avoir de toit pour les sept années à venir, ne s'arrêterait sûrement pas à son statut d'héroïne et ne la harcèlerait pas. De plus, comme ils n'avaient pas du tout les mêmes horaires, il n'y avait aucun risque qu'ils ne se marchent sur les pieds.

Ils avaient donc fini par s'entendre et malgré les rumeurs qui couraient sur eux, ils n'avaient jamais dépassé et ne dépasseraient jamais le stade de l'amitié.

-Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? demanda Draco. Je te signale que le type que tu as ramené chez nous t'a traité de tous les noms !

-Je sais, soupira Hermione. Mais il reste mon meilleur ami et je dois avoir certaines réponses avant de décider de le laisser tomber ou non.

-Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ? demanda Draco

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais elle fut coupée par l'arrivée de Fleur.

-Hermione, tu avais raison, annonça Fleur.

La brune eut alors un sourire machiavélique.

-Que le spectacle commence, ricana Hermione.

§§§§§

-Le Fidelitas est en place, annonça Gemne. Tout est maintenant prêt.

Rigit, l'autre Gobelin, hocha la tête.

Dès que Fleur eut confirmé qu'Hermione avait eu raison, cette dernière avait contacté Gringotts qui avait dépêché trois Médicomages pour s'occuper d'Harry Potter en plus de Fleur. Deux heures plus tard, ils avaient prescrit au brun un traitement pour tous les maux dont il souffrait et l'un des praticiens avaient fait alors venir deux Gobelins, qui s'étaient révélés être les gestionnaires des coffres des Potter et des Black. Avec deux autres Gobelins spécialistes des protections, ils avaient fait de l'appartement un véritable bunker, sous les yeux ébahis de Draco. Même son père n'avait jamais réussi à s'offrir les services d'un maître Tisserand, l'équivalent des mages Sorciers.

-Je souhaiterai continuer de faire en sorte que le courrier d'Harry Potter soit traité par Gringotts, fit Hermione. Mais maintenant qu'Harry est sous notre garde, je veux que les avocats du clan Potter et du clan Black se mettent à poursuivre en justice toute personne qui menacerait Harry.

-Il y en a certains qui exigent de l'argent de lord Potter, signala Rigit, responsable du patrimoine Potter.

-Que comptiez-vous faire d'eux ? demanda Hermione

-Nous avons enquêté et il s'avère que la plupart sont des créanciers concernant des dettes contractées ces trois derniers mois, expliqua Rigit. En creusant, nous avons découvert que monsieur Potter avait une très faible part de responsabilité dans ces dettes.

-C'est votre domaine, je vous laisse gérer, sourit Hermione. Concernant notre plan ?

-Tout est en place, assura Gemne, en charge du patrimoine Black. Nous n'attendons que Le signal pour tout enclencher. Mais quelqu'un s'impatiente.

-Draco ? rit Hermione. C'est juste qu'il n'aime pas être laissé dans l'ignorance.

-Faire de lui votre garant de moralité ne va pas lui rester en travers de la gorge ? s'inquiéta Gemne

-C'est le risque à prendre, avoua Hermione. Mais l'idée nous est venue qu'un an après qu'il se soit installé en colocation avec moi. Espérons que ça joue en ma faveur. Mine de rien, c'est un bon ami. Autre chose ?

-Nous avons fait le tour, sourit Rigit.

§§§§§

-Directrice Bones, salua Draco.

-Lord Malfoy, salua Amelia.

Après avoir échappé à plusieurs tentatives de meurtre pendant la campagne de terreur de Voldemort, l'incarnation de la Justice Magique avait préféré conserver son poste quand on lui avait proposé celui de ministre de la Magie. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le blond la rencontrait depuis la mort de Voldemort. Il avait dû en effet justifier certains actes de son père et bien que les points soulevés aient tous été réglementaires, cela n'avait pas entaché leurs relations cordiales, à défaut d'une franche camaraderie.

-Il était prévu que je vous apporte une bouteille de vin français à ma prochaine visite dans trois mois, plaisanta Draco. Vous manquerais-je ?

Amelia sourit. Tous les deux savaient qu'on avait beaucoup reproché à Lucius ses nombreux pots de vin, notamment à l'ancien ministre Cornelius Fudge. Certaines mauvaises langues avaient argué qu'Amelia n'était qu'une femme et donc, qu'elle allait elle aussi céder à un Malfoy. Depuis, Draco se faisait un devoir de proposer ouvertement d'acheter la directrice de la Justice Magique à coup de cadeaux somptueux. Ce que les détracteurs ne savaient pas, c'était que les cadeaux en question n'étaient que des achats d'Amelia que Draco se chargeait d'acheter pour elle.

-Ma nièce se sentirait jalouse si je vous répondais, ricana Amelia. Non, si je vous ai fait venir, c'est pour que vous me parliez d'Hermione Granger et des rapports que vous entretenez avec elle. J'ai une fiole de Veritaserum.

Draco fronça des sourcils. Quel que ce soit le complot sordide dans lequel la brune s'était empêtrée – et elle était assez intelligente pour éviter ça – il allait lui faire payer au centuple.

-J'imagine que je saurais à quoi tout cela rime après cet « entretien » ? bougonna Draco alors qu'il étudiait plus attentivement le document qui certifiait qu'il se soumettait de son plein gré à la potion en présence de la directrice de la Justice Magique.

-C'est la procédure, sourit Amelia.

-Faites en sorte que Granger soit affectée à vos ordres directs, décréta Draco en signant le document. Vous vous ressemblez bien toutes les deux.

-Je ne vous ai rien dit mais j'y compte bien, sourit Amelia.

Hermione Granger faisait des merveilles depuis qu'elle avait posé le pied à l'académie des Aurors. Ses nombreuses connaissances avaient bien entendu attiré la jalousie de beaucoup mais elle leur rappelait quand elle était particulièrement agacée de leurs récriminations qu'elle n'avait pas gagné son titre d'héroïne de guerre parce qu'elle s'était fait engrosser ou qu'elle avait posé son cul sur une chaise et avait attendu qu'un prince charmant misogyne ait assez de couilles pour venir la chercher.

Oui, elle avait l'art et la manière de renvoyer ses détracteurs dans ses pénates. Un délice à entendre.

Le blond attendit qu'elle sorte tout le matériel nécessaire à l'entretien pour avaler les trois gouttes réglementaires.

-Quel est votre nom, prénoms et titre principal ? demanda Amelia

-Draconis Lucius Narcisse Malfoy, lord-Sorcier Malfoy, répondit Draco.

La première fois qu'elle avait dû interroger le blond sous Veritaserum, Amelia avait fait l'erreur de demander tous les titres qu'il possédait. Il s'était avéré que les Malfoy avaient récupéré au fur et à mesure des guerres contre Voldemort et contre Grindelwald bon nombre de titres britanniques comme français, que ce soit du côté Moldu ou Sorcier. Elle en avait eu pour dix bonnes minutes et désormais, elle prenait ses précautions et ne demandait que le principal.

-Quelle est votre situation par rapport à la justice et devant la Magie ? demanda Amelia

-A la mort de celui qui se faisait appeler Voldemort, j'ai été arrêté et accusé d'avoir appartenu au mouvement Mangemort, dirigé par Tom Marvolo Riddle, dit Voldemort, répondit Draco. J'ai été acquitté car je ne possédais pas la Marque des Ténèbres, tatouée sur les membres du mouvement, et aucune preuve n'a été apportée comme quoi j'ai participé à leurs crimes, sans oublier les différents témoignages qui ont certifié que j'étais l'un des espions d'Harry Potter. Mon père, Lucius, au contraire, a été reconnu coupable de ces mêmes faits et a été condamné par la justice à la prison à perpétuité. La magie familiale a alors décidé qu'il serait déchu de la tête du clan Malfoy ainsi que de son nom.

C'était un fait qui avait été gardé secret par Magia, ce qui voulait dire que toutes les personnes au courant au Ministère ne pouvaient le divulguer à qui que ce soit n'étant pas dans le secret sans perdre définitivement sa magie. Il n'avait pas été le seul, en vérité, tous les chefs de clan portant la Marque avaient été déchus de leurs titres. Selon s'ils l'avaient prise volontairement ou non, ils avaient pu perdre leur nom voire leur magie, comme ça avait été le cas de Rodolphus Lestrange.

-A cause de la condamnation de mon géniteur, continua Draco, la justice a décrété par mesure de précaution que mon patrimoine me serait accessible après sept ans sans avoir commis de crimes imputables à l'idéologie Mangemort.

Amelia grimaça. Malheureusement, il s'agissait du dernier fait d'armes de Cornelius Fudge avant qu'il ne soit condamné pour corruption et destitué de son poste de Ministre de la Magie. Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle travaillait sur cette décision arbitraire qui touchait tous les enfants de Mangemorts avérés. Elle n'avait pas réussi à la casser mais leur avait cependant permis de se servir de leurs coffres personnels. Toutefois, pour éviter les débordements, elle avait demandé que la gestion des patrimoines scellés soit confiée uniquement aux Gobelins qui avaient monté pour l'occasion une cellule spéciale pour ne pas qu'on les accuse d'avoir outrepassé leurs droits.

-Ne pouvant accéder à mon patrimoine immobilier avant sept ans, j'ai dû me trouver un logement à louer, raconta Draco. Malheureusement, mon nom jouait contre moi et la plupart pensait bêtement que j'étais comme mon père. Jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne qu'Hermione Granger était à la recherche d'un colocataire. N'étant pas exactement amis, nous avons quand même fini par nous mettre d'accord et nous avons emménagé ensemble.

-Entretenez-vous une relation de nature romantique avec Hermione Granger ? demanda Amelia

-Non, répondit Draco. Ses préférences comme les miennes vont dans des directions différentes.

-Est-ce qu'il y a des choses que vous reprochez à Hermione Granger ? demanda Granger

-C'est assez curieux à dire mais elle est bordélique, ricana Draco. Quand elle étudie, elle s'éparpille partout et c'est un cauchemar pour circuler ensuite dans l'appartement. Heureusement qu'elle m'a appris des sorts ménagers. Quand elle se donne la peine, elle est très efficace. Quand elle veut savoir, elle ne lâche pas l'affaire jusqu'à ce que la réponse la satisfait.

-Comment se passe votre colocation au quotidien ? demanda Amelia

-Mieux que je ne l'aurais cru, avoua Draco. Je craignais que ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley, ne débarquent tous les jours pour pourrir la journée mais je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils aient été au courant que je vivais au même endroit que leur meilleure amie. Quant à Hermione elle-même, une fois qu'on connait ses habitudes, on n'a pas de problème.

-Est-ce qu'il vous arrive de vous disputer ? demanda Amelia

-Je m'inquièterais si ce n'était pas le cas, rit Draco. Mais rien qui ne puisse se résoudre après une bonne discussion.

-Est-ce que vous pensez qu'Hermione Granger pourrait volontairement violer la loi ? demanda gravement Amelia

Draco prit son temps avant de répondre.

-Ce que beaucoup oublient, c'est qu'Hermione Granger, avant d'être une héroïne de guerre, est avant tout une Sorcière Née Moldue, déclara Draco en hésitant. Je ne critique pas ses origines mais je le souligne pour rappeler qu'elle n'a pas forcément la même vision des choses qu'un Né Sorcier. De ce fait, elle peut faire des erreurs par manque de connaissance, ce qui serait assez ironique la connaissant, mais aussi parce qu'elle ne sait pas tout ce qui nous semble évident. Donc pour moi, elle pourrait enfreindre la loi par méconnaissance comme tout Sorcier lambda. Cependant … paradoxalement, c'est une héroïne de guerre malgré son âge. Elle m'a raconté en substance ce qu'elle a dû faire pour survivre sous le règne de Voldemort et outre les personnes dont elle a causé la mort pendant la Bataille Finale, elle a violé bon nombre de lois ce qui pourrait lui assurer une peine de prison conséquente. Mais si elle l'avait fait, c'était en des circonstances exceptionnelles pour sa survie et celle de ses amis, dont Harry Potter dont les ennuis le trouvent plus qu'il ne les cherche. Honnêtement … je pense qu'elle pourrait violer la loi volontairement si la situation l'exigeait mais pas avant qu'elle n'ait examiné toutes les options possibles.

-Connaissez-vous d'autres relations à Hermione Granger ? demanda Amelia

-Moins qu'on ne pourrait le croire, avoua Draco. Elle suit attentivement la progression dans le monde d'Harry Potter et des deux derniers Weasley. Elle déjeune assez souvent avec Fleur et Bill Delacour-Weasley, aussi bien pour le plaisir que quand elle a des questions annexes pour son futur métier d'Auror. Idem avec Fred et Georges Weasley. Elle voit régulièrement Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson, Parvati Patil et Susan Bones pour parler chiffons. Ce sont d'ailleurs elles qui ont refait intégralement sa garde-robe pour qu'elle soit un minimum « féminine ». Et c'est tout.

Amelia fut assez surprise. Son cercle d'amis était assez restreint mais c'était une bonne chose vu sa célébrité et les vautours qui pourraient rôder autour d'elle.

-Que pensent vos propres amis de cette cohabitation ? demanda Amelia

-Ils ont d'abord cru que c'était pour bien me faire voir du peuple Sorcier, avoua Draco. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un certain temps qu'ils se sont rendu compte que je m'en fichais complètement de l'avis des moutons qui composent le peuple Sorcier. Lorsqu'ils se sont aperçus que je vivais avec elle volontairement et pas pour l'utiliser, beaucoup de mes connaissances m'ont tourné le dos « parce que je reniais mes convictions ». Mais les convictions des Malfoy n'étaient pas celles que vomissait Voldemort et ça, ils ne veulent pas l'imprimer. Hermione m'a permis sans le savoir de faire le ménage dans mon cercle de connaissances et quand je reprendrai pleinement la main sur le patrimoine Malfoy, ils s'en mordront les doigts.

-La pensez-vous capable de manipuler les gens pour son propre bénéfice ? demanda Amelia

-Qui ne le ferait pas ? ricana Draco. Je vous l'ai dit, avant d'être une héroïne de guerre vertueuse, elle est une Sorcière. Elle a des défauts qu'elle assume la plupart du temps, comme nous tous. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle fait quelque chose de contraire à la perception étriquée qu'a le monde Sorcier d'elle qu'elle devrait être brûlée en place publique.

-Cela ne répond pas à ma question, insista Amelia.

-Manipuler les gens, comme tout le monde, haussa des épaules Draco. Mais pour son propre bénéfice ? Je ne serais pas catégorique. Et il serait utopique de croire le contraire.

-Pensez-vous qu'elle a choisi la meilleure carrière pour elle ? demanda Amelia

-Pour les prochaines années, oui, répondit Draco.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? s'étonna Amelia

-Hermione a soif de justice, expliqua Draco. Être sur le terrain va lui permettre de se canaliser et de prioriser ses projets. Mais il va venir un moment où elle s'intéressera vraiment au fonctionnement de notre monde et elle en saura assez pour savoir par quoi commencer. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle entrera en politique … et que certains devront commencer à prier Merlin qu'elle ne déterre pas tous les squelettes dans les placards. Si elle ne bascule pas dans l'extrême, je serais à ses côtés et croyez-moi, je ne serais pas le seul.

Amelia ne pouvait que concéder ce fait. Hermione Granger était amenée à faire de grandes choses, pour peu qu'on lui en laisse la possibilité et que ça ne lui monte pas à la tête.

-Que pouvez-vous me dire concernant ses relations avec Harry Potter ? demanda Amelia

-Je ne me prononcerai vraiment que ce qui concerne les sept années que nous avons passé à Hogwarts, prévint Draco.

-Je vous écoute, fit Amelia.

-Ils se sont connus en arrivant à Hogwarts, raconta Draco. D'après les rumeurs, ils sont réellement devenus amis après qu'il l'ait sauvé d'un troll qui se promenait dans les couloirs de l'école. Du peu de ce que je voyais, je pense que les trois premières années, elle a tout fait pour se rendre indispensable aux deux autres membres du trio qu'elle formait avec Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. Au cours de la quatrième année, une fissure a commencé à se former entre eux. Elle était vraisemblablement dû au fait que Potter avait été inscrit contre son gré au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers mais que Weasley ne voulait pas le croire et lui en voulait de s'être inscrit sans lui. Ils se sont rapprochés après la première épreuve mais il y a eu une autre fissure quand Hermione a refusé d'aller au bal avec Weasley car elle avait déjà été invitée par Krum. Sans oublier le retour de Voldemort à la fin de l'année. Notre quatrième année a été une année charnière dans leur groupe et a changé subtilement leurs rapports entre eux.

-Je vous ai demandé de me parler des relations entre Hermione Granger et Harry Potter, rappela Amelia, voyant qu'il digressait.

-Malheureusement, toutes les personnes qui les ont connus à cette époque pourront vous certifier que quand on parle d'Hermione Granger et d'Harry Potter, ce n'est pas sans Ronald Weasley, révéla Draco. Pour comprendre certaines de leurs actions, il faut parler des circonstances et ce rouquin n'est jamais loin avec sa sœur.

Amelia capitula. D'après sa nièce, effectivement, si on parlait des deux bruns, ce n'était jamais sans le roux dans les parages.

-Poursuivez, fit Amelia.

-La cinquième et la sixième année a été marquée par la distance que mettaient Hermione et Potter entre eux et Weasley, fit Draco. C'était très discret mais ils se mettaient à étudier ensemble tandis que Weasley mettait en avant ses pires qualités, comme sa gloutonnerie, sa paresse quand on en venait aux études et sa jalousie dès que Potter faisait parler de lui, le plus souvent contre son gré. J'ai même cru qu'ils allaient sortir ensemble mais finalement, c'est la Belette fille qui a mis le grappin sur Potter pendant quelques semaines à la fin de notre sixième année et Hermione s'est mise à tourner autour de Weasley qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de sortir avec une autre. Même si j'étais occupé à autre chose cette année-là, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je suis tombée sur elle alors qu'elle était en larmes. Aucun de ses amis ne l'avait aidé mais Potter avait des circonstances atténuantes, notamment sa dépression de plus en plus flagrante mais je ne peux pas en dire autant de Weasley qui s'était montré en dessous de tout. C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis rapproché d'Hermione.

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Amelia

-Je cherchais une solution pour ne pas devoir rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort, avoua Draco. Mais en voyant Hermione, je me suis rendu compte que si je prenais la Marque, il n'y aurait personne pour me réconforter, uniquement pour m'enfoncer encore plus la tête sous l'eau. Je me suis mis à lui parler surtout pour nous changer les idées. Nous avons eu assez de débats pour que je me convainque de parler au professeur Snape pour qu'on puisse s'enfuir au lieu de remplir la mission que nous avait donné Voldemort qui était de tuer Dumbledore.

Amelia se souvint du procès contre Severus Snape concernant le meurtre de Dumbledore. Elle devait louer l'ingéniosité du maître de Potions car il avait dupé aussi bien Narcissa Malfoy que Bellatrix Lestrange pour que le Serment Inviolable ne le tue pas en cas d'échec à la fois de Draco ou de lui-même. Ça avait été assez dur pour le Sorcier lambda d'avaler que Dumbledore était mourant et qu'il avait préféré mourir de la main d'un ami plutôt que de souffrir sans fin.

-C'est quelques temps plus tard que je suis devenu espion pour Harry Potter, ajouta Draco. Je m'étais arrangé avec Severus Snape pour que Voldemort croie que j'ai été abandonné après m'être enfui de l'école. Comme j'étais en quelque sorte assigné à résidence et que Voldemort trouvait le manoir Malfoy à son goût, je n'avais qu'à tendre l'oreille pour récolter des informations. C'était peu, certes, mais visiblement cela suffisait à Hermione et Potter.

-Hermione Granger était votre contact ? demanda Amelia

-C'était elle qui transmettait les informations à Potter, confirma Draco.

-Pourquoi pas à Dumbledore ? s'étonna Amelia

C'était une question qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à poser car elle estimait qu'elle n'était pas à poser au milieu de personnes qui étaient hostiles au blond.

-Dumbledore a des préjugés particulièrement tenaces à l'encontre des Slytherin, grimaça Draco. Et contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait imaginer, cela ne date pas de la montée en puissance de Voldemort mais de bien avant. Hermione elle-même n'était pas tentée de lui faire parvenir les informations que je récoltais.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Amelia, allant de surprise en surprise

-Vous souvenez-vous d'Elena Carrie-Ann ? demanda Draco

Amelia hocha sèchement la tête. Durant l'une des dernières attaques de Voldemort, quelques jours à peine avant la Bataille Finale, la jeune fille de quinze ans, Née Moldue à Slytherin, avait été exécutée en place publique par Voldemort en personne. Malheureusement pour le monde Sorcier, elle était la filleule d'un très riche industriel américain Moldu qui avait jeté tout son argent pour chercher les coupables de la mort de sa filleule. Ça avait été un cauchemar pour se justifier aux yeux de l'opinion internationale, Moldue comme Sorcière.

-Elle s'était rapprochée d'Hermione durant notre sixième année, révéla Draco. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis rapproché d'elle et après ma fuite, j'ai gardé le contact grâce à un Carnet à Double Sens. Hermione m'a avoué quand nous avons emménagé qu'elle s'était toujours inquiétée que les Mangemorts ne s'en prennent à elle et elle avait demandé à Dumbledore s'il n'était pas possible de la mettre en sécurité voire de lui faire quitter le pays. Vous savez ce qu'il lui avait répondu ?

-Non, fit Amelia.

-Il avait assez à faire avec le peuple Sorcier, qu'il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de ceux qui allaient de toute façon devenir Mangemorts, révéla Draco.

Amelia resta sans voix avant d'arrêter l'entretien.

-Dumbledore ne voulait pas aider les Slytherin ? hoqueta Amelia

-Sauf s'il avait la main haute sur eux, compléta Draco. Il n'a aidé Severus Snape que quand il a été certain qu'il lui devait la vie pour lui avait fait échapper à Azkaban. Et il comptait me faire le même chantage en faisant en sorte que Severus ne fasse que le blesser gravement pour que je me sente redevable de ne pas l'avoir tué.

Amelia décida d'arrêter là. Mais elle avait une dernière question et elle remit en place le matériel.

-Si vous aviez la possibilité, est-ce que vous épouseriez Hermione Granger ? demanda Amelia

-Je ne dirais pas non, avoua Draco. Hermione a un point de vue rafraîchissant sur le monde Sorcier qui pourrait nous aider à revenir aux principes premiers de Magia et plus généralement, à réformer notre gouvernement. Mais elle n'aura sûrement pas besoin de se marier pour que ses idées soient entendues.

-Merci beaucoup pour avoir répondu à mes questions, fit Amelia en clôturant définitivement l'entretien.

Elle lui donna l'antidote qu'il s'empressa d'avaler.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Draco

-Ginevra Weasley, en tant que fiancée d'Harry Potter, accuse Hermione Granger de l'avoir spolié de son héritage, révéla Amelia.

§§§§§

Hermione Granger se tenait droite sur son siège alors qu'elle était entendue par le Magenmagot.

-Vous êtes accusée d'avoir spolié l'héritage d'Harry Potter, prononça le représentant de l'accusation. Savez-vous pourquoi ?

-Sur quelle base se porte cette accusation ? demanda poliment Hermione

-Harry Potter ne peut plus accéder à ses coffres, assura le représentant.

-Alors qu'Harry était dans une clinique privée ces quatre derniers mois ? railla Hermione

-Il est porté disparu depuis quatre mois par ses proches ! s'exclama le représentant

-Etrange alors, railla Hermione. Les Gobelins, qui traitent tout son courrier, n'ont trouvé aucune lettre corroborant vos dires.

Les murmures s'élevèrent.

-Pourquoi se trouve-t-il dans une clinique alors que personne n'est au courant ? demanda le représentant

-D'un, parce que c'est moi qui l'y ait placé et de deux, parce que la vie privée d'Harry est par définition privée, rétorqua sèchement Hermione. Le monde Sorcier n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il s'était fait hospitaliser.

-Pour quelle raison ? insista le représentant

-Vous êtes Médicomage ? demanda Hermione

-Non, répondit le représentant, surpris.

-Seul le personnel médical affecté à ses soins peut savoir ce qu'il a, informa fermement Hermione. Ils sont soumis à ce qu'on appelle le secret médical et n'ont pas à répandre l'état de santé de leurs patients comme de sordides ragots. Tout ce que cette assemblée a besoin de savoir, c'est qu'il a été hospitalisé pour des soins nécessaires à sa santé. Lesquels et pourquoi ne vous concerne absolument pas. A moins que vous soyez prêt à révéler tous les soins dont vous avez bénéficié toute votre vie, hum ?

Le représentant rougit, mouché.

-Maintenant que vous avons réglé le point sur lequel Harry Potter ne pouvait pas être à l'origine de cette plainte, pourriez-vous à votre tour répondre à ma question ? reprit Hermione. Sur quelle base m'accuse-t-on d'avoir volé son héritage ?

-Sa fiancée ne peut pas accéder à ses coffres ! déclara le représentant

-J'ai deux questions alors, fit Hermione. Pourquoi n'est-on pas au courant qu'Harry Potter est fiancé alors que le moindre de ses éternuements est relayé dans tous les journaux, et depuis quand une fiancée a le droit d'accéder aux avoirs de son futur époux ?

L'assemblée murmura, mal à l'aise. Les questions étaient légitimes.

-Un contrat de mariage a été signé, assura le représentant en faisant passer un document parmi les membres de l'assemblée.

Pendant que tous prenaient connaissance du parchemin, la brune observa les bancs de l'accusation qui se rengorgeait, sûr de son bon droit. Un coup d'œil du côté de la défense lui confirma que Draco Malfoy et Neville Longbottom, venus la soutenir, levaient les yeux au ciel, exaspérés par le simulacre de procès qui se tenait devant eux.

Le document parvint enfin entre les mains d'Hermione qui le lut rapidement, notant dans un coin de sa tête qu'il faisait référence à un autre contrat.

-C'est bien, fit Hermione. Mais il est caduc.

Ce fut la stupeur dans les rangs de l'assemblée. La brune n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Draco et Neville étaient morts de rire.

-C'est impossible ! rugit l'accusation. Nous l'avons signé ensemble !

Hermione ne se gêna pas pour fusiller la jeune fille du regard tant et si bien qu'elle se ratatina dans son siège. Si elle avait été honnête dès le début avec son crétin de frère, toute cette comédie n'aurait jamais eu lieu !

-Ce contrat est caduc, articula Hermione.

-Pourquoi ? demanda le représentant qui avait repris ses esprits

-Si ce contrat était vrai, sourit machiavéliquement Hermione, il ne se trouverait pas entre vos mains mais à la banque Gringotts, qui est la gestionnaire des biens d'Harry Potter. Je sais de source sûre qu'elle aurait elle aussi déclaré le contrat caduc puisque les différents points n'ont pas été discutés avec eux. De plus, je tiens à le préciser, je ne suis pas Sang Pur mais je suis certaine qu'on ne laisserait pas la gestion totale de tout ce qui se rapporte au titre de lord Potter à une « pièce rapportée ».

-Je suis la future lady Potter et c'est à moi de gérer les biens d'Harry en son absence ! rugit la jeune femme

-Pourtant, il y a déjà une lady Potter, ronronna presque Hermione.

L'assemblée fut choquée.

-Comment ? balbutia presque le représentant

Calmement, Hermione se leva et défroissa sa tenue avant d'appuyer sur une broche sur son épaule. Aussitôt, ses vêtements Moldus se recouvrirent d'une cape Sorcière rouge sang aux détails argent. Les Sang Pur de l'assemblée retinrent leur souffle car ils avaient reconnu cette association de couleurs.

-Je me présente correctement, sourit Hermione. Hermione Jane Granger, lady Potter-Black selon les anciennes lois. En d'autres termes, c'est moi qui gère les clans Potter et Black quand le tenant du titre est dans l'incapacité de le faire. N'étant pas aux faits de tous les us et coutumes Sorciers comme Sang Pur, Harry et moi avons convenu que toute décision que nous prendrions auraient également les signatures des gestionnaires de coffres Potter et Black, travaillant en étroite collaboration avec les avocats de ces mêmes familles, en plus des nôtres. Et avant que vous n'exigiez de voir le document qui le prouve alors que ce ne sont même pas vos affaires …

La brune retira le sort qui cachait à la vue de tous les anneaux représentant sa charge de lady Potter et de lady Black.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à tous les membres, le président de l'assemblée se leva alors.

-En accord avec mes collègues, nous déclarons un non-lieu, décréta le président. La magie familiale ayant accepté Hermione Granger comme lady Potter et lady Black selon les anciennes lois, une spoliation est donc impossible. Lady Granger, l'accusation déclare que les coffres d'Harry Potter sont vides. Pourquoi ?

-Il s'avère que quand il m'a fait part de son projet de tour du monde, j'avais peur qu'il ne dépense tout ce que ses ancêtres avaient amassé, avoua Hermione. En accord avec ses gestionnaires de coffres, nous avons scellé les coffres familiaux et nous avons laissé à la disposition d'Harry son coffre personnel agrémenté d'une certaine somme d'argent, suffisante pour faire le tour du monde au moins trois fois sans problème. Il s'avère que ledit coffre a été vidé en trois ans à peine.

-Merci pour cette précision, fit le président. La séance est donc …

-Un instant, je vous prie, coupa Hermione.

Le président se figea.

-Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous, milady ? fit le président

-Je voudrais profiter du fait que vous ayez été rassemblés inutilement, je tiens à le souligner, pour porter à votre connaissance ceci, fit Hermione alors qu'elle dupliquait un dossier pour que chaque membre du Magenmagot ait le sien. Il s'agit de la plainte des maisons Potter et Black contre Ginevra et Ronald Weasley pour faux, usage de faux, abus de confiance, tentative de meurtre et spoliation d'héritage sur son héritier.

Deux Aurors apparurent alors derrière les deux rouquins pour leur passer des menottes d'anti-magie pour qu'ils ne s'enfuient pas.

-Oh, pour votre gouverne, sourit froidement Hermione, si Harry a été hospitalisé, c'est parce que je l'ai retrouvé agonisant sur le sol d'une maison abandonnée gavé jusqu'à la gorge de Philtres d'Ordre, de potions de Confusion et de drogues Moldues comme Sorcières, sans oublier les Imperium qui lui interdisaient d'appeler de l'aide lorsqu'il a compris qu'il s'enfonçait dans une spirale de décadence. Les Médicomages qui se sont occupés de lui en premier ont failli le perdre trois fois avant qu'il ne puisse aller à la clinique. Bien entendu, il n'y avait aucune trace de ses compagnons de fête qui l'avaient laissé tomber quand ils se sont rendu compte qu'il n'y avait plus d'argent à dépenser. D'après mes informations, ils étaient chez leurs parents en train de se plaindre que leur célèbre ami les avait abandonnés.

Les deux suspects furent emmenés vers la prison du ministère sous leurs hurlements. Pendant ce temps, la salle se vidait et trois personnes allèrent à la rencontre d'Hermione.

-Lady Hermione, s'inclinèrent tous les trois.

-Oh, suffit ! grogna Hermione

-Tu as réussi d'une main de maître, complimenta Draco.

-Tes preuves sont solides, au moins ? demanda confirmation Neville

-Avec le bilan médical, sans oublier que tous les journaux ont imprimé qu'il ne décollait de ces deux idiots, je ne vois pas qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire de plus, renifla Hermione.

La troisième personne rabattit sa capuche et tous découvrirent le fameux Harry Potter.

-Tu n'as jamais voulu répondre mais comment tu t'es doutée qu'ils allaient faire cela ? demanda Harry

-Je les ai simplement entendu parler de leurs projets, avoua Hermione. Avec leurs finances, je savais que c'était impossible mais avec les tiennes, si. J'ai juste fait en sorte qu'ils ne puissent rien faire avec sans l'accord de tes gestionnaires de coffres. Ce sont eux qui ont proposé de me nommer lady Potter et lady Black pour assurer leurs arrières.

-Dans le contrat que tu m'as fait signer la veille de mon départ ? se souvint Harry

-Tu vois que tu as bien fait de me faire confiance, rit Hermione.

-Si je résume bien, les Weasley allaient poignarder Potter dans le dos mais c'est Hermione qui l'a fait avant, ricana Draco.

-Exactement, se rengorgea Hermione.


	63. La jalousie peut faire de vilaines chose

**_La jalousie peut faire de vilaines choses_**

Hermione Granger attendit que le gardien disparaisse dans le couloir suivant avant de sortir de sa cachette sa pochette sans fond et de prendre la Cape d'Invisibilité de la Mort pour s'en envelopper. Aussitôt, l'influence des Détraqueurs disparut et elle put respirer correctement.

Alors qu'elle suivait le programme des Aurors en compagnie de ses amis Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, elle avait été arrêtée pour agression. Harry avait usé de son nom pour la voir dans les cellules du Ministère et lui remettre sa pochette agrémentée de quelques petites choses. Comme ils s'étaient demandé si la Cape détournait également l'attention des Détraqueurs, elle avait l'occasion de prouver cette théorie.

Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle croise les doigts et que ses amis trouvent un moyen de la sortir de là. Car il était bien évident qu'elle n'avait rien fait, même si ça la démangeait souvent.

§§§§§

La première chose qu'Harry Potter et Ron Weasley firent suite à l'arrestation de leur amie Hermione Granger – après avoir envoyé bouler certains qui avaient vu l'occasion de casser du sucre sur le dos de la première de la promotion – fut de se rendre chez le compagnon du roux.

-Hermione Granger, la Miss Je Sais Tout, s'est fait arrêter pour avoir agressé quelqu'un ? s'étouffa Draco

-Est-ce que je suis le seul à me dire qu'elle n'aurait jamais laissé de traces de ses actes ? fit Blaise, qui adorait squatter chez le blond

-Non, firent Harry et Ron.

Beaucoup avait reproché au Trio d'Or de s'être rapproché de Serpentards mais ils avaient tapé du poing sur la table pour rappeler au peuple Sorcier qu'ils comptaient faire leur vie comme il l'entendait et pas en restant engoncé dans les préjugés du passé. Depuis, la majorité se taisait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on sait ? demanda Draco, en maîtrise de droit

-Uniquement qu'elle a agressé quelqu'un, soupira Ron. On ne sait pas qui, quand et encore moins pourquoi. Tu peux la défendre ?

-Il faut que je vérifie d'abord, s'excusa Draco. Mais je pense que rien ne s'y oppose.

-Fais vite, fronça des sourcils Harry. Parce que je sais qu'Hermione n'aurait jamais dû être arrêtée en plein cours. Elle m'a fait avaler le règlement intérieur assez de fois pour que je le connaisse par cœur.

Les deux anciens Serpentards se figèrent.

-On va mettre Pansy sur le coup, grimaça Blaise. Merlin, que je déteste avoir à faire à elle !

L'italien avait toujours refusé les avances de la jeune femme qui le lui faisait payer assez lourdement.

-En attendant, on va fouiner un peu pour glaner quelques éléments, fit Ron.

Chacun se sépara, non sans que Ron embrasse tendrement Draco, pour tout faire pour aider Hermione.

§§§§§

Il n'existait que deux personnes plus impressionnantes que la directrice de la Justice Magique qui avait pris place derrière son bureau et elles se tenaient toutes les deux dans la pièce.

Le moins qu'on ne puisse dire, c'était que ce n'était pas le moment de les emmerder.

-Comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons accès ni à Hermione ni à son dossier ? pesta Augusta Longbottom

-Il s'avère que c'est le ministre de la magie en personne qui compte instruire la procédure, serra les dents Amelia Bones. Il faut que je fasse très attention si je ne veux pas être éjectée de mon siège. Mais soyez certaine que d'abord, on sort mademoiselle Granger de là puis Scrimgeour coule, qu'il le veuille ou non !

-Il a fait enfermer lady Potter ! tapa du poing Narcissa Malfoy. L'affaire de Sirius ne lui a pas servi de leçon ?

-Justement, je pense qu'il prend exemple sur ce cas, songea Amelia. Le Trio d'Or lui fait de plus en plus d'ombre et le briser pourrait lui permettre de récupérer un peu de pouvoir sur le peuple Sorcier.

-Mais il ne sait pas ce qu'est réellement le Trio d'Or, ricana Narcissa.

-Et il ne se doute pas qu'ils seraient capables de raser Azkaban pour l'en sortir, ajouta Augusta.

-Je vais fouiller dans les archives officielles, fit Amelia. Je pense que quelques personnes auraient envie de se confier à vous. De gré ou de force.

Le sourire féroce des trois Sorcières aurait pu terroriser n'importe qui qui les auraient vu.

§§§§§

-La séance est ouverte, déclara Rufus Scrimgeour.

Le Ministre de la Magie avait eu du mal à organiser ce procès sans que ses principaux adversaires ne viennent y mettre leur nez. Quand la victime était venue le voir pour lui raconter ce qui lui était arrivé, il y avait vu la possibilité de casser dans l'œuf la montée en puissance du Trio d'Or qui allait s'imposer dans les prochaines années comme les nouveaux dirigeants du monde Sorcier. Il leur avait déjà proposé de se joindre à lui mais pendant la guerre, Harry Potter avait froidement refusé de soutenir le Ministère, arguant qu'il devait déjà faire quelque chose pour pouvoir y apporter son soutien et à la suite de la mort de Vous Savez Qui, le Trio d'Or, comme on les surnommait, avait décliné toutes les invitations aux cérémonies organisées par le Ministère, amenant un vent de défiance de la part du peuple Sorcier. Il avait cru que comme tous les trois s'étaient inscrits au programme des Aurors, il les aurait sous son commandement mais il avait découvert qu'ils avaient signé un contrat de travail avec le CIS qui leur ordonnait de suivre la formation d'Auror de leur pays d'origine avant de rejoindre leur lieu de travail. En somme, le ministre ne pouvait pas les utiliser comme il le souhaitait.

C'était pour cela que cette affaire tombait à pic. S'il ne pouvait pas s'assurer de leur soutien, il préférait les jeter hors de la scène publique pour être certain qu'il ne viendrait pas lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues quand il entreprendrait les changements qu'il voulait pour le pays.

Le Ministre jeta un coup d'œil à la défense et fut surpris de voir le Trio d'Or au grand complet. Il avait pourtant donné des ordres pour qu'ils ne puissent pas assister au procès mais visiblement, c'était trop demander que de refuser l'accès à celui qui avait soi-disant défait Vous Savez Qui. Mais ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'était l'apparence d'Hermione Granger. Quand on voyait sa tenue, on n'aurait jamais dit qu'elle avait passé un mois à Azkaban. Elle était propre, bien habillée et ne semblait pas avoir souffert les Détraqueurs, ce qui était vraiment curieux.

-Les faits, fit le ministre. Hermione Granger, ici présente, aurait coupé la route de la victime, Ginevra Weasley, qui rentrait chez elle après une journée de travail. Elle aurait profité de son état de fatigue pour la maitriser et la menacer de mort si elle faisait mine d'approcher encore d'Harry Potter. Mademoiselle Weasley aurait tenté de se défendre mais elle a reçu un Doloris en réponse. Elle aurait reçu d'autres sorts destinés à la torture et fréquemment utilisés par les Mangemorts avant d'être abandonnée dans la rue, grièvement blessée. Ce sont des passants qui l'ont retrouvé une demi-heure plus tard et qui l'ont conduite à l'hôpital Sorcier. Avec son accord, nous avons récupéré le souvenir de l'agression qui est formel : Hermione Granger a bien agressé Ginevra Weasley.

Tandis que l'avocat de Ginny l'interrogeait, Rufus laissa passer un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres. Il ne voyait pas comment on pouvait défendre un tel dossier. La jeune femme n'avait aucun alibi pour la période de l'agression, étant rentrée chez elle une heure avant et tous ses camarades, même ses deux âmes damnées, pouvaient en témoigner. L'animosité entre les deux femmes n'étaient plus à prouver puisqu'elles se heurtaient en public depuis la fin de la guerre. Non, il ne voyait pas comment Granger allait s'en sortir.

-J'en ai fini avec mademoiselle Weasley, fit l'avocat.

Rufus se redressa pour jeter un coup d'œil sur l'avocat commis d'office mais il se figea.

-Que faites-vous ici, Malfoy ? gronda Rufus

-Je viens défendre ma cliente Hermione Granger, sourit malicieusement Draco en se levant. La loi impose une maîtrise de droit mais pas que l'avocat en question soit inscrit au barreau du pays dans lequel il plaide.

Rufus serra les dents. Se doutant qu'on lui mettrait des bâtons dans les roues s'il entreprenait ses études en Grande Bretagne, Draco Malfoy était parti en Russie pour passer sa maîtrise de droit avec les honneurs. Cela faisait un an qu'il était revenu au pays pour faire sa spécialisation en droit Sorcier britannique. Malheureusement pour Rufus, le blond avait raison.

-Soit, grommela Rufus.

Mais il allait tout faire pour qu'il ne fasse pas son show !

Draco s'avança et se planta devant Ginny qui n'avait pas masqué sa surprise.

-Mademoiselle Weasley, fit Draco. Vous avez fait vos études à Hogwarts, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit Ginny, intriguée.

-Quels étaient vos rapports avec l'accusée ? demanda Draco

-Quel est le rapport avec l'affaire qui nous amène ? interrompit Rufus

-Vous le sauriez si vous ne m'interrompiez pas, sourit Draco.

-J'ose penser que c'était une amie, déclara Ginny. Comme il s'agissait de la meilleure amie de mon frère, nous nous fréquentions et nous avons appris à nous connaître. Mais après la mort de Vous Savez Qui, elle ne m'adressait plus la parole.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Draco

-Je sortais avec son autre meilleur ami, Harry Potter, avoua Ginny. Elle ne l'a pas très bien pris.

-N'est-ce pas parce que moins de vingt-quatre heures après votre mise en couple, vous vous êtes installée chez monsieur Potter et que vous avez chassé de chez lui mademoiselle Granger qui y était hébergée ? pointa Draco

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rosir tandis qu'Harry serrait les poings. Cette période avait été plus sombre que celle où il était poursuivi par Voldemort. Heureusement qu'Hermione avait pu se réfugier chez Luna.

-Elle a juste fait ses bagages et elle est partie sans un mot, se justifia Ginny.

-Après que vous ayez signifié à mademoiselle Granger que sa présence n'était plus nécessaire auprès de monsieur Potter, fit Draco en montrant une fiole de souvenirs. Enfin … en version polie. La véritable version est un peu plus … percutante. Mais passons. Monsieur Potter a rompu avec vous trois mois plus tard. Pour quelle raison ?

-Nous avons rompu d'un commun accord ! protesta Ginny

-Ce n'est pas ce que dit l'interview que vous avez donné pour commenter ce fait, susurra Draco en montrant le journal de l'époque. Vous y dites qu'Harry Potter n'est qu'un misogyne fini qui vous prenez pour acquise et qui vous trompait dès que vous aviez le dos tourné. Or, toutes les partenaires suivantes de monsieur Potter se sont accordées à dire qu'il était la galanterie incarnée, toujours égal et jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre et surtout, qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour elles. Comment pouvait-il être un rustre avec vous et un véritable gentleman avec les autres ? Sans oublier ses partenaires masculins qui ont apprécié les moments qu'ils ont passé avec lui. Il faut noter aussi que vous êtes la seule à avoir senti le besoin de vous exprimer publiquement sur la relation que vous avez eue avec monsieur Potter alors que les autres avaient compris son désir de garder sa vie privée … enfin privée. Et d'après ses amis, la seule à vous comporter comme s'il devait impérativement accéder à tous vos désirs.

Ginny devint rouge de colère et Rufus sentit le besoin d'arrêter le massacre.

-Je me répète, mais quel est le rapport avec l'affaire ? insista Rufus

-Je m'égare, concéda Draco en souriant. J'ai ici les mains courantes qu'ont déposé Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger à chaque fois qu'ils recevaient des Beuglantes de la part de mademoiselle Weasley. En trois ans, nous en totalisons cent vingt-six. Chacun.

Un brouhaha s'éleva.

-Mis à part les premières, elles ont toutes été conservées et transmises au Bureau des Aurors, ricana Draco. Le chef des Aurors, Kingsley Shacklebolt, en est même venu à se demander quand ils déposeraient plainte pour harcèlement.

Le blond savoura l'air furieux de la rousse.

-Vous nous avez déclaré que vos relations entre l'accusée et vous n'étaient pas au beau fixe, fit Draco. Vos actes prouvent qu'ils sont en complète contradiction avec votre affirmation comme quoi vous vous êtes séparés en bons termes avec votre ex-compagnon. Votre profil est plus celui d'une harceleuse au lieu d'une citoyenne modèle.

Draco attendit quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

-Mademoiselle Weasley, interrogea Draco. Est-ce que vous fréquentiez quand même l'accusée et son cercle d'amis ?

-Bien sûr ! s'exclama Ginny. La plupart de ses amis étaient depuis longtemps les miens !

-Pourriez-vous les nommer ? demanda Draco

-Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown, répondit Ginny. Romilda Vance …

-Ce sont vos amies, coupa Draco. Et pour les deux premières, des camarades de chambres de l'accusée puisqu'elles étaient dans la même maison et dans la même année. Avez-vous des amies en commun qui justifierait que vous ayez dû vous fréquenter ?

-Luna Lovegood, souffla Ginny.

-Cette même Luna Lovegood que vous avez incendié sur la terrasse du glacier du Chemin de Traverse parce qu'elle ne vous avait pas prévenue qu'elle devait se rendre à une soirée où était invité Harry Potter et pas vous ? éclaircit Draco. Vu le nombre d'articles qui vous mentionnent, vous n'avez pas dû vous rendre compte que votre « discussion » a été imprimée dans tous les journaux ainsi que le fait qu'elle n'était pas digne d'être votre amie. Sans oublier le fait que depuis ce jour, vous n'avez plus été vues ensembles.

-Ce n'est pas le problème ! rugit Ginny en se levant de sa chaise brutalement

Elle pointa son doigt vers Hermione.

-Cette garce m'a attaqué parce que je me rapprochais d'Harry ! cria Ginny

-Pourquoi ? demanda tranquillement Draco

Cela surprit la rousse.

-Comment ça, pourquoi ? fit Ginny

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle vous aurait passé à tabac ? précisa Draco. Vous étiez déjà sortie avec monsieur Potter et votre relation s'était terminée quelques mois plus tard. La seule réaction de mademoiselle Granger avait été de quitter la maison de monsieur Potter, de laquelle vous l'aviez chassée, je tiens à vous le rappeler. Actuellement, monsieur Potter est en pleines révisions pour son diplôme d'Auror et tous ses camarades s'accordent à dire qu'il ne prend même plus le temps de boire un verre au bar et que les seuls endroits où il va, mis à part l'académie, c'est sa chambre dans cette même académie, dont il ne décolle pas, et le réfectoire. Avec un tel emploi de ministre, comment vous auriez pu vous rapprocher de monsieur Potter ?

-Euh … balbutia Ginny.

-Donc ce soi-disant rapprochement ne semble être que dans votre tête, asséna Draco.

La rousse bafouilla d'indignation.

-Passons, fit Draco. J'aimerai vous faire voir des images tirées du souvenir qu'a fourni mademoiselle Weasley de son agression.

L'assemblée observa l'image de l'agresseur torturant sa victime.

-J'aimerai que vous regardiez la baguette magique, demanda Draco. Est-ce que c'est la même que je tiens entre les mains ?

Tous secouèrent la tête. Les deux baguettes ne se ressemblaient en rien.

-Celle que je tiens entre les mains est celle d'Hermione Granger, annonça Draco.

-Elle peut très bien avoir utilisé une autre baguette, grommela Rufus.

-Une baguette qui ressemble trait pour trait à celle de Ginevra Weasley ? demanda malicieusement Draco

Le ministre se raidit.

-Deux Langues de Plomb ont fait les vérifications d'usage sur la baguette de mademoiselle Weasley et ils sont formels, les sorts qui ont servi à agresser mademoiselle Weasley proviennent bien de sa baguette mais surtout, il n'y a aucune trace de la signature magique de mademoiselle Granger dessus.

Le blond transmit le rapport des Langues de Plomb qui avaient fait cette vérification qu'on avait omis de demander quand on avait instruit l'affaire.

-Autre point, fit Draco. Veuillez noter que mademoiselle Granger dans le souvenir ne porte aucun bijou.

-Et alors ? renifla Ginny. Elle n'en avait pas besoin pour m'agresser !

Draco remarqua que le Ministre avait l'air fébrile et examinait avec soin les images qu'on venait de lui transmettre. Visiblement, il venait de comprendre qu'il avait laissé parler sa rancœur au lieu de vérifier que son piège tenait la route.

-C'est vrai, concéda Draco. Mais Hermione Granger est en dernière année du programme des Aurors. De ce fait, les élèves doivent automatiquement porter un bracelet d'appel dans le cas où les Aurors auraient besoin de renforts dans les interventions de grande ampleur. Ce bracelet ne peut être enlevé que par le directeur du programme et le chef du Bureau des Aurors. L'enlever ou le faire enlever conduit automatiquement à un renvoi définitif. En d'autres termes, ce n'est pas mademoiselle Granger qui vous a agressé.

La salle explosa.

§§§§§

-A peine Auror et tu as déjà mis deux personnes derrière les barreaux, félicita Harry.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui lança un sort de chatouilles.

À la suite de la révélation de Draco, le non-lieu ne pouvait qu'être prononcé. Hermione fut libérée et n'attendit pas pour porter plainte contre Ginny pour faux témoignage et diffamation. Harry avait attendu qu'elle soit condamnée avant de déposer à son tour plainte pour harcèlement, puisqu'elle avait inondé de lettres Harry pour qu'il croie en son innocence – étrangement, elle n'avait même pas eu la courtoisie de faire un séjour à Azkaban – ce qui lui avait valu trois années supplémentaires.

Mais ce que le monde Sorcier ne savait pas, c'était qu'Harry avait demandé un entretien privé avec Ginny juste avant son retour à Azkaban et il lui avait posé un ultimatum. Soit elle cessait définitivement de l'emmerder ainsi qu'Hermione, Ron et leurs amis, soit il se faisait une joie de révéler la raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient séparés. Le brun lui avait assuré que les Sorciers n'aimeraient définitivement pas apprendre qu'elle avait drogué le Sauveur dans le but de se faire épouser dans les plus brefs délais et qu'en prime elle avait failli le tuer. Sans la présence d'Hermione et de Ron, Harry ne serait plus de ce monde et Ginny le savait.

-Maintenant que Scrimgeour est lui aussi tombé, est-ce que vous allez rester ? demanda Draco

Il n'aimait pas l'idée de voir son compagnon loin de lui.

-Ce ne sera que pour quelques années, le temps d'apprendre le minimum sur les Aurors Internationaux, fit Harry. Promis, on prendra soin de Ron.

-Eh ! protesta le roux

-De toute façon, dès qu'on reviendra, la première chose que je ferai sera de te jeter dans les bras de Blaise, persiffla Hermione. Ça fait des années qu'il est dingue de toi et tu ne fais aucun geste vers lui, Harry James Potter !

-Tu peux parler ! ricana Harry. Je te signale que Viktor Krum ne t'a jamais oublié !

Sous les rougissements de la seule fille, tous éclatèrent de rire.


	64. Leçon de vie

**_Leçon de vie_**

 _Fêtes de fin d'année – Cinquième année_

A la plus grande surprise du couple Malfoy, dès que leur fils avait appris qu'ils avaient un invité « prestigieux » à demeure, il avait refusé de séjourner au manoir. A la place, il avait investi un charmant petit cottage à une centaine de kilomètres de là sous Fidelitas de famille, ce qui voulait dire que des non Malfoy ne pouvaient en connaître la localisation, même s'ils le voulaient. Quand Narcissa et Lucius avaient voulu savoir pourquoi, le soir de Yule, Draco les toisa tant et si bien qu'ils se sentirent mal à l'aise.

-Vous osez me demander pourquoi ? gronda bassement Draco

-C'est un honneur de recevoir le Maître … rappela Lucius.

-C'est bien ça le problème, le _Maître_ … siffla Draco en coupant la parole à son père.

-Respecte-le ! fit Lucius

-Parce qu'il vous respecte en tant que Sorcier ? rétorqua Draco. Contrairement à ce que tu penses, j'ai des yeux et personnellement, je me poserais des questions si je devais recevoir des Doloris à chaque fois que je vais le voir.

Le couple tressaillit.

-Il œuvre à ramener les Sang Pur à leur grandeur, assura Narcissa.

-En tuant des enfants ? pointa Draco

Les deux blonds sursautèrent.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? fit Narcissa

-Les faits, répondit Draco. Diggory n'avait que deux ans de plus que moi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est mort ? Parce qu'il _gênait_. Pourtant, je tiens à vous rappeler que c'est un Né Sorcier. Et n'oublions pas Potter …

-Potter est l'ennemi du Maître ! claqua Lucius

-Potter a _quinze ans_ , par Merlin ! rugit Draco. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu faire à un Sorcier qui a le triple de son âge ? En plus, il l'a attaqué alors qu'il n'avait que _quinze mois_ et il a _PERDU_ ! Pourquoi voulez-vous suivre un looser pareil ?!

-Il a promis de rétablir nos droits ! déclara Narcissa

-Sur quoi ? grinça Draco. Sûrement pas sur sa magie, croyez-moi ! De toute façon, je refuse de le suivre !

-Il s'attend à ce que tu suives mes pas, expliqua Lucius.

-En quel honneur ? grinça Draco. Je suis libre de mes choix et nullement attaché aux tiens, père ! S'il se permet d'exiger cela, qu'est-ce qu'il te demandera d'autre ? Je te signale qu'il s'est installé au manoir sans que tu ne l'aies invité et que les protections hurlent parce qu'il ne respecte pas la Magie ! Qu'est-ce que ce sera la prochaine fois ? Que mère ou même moi ouvrions les cuisses pour lui ou ses favoris ? Vu le chemin que ça prend, cela ne m'étonnerait pas !

Lucius eut l'impression d'avoir avalé un citron entier car il avait également entendu des rumeurs qui corroboraient les hypothèses de son fils.

-Prends ça pour un test pour ton cher _Maître_ , cracha Draco. S'il te fait payer de n'importe quelle manière le fait que je ne veuille pas m'engager sous ses ordres, alors tu sauras que ce qu'il cherche, ce n'est pas préserver la Magie mais le pouvoir absolu.

-Nous ne t'avons pas éduqué comme cela, gronda Lucius.

-Si, contra Draco. Vous m'avez appris à toujours évaluer une situation avant de m'engager à faire quoi que ce soit. Je ne nie pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit puissant mais on ne sait strictement rien de lui, à part qu'il descend de Slytherin. D'accord, mais par quelle famille ? J'ai bien appris mes cours et la famille Voldemort n'existe ni en Grande Bretagne ni en Europe. Il a désigné un gosse de mon âge comme l'ennemi à abattre et il n'a _jamais_ réussi à le faire, à moins qu'il aime qu'on le prenne pour un incapable. Il a créé une marque d'appartenance _magique_ alors que seule la Magie peut revendiquer sa supériorité sur nous. Il n'a pas de domaine et pas d'argent et il exige que ses _suivants_ le fournissent. Il est même venu s'installer chez nous sans même demander l'autorisation ni à vous, ni au manoir ! Il n'y a pas assez d'incohérences pour vous à son propos ?

Les deux adultes durent concéder que leur fils n'avait pas tort. Mais l'œil de Lucius fut attiré par la main de Draco, où un bijou particulier trônait.

-Où as-tu eu la bague d'Héritier Malfoy ? fit Lucius

-Elle est apparue à mon doigt le soir de mon anniversaire, répondit Draco avec un sourire en coin. Je l'ai porté sur une chaîne le temps de quitter l'école et elle est sous Glamour depuis cet été.

Narcissa et Lucius réfléchirent. Si la magie familiale donnait la bague d'Héritier à Draco, cela voulait dire qu'il était en danger.

-Très bien, capitula Lucius. Tu seras libre de tes actes.

§§§§§

 _Fin de l'année scolaire – Cinquième année_

Draco Malfoy se tourna une dernière fois pour apercevoir le château de Poudlard au loin.

Car c'était la dernière fois qu'il le verrait.

Après la visite de Voldemort au Ministère, son père avait été arrêté et jeté en prison. Par le biais de messages secrets, Narcissa et Draco avaient décidé de quitter le pays. Ils savaient que ça aurait un impact fort car puisqu'ils faisaient partie de l'une des familles les plus importantes du pays, leur départ serait perçu par une défiance vis-à-vis de Voldemort. Ce dernier ne pourrait rien faire car s'il se permettait de les attaquer hors du territoire britannique, le pays dans lequel ils auraient trouvé refuge aurait toute latitude pour riposter et de faire un nettoyage par le vide.

En prévision de cette fuite, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots, Lucius avait confié à Narcissa une fiole de son sang. Avec le rituel approprié, dès que sa femme et son fils auraient quitté la Grande Bretagne Sorcière, toutes les personnes installées illégalement dans les demeures Malfoy seraient expulsées, y compris Voldemort et ses esclaves. Lucius savait qu'il allait sûrement y perdre la vie mais il ne tenait pas à ce que sa famille souffre de ses choix. Narcissa avait, dans le plus grand secret, fait les démarches nécessaires et elle attendait son fils sur le quai pour qu'ils prennent la première cheminée vers le continent.

Depuis que les gros titres avaient annoncé le retour de Voldemort, Draco s'était enfermé dans un silence songeur. Même quand des élèves s'amusaient à l'attaquer parce que son père était en prison – dont ce cher Ronald Weasley et sa garce de sœur – il se contentait de le toiser de haut tant et si bien que le détracteur s'enfuyait la queue entre les jambes. La période lui avait permis de faire le tri dans ses connaissances et il avait découvert qui pouvait avoir le titre d'amis dans son entourage. Mais pour autant, il ne leur avait pas parlé de son projet, il y avait bien trop de choses qui pouvaient mal tourner si d'autres personnes étaient au courant.

Le voyage du retour avait été très calme. Daphnée, Astoria, Millicent, Pansy, Blaise et Théo avaient respecté le fait qu'il ne veuille pas parler et l'avaient laissé en paix. Quand il fut l'heure de se séparer, chacun se salua selon l'étiquette dans leur compartiment avant de quitter le train et de reprendre leur place en tant que Sang Pur. Draco, droit et fier, s'empara de ses bagages préalablement rétrécis qu'il mit dans sa poche et descendit à son tour. Il repéra immédiatement sa mère qu'il rejoignit et ils se fondirent dans la masse des travailleurs Moldus pour gagner l'une des entrées de Gringotts. Ils furent introduits dans le bureau du gestionnaire des coffres des Malfoy qui les mena d'abord dans une salle de rituel pour purger le patrimoine Malfoy, ce qui ne prit à peine une heure. Quand ils revinrent, Draco s'empara du panier qu'il avait agrandi juste avant d'aller dans la salle d'invocation et en sortit un petit chaton qui visiblement attendait son retour. Il se mit à le câliner tandis que les yeux du Gobelin se dardèrent sur lui.

-Est-ce que vous savez ce que vous avez dans les mains, Héritier Malfoy ? demanda le Gobelin Lukirov

-Bien entendu, fit Draco avec un sourire en coin. Est-ce que vous pouvez faire toutes les démarches nécessaires pour que la situation soit régularisée ?

-Ce serait un honneur, fit Lukirov. Nous devons cependant procéder à quelques examens. Si vous voulez bien me suivre …

-Draco ? interrogea Narcissa

-Tout va bien, mère, rassura Draco. Combien de temps est-ce que cela va prendre ?

-Quelques minutes à peine, répondit Lukirov.

Quand ils revinrent, la blonde se mit à regarder attentivement le nouvel animal de compagnie de son fils. Le chaton était encore très jeune, sa robe était entièrement noire avec une tache d'un blanc éclatant sur le front et des yeux verts captivants …

Un sourire serein orna les lèvres de Narcissa quand une hypothèse prit forme dans son esprit. Si elle était vraie, alors leur départ était vraiment urgent.


	65. L'appel du loup

**_L'appel du loup_**

Fenrir Greyback eut beaucoup de mal à sortir de sa torpeur. Son corps était lourd et sa tête tournait, comme s'il s'était enivré à la limite du coma éthylique. Mais il savait qu'aux vues de sa nature, cela était impossible. Il avait testé ses limites, comme tous les jeunes de son âge, mais cela lui était physiquement impossible.

Mais alors, pourquoi était-il dans cet état ?

Les souvenirs lui revinrent d'un coup.

La meute de son père massacrée jusqu'au dernier.

Lui marqué par ce Sorcier qui mettait la Grande Bretagne à feu et à sang.

Pendant la période entre son marquage et la pleine lune suivante, Fenrir avait erré dans les campagnes, fuyant son nouveau « maître ». La marque le brûlait affreusement, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait revenir vers son auteur pour atténuer la douleur. Mais le loup garou refusait de ramper vers celui qui avait tué ses parents, hors de question.

Alors il fuyait, pleurant les siens.

Contrairement à d'habitude, sa transformation pendant la pleine lune restait floue dans son esprit. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était d'une ombre qui sortait de lui en hurlant sous le clair de lune pour s'évaporer définitivement.

Et la disparition de la Marque des Ténèbres.

Ça avait été une surprise de découvrir son bras vierge de tout tatouage. Mais un avantage certain pour lutter contre le meurtrier de ses parents et de sa meute. Il se traîna dans le fond de la grotte où il avait trouvé refuge pour réfléchir plus calmement.

Avant le massacre, la meute avait reçu la visite d'un Sorcier, comme beaucoup d'autres meutes. Celui-ci parlait de restaurer leurs droits mais cela se voyait qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Un antique accord entre les Lycanthropes et les Sorciers avait été scellé pour que chaque peuple laisse l'autre tranquille. C'était pour cela que les lois contre les Lycanthropes n'étaient pas valides et leurs auteurs maudits. Toutefois, cela n'empêchait pas les Sorciers d'en discuter ni de vanter les mérites de la mise en place de telles lois, mais à leurs risques et périls. La famille Ombrage, grande supporter de cette xénophobie, était en train de le payer au prix fort quand on voyait les enfants naître – quand ils naissaient vivants – avec à peine plus de magie qu'un Cracmol ou des décès précoces.

Maintenant qu'il était seul, Fenrir savait qu'il allait devoir se trouver des alliés pour mener à bien sa vengeance. Les chiens de Voldemort étaient hors de question mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait ramper devant son ennemi attitré, Albus Dumbledore. Sous la notion du Plus Grand Bien, ce dernier s'autoriser à écarter de la vie Sorcière toutes les races magiques, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas totalement humains. De plus, il se permettait une dangereuse séparation entre magie « blanche » et magie « noire » alors que la distinction n'existait pas. Non, il n'allait pas chercher de l'aide de ce côté, et encore moins de celui du Ministère de la Magie, sous sa coupe étroite.

Il ne pouvait se tourner que vers les Sang Pur, et parmi les plus anciennes familles. Ces dernières étaient les seules à se souvenir que les Lycanthropes formaient un peuple à part entière et que la morsure n'est qu'un moyen pour activer leurs gènes. Même là, il allait devoir agir avec précaution, car certaines avaient adhéré soit à l'idéologie de Voldemort, soit à celle de Dumbledore. Les plus puissantes étaient restées neutres mais certains de leurs membres affichaient ouvertement leurs couleurs.

Le nombre se réduisait de plus en plus. Mais son choix était fait depuis longtemps et il ferma les yeux pour se reposer, rassuré.

Deux jours plus tard, il se présenta devant un manoir où il fut accueilli par nul autre qu'Augusta Longbottom, veuve depuis peu et mère d'un garçon de quatre ans qui venait de mourir avec son père et enceinte du second. Sans un mot, elle le fit entrer et ils s'installèrent dans un salon. Fenrir, contre toutes les convenances, posa un genou au sol aux pieds d'Augusta et lui prit les mains pour les embrasser et lui signifier son soutien inconditionnel.

Augusta et Fenrir se connaissaient depuis des années, étant voisins et ayant fait leurs études en même temps, tous les deux à Ravenclaw. Ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant un temps mais avaient compris que même s'ils s'aimaient sincèrement, il leur serait impossible de vivre ensemble, et ce n'était pas à cause de leurs familles respectives. A la place, ils étaient devenus des amis très proches qui ne s'étaient même pas éloignés avec le mariage d'Augusta. Toutefois, avec la montée en puissance de Voldemort, chacun avait dû s'occuper de ses affaires respectives, le clan Longbottom pour Augusta et la meute pour Fenrir.

-Mes condoléances, Augusta, fit Fenrir. Louis restait un Sorcier bon pour toi.

L'amitié fusionnelle entre Augusta et Fenrir avait gêné beaucoup de personnes, à commencer la famille de Louis Canavan, le fiancé puis le mari d'Augusta, qui avait repris son nom. La belle-famille d'Augusta avait exigé que la Sorcière coupe les liens avec Fenrir mais cette dernière leur avait froidement rappelé que la seule personne à pouvoir faire cette demande était Louis et surtout, qu'ils n'avaient pas leur mot à dire sur ce qui se passait dans la famille Longbottom. Cela leur avait coupé le sifflet et depuis, elle leur avait définitivement claqué la porte au nez.

Elle avait horreur qu'on se mêle de sa vie.

Contrairement à sa famille, Louis avait parfaitement accepté la complicité qu'il y avait entre Augusta et Fenrir, puisqu'il savait que ça n'irait jamais plus loin et que sa femme reviendrait toujours vers lui. Louis et Fenrir étaient devenus amis et Augusta ne comptait plus les soirs où les deux hommes avaient des discussions enflammées sur un sujet ou un autre. D'une paire inséparable, ils étaient devenus un trio soudé.

Dont l'un des membres était désormais mort.

Les larmes vinrent aux yeux d'Augusta mais elle ne les laissa pas couler. Même s'il s'agissait d'un mariage de convenance, elle avait sincèrement aimé Louis.

-Où étais-tu ? demanda Augusta, la voix brisée

Fenrir ne passa pas à côté de la note de reproche contenue dans ses mots. En vertu de la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, il aurait dû se trouver à ses côtés en ces temps sombres. Mais voilà …

-Au moment où j'allais retrouver mon père pour lui signaler que j'allais venir te soutenir, nous avons été attaqués, avoua d'une voix nouée Fenrir. Les miens sont tous morts.

Augusta écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait peut-être perdu son mari et son fils, mais Fenrir venait de lui annoncer que toute sa meute avait été massacrée. Elle avait toujours considéré la meute comme une partie de sa propre famille et maintenant, elle n'était plus.

-J'ai été capturé et torturé, révéla Fenrir. Avant d'être marqué.

La peine d'Augusta fut brutalement reléguée au second plan. Cela lui rappelait quelque chose. Quelque chose de mauvais, même.

-Est-ce que … fit Augusta.

-Oui, Voldemort est à l'origine de la disparition de ma meute, gronda Fenrir. Et il a voulu m'enrôler de force.

Fébrilement, Augusta défit la manche de son ami mais ne vit pas la Marque des Ténèbres.

-Comment ? s'étonna Augusta

-Un Lycan n'est soumis qu'à la Magie et à la Dame Lune, rappela Fenrir. A la dernière pleine Lune, pendant ma transformation, la marque s'est évaporée.

-Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? demanda Augusta

-D'abord, te protéger, déclara Fenrir. Tu as toujours fait partie de ma meute et ça ne changera jamais. Tu es seule, certains pourraient en profiter pour prendre de l'ascendant sur toi et je le refuse. Ensuite … je pense qu'il sera temps de se venger. Voldemort ne respecte pas les antiques accords et essaie de faire croire qu'il sera le renouveau de la Magie. Nous devons nous battre et ne plus laisser d'autres manipuler notre volonté de préserver notre héritage magique.

Augusta hocha la tête. Il était temps qu'ils prennent réellement les armes.


	66. Souvenirs et promesses

**_Souvenirs d'enfance et promesses d'adulte_**

 _Flash-Back_

 _Pour Draco, quand on lui demandait quel était le souvenir le plus marquant de son enfance, il pensait immédiatement à ses parents, au jardin d'hiver et à la neige._

 _Contrairement à ce que les moutons du monde Sorcier pouvait penser, Narcissa Malfoy née Black était très sensible aux températures froides. Elle ne sortait que quand elle y était obligée et ses vêtements étaient alors lourdement ensorcelés. Ce qui était encore plus triste, c'était la blonde adorait la neige et que sa santé fragile ne lui permettait même pas de la toucher. Touché par sa détresse, Lucius, comme cadeau de mariage, avait fait construire un immense jardin d'hiver qui donnait directement sur le parc et il y avait fait planter des dizaines de variétés de fleurs pour le plus grand plaisir de sa nouvelle épouse. Ainsi, dès que les prémices de l'hiver arrivaient, elle passait des heures dans ce havre de paix. C'était d'ailleurs en ces lieux que Draco avait eu ses premières leçons de magie, aussi bien de la part de sa mère et de son père._

 _C'était l'endroit où il avait été le plus heureux au monde avec sa famille._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Draco regarda ladite verrière totalement détruite. Quand Voldemort était revenu à la « vie », il avait ordonné à être logé à la hauteur de ses aspirations. Son père Lucius s'était donc vu obligé de l'accueillir dans sa propre demeure mais il l'avait tout de suite amèrement regretté.

Les portes du manoir Malfoy étant généralement fermées au public, les Mangemorts avaient profité du fait que Voldemort y vive pour entrer et pour dégrader les lieux avec inventivité. Dès le premier acte de vandalisme, ses parents avaient heureusement ordonné à leurs Elfes de maison de mettre en sûreté tous les objets de valeur à Gringotts et de les remplacer par des copies, pour ne pas qu'on ne remarque la supercherie. Ils avaient voulu fermer certaines ailes du manoir mais Voldemort était alors intervenu – à coups de Doloris, s'il avait bien compris – pour rappeler à Lucius que rien ne devait être fermé à lord Voldemort.

Même les quartiers personnels de la famille Malfoy n'avaient pas échappé à la malveillance des Mangemorts. Après la troisième fois où ils les avaient retrouvés dévastés, les trois blonds avaient dû user de la magie du Sang pour sceller au moins leurs chambres à coucher et empêcher ceux qui avaient la dent dure contre eux de piller leurs affaires personnelles.

Une main tranquille se posa sur l'épaule de Draco et ce dernier ne mit qu'un instant à reconnaitre son père. Un coup d'œil lui apprit qu'il était furieux de l'état de son foyer. A ces côtés, sa mère vibrait elle aussi de colère.

-C'en est assez, gronda Narcissa.

Draco ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui. Accueillir le maître de son père était peut-être un honneur mais cela ne voulait pas dire que tout ce qui symbolisait les Malfoy devait être détruit sous leurs yeux !

-J'ai pris les mesures qu'il fallait, déclara Lucius.

Narcissa et Draco le regardèrent, surpris.

-Le manoir est en train de se rebeller, révéla Lucius. Si la situation ne change pas, il expulsera tout le monde avant la rentrée scolaire. Je refuse que vous soyez blessés donc je vais aller expliquer au lord que s'il ne veut pas subir l'humiliation de se faire jeter dehors par la magie familiale, il faut qu'il quitte les lieux.

-Et où pourrait-il aller ? siffla Narcissa. Tu es l'un des seuls chefs de famille encore riches sous ses ordres ! Tu es le seul à pouvoir répondre à ses idées de grandeur !

-J'ai vu avec Gringotts pour acheter et restaurer un manoir, répondit Lucius. Il aura les protections de base et si le lord veut en ajouter d'autres, il pourra le faire sans problèmes.

-Est-ce que nous devrons le suivre là-bas ? souffla à voix basse Draco

-Je n'espère pas, hésita Lucius. S'il est ici, c'est aussi pour me faire payer le fait que j'ai fait détruire son journal. Il veut me torturer en me faisant savoir qu'à tout moment, il peut vous faire payer mon erreur. Mais ça, je le refuse !

-Tu es sûr que c'est la meilleure solution ? demanda Draco

-Peu importe, c'est la seule qui permettrait de vous protéger, trancha Lucius. Dès qu'il sera parti, nous allons œuvrer pour la pérennité de la Magie et il est clair que ça ne passera ni par la victoire de Voldemort, ni par celle de Dumbledore. Il est temps d'équilibrer le jeu.

Narcissa se tourna vers son mari.

-Tu veux que nous nous libérions d'eux ? demanda la blonde

-Nous et toutes les personnes qui pourraient nous y aider, affirma Lucius. Le troisième camp doit désormais se montrer.

-Par qui tu vas commencer ? demanda Narcissa

-Severus, sourit Lucius. Et ensuite, Harry Potter. Il est temps qu'il sache pourquoi il se bat.


	67. Volontés matrimoniales désespérées

**_Volontés matrimoniales désespérées_**

Grâce à l'Occlumencie, personne ne pouvait deviner qu'Harry Potter, vingt-cinq ans, était particulièrement agacé de se retrouver au Ministère. D'un pas calme et mesuré, lord Potter-Black se rendait dans le bureau du ministre, la foule se fendant devant le Sauveur. Alors que les badauds s'extasiaient devant la célébrité, le brun pestait dans sa tête qu'il avait dû reporter de nombreux rendez-vous pour satisfaire les caprices d'un Sorcier borné et vraiment vicieux. Mais comme l'invitation était pour le lord, il était plus sûr qu'il s'y rende dans les plus brefs délais.

Après que le secrétaire lui ait indiqué que le ministre de la magie l'attendait, Harry entra dans le bureau.

-Monsieur Clive, salua le brun.

-Milord, répondit Gregor Clive, le ministre de la magie.

-Hermione, ça faisait longtemps, railla légèrement Harry en prenant place à ses côtés.

-Vraiment trop longtemps, répondit Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

L'arrêt sur image du brun fut imperceptible mais il termina son mouvement comme si de rien n'était alors que son esprit travaillait activement.

Depuis que la paix était revenue, le Trio d'Or refusait d'apparaître aux côtés du Ministère, ne cherchant qu'une vie calme après toutes les aventures de leur adolescence. Mais le nouveau ministre ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et faisait tout pour traîner les héros de guerre dans toutes les soirées mondaines possibles pour qu'ils attestent que le ministère avait aidé dans l'effort de guerre. En pure perte, bien entendu. Par conséquent, Hermione, Ron et Harry faisaient en sorte de mettre les pieds le moins possible au ministère. La question avait été réglée pour Ron puisqu'il était devenu Auror en France. Hermione, avocate, dès qu'il fallait traiter avec eux, envoyait son cher mari Nathan Nott, cousin du tenant du titre et quant à Harry, Médicomage, comme il était à son compte, il n'avait aucune raison de mettre les pieds ici.

Mais là, cela sentait l'entourloupe à plein nez. D'abord parce qu'Hermione avait été convoquée en même temps que lui. Et surtout …

Elle était _sincère_.

Visiblement, il avait vraiment manqué à Hermione. Quand on savait qu'ils avaient pris le petit déjeuner ensemble, c'était louche.

Donc ce n'était pas Hermione qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry observa son « amie ». Plusieurs détails lui sautèrent aux yeux, notamment le fait qu'elle était apprêtée. Hermione ne portait jamais de boucles d'oreilles et ne se maquillait que lorsqu'elle sortait avec son mari ou qu'elle apparaissait en tant qu'héritière Nott. Mais jamais pour travailler. De plus, elle portait une robe Sorcière alors que depuis qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard, elle mettait un point d'honneur à ne porter que des tenues Moldues, même pendant les soirées mondaines.

-Bien, fit Gregor Clive. J'ai fait appel à mademoiselle Granger ici présente pour lui soumettre un partenariat entre le ministère et vous. Elle a estimé que c'était une grande opportunité qu'il ne vous faut pas rater.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna faussement Harry. Faites voir.

-Tu peux me faire confiance, Harry, assura Hermione.

Harry sut alors que c'était un piège, et grossier en plus.

-Vraiment ? fit faussement Harry. C'est vraiment dommage qu'Hermione ne soit pas mon avocate alors.

Les deux autres se figèrent.

Un sourire machiavélique orna les lèvres du brun. La plupart des Sorciers pensaient qu'à cause de leur longue amitié, il aurait confié son patrimoine à sa meilleure amie. Or, Hermione s'était spécialisée dans les affaires mixtes et avait fermement refusé de mettre le nez dans les affaires de son meilleur ami car elle voulait être reconnu pour ses propres aptitudes.

-Hermione comme moi ne voulons pas avoir de liens avec le ministère car nous avons des divergences d'opinion, ce dont nous ne nous cachons pas, fit Harry. Alors accepter d'étudier un contrat pour moi … aucune chance.

D'un geste de la main, il prit le contrat et désensorcela le document.

-Un contrat de mariage … grinça Harry. Comme c'est étonnant … ce n'est pas comme si j'avais publiquement déclaré que je ne comptais pas me marier dans l'immédiat. Et avec nulle autre que votre chère nièce par alliance. Comme si elle ne m'insupportait pas assez avec son harcèlement …

Le brun se leva.

-J'emporte ceci, annonça froidement Harry. Je suis certain qu'Amelia Bones sera ravie de voir que vous abusez de votre place pour forcer un lord à épouser quelqu'un qu'il ne veut pas, qui plus est Cho Chang, qui est passé sous tout le Ministère et qui attend un enfant et actuellement sous Polynectar. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, vous savez enfin qui est le père ?

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce, laissa le ministre et la Sorcière sous Polynectar en état de choc.


End file.
